Slytherin's Allegations
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: The War's Over, but the Death Eater Trials aren't just yet. Snape's finally out of St. Mungo's, and dreads the final day of his trial, the one where he himself testifies. But before he does, an unexpected figure from his past returns. Does she really remember him? And will she testify for his good, or bad?
1. The Trial

I don't own Harry Potter. Veritaserum lasts a few hours, I think... Well, it does for my purpose anyways!

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the courtoom, fully aware of the trial that had been going on for him while he'd been recovering at St. Mungo's. Like most prisoners of Azkaban, he was dressed in greying rags, and looked as though he were losing his sanity, although the latter was far from the truth. He scanned the crowd, looking to see who all had come to watch him get sentenced to certain death. A few were here as reporters, but he was honestly surprised at how many were here otherwise.

Not that he'd show this shock, especially since Harry Bloody Potter was in the courtroom, as well as his sidekick Granger. To his initial shock, Weasley wasn't in appearance, although his only sister was, as well as one of the twins – he had no idea which, but another shock came as he saw no twin beside him. Most of the faces were recognizable as his students from different points in time. He had no doubt they'd all have nothing good to say, although the Granger girl kept her hand on her purse for some strange reason. Still, he _had _protected all his students as best he could the previous year of school, and even took a few Cruciatus curses from followers of both sides of the fence.

One person in particular stood out to him – a twenty year old female dressed in the purest pastel pink, with dark purple waistband (or was it something Muggle related?) and her clothes and aura seemed to radiate innocence, honesty, and naivety, just as they always had. She was one person he'd recognize anywhere, aside from Potter, and she was the only one of her kind.

He could have sworn that she'd forgotten about him after three and a half years of not writing to him, even after he'd saved her life numerous times over the years. She was probably the only person, aside from Potter, that he'd have to rescue as many times as he did. The week after she'd graduated, he knew the war was coming, so he went to hide her as best he could abroad, and hadn't heard from her since, not until now. He hadn't even known she was coming, let alone what she would say. He only hoped it was good. Suddenly, he was sitting down, and swallowing his fears repeatedly. His stomach was twisting knots and he could barely hear what the horrible toad was saying in front of him.

Dolores Umbridge – pah! A toad of a woman who got what she deserved!

"I'd like to speak on his behalf, if that's alright," he heard, and in a minute his fears had somehow melted away at the sound of her voice. He felt the faintest glimmer of hope rise in his chest, as her voice had not yet been hostile.

"Very well," Umbridge conceded. "Since the bastard himself can't talk."

"Thank you, Undersecretary Umbridge," she said kindly, but a mad twinkle in her eyes was hidden to the woman, but not to Snape, that simply _screamed _revenge was coming. Snape was immediately filled with dread as he was dragged to the side and she took his place.

"State your name, affiliation, and house," Umbridge spoke, "As well as your lineage."

"Of course," she said smiling, but stopped the man who was going to give her the Veritaserum. To everyone's initial shock, even Umbridge's and Snape's, she downed the whole bottle of it.

"Your name?" Umbridge stammered, and she smiled.

"Chessie Runeko Fukui," she said smiling, "Member of the Order of the Phoenix, and of the Slytherin house in Hogwarts, graduated the year you taught, if I recall correctly. Harry Potter was fifteen at the time."

"Was Severus Snape a Death Eater?" Umbridge asked, and Chessie smiled.

"Severus Snape was a spy for Headmaster Dumbledore," she said proudly, "Headmaster Dumbledore told me himself, with Professor Snape in the room, as well as Remus Lupin as witness."

"Remus Lupin is dead," Umbridge spat. "And good riddance to the mutant."

"Remus Lupin was a better man than most others in the Gryffindor," Chessie fumed. "He was a hell of a better man than James Bloody Potter ever could have hoped to be!"

Snape's eyebrows shot up at this, as well as a ripple of confusion at what was going on. How had she known the Marauders?

"And what makes you say that? Snape's memories?" Dolores asked grinning like a fat cat.

"Lupin's, and Sirius Black's," she said confidently, "I saw _all _of their memories from their schooldays, even the ones of the full moon. Potter would have let Professor Snape die if he and Black wouldn't have gone to Azkaban for it, and Lupin not have been under the threat of the death penalty for what he was. He said so himself, they both did. Lupin was just too scared at the time to stand up for himself because of his Lycanthropy secret. However, that is not why we're here, is it, _Professor _Umbridge?"

"No," she conceded, "Now, you said he was a spy. For which side?"

"He spied for both, however this was his main duty as a spy for the light," Chessie explained, "He would relay information, minor information and only major when Headmaster Dumbledore permitted it, in order to keep you-know-who from killing him. Which, in the end, the bastard tried so anyways, but that's beside the point. My point is, Dumbledore wrote me a letter – I still have it, mind you – explaining that he was planning on Professor Snape killing him since it would put you-know-who out in the open more and put Harry Potter in a position to lead the side of the light. He also explained that Professor Snape had been trying to save him, all year, from dying from a curse on his arm that was spreading. If you don't believe me, ask Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait."

"You seem protective of him," Umbridge sneered. "Why is that?"

"I owe him my life," Chessie said honestly, "Both of them. They've saved my life probably as many times, if not more, than the number of times they saved Potter's."

"Do you have any evidence?" she asked, and Chessie shot Umbridge a smile that was eerily close to a sneer.

"Oh, I'm under the effects of Veritaserum, and you're questioning my honesty? Well, I can see how much you value justice, ma'am," she said sugar-coating her sarcasm, which Umbridge didn't catch. "If I recall correctly, you used a _Blood _Quill, on _students_, while _on school grounds_, and on Harry Potter, no less! But, I digress, I do, have a number of cases where he saved my hide. However, I'm afraid that it's a very long story."

"We've got time," Umbridge smiled evilly.

"Translation: the more you talk, the longer he survives," Chessie said tartly. "I get it. To be honest, I'm not sure he even remembers me. He most definitely did _not _know I was coming, or even that I was still alive. I haven't contacted him since he most recently saved my life to my knowledge."

"The story," Umbridge said coldly, her eyes glaring. Snape's heart, hopes, and stomach dropped to the floor. Well, what was left of them did anyways.

"In order to explain it all, I have to go back to the beginning," Chessie sighed. "Back to the day I got my first Hogwarts letter, delivered by Professor Snape himself. You see, I'm a Muggle Born."

* * *

It starts. Snape's shaking in his rags, and Umbridge thinks that this is a victory for her. Yes, I know, it's another Snape/OC romance, but I've been getting requests, and so I shall grant them!

Chessie's name means "Cheshire cat" translated roughly into Japanese. You'll see why in a few chapters.

Please review and let me know if you like it or not!


	2. Fukui Dynamics

Okay, I still Don't own Harry Potter, or the series, or any of the Characters. However, until we go back to the Trial Scene, we will be in flashback mode, and in Chessie's PoV unless specified otherwise.

Thank you for reading! A very special thank you – and a gift of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans – to those who reviewed for the first chapter! Anyhow, on with the show – I know you're simply _dying _to meet her.

* * *

I yawned as I stretched like a cat would, and then literally jumped out of my bed. I slept in a loft bed, I simply _loved _how I was always above others looking down on them, and also appreciated my desk and laptop below me. I swore to myself that I'd keep this layout as much as I could throughout my years. If my future husband didn't like it – oh well. Or maybe I could get a house with an actual study room when I grew up.

A crack was heard, one that I would one day come to recognize as the familiar crack of my favorite Professor's coming into the neighborhood. However, I was but a simpleton Muggle at the time, and thought that it was nothing more than a gunshot. After all, we lived in the suburbs, and our neighbors were quite the hillbillies and loved to shoot off guns at all hours of the day and night. A train also ran by our neighborhood at regular intervals, so this sound was also not foreign to me. Chickens were housed in our backyard, so the rooster's crow was also normal to us.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and my dog was soon barking. I smiled at her and grabbed her around her fluffy white middle as she continued to writhe and bark at our supposed intruder. I left my bedroom and went down the hall to find the door being opened by one of my two older brothers.

Samuel and Joseph – the banes of my existence at the time. I hated them so, and they'd hate me after that day. Not that I knew that at the time. Samuel and Joseph were almost identical, with Sam older and Joe younger, the elder lighter-skinned and almost creamy colored and the younger darker. Both had to wear glasses over the familiar chocolate brown eyes that ran in the family, but their hair was black while mine was a chocolate brown. Sam's was straight and oily, Joe's was wavy and desert-dry, while mine was both wavy and as oily as could be. After all, I hadn't taken my shower yet that day.

I heard my name said, and released Powder, my white Miniature Schnauzer, out onto the tile as I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and eavesdrop at the same time. Unlike most girls my age, I was a tomboy, and I simply hated to wear skirts and dresses if it wasn't Sunday, so I wore regular boy clothes throughout the week for night-clothes. T-shirts and shorts were my summer attire, while long-sleeve T-shirts and long jeans were my winter attire. Yeah, you get the point. I was still in my nightclothes.

So, as I brushed my teeth, I heard him talking angrily, and then saying something about a private school and needing to see my parents about it. My brothers protested, saying that they weren't home, which was a lie – my dad just slept during the day since he worked nights at Wal-Mart.

"Don't lie to me," I heard the man growl angrily. "He's in the house, I'm no fool."

"Sure look like one to me," I heard Samuel say, and I felt as though the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"Hey, dad," I said as I flitted and knocked on his door. "There's some guy who wants to talk to you."

"If he's not from church, tell him to bug off," my dad grumbled angrily, and I shrugged before heading out to the living room, where I saw just who this newcomer was.

He was tall, about six and a half feet, and his clothes looked really weird at the time, although I'd later learn that it was his normal, and that what he was wearing was wizard robes. His face was a pale alabaster, and his eyes were the deepest coal black, and looked as though they were flaming hot with anger. His nose looked kind of hooked, and his hair was black and straight like Sam's, but as oily, if not oilier, than my own. He looked as though he wanted to destroy something, and by the looks of things probably would have if I hadn't stepped in at that moment.

"Are you Chessie?" he growled out through grit teeth, and I nodded fearfully. "Where is your father and is your mother at work?"

"Yes to both questions, sir," I said respectfully, "I'd offer tea, but we don't make any in this house. Would you like some water or lemonade?"

"No, thank you," he said as his jaw seemed to ease up just the slightest bit. The anger and malice in his eyes and posture didn't, though. "Why, pray tell, is your father asleep at this hour?"

"He works nights, sir," I said quietly, "He doesn't get home till about six in the morning, if not later, sir. Is something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly, and I immediately knew something was. "It's nothing."

I immediately hit the speed dial for my mother on my brother's cell phone, which I'd snatched from his pocket. My mom picked up on the first ring, and I asked her if she could take a five or ten minute break. She was immediately suspicious as to why our dad couldn't handle it, and I explained that there was someone here who wanted to talk to both of them but dad wouldn't come out of the bedroom. She hung up soon after that.

"Mom'll be home in about five to ten minutes," I reported, and the boys glared at me while Samuel lunged for me. I instinctively threw my arms out to the level of my eyes, and he was thrown backwards by an unseen force.

The man in black smirked as though he were trying not to laugh. His eyes now held amusement and a slight sense of elation, if I was correct, at the justice I'd brought to Samuel.

"How often does this happen?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Every time I'm disobedient whenever he's babysitting," I reported honestly, and Sam got back up to lunge for my throat again.

This time, however, the man in black got in the way. Sam was unable to stop, and the man in black held out an arm to block my brother's hands and quickly pushed him backwards onto one of the chairs. He narrowed his eyes, and my brother was suddenly unable to get up from the chair, like it was magic. I would later learn that it was a sticking charm that he's used with wand-less magic.

We all heard a car door open and then close, and I flinched and went to hide behind the man in black as my mother arrived home from work. I could somehow feel the tension in the air, and it felt as though something was about to explode, like the air was filled with such intense electricity that I'd be electrocuted to death.

* * *

So, what do you think of Snape so far? I know, he's a little OOC, but right now he's dealing with ignorant Muggles who are angry that he's in the house ignoring them and talking to their only sister. They're teens, and he hates dunderheaded teens, so you do the math.

Review please! Mom and dad come into the next chapter.


	3. The Letter and the Meeting

I still don't own Harry Potter. The Muggles in the story, however, so far, are indeed mine. Oh, and so is Chessie Fukui. On with the show.

* * *

"Chessie," my mother said darkly as she eyed the new stranger in the house that I was standing, or rather hiding, behind. "Who is this?"

"He's the one who wants to talk to you and dad," I explained shortly, "I don't know his name. But I trust him."

"You shouldn't," my mother scolded. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Even if I can explain all the unexplainable things that your daughter is capable of?" he asked, and my mother froze mid-step.

"What?" she whispered, "How did you know about all that? Chessie Runeko Fukui, you are in big trouble, young lady!"

"On the contrary," the man said side stepping and leaning against the end of the hall's wall, "What she is capable of is perfectly normal."

My mother simply glared at him before storming past him to wake up my father. The man in black went off into a different section of the living room, and I followed him quickly and quietly. He seemed strong, much more masculine than my dad could have ever hoped for at the age of thirty-seven, and I felt as though I were safe with him. Which, as I could now easily tell, he was _not _used to at all, and from what I could judge, most others feared him for his strength and aura. I won't deny, he was terrifying, but he felt so calm and confident, like he was the king of the world. To be honest, if you'd asked me if I'd wanted to be his queen of the world at the time, I'd have said yes.

When my mother returned with my grumbling and angry father in tow, the man's eyes narrowed, and as did my mother's at my position next to the man who would become my future teacher. I breathed in deeply as my parents sat down and I then looked up to the man in black.

"I assure you, your daughter is perfectly normal," he practically growled, and I felt my stomach tighten as though _I _were the one in trouble. No doubt he was feared by all. "Your daughter is a witch, and I am a wizard."

"Magic's not real, and everybody knows it!" Sam yelled angrily, and I turned to him.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain how I sent you flying across the room without touching you when you tried to choke me again?" I retorted, "And how about your bottom being stuck to that chair? Surely _that _isn't because of super-instant-wonder-glue that supposedly wasn't there a second before when you sat your butt down!"

"A very well made point," the man in black said. "That is called accidental magic. It occurs whenever you get too stressed. It happens most often in the younger witches and wizards who cannot control their magic yet, but even we adults lose control of our magic on rare occasions that we are brought to extreme amounts of stress in too short a time. Is there anything else you can't explain?"

"One time I turned out Spaghetti into snakes when I wanted ramen," I piped up, and he gave me a look that I swore meant that he was thumbing through my memories and in my head trying to figure me out just through my eyes. "Or the time I turned a kleenex into a stuffed toy I wanted that mom wouldn't get me because I'd done something freaky. I think you get the idea."

"I do," he sneered, "and you're not the first one to do things like that."

"And how would you know? You're nothing but a fraud! You don't even look like them!" my mother spat, and I flinched behind the black-clad man in fear.

"I am Professor Snape, one of the many Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said darkly, his eyes letting out what I could have sworn was hellfire. "And we wizards and witches know how to at least somewhat blend into Muggle society."

"Professor, what's a Muggle?" I asked curiously, and he looked down at me.

"Non-magic folk," he said dismissively. "Like your brothers and parents."

I nodded before letting him continue his explanation, and my parents kept getting angrier and angrier at what he was saying. He explained the school, and then the different courses that were available once I would reach my third year. But the only course that interested me was Potions right now. I'd always loved cooking, and I felt that if I were good enough at Potions I could possibly get a smile out of this tart man. Still, it'd be worth it if I did. He then explained what I would have to do to go to Diagon Alley, and it was at that point that my parents snapped.

"No!" my mother shouted, and both Professor Snape's and my head turned to her. "I will not be sending my daughter to learn some little tricks for freaks like you!"

My mother had obviously pissed off my new teacher, because he was immediately angrier than I had seen him all day. If looks could kill, my mother would have spontaneously combust (not that I'd have complained) and my father would probably be attempting murder. Well, the latter was practically happening until numerous jars and things around the room suddenly shattered as Professor Snape let loose his own bout of accidental magic.

"Don't you ever insult me again," he growled quietly, "And if you were smart, you'd give the daughter the money she needs to buy her school things. She _will _die if she doesn't learn how to control her abilities. Headmaster Dumbledore has seen it happen, and it's a long, slow, and painful process that also has dangerous effects on those around the witch or wizard in question. More often than not, a loved one of theirs ends up dead because of their accidental magic. We wouldn't want to get killed by our own child's powers that could have been controlled if you'd let her come to school, now would we?"

"You bastard!" my mother screamed, "Get out! Get out or I'll call the cops!"

"If he leaves, I leave!" I said stubbornly. "I believe him! Even if this is a trick, I want to go! At least I'll be away from your horrible monsters that you make me call my brothers!"

"Get out," my mother growled, "And don't you ever come back until you've got control of your freak powers. If you step onto our doorstep before you do, I'll kill you."

I felt my heart breaking as I went into my room, with Professor Snape following on my heels a few minutes later after growling out a threat about keeping my bank account well stocked every August with at least the amount I had in it now. I stopped cold when I saw him behind me, and he immediately pulled out his wand. He flicked it at my closet doors, which opened immediately to reveal what was in my closet. True, it was a bit of a mess, but it's to be expected from a kid of eleven. I saw him size it up before summoning my two duffel bags and my extremely large suitcase that I'd bought with my allowance on impulse to ensure that I'd have a travel bag should something happen like today.

He looked through my clothes and glared before jerking his head for me to throw all the things I wanted onto the floor. I stared before doing so – after all, it wasn't every day an adult told me to make a mess of my room, and it was practically what I lived for at the time. after I had my seven outfits, I looked at the precious anime items that I had bought with my allowance. He gave me a look that said 'put it in the giant Duffel bag if you are desperate enough for it' and I did so just after he flicked his wrist. To my astonishment, he'd enlarged it on the inside. once I was done packing, I looked one last time at the birthday and Christmas presents my family had given me that lined my walls and a few on my bed. I grabbed the yellow quilt that my aunt had crocheted for me when I was nine, which had taken her a year to do, and grabbed a few of the stuffed dolls from the top shelf. After all, one of them was the final thing that I had to remember my dead grandmother by. With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart, I turned my light off as Professor Snape helped me pack my clothes into my suitcase with magic and then zip it up with a flick of his wand.

"Come," he ordered as he shrunk the larger of the suitcases and stuck it into his pocket. I grabbed my larger duffel bag and he shrunk it as well as the smaller one so I could stick them in my pockets. He held out his arm, and I bit my lip.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, and he glared at me. "Sorry."

"Just hold on tight, and try not to vomit," he snarled. My brother was still yelling angrily about being stuck to the chair.

I obeyed, and with a loud crack, we were gone.

* * *

So, I know Snape's returning to character, and he's even more pissed now than before. And to think, he still has to raid her parents' bank account in the Muggle world and get a ton of money in the magical world.


	4. Diagon Alley

Okay, I still Don't own Harry Potter, or the series, or any of the Characters. However, until we go back to the Trial Scene, we will be in flashback mode, and in Chessie's PoV unless specified otherwise.

Thank you for reading! A very special thank you – and a gift of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans – to those who reviewed for the previous chapter! Anyhow, on with the show – I know it's a cliffie.

* * *

I gasped as he led me to a Muggle bank, and gaped in shock. With a quick flick of his wand, and a quick peek into my memories, he was able to tell me my bank account number. I nodded and immediately filled out a withdrawal slip, withdrawing all but twenty of my four-hundred and fifty dollars that I had in the account. The teller was astonished, until I told her that my parents had shoved me out onto the street with nothing but the clothes on my back. the look on her face was priceless, and I left with a satisfied smile on my face.

"She's going to call the police on your parents," he told me with a scowl. "They'll be on the lookout. We'll need to get to Diagon Alley quickly."

"Where's that?" I asked, and he gave me a look that said _don't-question-just-obey_ as he held out his arm for me to take it again.

I obeyed, and I again felt the familiar tube feeling of side-along apparition. This time, however, I was able to keep my jaw closed and upright. Last time, I'd only leaned over and forced my jaw closed as I had gagged. He led me through a bar, which I was most uncomfortable with, and the barman's eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"I thought it was Minerva's job to escort the Muggle born students, Severus," he said and my new teacher stopped cold.

"She was busy with her precious little _lions_," he scowled before moving on. I got that he was dropping a hint, but it went right over my head at the time.

"Sir," I said quickly, "If she's busy with her lions, what would you be busy with?"

"My snakelings or busy making things for the Madame Pomfrey, our resident medic," he said with a sneer, as though those were the only two things that occupied his time.

"Are the animals mascots?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Lion is the Gryffindor mascot. They're rash, and are the dunderheads of the school. I am the head of the Slytherin house, the house of the serpents," he said proudly. "I take great pride in my snakes who excel more than a Ravenclaw student."

"Are they the brains of the bunch?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Most of the time," he said, before frowning deeply.

"You seem like someone whose talents would have put you in Ravenclaw, sir," I said quickly, "How did someone as talented as you end up in Slytherin? What are they known for?"

"Cunning," he said quietly. "A good friend of mine was in Gryffindor, and she was one of the smartest in our year, with me being the smartest boy. If her bloody Marauders hadn't intervened and ruined everything…"

"They sound like the evil sort of Gryffindor students who like to do nothing more than bully people for fun," I said furrowing my brow. "Can you get someone expelled?"

"They _should _have been expelled," he snarled as we reached the wand shop. "Their damned werewolf nearly killed me in my third year! And Potter – that damn bastard ruined everything in my fifth year!"

"You should curse then into oblivion," I beamed, and he smirked sadly.

"Potter is dead," he said coldly, "Along with my good friend, who ended up marrying him and dying to save his child. The second of the Marauders is in a cell in Azkaban, the wizard prison, where he belongs like the brainless git he is. The third was killed by the second, with nothing more than a finger left to remember him by. The fourth is the werewolf, and he is still running free somewhere. I haven't… seen him… since…"

He stopped cold, staring at a very haggard looking man who was begging a different man desperately for something. The door was slammed in his face, and I cringed, knowing that that was what would have happened if Professor Snape hadn't apparated me out of my home.

"That's him, isn't it?" I asked, and he nodded quietly. I turned to find a wand shop, and tugged at his robes slightly and stepped towards it.

"Well thought," he muttered as he ducked into the shop with me behind him.

"Ah, another Muggle born," an elderly man said from behind a desk, and I saw a boy with red hair staring out from behind a short and stout woman.

"Charles," Professor Snape said curtly. "Molly."

"Professor Snape," the young male squeaked fearfully, and the redheaded woman looked over at us.

"Severus!" she gasped, "I didn't expect to see you here! Are you guiding the Muggle borns this year instead of our Deputy Headmistress?"

"Professor McGonagall was busy," he said curtly, "Alright, Miss Fukui, let's get this over with."

"Um," I stammered, realizing I had no wizard money.

"I'll pay, and then you'll pay me back," he said curtly. "I don't want to waste any time."

"Right," I nodded with a smile. "Bloody Marauders should be in Azkaban if they aren't dead."

"I couldn't agree more," he muttered, and the red haired boy's eyes widened in shock before a younger set of twins, who looked about ten, peeked out from behind their mother's robes.

"Holly and unicorn hair," the old man said, putting a wand in my hand. "Give it a wave."

The ornamental glass on his desk shattered and I threw it down fearfully.

"Perhaps a snake scale," Professor Snape chuckled. "She seems as dastardly as a snake. If only she weren't Muggle born…"

I smiled sheepishly as I caught the hint he was giving, saying that he'd like to have me in Slytherin with him. Or rather, I _hoped _that was what he was saying. I tried a holly and Snake scale core, and I felt a little closer to what I was wanting. I flicked it at a shelf, and few boxes went flying out into a large heap.

"No," he muttered, pulling out a different snake scale wand. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" I asked, and he brought a third wand to me and put it in my hand. I immediately felt the connection, and sighed with relief.

"How interesting," he grinned evilly, "Twelve and a half inches, yew and snake scale wand. The snake who gave the scales for your core gave scales for only one other core. Your wand's brother is in the hands of your potions master, little one. I think we can expect you to become as good as him someday."

The red haired twins snorted before retreating behind their mother.

"You know," I grinned, "Even if people think Slytherins are evil, I don't think so. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, but he ended up destroying a street full of Muggles just like a Death Eater would. I think people forget that it's their choices that define who they are, not what house they're in at Hogwarts."

"Well said," Severus said standing up. "Although spoken like a Hufflepuff."

"So, which am I? Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?" I smirked crossing my arms over my chest.

"So far, you're eligible for all houses," he said warily, "Although I highly doubt you'll be in Slytherin. In all of history, no Muggle born has ever been sorted there since he died."

I shuddered as Professor Snape paid the man and we left the wand shop, only to almost have a run in with the werewolf again, whose eyes widened at my being with Professor Snape. Naturally, I had a grin plastered on my face, and he apparently was usually scowling, since he seemed to go back to it whenever I wasn't trying to be funny or hyper.

I got all my money transferred into wizard money, I started up my own bank account, requesting that Professor Snape become my guardian over my account since my parents were trying to kill me. The goblins relented, to my relief, with Professor Snape signing the necessary paperwork. Soon after, we went into Madame Malkin's, a robe shop, and I went in carefully and hesitantly. While I got the robes and things I needed from her, he went to the nearby Apothecary, telling me to join him when I was done, which I did. I bought the list of ingredients needed for the first years, as well as a regular cauldron (I didn't dare even look at the gold ones), and a few more ingredients that I felt would come in handy someday soon, and a large Potions carrier. I bought sixty bezoars, which either amused or impressed him. I immediately stuck on in my pocket, which he simply blinked at me for it. After that, we bought me my own trunk, with seven different compartments, and then finished up in Flourish and Blotts, at which I bought all the necessary textbooks, as well as a few other Potions Guides to help me in my Potions class.

I ignored any and all books to do with flying – it held no interest for me, I hated it. I bought plenty of Potions textbooks, some of which wouldn't be used until we were older, but I felt the need to buy them anyways, like I honestly wanted to read them, like I belonged above a cauldron. I also grabbed a few books on Defensive spells and a few on dark curses and how to counter them, and even a book on medical spells.

"A Ravenclaw if I ever saw one," he muttered as we left with the massive pile of textbooks tucked away in the trunk. "Or perhaps a Slytherin still…"

"I wonder," I smiled, wondering vaguely who the potions professor was and how I could get extra lessons with him or her. I couldn't wait to start Hogwarts – things were finally looking up for me now.

For now.

* * *

So, yes, Diagon Alley has returned, and Chessie plays it smart and gets a lot of her textbooks early. She wants to impress Snape, but in a way she's already gotten on his good side by sticking a bezoar in her pocket like a true Potions Mistress would. She's got the heart of one, even if she is a prankster at times.

Review, please! The sorting and train ride is up next!


	5. Sorting Hat

Okay, I still Don't own Harry Potter, or the series, or any of the Characters. However, until we go back to the Trial Scene, we will be in flashback mode, and in Chessie's PoV unless specified otherwise.

Thank you for reading! A very special thank you – and a gift of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans – to those who reviewed for the previous chapter! Anyhow, on with the show – I know it's a cliffie.

* * *

I boarded the train with the familiar red haired male beside me. Thankfully, it wasn't his first year, and his brother Bill was going into his later years at Hogwarts. I had spent my remaining summer time learning all I could from Professor Snape, my eagerness about Potions startling him. I never even relented, even when he was a right git to my. He insisted upon an hour of magical etiquette for every hour of Potions, and I was all too eager to please. For every hour of defense, there was an hour of flying, and for every hour of Charms there was an hour of History of Magic. Transfiguration was a bust for us both.

Shockingly, my familiar turned out to be a silvery looking owl which I'd named 'Silvana'. In all of Snape's days, he'd never met a Muggle born student so eager to please. I literally, was spending my every waking moment studying my textbooks and all my courses. I was even doing so when I was eating, which kept me quiet, so it didn't bother him too much. I gradually became excelled at Potions, and even at flying. I was also good with Defense and Charms, with history and transfiguration being my downfalls.

"How do I transfigure a match into a needle?" I asked the two red haired males, who looked between each other warily.

"We can't show you," the older one, Bill, said. "We'll get in trouble."

"Just give me the theory," I said with a huff. They launched into how to do so, and I grinned before thanking them and transfiguring a needle into a match. "Like that?"

"Yes," they said startled, "How old are you?"

"Just starting," I said proudly. "I've been going to a private tutor since I was at Diagon Alley."

"We can tell," the younger one, Charlie, beamed. "So, why were you with Snape in Diagon Alley?"

"I was raised by Muggles," I said, leaving it open for interpretation should I wind up in Slytherin. "I had no idea where to go, and he was my guide so to speak."

"Why are there multiple locks on your trunk?" Bill asked, and I smiled sadly.

"The Muggles tried to kill me when Professor Snape told them what I was," I told them, "So I had to pack most of my things and move out as best I could within ten minutes. Three of those eight are for those things that I took from my Muggle bedroom."

"Blimey," the older one muttered, "I'd hate to be the one to make you angry. You're a regular sneak, you know that?"

"Thanks," I smirked, "I wonder what house I'll get. Professor Snape says I could be any, but that he won't help me if I get the house the Marauders were in."

"Marauders?" they asked in unison.

"A ragtag bunch of Hooligans from when Professor Snape was a kid," I shrugged, "he hates them. All I know is that he almost died because one of their pranks got way out of hand."

"We'd best warn Fred and George," they said in unison before I turned back to my Potions book.

"So, why are you so interested in Potions?" Bill asked, "Do you want to be a Potions Mistress one day?"

"I really want to be a mom, but a Potions Mistress would be the really best thing for me as well," I said happy that someone was finally noticing my interests. "I love cooking, and I really feel at home the few times I've been leaning over a cauldron."

"Something tells me she'll fall in love with Snape," Bill muttered so low that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Nah, he's the bat of the dungeons, there's no way any girl can fall for him," Charlie muttered back before the two snickered.

"What?" I asked, and they shook their heads and waved it off. "So, what houses are you in?"

"We're in Gryffindor," they beamed, "We Weasley family members have always been in Gryffindor for as far back as our Great Aunt Muriel can remember. What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," I beamed, "Then I can prove to my parents that I'm not some worthless brat."

They exchanged looks of fear before backing away. I wondered what I said before recalling what Professor Snape had taught me about the house rivalries.

"Although, Ravenclaw does sound really good, too," I said thoughtfully, but it was too late. They already labeled me a snake.

"Muggle borns don't make snakes," Charlie said. "The last one that did was when Slytherin himself was alive, and the guy ended up dead and killed by a snake."

"Merlin was a Slytherin," I brought up, reading from a history book.

"No, he was a Gryffindor," they countered, and I immediately felt hot tears coming to my eyes.

I forced my eyes to remain dry as I buried my nose in the potions book before me.

"He was right," I said coldly, "You're all the same."

The two stared at me as though I had no idea what I was talking about. After I'd gone to change into my school robes, I went back in to find them looking at the potions book I'd been reading. I glared at them, and they shrugged it off.

'Levicorpus,' I thought loudly, and the one holding my book was astonished to find himself by his ankles, with his brother panicking beside him. I picked up my book and put it in my trunk, flicking my wand with the counter spell and then letting him drop.

"What was that for?" they yelled angrily. "That was a seventh year textbook, we were just curious!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch what's not yours?" I shot back, slamming my trunk and putting my eight keys in my pocket. Even if you had my keys, you had to know which one went to which lock, and only I knew since the numbers were in perfect mandarin on the keys themselves. "I hope your younger siblings aren't like this, because you two are bigots!"

The two stormed off and I immediately began sobbing after locking them out. The only way for them to get to their things was after I'd left the train. About half an hour later, we reached the school, and I left the two in my dust as I went outside to find a half-giant calling out to the first years. I remained silent as I glared at the fellow students around me, immediately hostile to anyone with red hair. Thankfully, the boat trip was short, although I'd been pushed into the lake by a pure blood. To my astonishment, a large tentacle lifted me out as though I were a young lion cub, and I sighed before petting it and settling back into my boat, even though I was now freezing cold.

We reached the top of the stairwell, and the old woman scowled at me and flicked her wand. I was immediately dry, and wondered what subject she taught. I'd have to thank her later, I reminded myself, but first to find Professor Snape and figure out what he teaches. I listened to her speech about the houses, well, only halfway, and waited semi-patiently for the sorting to begin. It went in age order, and I figured I was one of the younger ones. Sure enough, I was the last one to be sorted, and the hat was plopped onto my head.

**Well, well, well. Another Muggle born, not that it will effect where you go. With one tiny exception.**

_I want Slytherin._

**You want what now? You realize that no Muggle born has been sorted into Slytherin since Salazar Slytherin himself was… around…**

_Now do you see why?_

**Ambition, cunning, mischief, anger, grudge bearing – in short everything for a Slytherin. You're smart as well, so you could be Ravenclaw.**

_Consider me for Gryffindor and I'll set you on fire. _

**You wouldn't.**

_I would. Hufflepuff is discouraged as well._

**But you're loyal and honest like they are. **

_Just put me in Slytherin._

**No.**

_Put me in Slytherin, damn it!_

**I don't want to. You'll get hurt. Badly hurt. Surely you wouldn't want Ravenclaw?**

_I can handle myself. I put up with my abusive older brothers my whole life, I can handle this. Besides, I know more spells than all the other first years. And I've got a private tutor._

**I see that. Very well, you leave me no choice. But if they try to resort you…?**

_Put me in Slytherin if they try to resort me. If you stick me in any other house by resorting me, I'll leave here and never return. Trust me, I was told that I would one day be as good as Professor Snape if I went into the right house. I feel that Slytherin is that right house._

… **I hate you.**

"Slytherin!" the hat boomed, and the hall was silent. I put the hat on the stool, and made to walk towards my table when the old lady stopped me.

"Perhaps a resort," she said quietly, "You don't belong with the snakes."

"If the hat says I should be Slytherin, I should be Slytherin," I said firmly, and noticed that my robes weren't green like all the others' were. "I won't do it. I'm a snake, not one of your stupid lions."

There were audible gasps throughout the area, and the old lady glared at Professor Snape, who shrugged slightly. The hat was forced back on my head, and I scowled.

_Slytherin, or fires._

"I said Slytherin! And I mean Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin! SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, and I felt her take it back off.

"Off to the headmaster's office," she scowled, "Something tells me you don't belong here."

"Something tells me you're a bitch, old cat of a hag," I muttered, "I'm not some stupid lion you can control. I'm a snake, and proud of it. Nothing and nobody can change that. I _will _make him proud, whether you like it or not. I will make Professor Snape proud if it's the last thing I do."

I'd had no idea that he and the headmaster had both heard me.

* * *

So, she's a snake. A _muggle born _snake, as you already learned in the first chapter, and here's how it happened. She won't show up at the houses of the pure bloods since she doesn't want to get killed.

Review to tell me what you think, please!


	6. Slamming on the Brakes

Okay, I still Don't own Harry Potter, or the series, or any of the Characters. However, until we go back to the Trial Scene, we will be in flashback mode, and in Chessie's PoV unless specified otherwise.

Thank you for reading! A very special thank you – and a gift of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans – to those who reviewed for the previous chapter! Anyhow, on with the show – I know it's a cliffie.

* * *

I stepped past the gargoyle, and sat down in the office, eyeing the orange bird, a phoenix, warily. It was beautiful, but it felt so out of place here with my frustration and sorrows at everyone thinking I didn't belong here. First my parents, then the Weasley boys, and now even my own Professor, who was supposed to support me! I wondered vaguely if I was going to be expelled for insubordination since I'd almost forced the hat to put me in Slytherin. The old hag had looked at me as though I were supposed to be one of her lions, and that just pissed me off.

"You can't honestly force the hat to choose another house!" I heard Professor Snape protest loudly from behind the closed door. "She was already resorted once! You heard what she said about her hating the lions!"

"You drilled it into her," he said firmly, and I felt my face flush with anger.

"The only manipulation I see here is you, old codger," I grumbled quietly, "Thinking all your lions are perfect gifts from above. I'm going to prove to you that they're _not_. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black – all bastards, the lot of them, and they're just the start. No doubt Potter's bastard spawn will be one of your precious lions, and I'll enjoy every minute of heckling him for fun."

"You dare accuse me of manipulation? You, the very epitome of it?" I heard Snape shoot back, and I quieted to listen. "You're a filthy hypocrite, Albus! She stays in Slytherin, or you find yourself out of a Potions Master."

I almost gasped audibly – that's why he'd been so laid back at the Apothecary! He was the Potions Master!

"You wouldn't dare," Dumbledore said gravely.

"I dare," Snape growled back. "Stop coddling your lions, or I'm sure she'll be happy to act just like your little Marauders did. Have you forgotten how they made my life a living hell? How they nearly killed me dozens of times? How it was them who drove me to become what I am today?"

What did he mean by that? The Potions master? Or could he really be a Death Eater like Bill and Charlie were accusing?

"Severus, you can't let her stay a snake," he pled, "She'll be in danger."

"Then let me protect her," Snape shot back. "I can watch over her, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am."

"I never said you were stupid," Dumbledore said quickly.

"No? Then why do you _insist _that the brightest child in this year is a lion? Do you think me incompetent to be her guide through her school years? In case you are blind, she already trusts me! I saved her life, she owes me a life debt from when her brothers tried to kill her, and another when her parents forced her onto the streets!"

"You've been housing her," he said quietly, and Snape must have nodded because Dumbledore continued. "You've been teaching her as you've housed her. How long?"

"Since her eleventh birthday," he said coldly, and I froze. That must have been why he paid for my fancy trunk – it was a birthday present, albeit not a cheap one. "She's obeyed every rule that I set up at home, which was to mirror the ones at school."

"She cannot remain a snake," Dumbledore continued loudly.

"If you're going to insist that I not be a snake, then I'm leaving and demolishing your precious little Lions' den on the way out!" I called through the door, my emotions finally shot. I yanked open the door, my angry tears finally spilling over after a month of holding them in and fighting them back. "Apparently you lot don't think I'm worthy of being a snake, just because of some stupid birth status, so if you're that persistent about me being a lion, you can just start saving up for a demolished lions' den right now, because I've got a news flash for you. _I'm. _NOT. GOING!"

Snape's expression was one that seemed to me like pride, amusement, and his usual scowl. The headmaster, however, was shell shocked and staring at me like I was mentally retarded.

"You can't remain a snake," he said simply.

"And why not? Because you think Professor Snape and I can't protect me?" I shot back, "We Slytherins aren't the bastards and bitches you lions all make us out to be – some people, like Professor Snape, actually _make _something of ourselves, and become something that people can look up to! Some _Gryffindors _have fallen from grace. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Grindlewald, Rita Skeeter to name a few! You can't judge all us Slytherins by one bastard wizard that's dead! In case you've forgotten, which I think almost everyone has, _Merlin _was a _Slytherin_! And if you think I'm too stupid to defend myself, then go on ahead, have another student duel me here and now!"

The headmaster stared at me as I finished my angry rant, the hot tears having cascaded down my face. He pulled out his wand, and my eyes widened.

'Expelliarmus!' I thought as I flicked my wand at him, and he was disarmed.

"Don't you _dare _try to wipe my memory!" I screamed angrily, "That's illegal! You're the bloody headmaster, you're Albus Bloody Dumbledore, you're supposed to be some champion who sees all houses as equals, but all I see is a filthy hypocrite! I'm sick of everybody trying to manipulate me! The next person that tries gets a few of my home-made hexes and jinxes until I do so six ways to Sunday! Do I make myself clear?"

I swear, Dumbledore looked at me as though I'd lost my mind. Snape was looking at me with pure shock and admiration – apparently he'd never yelled at Dumbledore before, and neither had any other student before me. First for everything, I guess.

"Who do your allegiances lie with?" Dumbledore asked, and I tilted my head.

"Professor Snape," I said firmly, "Nobody else. You can get on your knees and beg all you want, nothing will change that."

"Not even if he were a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked as he shut the office door behind him and Severus.

"He's got his reasons, and most of it is probably because of your damn Lions," I shot back, and Snape deadpanned.

"Headmaster," he protested, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"If her allegiances are truly with you, she will follow you to hell and back," he said softly. "Child, Severus has killed Muggle borns."

"So? Leapords may not change their spots, but I see a tiger in him, not a leapord," I shot back, "I see a tiger who is willing to die and to kill to protect what's near and dear to his heart. If you don't like that, too bad, cause my loyalties are lying with him until he orders me otherwise. And only if he orders it on his own accord, not because someone else told him to."

"You really do think of all the loopholes," Snape smirked. "This is why she belongs as a Snake, Albus. I think she can handle being a Slytherin."

"If she is a Slytherin, she is your assistant in the war," Dumbledore said quietly, an ultimatum if I ever saw one, and I saw Professor Snape pale.

"I don't care," I butt in. "I'll follow him to the pits of Tartarus and back if it means helping him win the war."

"Even if he dies?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then I'll pull a Romeo," I shrugged. "What better way to keep the silence than in death after casting a patronus charm to get the message out?"

"Severus, your wand," Dumbledore said, and the Potions master gripped the back of the chair I was sitting in. "She will take the Unbreakable Vow if she is to remain in Slytherin."

"To what, help further his efforts?" I asked, and Dumbledore nodded. "Okay. What's his role? How can I help?"

"Albus, no!" he protested, but he was ignored.

"He was a spy among the Death Eater ranks," Dumbledore said, and my blood froze with a knowledge I'd already suspected.

* * *

Yes, she discovers it the day she's sorted. She's been helping him ever since.


	7. Ultimatums

Still don't own. For the record, I'm not a Marauder basher, I just think what they did to Snape and singling him out for the sole fact of his house difference was cruel, and I hate bullies. I admire that the Marauders were pranksters, so that's where this comes in.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to go back down to the feast because of the so called "temper tantrum" I'd thrown (which wasn't nearly as bad as the Marauders would have done, from what Professor Snape said) and so I sat down in Professor Snape's office crying silently as I ate Grilled cheese sandwiches. He, too, was eating grilled cheese sandwiches as a result of the one that he'd supposedly thrown, but I never heard one. All I'd heard was him sticking up for me.

"If I ever get the chance, I'm going to give him what he deserves," I said at last, and Snape smiled evilly.

"I'm glad to see that someone else finally shares my rage towards the barmy headmaster," he said as though he were plotting something. "Why not put him to the test?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he grinned madly.

"Put him in my shoes," he shrugged, and I realized what he was talking about.

"Cause as much chaos as we can during the school year, make it look accidental, and then blame it on the Lions," I grinned, and he nodded. "I'll need you there keeping an eye on me so I don't get killed. I think he hates me."

"He hates all Slytherins," Snape shrugged. "But that's beside the point. Why would you agree to be a spy? Do you realize that I balance to maniacal masters on a knife's edge? Do you realize the severity of my situation?"

"You're the first person to have ever given me any kind of respect," I said truthfully, "You deserve to be treated with the respect an honest man like you deserves. I don't care if you _have _killed people, you're our head of house and our father for all purposes of the word while we're at school. Dumbledore's just a barmy git who needs to get his head shoved up his arse."

"My, you are angry," he chuckled, "I look forward to letting you cause chaos while giving you what he'll think are detentions."

"What will they really be?" I asked curiously.

"Lessons," he said vaguely, and I had the faintest hint he was going to help me learn something for my new role as a spy.

"Severus," a woman said from outside the door, and he flicked his wand at the door to reinforce the lock. "Severus, please let me in! The headmaster told me what your punishment is!"

"_Your _punishment?" I asked incredulously while enraged, "You did nothing wrong! That-that baka-teme no yerou!"

"I don't even want to know what you're saying," he smirked, "but I'll bet it's a bunch of swear words at the rate your mouth is going. Minerva, the answer is no! She's staying a snake, and that's final!"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you!" she said loudly, "Now, Severus!"

"Sod off!" I yelled, "Professor Dumbledore can try to come in here all he wants since he's the one who put us here!"

"You're just digging a grave," Snape scowled. "Let me handle this."

"Severus!" the old woman shouted, and I immediately felt myself filled with such rage that when she finally broke the door down, I wanted to be casting a genjutsu (shinobi illusion off of Naruto) at her.

To my shock, she was startled into stepping backwards, tripping backwards over her own feet. I could hear laughter from down the hall from my fellow snakes, but I focused all the more on my genjutsu of the nine-tailed demon fox from the anime. I willed it to growl a 'bug off' before tilting my head at the same time as the fox. The woman paled before fainting, and Professor Snape snickered and was probably forcing himself to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah! Way to stand up to Dumbledore, kid!" I heard one of the older Slytherins yell out. "Which parent is your magical one?"

"She was raised by her Squib Uncle and her Muggle aunt," Severus said calmly, "Her parents were killed in the war while she was in diapers. Unfortunately, said uncle and aunt insisted that she call them her real parents. But, it was her mother who was the witch."

"That sucks!" one of the other boys yelled, "but that was totally wicked how you stood up to Dumbledore in his office! The portraits have been talking about it all night! And Dumbledore was really mad when he got back to the feast, like you'd cursed him out!"

"She may as well have," Snape said coldly yet proudly, "She put her foot down and stated that she'd destroy the Gryffindor tower if he even thought about trying to force her to go there."

"Wow, really?" one of the girls asked, and Chessie nodded. "Cool! Anyone who can stand up to Dumbledore is okay in my books!"

"I agree!" some of the other chorused, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Who wants to give Dumbledore a piece of his own medicine?" I asked, and they beamed. "He let a group of Gryffindors get away with whatever they wanted while Professor Snape was in school with only tiny punishments if any at all for all the things they'd done! Let's do what they did and see if he'll try to expel us like he was supposed to the Marauders! If he does, we'll hold the Marauders over his head, it won't be that hard! Who's with me?"

A chorus of excited yells and whoops were heard, and Snape shook his head at what was going on, and how I'd gotten almost all the entire house in on my shenanigan. I began to brief them on things the Marauders had done, courtesy of Snape telling me what they'd done, and I grinned at the idea of holding Potter up by his ankles like his father had done my mentor. However, I surmised, for our first two years we'd start out small and work our way up.

With that said and planned, we put our plans into action almost two months later on Halloween night. Severus and I would begin with a duel to see who was stronger – him with armor, and me with no armor on but a tiny shield and a small sword, while his trumped mine astronomically in size. He, however, was in full armor, and nobody was able to recognize him in his red and black metal. What would startle the others however was that he would charge in after me while I was dressed in the Legend of Zelda garb.

I assumed the battle-ready position, and we began to spar as the Mini-boss battle music began playing off of the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, with the help of a powerful Sonorus Charm. I dodged one of his blows, and he hit extremely close. Dumbledore yelled at us to stop, but we ignored him. After all, we'd been choreographing this for a long time. I dodged another one of his blows by putting up my shield and I was sent skidding backwards a ways. He went to land a blow to me, and I performed a rolling parry, knocking his armor off of him, and he went to swipe at me again. This time, I performed a jumping parry to reveal who he was, and he wielded his sword and shield at the ready, sending the armor fragments aside to his chair with wand-less magic.

By now Dumbledore was furious, and his face red with rage. The other students were silent with fear that their headmaster's rage, and even more so that the Head of Slytherin was battling one of his prized snakes. We continued to battle, with each one landing a few blows to the other one, none fatal of course, but having put fake blood into our clothes to make it look like we were losing more than we really were. We were also beginning to slow down to make it look like we were truly dying and fighting as hard as we weren't. Finally, I swiped at Professor Snape, but my hand slipped and my sword was sent flying towards Dumbledore. Snape sent his crashing into it to stop it just before he staggered over to me and glared.

"Yield," he growled, and I smirked.

"Never," I shot back as I "staggered" up and began to fight him fist to fist. We were both strong, but the heavy metal had worn us out somewhat.

"Severus, stop that this minute, or you are no longer our Potions Master!" Dumbledore roared, and we looked at him.

"How ironic," he laughed, "I threatened you that I'd quit if you ever tried to take one of my snakes from me to transfer them into the Lion's den. And when I returned to that threat, you wouldn't let me go through with it."

"Thus, I'm still a snake, you old Hypocrite," I giggled like a drunk dormouse.

"Speaking of the queen, here's a little song we used to sing in her honor," Snape smirked, and I grinned before joining him in the song that the mad hatter, the March hare, and the drunken dormouse had sung at the tea party in Alice in Wonderland.

"Enough!" he roared, "Silencio!"

'Hey, let's just skip out on the rest of the feast. I'm sure he'd let his little Marauders get away with it.'

'A wonderful plan, Professor Snape,' I thought back as he lowered his Occlumency shields for my messages to get through.

We grinned like insane Cheshire cats as we staggered out of the Great Hall, leaning on each other's shoulders wearily and banishing our swords and armor to his quarters with a flick of our wands. To our delight, we could hear the headmaster yelling at us to get back in there the entire way to Professor Snape's office.

* * *

You think he gets fired? Guess again! Snape just lies low for the rest of the year.

Review, please! I'd like some more ideas for some insane pranks to play on the lions!


	8. Christmas

Still don't own Harry Potter or any characters but Chessie and her family.

* * *

I sighed come Christmas Vacation. Professor Snape and I had been banished to the dungeons, not that we'd minded, and I'd taken a tiny spoonful of Felix Felixis to help me with the Christmas present I was working on for my Potions Master.

I'd beamed as I got Dumbledore a pair of socks, something I knew I would have hated to get. Professor Flitwick received a new set of quills and inkwells, while Professor Sprout received a new pair of dragon hide gloves. Professor Binns got nothing, naturally, while Professor McGonagall received a tabby plushie that turned into a lion when its paw was pressed. I got Filch some chocolate and Mrs. Norris some catnip, with Hagrid getting a large tank of slug repellant for his prized pumpkin patch for the upcoming school year.

Finally, the potion was complete, and I boxed it up alongside the instructions. It was a powerful Veritaserum, one that would force the truth out of anyone with no exceptions. Only the Wizengamot would be able to use it without having to pay the 300 galleons necessary to use it, if Professor Snape got it patented. Well, if it was even possible to patent a potion.

To no surprise of mine, my Christmas presents were nonexistent in the morning, and I sighed in defeat at my first year away from home. It was truly quite fun, what with the prank war going on within the Slytherin house, and not a one of us had been caught yet. We'd pranked Dumbledore the most, and his office now smelt of dung bombs and dying skunks. Students and teachers alike were now making a point to avoid there as much as possible, and Professor Snape even came to wear a gas mask while in there. It was even more amusing to find that we'd not been caught when we slipped into the kitchens on the day after Thanksgiving and pranked all the house elves into thinking they had the day off. _That _had been fun, although it almost got us caught.

I was so happy when mealtime finally came, and to my utter astonishment, a box was brought to Professor Snape by a large black owl. I was truly enjoying my time in what Dumbledore called the 'snake pit' and was almost happy that Bill was leaving school this year. Charlie would be leaving the next year as well, and the third Weasley brother would be in his third year next year. The git thought he'd be prefect, and I relished the feel of me being one – if it was allowed.

I sighed as I picked at my food, and to my astonishment the large black owl swooped to my shoulder and dropped a letter from his beak.

_Miss Fukui,_

_Meet me in my office at ten o'clock sharp. Your parents have reached Hogsmeade and wish to speak with you. I will chaperone the trip._

_S. Snape_

_PS. Please eat, it's unbecoming of a snake to play with its food._

I blushed and looked up at him with a sheepish grin on my face. I blushed further before turning back to my food, and the owl began preening my hair for some unknown reason. For some strange reason, it felt very good. I finished eating, and pet the owl carefully, so as not to disturb him.

"You're a handsome fellow," I said with a smile. "I wonder what your name is."

"That's Hades," the youngest Weasley boy stammered as he stopped in front of me while on his way to his seat. "What are you doing with Professor Snape's owl?"

"Oh, so that's who you belong to," I smiled and he hooted warily. "Don't worry, I'm a Slytherin, I won't hurt my head of house or his familiar."

Hades seemed to approve, because he began preening his wing as he perched on my head. I couldn't help but grin and try not to die from embarrassment as he did so. By this point, however, most of the other students who had remained, which wasn't a few, were now staring at me in shock. I continued to pet Hades as though he were my own owl, who I missed dearly.

At that moment, Silvana, my own owl, flew in. She hooted angrily, and Hades looked up.

"Silvana, be nice," I scolded. "This is Hades, he's a friend."

Hades plucked a feather before dropping it onto my hand just before Silvana landed on my shoulder. I grinned at my luck. I was probably quite the sight right now, with one owl on my head and my own on my shoulder. I could almost hear Snape laughing at the front table.

"Miss Fukui," a voice said behind me, and I tilted my head warily to try to see behind me. Dumbledore, naturally.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said warily. "Merry Christmas."

"A happy one to you as well," he said warily and curtly. I could almost quite literally feel the sarcasm oozing off of his words, and Hades and Silvana screeched angrily at him as the former flapped his wings in contempt.

"Like owner, like owl," I laughed, "You do, too, huh? I guess that makes three of us."

I looked at my watch – nine twenty-five. Well, better early than late. I held my arm up for Hades and he stepped off my head onto it. I beamed before petting his head and looking at him much closer. His eyes were orange, like flames, and his wings looked as though they were shadows when he took flight. He truly did look like an owl form of the devil. Silvana hooted before going to Professor Snape and dropping my Christmas present near his plate. He was emotionless as he got up from the table, each of us with the others' owl.

"Happy Christmas," he murmured, and I looked up to him. "Contrary to popular belief, I do celebrate it."

"But you're usually alone, aren't you?" I asked, and he looked at me confused and sadly. "Your eyes, they're almost hollow, like you've led such a bad life that you almost don't want to continue if it weren't for your job."

"The eyes truly are the window to the soul," he said as he opened the door to his office. I almost had this place memorized I'd been here so often because of my pranks. "Yes, I'm usually alone except for Hades."

"He's very handsome, and a very well chosen name," I complimented with a grin, and the black owl hooted quietly.

"I'm the only other person he's ever preened," Snape said quietly. "He must truly like and trust you to do so. I'm half expecting it to be shampoo."

"No, the only person I would do that to is Dumbledore," I said, realizing he was now talking about the present I'd given him. "I tried to get something you'd like."

He blinked before looking at the other presents he'd received from the rest of the staff. I grinned at how much chocolate there was – he didn't strike me as someone with a sweet tooth.

"I hate sugary foods," he said at last. "And they know it. Dark Chocolate is the only kind I like. So, what did you get the headmaster?"

"Socks," I grinned, and he chuckled. I'd heard it before a few times, but it was an extremely rare occurrence. It was to my confusion when Professor McGonagall's eyes had widened and Flitwick had squeaked in shock when they'd heard him chuckling.

"How horrible," he smirked. "Just like a Cheshire Cat. Disguising the good and the bad together seems to be your specialty."

"I guess that's why I chose that when I changed my name," I smiled, and he tilted his head. "Long story. I was getting followed by a weird boy with both ADHD and Bipolar disorder. He threatened to kill me, so my parents moved me away and had me change my name."

"I'm surprised you didn't hex him," he said calmly. "Why didn't you?"

"He was a friend," I shrugged, "Or I thought he was. I'm so used to it with my brothers that I thought it was normal."

"Well, here is my Christmas present to you," he said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "While on our Hogsmeade trip, I'm going to treat you to a drink of your choice at the Hogs' Head."

I felt as though my heart were about to pound out of my chest in excitement.

"Bundle up and we'll get going," he said, and I nodded before racing out and grabbing my things from my dormitory.

* * *

So, what do you think her parents will do?

Review, please!


	9. Hospital Wing

Still don't own Harry Potter or any characters but Chessie and her family. This Chapter will have some Sev PoV

* * *

I looked at my parents warily. They were staring at the areas around them with obvious disdain, and I could tell they were angry. I tried to back away, but Professor Snape was behind me. I took a deep breath, knowing he'd protect me if worst came to worst. He, too, sized my parents up and began searching for any signs of a concealed weapon.

"Sarah," my mother said curtly, using the old name that I'd destroyed when I'd gotten my name changed. "You brought _him _again."

"He is my head of house," I said like it explained everything. "Our houses are like our family at school, and as our head of house he is our guardian and guide role. He's the only Slytherin teacher on staff."

"I know what you are," my mother spat. "Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter explaining everything. If you want to ever come home again, then you'll leave the Slytherin house and go to Gryffindor."

"No," I challenged, putting my arms across my chest. "I won't do it. I'm a snake, not some stupid lion that they always manipulate into being whoever they want to be. Not all Slytherins are evil, and not all Gryffindors are perfect. Now if you insist upon being bias jerks, then I'm going back to the castle to enjoy my Christmas with my fellow snakes."

"You sleep in the dungeons," my mother said coldly. "You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine," I said darkly. "I've managed this long, I'm not a wimp."

"You'll be hurt," she said, "You're not-!"

"Don't even think about it," I hissed as I lunged forward to ram her against the wall and point my wand at her throat. An empty threat, but it worked. "I'll be killed if you reveal my true lineage," I hissed quietly to her, "and then Professor Snape will go to Azkaban, the Wizard Prison, because Dumbledore told him to put me in Gryffindor when I was sorted into Slytherin. Long story short, he's on the edge of going to Azkaban because Dumbledore knows that my being a snake is dangerous, but Professor Snape and I can handle our own well-being. We're not stupid, contrary to your beliefs."

"Go to hell," one of my brothers spat, and I felt a searing pain as I heard a familiar gunshot.

I could almost feel Professor Snape's angry magic crackling in the air around me as he grabbed me quickly before I hit the ground and apparated me away to the edge of Hogwarts school grounds. He pushed a vial to my lips, and I drank, knowing it would be something he wanted. Once finished, he raced me to the infirmary as quickly as he could. I felt limp, but I knew that by staying still I was slowing the heart rate and ensuring better chances for survival.

I heard the hospital wing doors open and opened my eyes to find that Madame Pomfrey was rushing out to us, her eyes filled with worry.

"Severus!" she gasped, "Where is the wound?"

"Her back," he said quickly, "I've had to carry her here, as well as give her a blood replenishing potion."

"A wise idea," madame Pomfrey said quickly as she laid out a set of black sheets. "Miss Fukui, do you want me to take out the bullet?"

"Yes," I hissed, but was silent as she did so. I wouldn't be an over-emotional coward in front of Professor Snape.

I could see him watching her at work, with my shirt pulled up halfway, and my coats and robes draped over a chair, soaked through with blood. I felt my world go dark, but was soon jostled awake ever so slightly by Madame Pomfrey as she moved me onto a bed.

"How is she?" I heard Professor Snape ask. "Will the effects be permanent?"

"No, she'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey assured. "She just needs to rest. It narrowly missed all her vital organs and her spine. She was very lucky."

I could have sworn I heard him mutter "thank merlin," but I wasn't sure, and I remember that I didn't hear the familiar whooshing sound of his billowing robes. Meaning he'd remained at my side until I fell back asleep again.

(Severus PoV)

I watched in horror as her own brother tried to kill her with a Muggle weapon known as a gun. It was their version of our spells, only it was sending projectiles much faster than they were when I was younger. I'd apparated her to the edge of Hogwarts, and flicked my wand to send out a patronus to Poppy as I coaxed Chessie into drinking the blood replenishing potion. Surprisingly, she didn't fight me, and trusted me blindly. She truly did trust me too much. It would become her downfall, I felt.

Nonetheless, I rushed her to the hospital wing as fast as I could. It pierced something inside me to watch her hissing out that 'yes' to Poppy, even though she was a young and powerful witch. She truly had the Slytherin code of conduct down, and her face was an almost emotionless mask as she drifted into her subconscious realm.

It was a relief as Poppy flicked her wrist to bring Chessie's body to float onto a new bed. I could see the teen's eyes open faintly, and instinctively wondered if she would be alright.

"How is she?" I blurted out, and I wanted to Accio the words back into my mouth until I saw Chessie's hand twitch. "Will the effects be permanent?"

"No, she'll be fine," Poppy assured me in shock. This was one of my snakes, she should know better than that! "She just needs to rest. It narrowly missed all her vital organs and her spine. She was very lucky."

"Thank Merlin," I muttered relieved.

I sat down beside my little snake-ling, wanting nothing more than to go back and to destroy her family. If she went back to that house in the summer, she'd die for sure. Unless I made it a point to visit on a daily basis and threatened them that she was allowed to do whatever magic she wanted while I was there since she had the presence of an adult wizard in the vicinity.

Chessie slowly drifted back off to sleep again, and I faintly felt a twinge in my gut that had long since been ignored. I sighed before opening her potions book from her second year and began writing little hints and cheats in the margins, ones that I'd made to my own textbook. It killed the time well, and this was the state that the headmaster found me in.

"Severus," he said curtly, "What happened?"

"Your little plan backfired," I snapped angrily, "they tried to put her into the lions' den, and shot her when she refused."

"I sincerely apologize," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have done what I did. I realize now that she is just like any other Muggle born, with much more cunning and wit than most would have had."

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't need to tell him that she was the one he should have been apologizing to, but it was silent in the room except for the movement of my quill in her textbook.

"She truly must be loyal to have taken a bullet for you, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "I truly am sorry for what I've done. You will have no further qualms from me about her being a snake. If she wishes for new quarters, but to remain a snake, I will arrange for private quarters to be made in the Dungeons and protected by a portrait."

"Thank you," I said curtly. He was trying to get on my good side, but I wouldn't make this easy for him. I knew he needed me as his spy in the war, and I was the only one who fit the bill. "But we'll have to wait and see about that when she wakes up. _If _she wakes up, Albus, and that is a big if. Poppy says that she's lucky to be alive, and that I saved her life. Don't get used to this, Albus, because if this happens to Potter, I will _not _be giving him the life-saving blood replenishing potion that was needed. I won't waste a potion on an ungrateful Potter."

"He is Lily's as well," he reminded me, and I flinched.

It was strange. The pain in my gut was lessening with every day I spent with Chessie. It was as though she was the second chance that I'd never had with Lily when she was alive.

* * *

Review to find out who visits in the hospital wing!


	10. The Rest of the Vacation

Still don't own Harry Potter or any characters but Chessie and her family. This first part is Severus Snape PoV. Please do enjoy.

* * *

I opened my eyes a few times that night to find that Chessie was still asleep in her bed deeply. That was good – sleep meant she was recovering quickly. The next morning, she didn't awake, and I went back to writing in her textbooks. This time, it was her third year Defense Textbook. I sighed as I wrote the curses in the margins, a few next to the curses that were smaller versions of them in the textbook.

She slept through breakfast and lunch, and I began to wonder if Poppy was wrong as I moved on to Chessie's third year Potions textbook. It was about two in the afternoon, just as I was getting to be a third of the way through her textbook that she awoke at long last.

(Chessie PoV)

I awoke groggily to the sound of quill on paper, which confused me. Who in their right mind would be writing in the Hospital wing?

I then remembered everything that happened the day before and jerked my head to the sound of the quill and ink. A book was put on the stand beside my table and I saw familiar black robes of my Potions Master and Head of House.

Thank Kami for Professor Snape.

"You saved me," I croaked. "Thank you."

"Here," he said, holding out a goblet of water for me to drink. I was startled to find a straw in it, but I still drank it greedily. "You trust me too much."

"You wouldn't try to harm someone you just rescued," I shot back after finishing the swig to catch my breath. "Even you wouldn't do something so far-fetched. Only a Marauder would do that and be so stupid."

I heard him chuckle slightly before the hospital wing doors were opened to reveal a few sets of feet.

"Quidditch practice," I heard Bill Weasley say. "Professor Snape! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so it's a crime for a Head of House to visit their badly injures students now?" he shot back, and the red haired trio grew silent.

"Thanks, Professor," I grunted as I tried to get up.

"Lie down!" he snapped, "You're in no condition to be getting up."

I obeyed as pain flared through my back. I guessed it would take a few days to recover from what had happened to me.

"Where are they?" I asked, and Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "My stupid aunt and Uncle."

"Gone," he said dismissively. "The headmaster wanted to talk to you."

"If he thinks he can try to get me in the lions' den, he's got another thing coming," I snarled, and Snape was visibly holding back a chuckle.

"No, actually it was about you preffering what he calls the snake pit," he said vaguely, "and something to do with a letter."

"That useless teme!" I snarled, and Snape audibly chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've heard someone speak such fluent Japanese," he smirked, "You'd do your parents proud."

I grinned, knowing that he meant that my "aunt and uncle" would hate it. My "parents" were the personification of everything my true parents hated and despised. To my astonishment, my injury was almost all the way healed, but that my muscles were just sore from the whole gunshot ordeal.

"I'm surprised someone so young was able to heal in a day," Madame Pomfrey said shocked, "I think she'll be alright to leave, but I don't want any rough-housing or insane ideas. Stay by Professor Snape until the break is over."

The Weasley trio snickered before retreating to their little area. Professor Snape helped me up and proceeded to vanish the book, inkwell, and quill. I figured he'd been writing to pass the time, and shrugged it off. I'd figure out what he was writing in our own due time.

I mounted a school broom, with Professor Snape mounting his own, and we went up into the air to practice flying once more. We didn't dare use anything dangerous, simply weaving and dodging invisible bludgers. I smiled as we went downwards for dinner, and put our brooms back in their respective homes in the school.

The rest of the break passed in a similar manner, and on January ninth, I awoke with a jolt. Professor Snape's birthday, and I was pumped. I crouched in front of my trunk and opened the fourth lock. I beamed as I looked at the item I was to give him – a bottle of Felix Felixis. I knew it was something he could brew himself, but with the second two potions in my arsenal (Veritaserum and Amortentia) I was ready and equipped to give him what he deserved most for his birthday.

I raced out to his office and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I tried again. This time, he opened it, a seemingly permanent scowl on his face once more. I cringed before holding up the box to him. He stared at it as though it were a foreign object, one that he didn't think was normal or human in any way.

"Happy Birthday, sir," I said quietly, and his eyes narrowed.

"My birthday isn't celebrated," he said simply.

"It is by me," I retorted, "Please, sir?"

He blinked before sighing and taking the box from my hand.

"Thank you," he murmured, "You're the first person to ever give me a gift that wasn't one of the other teachers at Hogwarts since my fifth year of school…"

I gasped at his words before he got a look on his face that said that he had a genius idea.

* * *

What do you think his idea is? Keep reading to find out!

Review, please!


	11. Valentine's Day

Still don't own Harry Potter or any characters but Chessie and her family. It's back in Chessie PoV.

* * *

I wouldn't find out what his big plan was until a few weeks later on Valentine's Day. He smiled a true smile and opened the door to his office for me. I walked in to find a potion brewing, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What do you smell?" he asked, and I got confused.

"Ramen noodles, fresh novels, and you," I replied, "Why?"

"Me? Are you sure?" he asked, and I took another whiff of him to go smell the potion.

I nodded as I was slammed with a powerful version of his scent.

"Yes, sir," I said quickly as the room began to spin. I almost fell backwards, but he'd rushed forward to catch me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said strained. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Dumbledore," he said simply, and I nodded before he helped me back to my feet by dropping a few droplets of a potion onto my tongue.

"Sir, what do _you _smell from the potion?" I asked, and he swallowed.

"My owl Hades, a potions cabinet, and for some unfathomable reason, you," he replied, and I felt the stirrings of something fierce inside my gut, even though I had no idea what it was. "Nonetheless, it was Dumbledore's idea to do this little test. Let's move on and get this dreaded holiday behind us, shall we?"

"Yes, I do so hate Single's Awareness Day," I agreed, and he raised an eyebrow. "What? People like us are always single on Valentine's Day. The only reason I used to receive Valentine's in Elementary school is because it was mandatory to give everyone in the class one."

"Well, I see no reason to enjoy today," he scowled before an idea came to me.

"Sir, please don't judge, but… what if… what if we were each other's Valentines for this year?" I asked, and he stared at me. I ducked my head with a shameful blush. "I'm sorry, it was wrong…"

"No," he said carefully, "I don't think it's wrong. I'm far too old for you, but… to at least make the holiday bearable. Come here, then."

I couldn't help but feel shocked as I stepped forward and he opened the top drawer of his desk to reveal a bracelet.

"It will call to me whenever you are in danger," he said simply. "I got the idea after your brother…"

"Thank you, sir," I beamed as I put it on. "I just wish I had something for you in return."

"Hm, there's an idea. List ten things about me that you like," he smirked, and I blushed deeply.

"Well, you rescued me," I said, and he nodded. "You're very chivalrous, you're calm and level-headed, you never panic even when one of your students is probably dying, you are the only one who shares my feeling about the headmaster, you hate the Gryffindor house until the day you die, you're like a parent tiger with us snakes, you love Potions, are an excellent duelist…"

"And?" he coaxed, and I felt my insides turn to liquid.

"Nĭ de yángìng hén piàoliàng," I blurted out before slapping my hands over my mouth in horror.

(Severus PoV)

I stared at her. She was rattling off traits that were both obvious and hidden. They were there, but most other students were too busy judging me as the "Greasy Git" or "Oversized bat of the Dungeons" to look for these traits. Yet this first year was rattling off traits that would have swept any girl off their feet.

Until that statement in perfect Mandarin Chinese.

I felt my insides melt, and ashamedly I began to get a flicker of feeling in the last place I expected. I forced it away as she clamped her hands over her mouth. It wouldn't do to scare the only person who'd gotten this close to me since Lily. I was a reverse alchemist – everything gold I touched turned to ash.

"You think… my eyes are pretty?" I verified, and she nodded with a blush. "Truly?"

After her second reaffirming nod, I felt the stirring again, and again forced myself to remain in control here.

"Thank you," I murmured, "To be honest, I despise brown eyes, but yours are an exception I'm happy to make…"

I could literally feel the delight roll off of her in waves. Ah, this poor little first year had no idea what she was in for in the future, and the long road that lie ahead! I wanted to warn her, but alas, I could not! It was forbidden by Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir," she squeaked, and I smirked before patting her on the back.

"Go on to breakfast," I told her. "I still have to get out of my pajamas."

She blushed before leaving. I shook my head and rammed my fist against it before racing to my room to quickly write the list of things that she'd said in an old journal of mine, one that I hadn't used in a very long time. As I finished the list, I realized that she had truly meant that I was her third smell for the potion.

I almost fainted as I remembered that the potion that had been brewing had been Amortentia.

* * *

*gasps* he knows, but she doesn't!

Review! Nothing eventful will happen between now and then, I promise!


	12. King's Cross

I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the Magical characters except Chessie and her owl.

* * *

The train ride home was so uneventful, I managed to get a sonnet written for Professor Snape in one of my journals. Not that I'd ever admit that to him unless under the effects of Veritaserum.

Oh, wait, I am. Never mind.

Anyways, it was no shock that my parents didn't show up at King's Cross, even after an hour. Silvana was sent with a message just before I decided to head outside with my multi-locked trunk to the steps and wait. I was _quite _happy with this luxury – it was one my parents never gave me. Alas, being eleven has its pitfalls in a public place when there are no guardian figures around.

"Miss your train, Miss?" a man asked, and I sized him up.

"I'm fine," I said kindly, "Thank you, though."

"You sure? I can buy you a new ticket," he urged, and I heard the undercurrent of lust. Warning flag number one went off.

"I'm sure that if anyone tries to do anything to me I'll get them a one way ticket to the hospital or to the pits of hell," I shot back, and he stepped back before leering at me.

"You know," he said slowly, "Not everyone cares for little brats. Your parents don't."

"So? I've got other people," I said warily. Warning flag number two was now going off, and that was not a good sign, especially so soon after number one.

"I'll be giving you a ride home," he decided, and the third and final one screamed at me to leave my trunk and run.

"Fuck off," I said angrily pulling away.

"Oh, I'll be fucking," he growled, and I aimed a kick, empowered with a very powerful nonverbal stinging hex, to his groin. "OW! You little bitch!"

"Rape!" I yelled, but nobody listened.

"You're mine," he growled, but I dodged and began fighting him.

Unlike last time, this wasn't choreographed, but this was real adrenaline pumping through my veins. My fight was to maim, and kill if it meant staying safe until my Professor got here. I dodged him, and another tried to get to my trunk. I saw what this was – kidnapping to make me a sex slave. Yes, I was that smart already.

"When I tell you lot to leave me be, I mean it!" I yelled, pulling out a knife from my shoulder.

Unfortunately, he used the knife against me, and I did the second person the favor of ramming it close to his groin. He squealed in pain and fright before his companion began ramming my head as hard as he could repeatedly. I growled angrily, and bit him as hard as I could. His blood tasted like shit, and I felt his fist keep pounding my head until he suddenly was jerked off of me and out of my teeth.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I heard a familiar snarl, and smirked in triumph. "Who the hell do you think you are? Merlin?"

"What, that hogwash?" the Muggle laughed, "That bastard's fake, and everybody knows magic isn't real!"

There was a cop all of a sudden, and I wondered why nobody had stood up for me. The idiot Muggle tried to lie and tell the cops a fake story about Professor Snape trying to kidnap me, but I staggered up, my world spinning, and went to the duo.

"Sir," I breathed, "The bastard has blood… on his arm where… I bit him when he tried… to kidnap me. I only fight… in self-defense. If you don't believe me… ask my Uncle Sev… he was on his way… to pick me up when… these two gits tried to kidnap me…"

The cop checked the man's arm to find my teeth marks prominent with blood flowing quite nicely through it. To my astonishment, Professor Snape was unharmed, while the two Muggles were beaten halfway to a bloody pulp. No wonder nobody would help until now – I was demolishing them.

"How is it that whenever your parents manage to lose you, I always end up finding you in a fight?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I knew what he was doing – playing the protective Uncle card. "Hm?"

"I dunno," I panted, before he caught me when I almost fell. "Can't… stop spinning…"

"Cuncussion," the cop diagnosed quickly, "That's quite the batch of shiners, kid. You fight like a lioness."

"Viper," I corrected, "I hate cats."

"Viper then," he said before looking me over. "She should be alright, sir, but I'd take her to the hospital just to be sure. Is this your trunk with multiple locks?"

"Yes, it's hers," Snape confirmed, "She was just arriving home from a private school."

"Ah, I've seen a lot of kids passing by with owls, cats and toads," the cop said with a nod. "Is that silver one hers, then?"

"Yes, Silvana," Snape said, "she's been trained to take letters to me since the mail is normally very slow getting to the school. My niece was able to discover that her own owl was faster than the mail."

"Well, I'll leave her in your care, then, sir," the cop said respectfully, while his partner came back.

"The duo are known serial kidnappers and rapists," the second cop reported. "We'd have never been able to catch them if not for this little heroine. There's a reward on their heads as well of two thousand pounds. Can we get your addresses?"

"Number Eight, Spinner's End, Manchester," Snape said calmly while shifting me to rest on his hip. "I'll let my idiot sister know that her daughter's been found safe and sound. Well, almost."

"Thank you both," they gushed relieved before Severus grabbed my trunk with one hand and held me up with his other as I tottered alongside him.

We were finally at the apparition point when he shrank my trunk and put it in his pocket before apparating me to his home. I stared at the street in front of me as he began leading me down the road, and at that point I could go no further and felt myself falling forwards.

Strangely, when I came to, I was in a very familiar, yet also foreign room. I soon realized what had happened and that there was a damp rag on my forehead. I tried to sit up, only to find that the damp rag was beneath an ice pack.

"Very nice work done on those Muggles," Professor Snape complimented. "You were very cunning to be able to fight them both off at once. I'm presuming you performed a stinging hex on one of them?"

"Underage alert," I realized, and he nodded. "You were sent to check up and see why I was breaking the rules."

"Yes, and the Ministry let the charges drop since it was self-defense and your guardians were fools for abandoning you," he snapped before changing out the rag. I found now that there was blood on the rag that had been on my head, but it was clean with a flick of his wand.

"Sir, am I in trouble?" I asked, and he chuckled. "Sir?"

"No," he said, putting his first two fingers on my jugular to check my pulse. "You'll be alright. You're in no trouble with the government, neither Muggle nor Magical. Dumbledore is quite upset with you, however, until I suggested that we start a Muggle Defense course so that this doesn't happen again. He seemed to like the idea, although my colleagues were appalled."

"Cause a Slytherin was suggesting something Muggle related," I yawned. I felt my world getting fuzzy once more, and I looked to him worriedly.

"You'll be fine," he promised before putting a bottle to my lips. I drank, and was asleep again within second of finishing.

* * *

How do you think her parents will react in the next chapter?

Review, please!


	13. Muggle Hospitals

I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the Magical characters except Chessie and her owl. This Starts in Chessie PoV

* * *

It was the next day after that happened that I was taken to a Muggle Hospital. To my hated, hated, bane building of my childhood. I'd been inside these buildings so often it wasn't even funny, as many times as the years that I'd been alive. This one made number twelve. Professor Snape looked ready to kill the idiots who landed me here, and we were shocked that they were indeed here – I'd apparently broken a few of their bones and permanently destroyed the male parts of the one who I'd kicked.

I won't deny that was worth getting a serious concussion for.

Nonetheless, the stay in the hospital was hated, stopped only by Professor Snape reading Potions Recipe's to me out loud, and then making snide comments about where the book was wrong and the modifications he'd made into my textbook. This was fun, very fun. If he was going to be my new guardian permanently, then I'd have died happy.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. My idiotic parents showed up with my brothers and started yelling at me for getting into a fight and vanishing before they could get there. Professor Snape explained what had happened as best he could, with me jumping in with the fight scene that he didn't get to see.

"I don't care," my mother growled, "As soon as those papers are signed, you're coming home, and you're not going back to that school!"

"No," I protested, my heart rate spiking dangerously as the room began spinning.

"I will be visiting every day," Professor Snape cut in. "It is school custom when a student's life is put into danger by being with their parents. She may either remain with me during the summers and you may visit her as you please, or I will come to visit you on a daily basis."

"You will go nowhere near my house!" my mother snarled, and I flinched as my world span more. A summer without Professor Snape? I only knew him for a year, but that would be hell if it happened!

"It is not my choice," he snapped, "Otherwise I'd have nothing to do with the students outside of classes, I can assure you."

But what about me?

"You will come nowhere near my house," my mother snarled, and I felt my heart rate climb so high I felt as high as a kite. "Chessie, get dressed. We're leaving."

"No," I breathed, "Fessor…"

"What?" my mother practically yelled. "What did you just say?"

"Want…Fessor…Snape," I gasped out, my breath becoming labored.

"You little bitch!" my mother screamed, and I heard another gunshot.

This time, however, I heard a hiss of pain rather than felt it, and I realized that Professor Snape had taken the bullet in his arm and stopped it with magic – with his left arm. I began hyperventilating before I felt my eyes burn like they were on fire, and my entire body heating up in a like manner as I fell back onto the blankets and my world faded to black.

(Severus PoV)

As soon as I saw that gun, I knew they would try to kill her. I immediately lunged and blocked the bullet's path, stopping it with magic in my arm to ensure that it didn't go on to hurt Chessie. I'd only known her for almost a year, but she had become like my own little brand of heroine.

I hissed angrily before I heard footsteps racing towards us, and saw a group of medics wrestle the gun away from Chessie's father, and I realized that he'd done it to be freed from his insane wife. The boys immediately left the room, with Chessie's risen pulse bringing other medics in to tend to her panic attack.

Unfortunately, I was taken away and sent to a different room to get my arm stitched up. Oh, I was more than fuming angrily. I was ready to destroy something when Dumbledore walked in like nothing had happened.

"I heard how you protected her," he said quietly, "You were right. Her family is a danger to her."

"Then let another teacher house her," I protested, and he shook his head. "Why not? Let _me _house her, for Salazar's sake!"

"I cannot," Dumbledore said simply. "She is better where there are blood wards. So long as she is not of age and calls that place home, it will protect her."

"You said that about Potter," I snarled, using his normal trump card against me against him.

"She must stay there, Severus," he said simply, and I was forced to endure two days of the hospital with no other company.

Finally, on the third day, I saw Chessie stagger in, her bruises less prominent and her aura just a little more radiant than I remembered.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down next to me. "That's the second – no, third – time you've saved my life. Thank you."

"I signed myself up for it," I reminded her, "And you signed up for danger when you were sorted into the Slytherin house."

"Will he keep trying?" she asked, and I shook my head. "He finally got it through his thick skull, huh? What managed that?"

"Your brother's attempt at your life," I said calmly, and her eyebrows skyrocketed. "No lie."

"Well, if it makes any difference," she said carefully, "You'll always be the knight in shining black armor to me."

I could do nothing more than blink as she kissed my cheek after saying that statement before returning to her room. I admit to the shameful fact that like a teenager I so despised, it took me a few minutes to process what had happened.

I decided to give her a chance. I decided that if fate and the world was truly playing me, that I'd take it in stride and let her in. it was the least I could do.

* * *

So, there will be no occurrences between now and the end of summer.

Review to see what happens between now and the next chapter!


	14. Premonitions

I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the Magical characters except Chessie and her owl. It starts in Sev PoV.

* * *

It was strange. Ever since I'd learned through the Amortentia that she was the one I loved, I would dream of her every time I came in skin to skin contact with her. This time was no different. This time, in my dream she was older, a very mature seventeen year old woman, whose curves had filled out, and a true hourglass shape was to be seen. I could almost feel her writhing underneath me already. She beamed as she went towards me. We were in an unknown room, with very unknown furnishings, and she was happy to just be near me.

"How can I ever repay you?" she gasped, and I stared at her before shaking my head.

"There is no need," I told her. "I signed up for this the day you decided to remain a snake instead of transferring to the lions' den."

"Please! Let me do something to repay you," she pled, "You've saved my life so many times, I feel like you've saved me more times than the number of years I've been alive!"

Okay, that was most definitely true right now. Oh, and did I mention that your pleading is starting to do things it shouldn't?

I didn't? Well, now you know.

"Oh, Professor," she breathed, and I jolted.

"No, none of that," I said firmly, and she looked at me confused. "No more formalities. You are to be Chessie, and I am to be Severus."

"Severus," she breathed. "Severus."

"Try not to use it too often," I added as an afterthought.

"But it's such a wonderful name!" she protested. Oh dear, worse feelings.

"Hurry, the others will be here soon," I hissed, and her eyes widened.

"Death Eaters," she murmured, and I nodded. "I've got it. Take me. Take me to bed."

"What?" I hissed, confused. What was she thinking? Granted, I was forced to rape Muggle born witches frequently, but to have one actually tell me to do it?

"Give me a draught of living death," she whispered, "Then take me. I'll pretend it was rape. They can't complain."

"That's genius, and I hate it," I said quickly as I heard the others approaching now. "But we have no choice. Quickly!"

She drank the potion as I literally tore off her pants and panties before beginning to hastily take her.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before Fenrir came in.

"Ooh! Snape's joined in on the fun! Who's this little bitch?"

"A pure-blood Slytherin who was raised by Muggles," I grunted, "Bug off, I've got this."

"Sure you do!" he cackled before shutting and locking the door behind us and reporting to Lucius what I'd said and done.

Said Malfoy looked in to find Chessie writhing on the floor in pain and sobbing while still going through with her idea. He sighed before pointing his wand at her.

"No," I said quickly, "Leave her be. Just because she was raised by Muggles, doesn't mean she supports them. Look at me, I hate the bastards."

"Be careful," Lucius said warily before leaving and locking the bedroom door behind him.

"S-stop!" Chessie pled, her eyes wide.

"I can't," I told her quietly. "I'll die if I don't. _He'll _kill me if I don't participate in the raids during the summer. Please, just trust me when I tell you this is for your own good."

"It hurts," she rasped out, the pain obvious in her normally perfectly occluded eyes, face, and mind.

"I know," I said before beginning to continue.

I only stopped when we both got our release, and she was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor as she lay in a mass of pain. This was _not _how I wanted my first time with her to go, but I'd had no other choice, and it _had _been her idea. I rammed her head, and she went into a death-like state.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Please, if you find it in your heart… forgive me… I won't blame you if you don't."

And with that I put the Death Eater mask and cloak back on before leaving her with a very heavily warded bedroom door and window. It was the next to last time I ever saw her.

I apparated away, only to wake up from my nightmare in a cold sweat.

* * *

Please don't hate me. I know Snape probably doesn't have nightmares, but this one is supposed to be a vision of things that are possibly to come if all plays out like fate wants.

Review to see what she does!


	15. Damsel in Distress

I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the Magical characters except Chessie and her owl.

* * *

I yawned as I waited for someone to pick me up to take me to King's Cross. It was the first day of school, and I was supposed to be there. By Eleven, though, I knew that someone would have to come and get me from the school itself, and it would probably be Snape. Unfortunately, I had only one way of getting word out – Silvana.

"Okay, girl," I murmured to her at noon, "I need you to take this message to Professor Snape. He knows where to find me. Don't waste any time. Go."

I watched her fly away with the short, but concise, letter on her talon. I'd packed all my things before and was ready to go back to Hogwarts with the only exception being that of my parents not letting me go. I'd busted the screen out, and had completely demolished it. after weeks of practicing, I was actually getting proficient at Muggle fighting styles. Well, that and watching TV when I wasn't reading Potions or Defense textbooks (which was usually done in the middle of the night when nobody would disturb me since my brothers were too busy watching TV), as well as a few Manga series I'd begun reading.

It was about one when I heard the crack of apparition and beamed as I quickly donned my school uniform and crammed my Muggle items in their respective compartments that I used during the school year. Yes, the setup was different during the summer than it was during the school year. I was most happy, until I heard my mother's foul mouth.

"You _dare _come to _my _house when we told you to stay away?" she yelled, and I felt the dread rise in my stomach. "Get out!"

"I'm not even in the house," he said calmly. "I'm only here for my student. Now, you can give her to me willingly or I can get the Magical version of the Police."

"Get out!" my mother screamed before storming to me. "How _dare _you bring _him _to _our _doorstep! Take your worthless load of shit and get out of here! Don't bother coming back until you can control that magic!"

"I never lost control of it this summer," I said darkly as I left my room.

I felt a now-familiar belt buckle against the back of my neck, and whirled around to catch it. I yanked it away, and I felt another one being pulled out on me. I could feel my rage and magic growing, but I forced myself to remain calm as I attempted to walk out of my home to my Professor. Sadly, I never made it to the front door conscious.

(Severus PoV)

Getting attacked by my favorite student's owl was _not _how I wanted to start my lunch meal. I scowled, took the letter off of her leg, and set it aside to read once I was done. However, the insane bird started pecking me on the head as I went back to my food.

What on earth had that girl done now?

I opened the letter to find that she was being held prisoner at her own house, and I felt a rush of rage as Dumbledore called a staff meeting as I finished eating. He wouldn't let me skip this, and I could have sworn he was trying to get my student killed. Finally, as he moved on to talk about Peeves, and the two new Weasley students who were going to be causing problems at the school, I stood up and went to storm out. He tried to stop me, until I snapped at him that one of my snakes was in danger and banged Chessie's letter onto the table.

I could hear audible gasps as the others read it, and I felt a rush of what seemed like releif as they finally had backed me up.

For once.

I smirked slightly as Dumbledore finally caved and let me go, but only when Silvana had screeched angrily and begun pecking him on the head in a much more violent manner than she had me. Oh, he was going to have a migraine come time for the feast. I quickly raced off of the grounds as fast as I could, and apparated to her street and raced up to her house. after knocking on the door, to which it was jerked open by her mother, I was greeted by a slew of profanity.

I didn't much care, and I informed her of this, and of my intentions. However, I felt that I'd gotten my message across to the bitch until I heard a door slam.

I then heard a lot of screaming, followed by what sounded like metal on flesh. I shuddered as I remembered the horrible things my father had done to me as a child. The sound of a body hitting the ground snapped me out of my reveries, and I surged forwards to catch the belt buckle that had been hurting my student through its mistress. I could feel the openings that had been made on my hand, and knew immediately that my little snake would be covered in these scars. I jerked it from her hand and broke it in half, tearing the belt with my own strength combined with magic.

"If I ever see or get wind of you hitting my student again in any manner, I _will_ come here and kill you, if not at least make you wish that you were dead," I threatened before lifting her over my shoulder and dragging her trunk along with the other arm.

"Don't come back!" I heard them scream behind me as they slammed the door.

I walked into their backyard, which was very well hidden, and used this location to shrink her trunk and put it in my pocket just before apparating us to Hogsmeade. I walked calmly towards the castle, taking my charge immediately to the Hospital Wing and Poppy Pomfrey to get her examined. I was met with a scream of fright from the mediwitch, and was surprised to find that my student's uniform was now torn in several places, revealing a few scars on her back.

"Her parents," I said simply, and Poppy nodded fearfully. "I'll let you examine her, and will be just outside if you need me."

As I waited outside, I could hear sobbing coming from one of the two witches, although I had no idea which one. Dumbledore walked by at that moment, and I stopped him to show him the letter closer, revealing that it had been written in blood, and tell him what I'd had to do to get her to school.

"You should have left her there," he said simply. "She is capable of learning solely from textbooks."

"Are you daft? They were beating her with a belt buckle," I hissed, "I've got a scar where they hit me with it!"

I opened up my hand to find it still bleeding. I pointed my wand at it (I'd used my left hand to catch the belt buckle) and healed it. The scar was an angry pink, but it was closed, and still prominent. With a little help from Poppy it would be invisible before the end of the week. Chessie's wounds, however, were horrible, and I had no idea just how bad they were. Poppy came out at that moment, and I saw that it has been her that was crying.

"Severus, Albus," she sobbed, "I don't want to do this, but… you need to see what they've done to-to our little tigress…"

"Tigress?" I asked, and she nodded.

"She'd have to have been one to survive for so long," she sobbed before leading us in.

Chessie was unconscious still, with bandages all over her arms. There were casts on her left forearm, her right leg, and a set of bandages over her left ankle and right wrist that signified that they were all either broken or sprained. I looked at the diagnosis and wanted to puke.

_Skeletal Damage:_

_Right Broken Tibia and Fibula, protruding "X" _

_Left radius and Ulna, buckle fracture_

_Four broken ribs Left side_

_Five broken ribs right side_

_Six cracked ribs, equal sides _

_Seven cracked vertebrae_

_Broken Jaw bone_

_Cracks in the upper skull, just behind the brain_

_**Muscular/Tissue Damage:**_

_Cranial Ventricles (long term scarring, probable disuse)_

_Blood on the brain_

_Vocal chords badly bruised, almost crushed_

_Punctures lungs_

_Bruising to the Ovaries, Fallopian Tubes, and Uterus_

_Severe bruising of the intestines_

_Left ankle sprained_

_Right wrist sprained_

_Jaw muscles torn, almost severed_

_Bruising to the hips_

"Dear Merlin," I breathed, "I had no _idea_… Albus, you can't let this continue! If I hadn't intervened, they'd have killed her! From what this shows, they probably raped her!"

"She's still a virgin, but probably only because of accidental magic," Poppy informed us strained.

"She needs the blood wards," he repeated.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR BLOODY BLOOD WARDS! SHE'LL DIE FROM HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD IF YOU DON'T GET HER OUT OF THERE!" I roared as loud as I could, and I could have sworn that Minerva or Aurora heard me in their offices.

"Severus," he said calmly, and I crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

"What on earth is going on in here?" a familiar female voice ask a few seconds later, and I saw Professor Sinistra and McGonagall make their way in.

"Great Godric, what happened?" Aurora screamed as she saw Chessie. "Severus, what on earth?"

"Her guardians," I scowled, "They attacked her when I tried to get her out. Apparently she's been using a glamour charm, and a very powerful one at that, because I haven't noticed anything up until today when I saw the beatings myself."

"What were they using?" Minerva asked, and I held up my left hand.

"Belt buckle," I said showing the offending scar, and the two witches gasped in horror, "As the end of a whip."

Minerva fell back into a chair behind her as Aurora began gasping and trying to find out what would happen with her bloody astronomy.

"What do we do?" Minerva breathed quietly, "We can't just let her stay there."

"Finally, we agree on something!" I yelled as I threw my hands up. "See, Albus, even Minerva says that Chessie can't stay there."

"She must," he insisted, and the Gryffindor head of house jerked her head upwards. "The Blood wards will protect her."

"You wouldn't be doing this if it were Potter!" I yelled in outrage, with spit now flying at him, "You'd be getting him out of there! They spoil him rotten, and you just let the Slytherin house suffer for little or no reason at all! Send an auror over there to get some sense into that woman, or I'll go over there myself and torture her with a barrage of hexes and jinxes so complex that even St. Mungo's won't be able to cure her!"

I wanted to kill something as Dumbledore ignored me and walked away. Ooh, this was one of those times where I was so glad that Chessie was a fellow Dumbledore-hater.

* * *

What do you think Snape will do?

Please review, I honestly don't know right now.


	16. Not So Dreamless Sleep

Still don't own. It starts in Chessie PoV.

* * *

I know they call it a dreamless sleep Potion, but my sleep wasn't dreamless. The dreams I kept having weren't dreams, though – they were nightmares. It was both amazing and terrifying. I kept reliving that time, almost feeling someone pick me up off of the ground, only I couldn't wake up to see who it was. I let this go on for a while before another nightmare began to flood my vision.

Professor Snape was standing in an old shack, one that I could have sworn looked familiar, and a freaky snake-like man was standing in front of him. I could only assume this was Voldemort, and that the extremely large snake at his ankles was his familiar. The two were talking for a bit, and then suddenly the snake was attacking my professor. I screamed out in shock, only I couldn't, and saw Voldy-pants leave.

Then, Potter shows up with a red-head (I can only assume yet _another _bloody Weasley) and a tan-haired girl that I can only assume is Muggle born or half-blood since the names don't ring a bell. Yup, I was right, another Weasley, but things get weird at this point. My Professor is _giving _his memories to _Potter_? But he _hates _Potter!

Oh, wait, Potter was also the son of the woman who used to be the love of his life, the one who was his best friend until he accidentally got her killed. Must be guilt that keeps him protecting Potter after all this bloody time with all these times that we've been supposedly saving his arse. I felt my breath leave me as I heard my love whisper "look at me" before dying.

I let out a silent bloodcurdling scream, tears streaming down my face now.

Ironically, it switched over to him since the love of my life was now ultimately destroyed by his own "master". Voldy shot Potter with a death curse, and he crumples to the ground, assumingly _after _all the horcruxes were destroyed. Oh, and to my astonishment to find out, because Voldy took Harry's blood for his own new body in my next to last year, Potter's Fourth, he "tethered [Harry] to life" and that's why Harry isn't all-dead, but rather just mostly-dead. This is a job for Miracle Max and an oversized pill coated with chocolate. Joy.

Screw Potter, save my Snape! Save my Professor Snape, Max! He's the one who's been acting like Wesley, not Potter! I'm the idiot Muggle born who wants to be the Half-Blood Prince's Bride!

Oh, who am I kidding? Snape probably hates me and wants me dead by the time this rolls around if it really happens. And, there's the reel, and the dream starts over.

Somebody wake me up and tell me to fuck my head of house. Seriously! I'd rather lose my virginity now and die happy than to live through all this madness!

Wait a minute, I shouldn't be revealing this! Oh wait, I'm under Magnis Veritaserum. Shit. Well, here's to hoping he doesn't kill me for all this insanity.

Yadah yadah, calloo callay, Voldy's dead. Ooh, nice song Peeves. I'd be smiling and laughing if Professor Snape were still alive.

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,  
And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

Sure he is, Peeves. He'd never, _never _be able to finish his quest if it weren't for Professor Snape! That hasn't even happened and I know this crap!

I think I'm finally going mad, as mad as a hatter, as mad as the mad hatter.

Cup.

Oh, look, it's a blonde girl now talking to Potter alongside McGonagall. Wow, did the deputy headmistress really just say the name? and the girl… did she really just ask if they could say the name now?

Somebody help me.

Well, all's fair in love and war, and this is a bit of both. And it will be for a decade yet, if my calculations are correct. Wait, no, eight years, my bad, with Voldy, if Potter does the deed by the end of his seventh year. Probably a few more years after that to sort out all the madness and Death Eaters.

I can only hope that Severus is proven for the spy that Dumbledore claims that he is. Hey, I know, I should take the Unbreakable Vow while in the Wizengamot and swear not to lie about his loyalties, then tell his loyalties!

Wait, whatever happened to that plan? Oh wait, my Magnis Veritaserum. Well, my secrets are now strewn out for the world to see!

With one exception that nobody but me and Severus will know of. And maybe Potter.

Well, this just keeps replaying itself, so I'll let you lot do the math until I wake up.

Later.

(Snape PoV)

This isn't right. I saw Poppy give her a dreamless sleep, what on earth is she dreaming about? Surely not… surely not the future?

I sincerely hope not.

"No," she muttered, and I looked at her worried. "S…sev…"

Sev? I sincerely hoped that she meant severing, and not my name.

"Fessr…Snape," she moaned quietly.

When the hell did she find out my first name? It's not exactly common knowledge.

And why on earth was I in her dreams? Oh wait, I was her smell from Amortentia. Damn.

Damn my morals to hell! This little one's mine, screw all you other wizards who want her! She's mine, all mine, my precious!

I shook my head, trying to clear it from the insanity that was now my mind. I swear, love makes you madder than the mad hatter!

Yes, you can quote me on that if you want.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Enjoy! Snape's getting a little protective, I know, but he's in love. What else is to be expected from love?


	17. A MUCH Different Kind of Marauders

Still don't own any magical people or things except Chessie and her owl.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," I yawned as I sat up the next morning. "Not."

"Why didn't you tell me what she was doing?" a familiar dark voice came from my right.

"She threatened me not to," I squeaked, cringing as an angry Professor Snape was glaring at me.

"You realize what-!" he froze, listening intently as students were shuffling up to the hospital Wing.

"Fred! George! You wait until the Prefect gets ahold of you!" we heard Percy shout, and I looked at my head of house.

"New Weasleys," he mouthed, and I nodded as the doors opened to reveal the two first years, a year younger than me, and I swear, I wanted to laugh my head off.

But, I had my Professor's reputation to uphold, as well as that of the snakes. I simply sent a look of interest, as though a snake were sizing up its prey, to the twins.

"Good day, Professor!" they beamed before turning to me.

"And for you, madame," one smirked as he held out a violet.

"We thought…"

"You'd like…"

"a flower…"

"Since you were…"

"gone from the feast."

"and we also thought…"

"That we'd cause a little chaos…"

"In the Gryffindor common rooms…"

"By being nice to a Slytherin!" they finished in unison after alternating.

"Um… Thanks?" I smirked, trying to figure these two out. "Are you pranksters?"

"Yes," they beamed, "Are you?"

"Sort of," I hinted, "But only when someone makes me mad."

"How else do you think Dumbledore's office smells the way it does?" Professor Snape smirked, and the two boys' eyes widened.

"We haven't been there yet!" one beamed.

"We'll have to go sometime!" the other added before looking at each other.

"Your majesties," they bowed deeply, and I had to force myself not to laugh as a look of bewilderment went across my Professor's face.

"Yes, thank you," I smirked, "Now, do me a favor… you have younger siblings, yes?"

"Yes," they said warily.

"Send them a-!" I began, but Snape glared. "Never mind."

I motioned for them to send a toilet seat while Professor Snape went to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

"Awesome!" they grinned, and Snape immediately shot us a glare.

"What got a bee in his bonnet?" one asked.

"He's my head of house," I smirked, "He's the only one in the entire school – not even Filch and Dumbledore – who can control me. I've almost got him fired a few times. But he's too valuable to Dumbledore to let go, and the old man knows it, so he stays and I stay on a leash."

"What house are you in?" they asked excitedly, and I grinned madly.

"Slytherin," I said, and their eyes widened with horror. "Heh, your older brothers acted the same way when I told them I wanted it on the train."

"You're a Muggle born?" they asked confused.

"No," I snapped, "Pure blood raised by squib uncle and muggle aunt! But only cause my parents were killed in the war. I'd have tortured them and my cousins if I had lived with my parents!"

"Death Eaters," they murmured, and I shot them a glare.

"You wish," I shot back, "No, it's impossible _not _to hate who I live with."

"It's true," Snape said as he passed. "You can leave when you want, but be careful, and acting like a boy."

"Okay!" I yelled happily before grinning like the Cheshire cat and throwing the covers off me. "Filch's office, here I come!"

"Fukui," Snape warned, and I put my head down submissively.

"Meet me in the courtyard after lunch," I whispered, "I've got some pranks I want you two to help me with. But we have to keep this a secret."

"Deal," they whispered excitedly.

I grinned madly as they left. It felt so good to finally have another chaos lover in the school.

* * *

What do you think the first prank will be? Review to find out! Also, ideas are accepted for the pranks!


	18. The Pranks Begin

Still own only Chessie and Silvana.

* * *

I grinned madly as the Weasley Twins and I finally set up our first prank ever as a trio. It was actually in the Transfiguration classroom, and it had nothing to do with me. I giggled, and set the timer on our timed-release stink bomb. The room would smell horrible for _days _if not weeks!

Naturally, when the timer went off, everyone was at lunch. It was satisfying to find that the entire school could smell it, and the smell permeated everywhere. I guess I made it a little too strong, but the twins and I were snickering and laughing away as we stuck our noses under our shirts, with the teachers trying to sort things out.

So, of course, I was their first trouble-maker of choice, until Percy mentioned that he'd heard the twins talking about it in the common rooms, and that there was no third person added. I stared at the fact that the twins had protected my cover, and they beamed and gave me a thumbs-up sign each.

I pointed at an owl that was very familiar to the Weasley family, and they gaped in horror as it swooped over to me. It held a rather large package, and I stared before opening it to reveal…

A toilet seat?

I laughed at the absurdity of it, and almost rammed it against my head. I would have if Snape hadn't snatched it from me.

"A Gryffindor toilet seat!" I laughed, and he shook his head. "That's awesome! Can I keep it?"

"No," he snapped, and stalked off, with his grip hard on my right shoulder, in an attempt to figure out which bathroom it came from.

We passed Dumbledore, who stared at us (I was still holding the box the seat came in) before shaking his head in disgust. I smirked before jerking the toilet seat back and racing into the Slytherin common rooms and locking it in my trunk, in the final compartment. Before Snape could catch up to me (I'd leapt over the railings and fell all the way down from the seventh floor and used magic to cushion my fall), I ran to the dungeons, grabbed the cleanest toilet seat I could find (which wasn't that clean) and wrote a quick note on it in water.

_Hello from the new generation of Marauders! Try to find us, and your sorting hat and precious Slytherin students and teachers will all die. _

I laughed before boxing it up and shipping it away, flicking a duplicate from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom onto the toilet, and another on into my hand.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Snape hissed angrily as he jerked me back to the Great Hall.

"Pranking," I smirked, "You said it was allowed, right?"

"But a _toilet seat_?" he hissed, and I nodded.

"To a Gryffindor," I smiled quietly, with a mad gleam in my eyes. "A liar Gryffindor."

"Fine," he huffed before we headed back. A few minutes later, the toilet seat arrived for Dumbledore from a school owl, and he gasped in shock.

All was immediately quiet in the Great Hall as he stood up.

"I am not sure who sent me this toilet seat," he said coldly, "But I will not tolerate threats to my Sorting Hat or one of our houses!"

"Blame the Slytherins!" one Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, yelled.

"The Slytherin house was the one threatened," Dumbledore said coldly. "If this happens again, I will ensure that whoever sends this is expelled."

"What about house loyalty?" I muttered, and Dumbledore looked at me.

"Headmaster, did it say who it was from?" McGonagall asked.

"A new generation of Marauders," he said carefully, "I can only assume that they are also in…"

"Gryffindor, I presume you don't want to say, Albus?" Severus sneered, and the headmaster glared at him. "Oh, what, are you too ashamed that you never punished the little bigots who made Slytherin lives hell during school?"

"Severus!" McGonagall yelled, and I shot my eyebrows up. So that's what his first name was.

I loved it.

"What do we do?" I yelled out, "Should we heed the threat, or try to snuff them out?"

"Both," Dumbledore said simply, "We will search the other three houses for signs of toilet seat grime on their clothes. Whoever did this was smart and took it from…"

Uh-oh. He knew it was from the Dungeons. But I'd fixed that problem by cleaning up all the toilets with a quick round of _scourgify _spells. Our toilets were clean, while Myrtle's – well, her were now _filthy_!

Oh, I was so naughty.

The Weasley twins caught me in the courtyard as the staff were all in an emergency meeting with all the students gathered together. I brought them into reassuring hugs, ignoring my house-mates.

"It's okay," I assured them. "They'll get caught."

"But," one protested before they both realized it by the look in my eyes.

"It was you," they murmured, and I nodded ever so slightly. "You're amazing."

"Thanks," I laughed as the school was all told to go to their classes. "Let's keep it up at this rate, shall we?"

"Yeah!" they yelled before racing in like a couple of lunatics.

Sweet Salazar, I loved those kids like little brothers!

* * *

Ideas sent in with reviews or pm's will be accepted for use, and credit will be given, I promise!


	19. A Prank Goes Haywire For Good

Still own only the Fukui family and Silvana. Oh, and I own nothing of Disney. I tried to get the movies accurate according to release date, but I apologize if I put the movie in a wrong year. This will be in Chessie PoV, while the next one is in Sev PoV.

* * *

Oh, this was fun. Pranks were soon flying left right and center. One prank ended up with each teacher being forced to listen to the Disney villain theme that ended up describing them the best. I was loathe to admit that I had been forced to put Cruella DeVil as Professor Snape's to throw the trail off of myself. I was proud to admit, however, that Professor McGonagall's was 'The Siamese Cat Song' from _Lady and the Tramp_. Flitwick's was from _The Great Mouse Detective_, but I could never remember the name of the song, and Professor Sprout's was 'Trust in Me' from _The Jungle Book _which was ironically done by a snake named Kaa.

Ironically, Dumbledore's was "Poor Unfortunate Souls", done by Ursula, the sea-witch in _The Little Mermaid_. It was chaotic to hear all the songs going at once in the Great Hall, but I focused and soon Dumbledore's was prominent. Oh, with every word I could virtually feel his anger grow towards me. I knew he knew it was me, and he knew I knew it, but he also couldn't prove it to anyone. After all, I'd have complimented Severus, not the song I'd given him.

Although it did suit him to a T, I still loved the daft Slytherin.

And still do, even if he is a "greasy git" sometimes.

Moving on, then. The songs ran for a week, with them switching out for the song that suited them best from the good guys. Dumbledore's was again a cruel irony with "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". McGonagall's was "Everybody wants to Be a Cat" while Sprout's was "I Wanna Be Like You". It was quite funny to walk into Charms and hear "I've Got No Strings" and horrifying to walk into Potions right before dinner and hear one of my favorite Disney songs – Under the Sea.

I had to force myself not to laugh, even more so to keep from singing it out loud and it was only _far _too tempting to do so.

Eventually I broke down and started to sing. Most of the other students, mainly the Gryffindor idiots, were staring at me like I'd lost my mind. Finally, just when class was about to end, Snape shook his head and rammed a book on the table. I stared at him in shock, before grinning at the mad look in his eyes. He smirked even madder than I was cowering, and as the song started over, he actually started to sing, while changing up a few of the words to suit himself, as though that had been his intention all along.

"Slytherin, listen to me! The Gryffindors? They're a mess! Life in the snake pit is better than anything they've got up there!" he said before starting to sing. I couldn't help but join in as the backup, no matter how terrified the others were as they tried to continue brewing.

_The fabric is always greener  
on somebody else's take.  
Some dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake!  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here under the school floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the school_  
_Under the school_  
_Darlings it's better_  
_Down where it's darker_  
_Take it from me_  
_Up in the school they work all day_  
_Out of our pit they slave away._  
_While we devotin'_  
_Full time to brewin'_  
_Under the school_

_Down here all the snakes is happy_  
_As off through the waves they lull_  
_The snake on the land ain't happy_  
_They sad 'cause they in their tank_  
_But snake in the tank is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate_  
_One day when the boss get hungry_  
_(Guess who's gon' be on the plate)_

_Under the school_  
_Under the school_  
_Nobody beat us_  
_Fry us and eat us_  
_In fricassee_  
_We what the lion folks love to cook_  
_Under the school we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles_  
_Life is the bubbles_  
_Under the school_  
_Under the school_  
_Since life is sweet here_  
_We got the beat here_  
_Naturally_  
_Even the Viper an' python_  
_They get the urge 'n' still rock on!_  
_We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the school_

_Rat Snakes play the flute_  
_Corn Snakes play the harp_  
_Corals play the bass_  
_And they soundin' sharp_  
_Mamba play the brass_  
_Hognoses play tub_  
_King Snake is the duke of soul_  
_(Yeah!)_  
_Fox Snakes they can play_  
_Ribbons on the strings  
Boa rockin' out_  
_The black snake she sings_  
_The Fierce and Taipan_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh Moccasins mock_

_Under the school_  
_Under the school_  
_When the Rat Snake_  
_Begin the beguine_  
_It's music to me_  
_What do lions got? A lot of sand_  
_We got a hot reptilian band_  
_Each little clam here_  
_know how to jam here_  
_Under the school_  
_Each little slug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the school_  
_Each little snake here_  
_Know how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Away from badgers_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the school_

Naturally, he was still swooshing around the room as we were singing, and the song played once more as everyone brewed in silence at the shock of Professor Snape's joining in. The bell rang for the end of class, and the other students were quickly bottling up their potions to take them to his desk. It was very amusing to see the Gryffindors scramble forwards and struggle to gather all their things before leaving, and even more rewarding to watch my fellow snakes shoot worried looks at our head of house. He shut the door behind all the others, and turned towards me menacingly.

* * *

Cliffie! What do you think he does?


	20. Problems Arising

Still don't own. This one's in Sev PoV.

* * *

I stared at Chessie almost enraged. My reputation was halfway ruined, but I'd thrown it back in the prankster's face. They'd been in the room, I was sure of it, it's just that I couldn't find out who it was. It felt good to finally be able to start letting my hair down, if only on extremely rare occasion. Chessie's terrified eyes met mine and I felt my insides stir.

Ashamedly, there was also a stirring in my trousers, and I'm only admitting that because I'm under the effects of Magnis Veritaserum.

Yes, I admit that. Be as disgusted as you want, it's in the past and nothing happened. Although I won't deny that it was insanity. What was worse was that the little chit responsible kept making it worse by hyperventilating in fear. I leaned over her, with my arms to her sides yet above her, and stared at her darkly. It was hard to get control of my male thoughts around her, but the control was well worth it as I finally managed it. Well, until I accidentally went into her mind to find that the little brat was having a few fantasies.

Thank goodness she didn't know the workings of the birds and the bees yet, and so all I saw in her mind was kissing, with both of our hands on each others' hips.

Alas, the image in my own mind was becoming vulgar quite quickly, with the stirrings strengthening for what seemed like an eternity before I removed my arms from the wall behind her back and stood back, motioning for her to go to dinner.

She flitted away, and I could have sworn I felt a part of me go with her.

Why is it that I always ended up falling in love with Muggleborns who would get killed for what I was in the end? If there are indeed Greek fates out there watching, I hate them all right now.

At that moment, Dumbledore walked in, with a piqued eyebrow. After answering a bunch of nonsense questions, and even more insane listening to his rants about Muggle candies (he'd recently discovered Reese's Cups, which I won't deny that they're good), I was now so far from being aroused I was disgusted with myself.

"Severus, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, and I shot him a glare that told him that it was my business and mine alone.

"Don't you have your precious _Potter _to go check up on?" I shot back, and he beamed.

"Ah! Good to see you _finally _taking an interest in him, Severus! Why don't you go check up on him?" he asked, and I regretted bringing it up.

"Why don't we send another Slytherin who he won't run into on a daily basis?" I shot back, and Dumbledore considered it thoughtfully. At least it looked like he did.

"No, I want you to go," he said at last.

I growled in exasperation before storming off to get my meal. After eating, I went over to Chessie, who was reading a book about Defense (secretly for Muggles), and motioned for her to follow. She swallowed and I led her out of the castle and into the night air. It was a few minutes later that we reached the boundaries, and I held out my arm.

We went to Little Whinging, Surrey, and turned onto one Privet Drive. After spying the house numbers, I nodded towards the one that Potter was supposedly in. she knocked on the door, and asked if we could come in since our car broke down a few yards back. The door was immediately slammed in our faces, and I scowled.

"She always was a bitch," I growled, before knocking again, and this time coming up with a _very _elaborate lie to get in.

The door was again slammed in our faces. I scowled before storming off to Arabella Figg's house, and went into hers.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Albus wants me to check up on Potter," I growled, "I need to transform."

"Sir? You're an animagus?" Chessie asked appalled, and I nodded before transforming into a black king cobra.

I slithered across the yard, and into one of the bushes. To my astonishment, a boy was in the garden clearing it out of the weeds. I hissed and bared my fangs in alarm before smelling who it was.

**Hello,** he said carefully, **What are you doing here?**

**Who are you?** I asked, **You do not belong outssside. I came for the heat.**

**Harry,** he said with a smile. Oh, _this _was the savior of the magical world? Well, he was a muggle loving buffoon. I'd checked up on him, and he was alive and well. Time to go. **What do I call you?**

I was silent, staring at him before shaking my head and sighing. If he was desperate enough to talk to snakes, who knew what this child would do once he got to Hogwarts! It would only be a matter of time before he turned into his father, and I sneered as best I could as I thought of a way to keep Chessie in my plans and have her help me as my assistant further.

**Tobiasss,** I said, using my father's hated name. I couldn't have him learning _my _name just yet. **But I prefer Tobi.**

**Tobi,** he beamed, **Tobi. It'ss nicsse to meet you, Tobi.**

**I mussst go,** I told him, **I have a hatchling to look for. Have you found one?**

**No, but I'll let you know if I do,** he said and I nodded before slithering back to Arabella's house.

Which was _much _easier said than done. I apparated Chessie and I to Diagon Alley and we went into a shop filled with countless items. Normally I wouldn't have come in here, but I was in desperate need of a penseive by now. My memories as a Death Eater were driving me close to insanity.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get one unless it was pre-ordered, and I didn't have the money.

Damn my small teacher's salary! Damn that Dumbledore for not giving me a raise when he knew I needed it! I seriously hate life right now, with the exception of having Chessie to kill time. and cause mayhem. And probably end up destroying the entire bloody school if the Weasley twins and Potter didn't accomplish that before her. and then she'd probably get killed by the Dark Lord, and then me for falling in love with her.

Yes, I truly did hate the fates right now.

* * *

So yeah, he has to try to control himself. And he ends up blowing everything up in his own face, while almost destroying his prized student while forcing himself _not _to destroy her. He meets Harry, but Harry doesn't know it. Oh, and Snape never tells Dumbledore.

Review!


	21. Halloween

Still don't own. This starts in Chessie's PoV.

* * *

Well, thankfully, after a very long and very tedious prank war between the Weasley twins and me, I was quite pleased to find that I had won hands down. Out of all the pranks, mine were by far more daring, more daredevil, more one-way-ticket-to-expulsion-if-caught, and more insane.

I'd even sent Professor Snape a toilet seat by school owl.

It was so worth the startled and furious look on his face when he saw what it was, and that it had writing on it in urine. I'd written it in block letters so that nobody could recognize the handwriting, and it had been _most _amusing. Not exactly a love letter, per se, but it was both kind and cruel at the same time, depending on who you thought wrote it.

Basically, it was a list of things everybody hated, and I loved, about him.

Then there was the one that had turned Dumbledore's beard bubblegum pink after sugar coating his precious Lemon Drops in the potion that did so. That one had lasted for _weeks _since he couldn't find the cause and turned to his Lemon Drops for comfort. I'd also pulled a prank on every single one of the other teachers as well.

McGonagall had received a letter that sang "What's up Pussycat?" by Tom Jones, over and over. The entire staff had burst into laughter at this, and even Snape had smiled and shook his head. Flitwick had received a squeak toy that whenever you looked at it, it mimicked his startled squeak, or another new squeak that he let out in front of it (which was often). It especially worked in front of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Sprout had received a trio set of plants that sprayed her greenhouses every night with a goop so sticky that Herbology classes for a few days until she finally figured out what it was that was causing the mess. Professor Sinistra received a set of astronomy planets that spoke insane comments about chaos and kept mixing up what they meant, and it almost drove her insane, with Snape having to give her a calming draught at every meal for a week.

The Weasley twins had reciprocated, however, with a potion stuck in Snape's food (that only worked on Slytherin teachers due to a spell on it) that caused him to act polar opposite to his normal. In other words, he went ballistic and started acting like a drunk. Luckily, he didn't strip down to his boxers, even though I could tell the twins were trying to get him to, but him removing his cloak and vest was enough for the students to wonder if he'd gone insane. The best part was when he sang Jim Croce's _Bad, Bad Leroy Brown _as Flint and I acted it out, with me being the jealous "man". That had been funny to create a glamour charm to make him look like he was covered in blood after I'd KO'd him.

What was even funnier was that Professor Snape just kept plowing through old songs like nothing had happened. Don't Mess Around With Jim (also by Jim Croce) was next, and then, surprisingly, it was then followed by Hotel California. It was a number of songs later that the potion finally began to wear off and he went back to his seat and took a long swig of the drink in his goblet, flicking his wand to refill it and then taking another swig of it. After a few minutes the staring finally died down after he'd shot them all down with his coldest glares yet.

The best part? He doesn't remember any of it.

It was so funny that I almost wet myself in glee. But thankfully it stopped before it got that far. When I was approached about it later by him, I laughed my head off and actually _did _wet myself. Now _that _was embarrassing for the both of us. The rest of the month passed in a very like manner, with pranks still flying and the houses all erupting in chaos trying to figure out who did it (I liked to prank the Badgers and lions, they liked to prank the ravens and the snakes), and the teachers were so tired of it that they gave out detentions to whoever they thought needed it.

Which was almost everyone outside of the Slytherin house in Snape's opinion, and I agreed with him.

Finally, at Halloween, things were going great, and I placed my first bet with the twins. Now, I'm not normally a gambler, but I needed some wizard money and _bad_. See, this was the fastest way. By placing a bet with them that I could get Professor Snape to willingly get up and do a skit with me, that _didn't _involve Potions, I'd be rich. If I got him to do it, fifty galleons to me, and if not, they had money for textbooks next year. But, if I was smart, and if I played my cards right, I could do it. I'd promised them I'd do it before the end of the month, and I told Snape that I wanted to do the Halloween entertainment this year. He raised an eyebrow before I told him that I wanted to do a duet, but that he could pick the song.

In the end we went with ventriloquism, where I was the insane puppet and he was the master talking to me and trying to control me. it was really fun, and I managed to get the Great Hall laughing like there was no tomorrow on a few occasions. What was _really _funny was when I would get some of the audience members involved – like Dumbledore – and ask them what if situations.

I revealed Dumbledore for the hypocrite he was when I asked what he would do if he saw four Slytherins acting out in the exact same manner the Marauders did (in not so short terms) and with a little help from some Veritaserum, he told us. I then asked what he would do if the group were four Gryffindors, and he labeled the punishments he gave the Marauders. Which, as Snape and I both know, were not punishments at all, and so we revealed him for the hypocrite he was.

But of course, we had to humiliate some of the other teachers as well to make it fair. We revealed that McGonagall was a tabby cat animagus (not that it wasn't common knowledge already) and tricked her into revealing that she did, indeed, like to be petted sometimes as the cat form. Flitwick ended up revealing that he was actually part goblin, while Sprout actually cracked a joke about being in love with Filch – and then revealed that she was truly in love with the current Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

To top it off, we probably ran our new Defense teacher off by constantly picking on him. We kept teasing and jabbing at him, until finally he let out a slew of swear words at us and left the feast. We just laughed our heads off before continuing like nothing had ever happened, and I even questioned Snape about a bit of his past. Not that he revealed anything except the fact that he was the youngest Potions Master in all of Great Britain and had been teaching here since he was twenty (leaving most of us to question his age).

I finally broke down and asked him his true age, and he revealed that he was actually thirty. We gaped at how young our Professor still was – it was unheard of!

I felt the blood rush to my head after a few more questions, and he ended the pantomime as he pretended to lift me up, only to be forced to lift me up as I felt my legs give out from under me sheepishly.

I guess there is such a thing as too much excitement.

* * *

So, what do you think of the Halloween trick? Do you like it? I kind of wanted her to act out Achmed the Dead Terrorist, but he hadn't been invented yet. Imagine her with Achmed's and Peanut's insanity combined, and you get their act.

Review please!


	22. Quidditch Trial By Fire

Still only own the Fukui clan and Silvana. Oh, and some of the plot bunnies.

* * *

Surprisingly, I was then asked to try out for the Quidditch team as the new beater suddenly quit. It was odd, as none other girls were asked, and nobody tried out or asked about it. But, still, I tried out and managed to be the only one to try out.

I guessed they didn't want to mess with Snape's favorite.

Anyways, so it was a few practices in and my muscles were now becoming extremely toned, and I was enjoying the life of a beater. Ramming the bludgers at all who opposed me was turning out be a wonderful method of getting rid of my anger. Snape was beaming when I told him the good news, and he took me to Diagon Alley (after threatening my parents for a lot more money) to try to buy me a broomstick. However, I refused and decided to wait for the next broom to come out, as I knew it would soon. It always happened to me – every time I got a shiny new toy, they came out with one that was so much shinier mine looked like crap literally overnight.

So, I didn't get the broomstick, but instead went with borrowing the school ones, and transferred my Muggle money into my Gringotts account, which was slowly inching a tiny bit higher every time I visited it. I sighed and looked forward to the day that I could get a job and actually put my own money instead of an allowance into there. I grinned madly at the idea of blackmailing all my cousins for more money but then shoved the idea away – after all, they would be my housing if I left my parents' house, and I needed them to be on good terms with me.

When we arrived back at the school, we were astonished by a set of aurors who insisted that Muggle Police had set up a picture of someone who was school age and a witch that was missing. That someone was me, and they were accusing my Professor of kidnapping.

As badly as I wanted to scream and curse at them, I shoved the thought aside and waved at them to follow me towards the hospital wing. After finally convincing Madame Pomfrey that I was, indeed, the missing student, she procured the necessary file on me, and that the beating I'd taken that day had, indeed, been fresh and the photos were taken immediately after she kicked Professor Snape out of the room.

The two aurors gasped in horror, and they immediately looked at each other before creating a copy of the file, and then taking it to the Ministry to write up a report, as well as the testimonies that Professor Snape and I had given under Veritaserum. To our delight, the charges were dropped, but no action was taken to remove me from my abusive home. I knew that with the Malfoy boy coming this next school year, I could easily get out of there.

The next game of the season was one of pure excitement for the Slytherin house – they'd heard that the beater quit, but had no _idea _who had replaced him. Imagine their shock when I flew out onto the field with a beater's bat in hand, well toned muscles ready for battle against Ravenclaw.

It was actually Percy Weasley who was commenting, and shooting horrible jibes and innuendos about me the entire time, ones that I didn't miss, and I sent a bludger for his brother who was on the team. It missed, and was rebounded to me as my back was turned.

I didn't scream as I felt and heard the sickening crunch of my breaking bone – after all, it wasn't a first for me at all. I kept going, ignoring the injury and swinging one-handed before two bludgers were strewn at me at once, and then again as I felt my second break in the same arm. The other arm was now damaged, and I didn't dare drop the bat – it was a sign of weakness.

I sent a bludger towards them, but to my astonishment, another Ravenclaw rammed me off of my broom. I could feel the wind racing past me, but I summoned my borrowed broom to me. I would have, at least, if it hadn't been destroyed halfway there. I flinched before facing what I knew was death to be head on. to my astonishment, I felt a familiar hand grab me from mid-flight, and I jerked up to find Professor Snape having hijacked Madame Hooch's broom as she ignored me and let me fall to my certain death. I breathed deeply a few times before feeling and watching him try to pull me up one-armed, and I tried to get up to him and get behind him. He finally managed to get me on the broom in front of him, although facing the wrong way, and it was then that I let the darkness envelope me as I leaned against robes that I knew to mean safety for a Slytherin like me.

**(Severus PoV)**

I watched in horror as she took bludger after bludger. What in Merlin's name was Madame Hooch doing? I glared over only to find her blatantly ignoring my little snake and my blood began to boil angrily at her cruelty. I heard the sickening crack as more bones broke inside of her, and was even more appalled that a Ravenclaw third year deliberately knocked her off her broom. Angry, I did the only thing I could and summoned Madame Hooch's broom to me as Chessie's borrowed one was destroyed. I didn't care what the flying instructor said or did, my snake's life was in danger and I was in charge of protecting her as best I could!

I leaned forward to quickly perform a nose dive in mid-air. After grabbing one of her arms, I noticed the shock in her eyes and face as I did so, and realized that I was probably the only person in her entire life to treat her as an equal after she learned she was a witch. I quickly helped her up as best I could while dodging the bludgers and such that were being sent our way by the dunderheaded Ravenclaws – who were apparently too blind to see that I'd stepped in – and let her lean into my robes as I lowered her to the ground gently.

I tapped my wand and performed a Sonorus Charm, calling out a foul against the Ravenclaws for deliberately endangering the life of another student, which was now unconscious at my feet. The birds finally realized what had happened, a long while after the horrified stands had, and they lowered themselves to the ground fearfully.

After a group huddle with my snakes, I informed them that Chessie would need to sit the rest of this out, and they nodded as I used a silent charm to take her back inside to the changing rooms. I opened her locker and grabbed her things only to shrink them small enough to fit them in my pocket. I carried her up to the castle, and Poppy was shaking her head at the insanity that my student had, again, become in a matter of mere minutes. She'd lost a lot of blood, and I managed to wake her up just long enough to get her to swallow some Skele-grow and a blood replenishing potion.

"She'll be fine," Poppy said at last after putting both of Chessie's arms in slings. "She'll need to rest her arms a few days to ensure full recovery, but she'll be alright. I'm assuming the culprit was caught?"

"No," I scowled, "I was too busy trying to keep her from falling to her death."

Poppy gasped as I related the insane Quidditch match, and I could feel the angry magic roll off of the resident medic in waves. Madame Hooch would be getting a stern lecture from an angry Poppy and I, we would ensure it. Hell, _Dumbledore _didn't even lift a finger to help, or even bat an eyelash!

I swore angrily as I stormed out of the hospital wing to find that my snakes had still won anyways, even without one of their beaters. Although, the Ravens were probably really sobered up by what had happened and taken heed to ensure it didn't happen again. At least, they would if they were smart.

* * *

Chessie's hurt. Again. That'll happen a lot in this fic since he needs to save her life a lot.

Review please!


	23. Snape's Office

Still own only the Fukui's and Silvana.

* * *

I awoke to find that I was, expectedly, in the Hospital wing of the school. I shook my head wearily in knowledge that it had probably been Professor Snape who had brought me here in a rage. Madame Pomfrey was furious as she looked me over, and I winced as she moved my fingers.

"You'll need to get someone to write your assignments for you," she said, and I nodded. "And not Professor Snape."

"I know," I said before heaving myself up. both of my arms were now in a shared sling, lovely as it sounds, and it still hurt.

"Go to Professor Snape if you're hurting!" she called out as I left.

I went straight down to the dungeons, and straight to Professor Snape's office. I stood warily, unsure of how to open the door. After a few minutes, I hesitantly lifted my wand and flicked the door open after he'd called out an 'enter' and I'd finally managed to figure it out. His eyes narrowed as he saw me awake and alert, and more importantly out of Poppy's maniacal care-taking skills.

"Thank you for yesterday," I said to start out, and he nodded before turning back to his work. "Can I help somehow?"

"If you can somehow find use of your arms with permission," he said as though he doubted it, and I frowned before taking my normal seat near his desk.

Yes, I came so often that it was normal for me.

I sighed before he started reading out some first year essays, some of which were just plain hilarious in their stupidity. Unfortunately, I was soon laughing so hard that I was jostling my arms, and so he stopped to let me catch my breath and relax.

I don't remember how or when I fell asleep exactly, but I remember waking slightly to the feeling of his firm arms underneath me. I wasn't sure where he placed me, but I felt a soft cushion underneath me that I'd never felt before, one that was so soft I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I could also feel a blanket being pulled over me, and I unwillingly returned to the dark waters of slumber.

**(Severus PoV)**

She began nodding off in the chair, and the bobbing of her head became almost routine as I marked essays. It was helpful, actually, and kept me from going to hex Madame Hooch or the headmaster. I saw that she was soon fast asleep, and smirked softly. It really was adorable; although I'd be loathe to admit it, even under the effects of the strongest Veritaserum.

I stood up and gently lifted her out of the chair after another couple essays to ensure that I wouldn't wake her. After all, a freshly woken Chessie was a grumpy Chessie, and I didn't want that right now since it would just egg me on to go hex aforementioned dunderheads. However, I managed not to wake her s I took her to the couch tucked to one side of my office, one that I usually used for home-sick, or even a few frightened first years.

I set her down gently, making sure her head was propped up by a pillow, and turned the second pillow into a blanket that I then draped over her to keep her warm. I wondered at that moment if this was what it would be like if I were a father by now, and I shook my head guiltily. After all, I'd demolished the one person who had ever gotten close to me before Chessie. Now that I had Chessie, I would need to be extremely careful so that my reverse alchemy syndrome wouldn't kick in. Then again, I'd gotten eight years in with Lily before it had kicked in. Perhaps it would let me keep Chessie for just a little bit longer than I did Lily.

Who was I kidding? There was no way that I'd be able to keep Chessie. I'd done so many unspeakable and horrible things – which were already made known the other days of the trial – that there was no way in the seven levels of hell that she'd want to stay with me.

I put the lid on my inkwell, and yawned as I looked at the clock. Ten in the morning – I'd been up for more than thirty-six hours straight. I'd remained awake throughout that night in case Chessie would possibly sleep-walk, or worse yet sneak off awake, out of the Hospital Wing. But judging by her exhaustion, we both needed the sleep. I uncapped my inkwell to let her know where I was, where she was, and that she wasn't in trouble.

_Chessie, I am asleep in my quarters if you need me. you are in my office, are not in trouble, and you fell asleep. I put you on the couch so that you could rest. You may return to sleep if you wish, or you may go off to find assistance with your upcoming writing assignments. I will make an exception for you so that you may have a few extra days to write them. Professor S. Snape_

I set the letter down so that it would be one of the first things she saw when she awoke and yawned again as I went off to my quarters. I didn't ward the door, but instead simply went to bed after climbing under my covers when I removed my vest and cloak. The last thing I remember was my head hitting my pillow.

To my astonishment, I slept through lunch and most of the afternoon. I shook my head before going back to my office. Chessie was awake now, and had a book opened in front of her. her eyelids were once again drooping, and I gently closed the book. This action stirred her and she blinked at me a couple times as though trying to find out who I was.

"S-sorry," she murmured, "I should have asked."

"It's fine," I said stiffly. "Why don't you sit back while I get us some tea?"

"I don't drink it," she murmured, and I stared. "Mother would say it was against our religion."

"what are you, Mormon?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly, and I shook my head as I walked to get her a cup of cider.

"Cider is permitted, yes?" I asked, and she snorted.

"I hate cider," she said carefully, "it was too… what's the word? Not tart, but… I guess the word I'm looking for is bitter."

"Cider isn't bitter," I frowned as I walked in carrying a cup of tea for me and cold water for her. "Milk? Sodas? Coffee?"

"I don't drink milk, my mom lets sodas in but never me to drink it since I became a witch, and no to coffee as well," she rattled, and I felt my anger flare more.

"Your mother's a bitch," I snapped. "She should get hit upside the head by a wizard."

I could feel her satisfaction as she drank the cold water that I'd gotten for her, and she frowned before getting up and going to the fire.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, "But it destroys the wood so. Why is that?"

"I don't know," I admitted as I watched the flames from the couch, "I'm sure someone will have an explanation in the Muggle manners."

"You really don't know?" she asked, looking at me confused, and I nodded. "Hm. I guess nobody's perfect. Not everybody can know everything, although that damned bastard tries to act like he does on a daily basis."

I smirked, knowing who she was referring to.

"You know," I said quietly, "Fires aren't the only things that destroy things like wood."

"I don't care what you think you are," she said quietly, "You're still my Professor, my head of house, my mentor, and my confidante. I'm going to miss you once I leave."

"And I you," I said so quietly that I was astonished at her gasp of astonishment at my words.

* * *

Review please!


	24. Bees in a Bonnet

Still own only the Fukuis and Silvana the owl.

* * *

Over the course of the rest of the year until Christmas, a number of other attempts were made on my life, mostly through food and drink poison, but Professor Snape was always at the ready with a bezoar or three in the cause of such cases. He was furious at the idiots responsible, and so we finally learned how to tell a poisoned drink from one that wasn't. I would switch drinks every day, a different and random one that was different from the day before. I hated milk, but would still drink it if I had to, and it was finally revealed that it was actually Percy Weasley who had tried to poison me. From what he said, he was told that I had the Dark Mark, and I showed the entire staff room my left arm and my right to prove that I was in fact bereft of it. it was so infuriating, I wanted to hex him, but it was forbidden. Guess who.

If you guessed Dumbledore, congratulations, you've got the gold prize.

When Christmas came, there was again no gifts at the foot of my bed. Until I noticed that there was, indeed, one at the foot of the tree in our common rooms. I stared at it as I fetched the small thing, and stared at it. it was a tiny box with an envelope attached by a string and was in a yellow envelope. I wasn't alone in the room, but all the others were completely ignoring me. I opened the letter to find a startling yellow powder burst forth, and cover me from head to toe. I coughed as I accidentally inhaled some, and felt my throat constrict menacingly. This was bad, very bad. I stared at the letter and made out only one word: traitor freak.

Joy of joy, my "aunt and Uncle" had once again tried to kill me.

I quickly stepped towards Snape's office, only to collapse in a wave of pain into his arms as he opened the door with alarm. I croaked out the word present, and he lifted me into his arms and carried me to his couch, and flicked his wand.

I immediately felt him in my mind, and I realized what he was. I led him towards the memories of that morning, and he watched silently. As he withdrew, I could feel his rage, and hear his footsteps as he summoned a few potions from his stores. As he eased them down my throat, he sent out a silver doe, one that I realized must have been his patronus.

I vaguely wondered what it was before I heard him talking again, asking me what I wanted for Valentine's day that year. It was a ruse, apparently, because Madame Pomfrey burst in with a bag and her wand. She flicked it at me as he moved aside and she immediately began working on me.

"Good work, Severus," she said quickly. "Your quick thinking and potions have again saved your protégé's life. We're lucky she's in Slytherin – she'd be dead by now if she weren't."

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I felt his palm on my forehead and the fingers of his other hand running through my hair tenderly. After what felt like an eternity, I finally managed to open up my eyes to a dark room. I looked around – this was _not _Professor snape's office, or the Slytherin dorms, or the hospital wing. So where was I? I decided to try to find out after I got a closer look.

The room was spacious, with a couch (which I discovered I was on), two lounge chairs, and a desk with another chair (this desk piled high with other papers) and bookcases that numbered not a few. There was also the fireplace, which was glowing faintly with a yellow color from magic. I saw that most of the books on the walls and in the shelves were potions or school related, but there were also a lot of Shakespeare books.

I saw the faint outline of Romeo and Juliet and wondered if the owner of the location had read it. judging by all the books and a number of them being potions related, this had to be one of Snape's rooms. But…surely not…. Surely I wasn't in his _private quarters_?

Was I?

I heard footsteps just then, barefoot ones, and pretended to be asleep as an unseen person came down a set of stairs with a wand faintly aglow. I felt a familiar hand at my forehead and realized that it was my head of house. I heard him sigh before the heat returned, no doubt from a heating charm.

"I should have warned you," he murmured, "What you'd gotten was a plague letter. It shoots out something that is a plague, or in this case, hornet powder. The powder itself is essentially illegal because it was discovered that so many people were now becoming allergic to it, even in the tiniest doses."

"S'okay," I mumbled as I struggled to reopen my eyes.

I could see the relief in his eyes, and the joy that I was awake. He shifted, before we heard a slight shuffling above us. I scowled as I saw a tiny white plant wiggle above us.

"Mistletoe," he scowled, and I blushed. "I won't if you don't want to."

"I'd rather not risk it," I croaked, and he stared at me. "The bad luck. Water."

I saw him conjure a glass of strawberry juice, and I drank it greedily, knowing the acids would help me heal alongside the vitamin C. as I finished drinking he hesitantly leaned forward.

"Please don't hate me," he murmured before bringing his lips to mine.

I didn't flinch, I didn't react. His lips were soft, like velvet, but also firm as his desk. I could feel his blood racing behind them, and his uncertainty at the situation, and I finally remembered how to breathe as he went to break away. I stopped him, putting a hand on his jaw before kissing him back fearfully, and I could feel a single tear run down his cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured, shifting so that he was sitting next to the couch I was laying on.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Nobody's ever let me do that before," he murmured, and I ran my fingers through his hair fondly.

"You're hair's so silky," I murmured, "it's a shame people think it's so oily. I wish they would look for the beauty that everyone has in them, even if it's so deeply hidden behind a dark façade."

"You did," he murmured, and I smiled. "We're quite the couple," he continued quietly, "Dumbledore seems to think it appropriate to push us together."

"For once, I think he's actually doing something right by it," I murmured, but he'd busied himself with the fire and hadn't heard me.

* * *

*gasp* she's starting to figure it out! Yes, I know she's a little young to be kissed by him already, but I feel that if he truly loves her, he'll be hesitant so as not to scare her. Her virgin lips are no more! Ron would throw a hissy fit if he found out, though.

Please review! Please, please! Please review!


	25. I Hate Pink

Snape: All who haven't figured out that this is a fanfiction site are dunderheads. Fanfiction means that the writers of the fanfiction only owns their made up characters and plots, not the works of others. Otherwise, they would be publishing it themselves as their own work.

Chessie: What he said. Oh, and my clan and Silvana are the only OC's so far.

* * *

"Happy Christmas," he murmured, "Even if it is a few days late."

"I was asleep for days?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Your house-mates are getting upset at how accident-prone you are," he mused, "they're starting to talk about getting rid of you. We'll need to be careful."

"The letter?" I asked, and he held it aloft with his wand.

"Untraceable," he said upset before looking at me again, this time with a look in his eyes that resembled that of an animal who had been neglected and abused, then rescued, only to be kicked to the curb by its rescuer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said shaking my head. "you tried, that's what matters. What's the letter say?"

He said nothing and handed it to me. I could still see the word "traitor" evident, but that it was a long letter telling me that I should have sex with Snape (whatever that was, I'd have to ask him) and exactly how to do it.

"Professor," I murmured, before handing him the letter. He read it, and his eyes grew dark and angry, more so than I'd ever seen before. "Professor, what's sex?"

I could feel his discomfort at my question, and he sat down next to me carefully. I could tell he was trying to size the question and the problem up, and how to best handle it.

"It's… not exactly for prepubescent ears," he said at last, "What do you know of puberty?"

"What's that?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"It's where your body changes as it gets older," he said stiffly, "Hair in unwanted places, and eventually the ability to procreate when mated with someone of the opposite gender."

I looked at him in confusion.

"What does all that have to do with sex?" I asked, and he scowled at the word.

"It's another word for a man and woman mating," he said coldly, "I was told that the letters were being screened, but apparently not. May I have a house elf scan all your mail from here on out so that this doesn't happen again?"

I nodded, fearful. They wanted me to mate with Snape? Whoever this person was, they were sick in the head. I liked the man and looked up to him, but to mate with him… the very thought was terrifying. He'd said man and woman, not man and child. I was, after all, still a child since I apparently hadn't started growing any hair in any unusual places as of yet.

He sighed before slipping the letter angrily into his desk and warding it. I knew what he was doing, and it was saving it as evidence against Dumbledore. After all, the bigot had said that he'd screen all the letters for something like this. Well, a lot of good that did me. a second letter was carried in by Silvana, and she hooted before joining Hades on his perch.

I looked at my Professor before opening the letter. This time, it was a pink powder that came flying out, and I made sure not to inhale any through my mouth or at all if possible. Unfortunately, I did, and I suddenly felt as though my heart were going at one hundred miles an hour.

I began feeling things that I couldn't explain – a slight cramping in my gut, dry and scratchy throat, ragged breathing that wouldn't go away, fuzzy vision, the works – and he rushed forward with a flick of his wand to diagnose the powder. It was insane, and I faintly recalled him telling me that he'd had Madame Pomfrey teach him some healing spells and diagnosis spells so he could keep me a little further from death while he got me to her.

"How on earth did a love powder get in the letter?" I heard a female voice ask, and I faintly heard other footsteps above me. My senses were still swimming very much in and out of focus.

"I don't know," he said darkly, "But if I find who did this, I'll hex them into the next millennium."

"Honestly Severus, you spoil that girl rotten," I heard Professor McGonagall say tartly.

"You'd be spoiling Potter," he shot back, "You spoiled the previous Potter rotten, I think I have a little right to be protecting my snake so vigilantly. Nobody else in this god-forsaken hellhole will."

"Severus!" a number of the other teachers, probably all of them, yelled angrily and appalled as the door opened.

"Severus, why did you bring a student to the staff room?" I heard the bane of the Slytherin house ask levelly.

"Because, _Albus,_ someone put an infatuation powder into a letter, a letter that you said that you were screening them all for dangerous curses and objects," he scowled. "You said you'd screen all the letters, but this is the second time that Chessie has received one that put her life in danger."

"How does a love powder put her in danger?" one teacher asked, one I didn't recognize.

"Because, you twat, she hasn't even hit puberty yet!" he yelled angrily, "I'll be damned if I let another letter through to her without screening it myself first, damn it!"

"Alright, calm down," Professor Sprout said warily, "This isn't like you."

"I've saved her life a good number of times now, Pomona! Most of them happened _inside _the school!" I heard Professor Snape yell back. Oh, he was close to swearing more and hexing someone, I could feel it.

But I could also feel my heartbeat quicken again at the sound of his voice every time. It looked like the powder was still at work a little bit. After a long arguing match between all my Professors, and a very angry head of Slytherin, with a few of them sticking to his side because of the threats to their own students, Dumbledore finally put his foot down.

"Severus, I will screen the letters," he said calmly after silencing them all. "That is a promise."

"The hell you will!" he roared angrily, "You'll ignore all the Slytherin letters like you always do, you filthy hypocrite! Mark my words, if Chessie were awake, you wouldn't hear the end of it!"

"You wouldn't dare," he murmured, and I heard foosteps before someone crouched next to me.

"Chessie," I heard Professor Snape murmur as he shook my shoulder gently. "Chessie, can you hear me?"

"P'Fess'r?" I mumbled groggily as I forced my eyes to open. Oh, the light hurt!

"Can you get up?" he asked, and I stared at him before struggling to sit up.

"See? She's fine," McGonagall said before I lurched forward and vomited violently.

"You were saying?" Professor Snape asked as he flicked his wand at the mess.

Well, I didn't mean to, but I wet myself. Naturally the whole staff room could smell it, and of course my robes got wet at the front. Snape stepped back and scowled, his nose wrinkling in disgust, his hold on me now switching at arms' length. I could tell the entire staff room was disgusted as I nearly fell onto the floor, but Dumbledore seemed to think I was faking it.

"She's faking," he said calmly, and I snapped my head up angrily, a feral snarl etched onto my face. I snarled before lunging, trying to get past Snape to kill the daft fool known as Dumbledore. I could feel my eyes trying to find him above me as I struggled, and I could faintly hear a strangled growling that was so feral I wet myself again.

* * *

So, what do you think it is?

Review, please! I'm almost to the point of Sorcerer's Stone, I promise!


	26. Teacher's Hell

I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Chessie. This is in Severus PoV.

* * *

I knew that if I didn't wake up Chessie I'd get my arse fired for insubordination because of the other teachers. Foul language, they knew meant trouble, but when I turned to Chessie (who had become a trump card of sorts for me) Dumbledore scowled visibly with the other teachers confused as fuck.

So, naturally, I was careful when waking her up so as to preserve her anger towards the one I was also angry with. I watched and waited carefully as she groggily awoke, and I knew that the love powder had forced something to happen to her body, but I was unsure what. Things were going to get _very _hectic in here very soon.

I was disgusted at her vomiting onto my shoes and lower pants legs, but that was out of her control, especially since she was still a child and had almost died for the second time within a twenty-four hour time span. After a few seconds, I smelled urine, alongside the rest of the staff room, and I stepped back to give my snake some room. I didn't mean to give her a disgusted face, but I did hold her at arms' length to keep urine off of myself. I _did _still have a reputation to uphold, and I wasn't going to show that I was going soft on my snakes. Or rather, snake. I watched as almost fell to the floor, and I could tell what the others were thinking without needing Legilimency.

"She's faking," Dumbledore said calmly, and I immediately knew that he'd just caused all hell to break loose in the staff room vicariously through a student.

Chessie snapped her head up angrily, a feral snarl etched onto her face. I snarled vocally before lunging, trying to get past me to kill the daft fool known as Dumbledore. I could see her eyes trying to find him above her as she struggled, almost rolling in their sockets. She was growling in a strangled anger, wetting herself again, and continuing to struggle against me.

She continued writhing before beginning to scream a slew of swear words at him, most of them in Japanese, German, or Mandarin, but a few came out in English as we didn't know those words yet. I watched with fear as she began to struggle against me again, her eyes rolling more dangerously than before, and I could see her resorting to her normal self-defensive measures to get away from me.

Her roaring and screeching of outrage was quite the sight, and her magic was now seeping through straight at Dumbledore, and I jerked her backwards to try to get a calming draught into her. She bit my hand, causing me to start bleeding profusely, and I jerked my hands back to her middle to hold her back from killing someone.

"Severus, control her!" I heard Minerva scream over the noise, and I glared at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I shouted back, "This is as much control as I can get right now without putting her life in jeopardy!"

"Then stun her!" I heard the Defense teacher squeal in fear.

"Screw you!" Chessie and I yelled in unison, and I wondered which teacher she was talking to.

"Enough!" Minerva yelled angrily. "Severus, get her under control, before she kills us!"

"She won't! If you want someone to blame, look at Albus! He's the one she's mad at!" I shot back, "Even I can't fully control her when she gets like this! And while I'm on that thought, this wouldn't be happening if she was treated with respect like she weren't the trash on your boots!"

Dumbledore sent a stunning spell at Chessie, and I felt my blood freeze as I recognized the strength and danger it posed. Unfortunately, I could do nothing since I was trying to keep her from killing someone.

"Relashio!" Chessie screamed, and the spell was sent rocketing back towards Dumbledore so fast that he had no time to put up a shield.

"Oh, nicely done," I murmured into her ear. "Now, we need to calm down _before _you're expelled. If you calm down now, I'll take you somewhere special in the castle that most students haven't found yet."

Chessie immediately began to calm, but her snarl never leaving her face until she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Chessie Fukui," Dumbledore began calmly but angrily.

"If you expel her, you're out of a Potions Master," I glared, and the others on staff gasped in shock. Never before had they ever heard me use my ace in the hole. "You know good and well that she wasn't faking, Albus, yet you continue to belittle and berate her. She's just like one of your lions, only in different house. The hat chose her house, not her. If you think that she needs to be expelled for being a fun-loving Slytherin, then I suggest you look in the mirror at your precious little _Marauders_ who _nearly killed me numerous times without punishment_!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff room were quiet at my words. Chessie's mess was still on the floor, and with a silent but shocked flick of her wand, Minerva cleaned it up. There was silence except for the ticking of the clock and the blood dripping from my hand onto the floor. Chessie's and my breathing were both ragged, for different reasons, and Dumbledore was probably focusing solely on keeping control of his magic.

"I agree with Severus," Filius said after a few minutes, and the entire staff room looked towards him in shock. "I still remember what they did to him, and none of it was kind. It was cruel, and they really should have been punished more. I only didn't say anything because I wasn't their head of house."

"I agree with them as well," Pomona piped up. "We can't treat the Slytherin house badly just because of what one dark wizard did and became after leaving. After all, Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, and he became a mass murderer."

"I don't want to admit this, but Severus is right," Minerva said at last. "We can't let our students be put in danger just because of what house they're in. I'd want him to protect one of my lions if they were in danger, and when a student's life is at risk, the house loyalties shouldn't matter."

"Well, Albus, you have it from the mouths of all four heads of houses," Aurora piped up, "You can't deny that there needs to be a little more fairness in this school. As well as a little less hypocrisy, while I'm on that thought."

"What are you talking about? I'd save a dunderheaded lion's life if I was the only one to do it," I snapped.

"Even if it were Harry?" Dumbledore asked levelly.

"Yes, you twat," I snapped, and the others jerked at my response. "I'd hate every second of it, I won't deny, but I doubt that I'll ever be the only one to protect him with this lot here to back him up. No, I'll protect him if needs be just as I would one of my snakes."

"Very well," Dumbledore conceded. "I will try to be more fair to Miss Fukui in the future."

"Albus," I growled, "She's not the only one."

"What I think Severus wants," Minerva piped up before Dumbledore shot her a look.

"I will try to be more fair to the Slytherin house," he conceded, and I scowled.

"Prove it," I said darkly. "Make the wizard's oath over your wand."

He blinked a couple times before sighing heavily and leaving the room.

"COWARD!" I yelled after him, "You're a ruddy coward, Albus! I hope someone gives you any troubles that you gave them someday!"

* * *

So, what do you think of the fight? Chessie nearly kills Dumbledore, and not expelled because she "wasn't of a sound mind". She was, just in a lot of pain as well, not that the others know that but Snape. Don't worry, I'm not a Dumbledore basher, but she needs to hate him for a while. It'll be about chapter sixty or so that she finally realizes what's going on. It'll brighten up then, I promise.

Reviews may not make the world go round, but they most certainly brighten a day.


	27. Chessie's Hell

Chessie: R.O.O. still doesn't own.

* * *

I awoke a few days later just in time for a Potions class. I was in the hospital wing, having been knocked out by Madame Pomfrey, and it was possible and probable that it was all Dumbledore's fault. I could tell that the staff was now a lot more wary of me, as well as the students. Even the Slytherins were now avoiding me, as though they heard what had happened in the staff room.

I went in, and Snape glanced before the temperature in the room seemed to rise a bit. I felt my heart rate quicken as I blushed and went to my seat embarrassed. The potion was simple enough, and I was able to complete it at the same time as the others, even though I'd started after them. Nobody spoke to me, not even the Slytherin year-mates of mine when I tried to spark a conversation. It seemed that someone had, indeed, let it slip what happened in the staff room. No doubt it was Dumbledore.

I was visibly scowling by the end of the day, and went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, knowing people would mistake her sobs with mine and not question a thing I did. I could feel my magic welling up inside of me, and I willed the toilets to be cleaned and then water flushed out all over the floor, flooding the bathroom and the hall outside. I left, my tears dried out, but I walked the corridors as everyone looked at me as though I were some kind of dark witch from hell. I could hear a few murmurings about me, but I couldn't make them out until they passed me.

"I heard she threw a fit."

"I heard she tried to kill someone."

"No, she shot a spell at Dumbledore."

"How's she still here?"

"Surprised she's not expelled."

"Should dry up and die."

"Should go to hell after getting raped by Snape."

Finally, at dinner time, I skipped the meal and went to my head of house's office, with tears threatening to spill over. I knocked, and it was immediately opened. I was looking at the floor, so I didn't see his expression as he saw me, but if he wouldn't let me in then I'd know that everyone thought I was a monster who deserved to die.

"You heard the rumors," he said, and I shrugged. "You heard what the others want to happen."

I nodded at this, trying not to wail out in emotional pain, and he led me to the familiar couch that he'd laid me to rest on when I'd passed out. I didn't even know the day's date, all I knew was that everyone wanted me dead.

"You're wrong you know," he murmured, "They're wrong. Not everyone wants you dead."

"Name one," I whimpered.

"Me," he said calmly, "Who else am I going to turn to when I need a laugh?"

I looked up, shocked at his words. Had he really just complimented my sense of humor?

"And besides that," he continued, "I still need someone to help me keep a lid on Dumbledore and keep him fair towards the Slytherin house. He's starting to fear you, you know. You're powerful, and when angered, you're virtually unstoppable because you're so good at fighting with Muggle methods."

"They all wanted me dead," I sobbed and leaned onto his robes. I could smell the chamomile on him, as well as another number of delicacies with Potions that I'd come to enjoy the smells of. It was like he kept the smell on him just for me.

"Not all of them," he murmured, "The Weasley twins were actually brave enough to approach me after class to ask if you were alright."

"They did?" I asked as I pulled to look him in the eyes.

"They did," he smirked, "And they tried to send you a toilet seat. As tempting as it was to give them detention for sending them, they'd done so in person."

I smiled at the running joke the twins and I had now made.

"Oh, so you're the one who sent it to me?" he asked, and I buried my face back into his robes. "I'll take that as a yes. By the way, thank you for the compliments on it, although it was done in a rather crude manner."

"I wanted the seat to be white, and not grimy like Dumbledore's," I said before realizing what I'd said.

"Ah hah," he said triumphantly. "So now I know the little prank player in the school who's been sending the staff toilet seats and insane singing letters."

"Yes," I blushed, and he laughed.

"Well done," he chuckled after his fit. "I wasn't even able to figure out who it was, very well done. I do believe you've got admirers from the twins."

"But I didn't see them," I protested as I nuzzled further into his robes.

"They were in detention for playing a prank on Filch," he smirked, "And nicking something of some sort from one of his drawers."

I couldn't help but smile at those boys' antics. I hoped their little brother was like them and not Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"There is also another who doesn't want you dead," he said gently as he ran his fingers through my hair and untangling a few particularly nasty tangles. "Me."

"I'm your snake," I protested, "You're _supposed _to stick up for me."

"But I wouldn't have stood up for you in the first place on the first night if I didn't want you as one of my snakes," he shot back gently, "The minute I saw your resolve, I knew that you would be loyal to only the snakes. I knew that once someone earned your loyalty, they had it until they'd done some unforgivable crime against you."

"Like Dumbledore," I murmured.

"Yes, like the old git," he chuckled. "Come on. Let's get to dinner. We can't let the little bigots win like the Marauders, can we?"

I leapt up and we raced to the Great Hall. Surprisingly, it was a tie. If I had my way, he'd never learn that he'd just saved me from committing suicide.

* * *

Review please!


	28. Charlie Bails

Still don't own. Chessie PoV.

* * *

Surprisingly, there were no more problems until Valentine's Day rolled around. Then it was told that you couldn't have a Valentine who was more than four years different in age than you. When this was said in breakfast, I could feel two completely furious magic styles at work, and the windows exploded as the floor quaked and the plates, goblets, and silverware all rattled and were sent flying in the air in a large tornado.

Oh, and the teachers probably knew who it was as well.

Dumbledore took one look at the deadly tornado and glared towards me. I screamed, being pulled into the air by my own magic, and felt the tornado begin to swirl around me. I curled up, careful not to let the items touch me as they spun at literally two hundred miles an hour, and I saw the teachers all get up in alarm.

"Albus, do something!" I heard one yell.

I didn't hear his reply, but the other teachers were all immediately protesting and calling him a coward, siding and yelling that Professor Snape was right during that argument in the Staff Room. Surprisingly, a spell was cast, but the magic never ceased. I felt a ripple in the tornado, and I soon found my Potions Master in front of me.

"Enough," he said calmly. "Dumbledore has taken back the decree. After the rest of us threatened to hex him, but he took it back."

"Will you…?" I murmured, and I saw his lips twitch ever so slightly as he wanted to smile but couldn't.

"I don't see why not," he said at last, as though I'd asked a question, and I immediately latched onto him fearfully as the magic suddenly ceased.

I squealed as we dropped, but he landed us gracefully on the balls of his feet, and set me down with a push towards my seat. I got the message and reason: see me later, usual reason. It was reassuring to know that even though I'd been unconscious two weeks, I'd been so far ahead in my classwork that I didn't miss anything except in History of Magic. It was truly startling.

Naturally, the other students were now shooting me looks as though I'd been the cause of the tornado, which was probably true, and Professor Snape returned to his seat with a scowl and glaring at the Slytherin table as though it were all my fault, although I knew that the glare was one that he meant for Dumbledore and directed at me to let me know he wanted to vent.

Surprisingly, there were a few more times that I almost wanted to die during that school year, but I quickly went to Professor Snape when these rare occurrences came about. He was very, very supportive, and I could have sworn that by the way he was talking, he himself had considered the same things I had when he was my age. At last, at the end of the school year, on the last day, Charlie Weasley, who was graduating this year, approached me.

"So, you're getting comfy with Snape," he scowled, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I hope you know he's a Death Eater."

"Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, and not all Death Eaters are Slytherins," I scowled, "I'm sure I can find one who wasn't a Slytherin."

"Sure, give me a name and prove it," he scowled before storming off. "Oh, and I'd watch out around him if I were you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's getting close to you."

"He's my magical guardian," I told him firmly, "I told you before. My birth parents were killed in the war, and now I'm stuck living with my stupid Muggle and Squib relatives. Don't give me that look, I'd like to see you live with them for a month and not hate them!"

"Sure," he scoffed, "Just try not to let him destroy you. He has a habit of destroying everything he comes in contact with. I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed his job."

"I hope your little brother and sister aren't as much of an ass as you and Percy are being," I scowled angrily, "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing much," he smirked, "One little date to Hogsmeade next year."

"Screw you, I'm not going," I shot back, "There's no way in hell that my guardians would sign the permission slips. They hate me and anything to do with magic. To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet at their hands."

"You're as bad as Snape," he spat.

"Why thank you, I do try," I smirked before he punched me in the face and walked away.

I smirked before sending a hex his way without my wand, ripping his pants open at the back behind my back. The resulting yell of alarm was satisfying, and he immediately pointed a finger at me. There was, of course, resulting chaos, but most of the other snakes brought up the fact that my back was turned to him, and that he had punched me first. Snape was immediately at my side and carefully looking me over, tapping my bruised cheek, which was now supporting a massive bruise and knot, with his wand. I flinched ever so slightly, and scowled.

"Priori Incantatem," he said as he held my wand. It was revealed that the previous spell I'd used had been one for Charms class, used repeatedly as I practiced. "Well, I see only classwork in her wand."

"She's lying!" he yelled, "It was her, I know it!"

"Charles," Snape scowled, before Dumbledore cut in.

"Actually Severus, she managed to perform a rather powerful and effective shield charm without her wand that deflected even a few stunning spells of the Professors," he said quietly.

"Yes, because you were going to stun her when she was already about to collapse," Snape shot back angrily, "She does what she does in self-defense. Granted, she can be a brat with her mouth, but she knows what not to do. Her idiot guardians have made sure of that vicariously."

"You greasy git!" Weasley yelled, "It was her! It was her!"

"You punched me," I said at last. "Not my fault if I have accidental magic from the pain."

"Well, accidental magic is accidental," Minerva said firmly. "However, it would be wise to isolate her from the Weasley clan from here on out."

"No way!" I yelled angrily. "Those twins are adorable! They're the only ones who are actually fun and know how to have a good time with inter-house relations in this place!"

"Or perhaps Gryffindors altogether," Dumbledore said calmly.

"She makes a point," Snape said blocking off what he was going to say. "She should be able to talk to who she wants. Perhaps isolation by choice? Let her decide which ones do and don't approach her."

"A fine compromise," McGonagall beamed, "Wouldn't you agree, Albus?"

"Very well," he consented before leaving.

"If you weren't graduating, I'd be giving you a month's worth of detention," Snape growled before smirking evilly. "However, I think you've just ensured that your newest Weasley family recruit into the school will be under watchful, and very much angry, eyes."

"Go to hell!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh! I've already been there, thank you," I shot back with a grin. "I found it quite lovely."

"Actually, we're already there," Snape said calmly, and I couldn't help but cackle at his joke. "You think I'm funny? Detention!"

I could only laugh harder at his words.

* * *

So, what do you think of their jokes? I tried to get in the Snape mindset, but he'll be getting a little OOC around Chessie since she brings out the teen in him without meaning to. Her childishness is contagious, after all.


	29. Interlude 1

Still don't own. This one is back in present day, or rather, at the court trial.

* * *

I was snapped back to the courtroom from our flashback as the antidote to the Magnis Veritaserum was given to me. Now, see, at this point I feel the need to let you know that J.K. Rowling, the one that Potter trusted with his stories, was requested to leave me out of the stories. Why, you ask? Because, I'm a spy, and am, and always have been, in love with a spy. Not that I'd admit that without the Magnis Veritaserum.

Professor Snape was also given the antidote, and we stared at each other before turning back to Umbitch – I mean, Umbridge.

"You two make me sick," she snarled after I coughed a few times, "That's absolutely disgusting!"

"Oh! But we're not even to the best part!" I beamed, and I noticed that my throat was sore and hoarse.

"Yes, we haven't even gotten to Potter yet," he drawled, equally as hoarse. "She had a hand in saving his life a few times herself, you know, where all credit was given to me."

"Oh? Enlighten us," she snarled, and we beamed.

"Gladly," I said, before realizing something, "If you'll give us a few minutes to use the bathroom."

"No!" she snapped.

"But, I have to go," I whined like a child, and Snape shook his head. "No seriously, I have to go."

"Oh? Go where?" Umbridge asked sickeningly sweetly. I was seriously about ready to do a fucking toilet dance in the seat.

"To the bloody bathroom!" I yelled, and she cackled. "Fine! But don't blame me when the courtroom smells like feces and urine for weeks!"

"It's true, she really would if she has to use the loo badly enough," he said smirking with a slight bob of his head.

I beamed with relief as two aurors led me to the bathroom, and I went inside. I relieved myself (oh happy day!) and was about to wash my hands when Potter's girlfriend, the youngest Weasley, walked in.

I beamed as I saw her load, and immediately went to hug them. Her eyes met mine, and I knew she was confused. After promising her that all would be explained in time after the courtroom trial was done, if Umbridge would let me finish, all would be understood. I also told her that she or Harry was to take her load out of the courtroom when I got to the part of the way that said load was acquired.

She nodded before walking into one of the stalls as I washed my hands and left the loo. I faintly wondered if I'd survive the day.

I shuddered at the thought of the ones I loved not surviving the day.

**(Severus PoV)**

I cowered in front of Umbridge while remaining impassive, also needing to use the bathroom, but was loathe thinking of admitting it and knew she'd never allow it. I'd probably end up holding it until I was back in my stupid bloody Azkaban cell.

Finally, Potter seemed to get the message and asked if we could take a water break. Umbridge of course denied the request, glaring at me all the while. I felt a powerful magic in the air and heard a couple different sets of people return. I saw that the Weasley girl carried a slight load, but was unsure of what it was. It looked like a child, but I couldn't be sure she was obscuring it so well. It moved, and I saw a pair of coal-black eyes hidden in black cloaks. Whatever it was, it was alive, that was for sure.

Luckily, the aurors in the room put two and two together and had a little compassion on me. Thus, it was a set of four aurors who escorted me to the restroom. I had no idea just how relieving it could be to be able to actually use a toilet again instead of a bucket like the Azkaban cells. I literally pissed with relief (thankfully into the toilet) and finally beamed at the first stroke of good luck since Umbridge had taken over my trial on the previous day when I'd been trying to testify and she kept twisting my words against me. I was dreading going back to the courtroom, and wasn't even allowed to wash my hands or face before I was dragged back. I took a fleeting look in the mirror to find a complete stranger.

My hair was a tangled and disheveled mess, now so filthy that it truly did look like it was covered in nothing but oil. I now had a full grown beard, not nearly as bad as Dumbledore's, but it was still a beard that went down a few inches. My cheeks were hollow, and what part of my face was so covered in muck that I could barely recognize myself if it weren't for my washing my face in the nasty sink water in Azkaban once a week. One day in Azkaban and I already looked like I'd been there a month. I shuddered as I passed the dementors, shaking visibly and two of the aurors bunched closer to me.

"Easy, Professor," one said calmly, and I looked at him to faintly recognize a Hufflepuff I'd taught at one point in time. "We believe you. Even if we have to cause a revolt, we'll do what we can to help you. After all, both you and Mr. Potter claimed the many times you saved his life under the effects of Veritaserum."

"Thank you," I said quietly, so as not to alert the other two, very jumpy, aurors.

I could feel the shock from my two former students, but I could also feel that they meant what the one had said about helping me. I now recognized the other as a Ravenclaw in his class, a pair I recognized to be the pair with the highest grades in their class, ones that had managed to scrape out Outstandings even though I'd graded them so harshly.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, and they nodded.

"You did it to keep your cover," one said quietly.

"We'd have died if we were you," the other said.

"If everything fails, you'll still be a silent and underappreciated hero in our books," one of the two older aurors said. "We were in the years below yours, Snape. We know you hated Potter, so to protect his kid took a lot of selflessness."

"We know you probably did it for Lily, but you still looked past the Potter on the outside," the other said with a smirk, "We'll join the recruits in the rebellion if it comes to that."

"Something tells me Chessie's going to say something to piss Umbridge off before the day is done," I said deadpanning. "The two really did live to make each other's lives hell while that bitch was the High Inquisitor."

"Nice," one murmured before the older two shot us a look to be silent, and I forced a frown onto my face.

"Thank you," Chessie said and I nodded silent thanks to the foursome, who smirked and left to guard the entrance. I was secretly glad they'd got my message – it proved I wasn't a complete git.

"Now, why don't you start at the point where Potter comes in?" Umbridge asked, and I flinched as more Magnis Veritaserum was forced down our throats again.

* * *

Yes, back to the court trial. But, this chapter has a purpose, I promise. Keep Chessie's reaction in the bathroom in mind - it will come in handy later.


	30. The Greenie's Meet

Still don't own. Harry comes in, as well as Quirrell.

* * *

Thankfully, I was able to go to King's Cross this year like everyone else with the help of Professor Snape showing up at our door and coming to get me. My parents were objective, of course, but it felt good to have my guardian, my savior, at my side again. The trip to Diagon Alley had been more eventful, as he explained that the books would only get more and more expensive from here on out depending on the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I walked in to find that the weird half-giant was talking to a small boy with glasses, and Professor Snape strode past angrily.

"That was Potter," I murmured, and he nodded before stopping at an idiot with a turban.

"Quirinus," he said tartly, and the weird man turned around.

"S-s-Severus," he stammered, "H-how g-g-good t-to s-s-see y-y-you."

"Chessie, this is Professor Quirrel, the new Defense Teacher," Snape said calmly, "Quirinus, this is Chessie Fukui, one of my snakes. Her birth parents were killed in the war and so she is now being raised by an idiotic batch of Squib and Muggles."

"A-ah," he stammered, "N-nice to m-m-meet y-you, M-miss F-Fukui."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," I said calmly sizing him up. Turban, stuttering, cowering – not much of a Defense teacher. I'd have him shaking in his boots before the end of the year, but I didn't want to get in too much trouble. After all, Professor Snape had Potter to look after as well from here on out.

"S-such m-manners," he said surprised. "Y-you're n-n-not like m-most others."

"No, sir," I said shaking my head. "I try to be neutral unless someone has done some kind of damage to me. Take the Weasley clan for example – the three eldest brothers were cruel to me after I was sorted, but their twin brothers that are a year younger than me treat me as an equal. I treat the elders with cold impassiveness while giving the twins the older sister they don't have. To be honest I've always wanted a little brother."

"I-I l-look f-f-forward to t-teaching y-you," he smiled. "S-Severus p-practically s-sings y-your praises."

"I do not," he snapped. "Just because I compliment her doesn't mean I sing her praises. I compliment all my snakes unless they are misbehaving."

"H-he c-complimented you the m-most," Quirrel smiled wider before I shook his hand and Snape forced me away.

"What was that about?" I asked, "He was probably just trying to be nice. He's much better than the other teachers, I'll tell you that much. I think I might actually get along with him."

"Is that your way of saying you won't insult him?" Snape asked, and I smirked.

"Well… not to his face I won't," I beamed, and he shook his head. "Come on, let's go do our routine."

"Be careful," he murmured as we walked in, "The Goblins are on edge today. Let me handle this."

I watched as he exchanged the money and took the money down to my vault for me. I was scared, and the tiny boy with the half-giant passed by me as they went to their vault. Fearfully, I waited for Professor Snape to reemerge. When he did, he was scowling more than normal, and we quickly went to the Apothecary first while I went to get new robes and more owl treats.

As I left, I went to the Apothecary and Snape told me to go on ahead to Flourish and Blotts. I piqued my head curiously, and he explained that he didn't want a run-in with Potter yet, and that I would be his eyes and ears for the boy today. I nodded before going to the bookstore, and noticed that he was stepping around carefully.

"Hey," I smirked, and he looked up at me fearfully. "Your first year?"

"Y-yes," he said fearfully, yet bravely. "You probably already know who I am."

"Hm? Ah, so you're Harry Potter," I said lifting his bangs a slight bit. "I was wondering when you'd join us at Hogwarts. Chessie Fukui."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled and held out his hand. I shook it with a soft smile. "How long have you been there?"

"Going into my third year," I said calmly, breathing in heavily. "And… to be honest, I'm actually kind of worried."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes now filled with worry.

"Oh, you don't need to worry," I said soothing him and trying to flatten his hair. "Sorry, habit. I start acting like a sister to whoever I get close to. I'm an only child, you see, and an orphan."

"Me too," he said furrowing his brow. "You already know about mine. What happened to yours?"

"Raised by Muggles and Squib," I shrugged, "Don't know. My head of house says that they died in the war, but their records and bodies were never found."

"Yikes," he shuddered, and I smiled before ruffling his hair. "What house are you in?"

"That's a secret," I smiled, "But here's a little secret: the hat takes your decisions into account. Look at me. It wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I threw a fit in my head. I'd already met a couple of Gryffindor lions, you see, and they were very unpleasant towards me."

"Who?" he asked, and I smirked.

"You won't have to worry about them, they've graduated," I smiled, "But their younger brother, Percy is there still. He's a fifth year now, and I'm a third year. So, what's it like with your upbringing?"

He shrugged.

"Oh come on, kid," I teased, "Surely there's _something _to say about them. Muggle or magical?"

"Muggle," he said sadly.

"Ah. Bigots?" I asked, and his head jerked up in fear. "Hey, hey, it's alright! Mine are, too. You'd be surprised what they've tried. They tried to kill me, you know."

"At least mine didn't," he shuddered. "That's scary. What happened?"

"They shot me in Hogsmeade, right in public," I said calmly. "To their shock I went home the next summer without a word about it. But they did get a… _letter…_ from my head of house."

"Who's your head of house?" he asked, and I smirked and shook my head. "Oh, come on! Please tell me! Can you at least give me a clue?"

"Well, I do want to follow in his footsteps," I said vaguely, narrowing the choices down for him.

"Can you help me get a book?" he asked, and I nodded. He pointed at one on the top shelf, and I smirked before hoisting him up by his ankles. "Whoa!"

"Easy," I laughed as he went to steady himself, "I won't drop you. Get your book. Wow, you're as light as a feather, what do your Muggles feed you?"

He swallowed before looking at the floor sadly as I lowered him back down. He sighed and I pulled him off to the side, pulling up my sleeve. His eyes widened in shock, and I smiled sadly.

"What happened to you?" he asked carefully fingering one of my many scars.

"Belt buckle," I said calmly. "They like to use it as a whip. It nearly killed me you know, if the Professor hadn't intervened. I owe him my life a few times over. I've sworn to help him as best I can until he pushes me away and/or declared the life debt fulfilled."

"They throw me in a cupboard under the stairs," he murmured, "But please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell if you won't," I said kindly, and he nodded quickly and held out his pinky. I did the typical pinky-promise and smiled. "Good. Now, let's see what else is on your books list."

* * *

So, I wanted them to have some interaction. Well, this was what I came up with. The next part will be in Snape PoV.

Review please!


	31. Meetings and Reunions

Still don't own. This one starts in Sev's PoV.

* * *

I almost wanted to yawn as we sat through the staff meeting. Dumbledore kept going on, and on, _and on_ about his precious Potter. I reported what Chessie had discovered (she'd forced me to use Legilimency because of a pinky promise made to him), and I shrugged it off at him being a little attention hog like his father. Chessie, however, was reluctant to see him as such. She never knew his parents, and described that he was a little skittish, nervous, and extremely well-mannered. In fact, when she approached him, he was fearful. Hagrid, of course, was elsewhere in the store at the time and luckily my little spy was undiscovered.

I actually did yawn eventually, and Dumbledore shot me a don't-give-me-that-hypocrisy-crap-this-year-or-you'll-regret-it glare. I nodded through another yawn, bored out of my mind (we'd all been constantly reminded that this year would be the year he came to Hogwarts) and I swear I'd have lost my mind if I had to listen to much more of this. I received a letter from Silvana again, and jumped up to take it. The staff room was on full alert, the room having gone from care-free and excited to cold, fearfull, and worried within seconds. I opened up the letter to find Chessie's report on her parents. I decided to sum it up.

"Her parents are being arses, but she's on the train," I reported, and the others breathed a sigh of relief that there wouldn't be another temper tantrum. I looked at the letter and read it over again as Dumbledore went back to his "It's so wonderful that Potter's finally gracing us with his precense, let's all treat him like a prince like we did his father", although that had been what ultimately killed the bastard was his arrogance.

_Professor M. S. Hatter,_

_I'm on the train, and I'm having a hard time. I'm in a compartment a few ones down, with a little bigot named Malfoy. I won't tell him off, but I do remember you saying that a lot of the kids of your colleagues will be coming this year. I'll be careful, I promise. I'll try not to be too overbearing, while trying not to be too cold either. It's hard finding a medium when you're not around. _

_The two kids, Crabbe and Goyle, are being as bad as Charles and William, only on the same level as the Marauders in the other departments. Malfoy keeps bragging, insisting that he knows you and are his godfather. It's weird, but I'm hoping that I can set this little guy straight somehow. Hopefully we can keep up our tradition, eh?_

_Anyhow, Silvana was itching to stretch her wings, so I thought I'd let her. It's pretty dull, but at the same time, I can't wait for this school year. I promise I'll try to behave this year and be a good little Cheshire, but I can't make any promises. Am I still on the team? It seems to help with my temper, I've noticed. _

_Also, something's off. I've noticed how ever since last year, with the letter that exploded pink, the other kids have all been avoiding me. Could you help me remember what I can't on my own? The looks that the others are giving me are starting to scare me, and the first years are picking up on the animosity and perpetuating it! I don't want to be a burden, but I feel that I'll be more of a burden if there are a few things that aren't set straight within the house._

_Potter ran into Weasley number six. The little guy is more of a brat than the others so far from what I can see. I can only hope he doesn't brainwash him. On that thought, we're a few compartments away, but I do believe I'll go pay our dear Tweedle duo a visit. _

_I look forward to the sorting Ceremony._

_Cheshire_

I smirked and left the meeting as Dumbledore was in mid-rant. None of the others cared much, and a few were actually happy to see me go. I chuckled at the thought of this new Weasley becoming terrified of my little Cheshire.

**(Chessie PoV)**

"Hey," I smirked, and Harry's head jerked upwards. He beamed happily, motioning for me to take a seat. I did, happily, and smirked at all the sweets.

"How's it been?" he asked, and I smirked wider. Translation: how was the rest of your summer?

"Pretty good, considering," I shrugged, "You?"

"Not too bad," he said, and I knew what that meant: a little worse than normal, but nothing I can't handle.

"Your rat's missing a finger," I noticed, recalling what Snape had said about the Marauders and their demises and animagus forms. "How long have you had it?"

"Since we were kids," he frowned. "Why? Who're you?"

"An acquaintance of Harry's," I said vaguely. He scowled.

"You're that Fukui girl, aren't you? The one Charlie was warning me about that was a spoiled prat?" he asked, and I piqued an eyebrow in a mirror of Snape's. I truly was beginning to pick up on more of his traits, it was quite funny.

"Spoiled? Hm… Charlie, Charlie…. I can't recall ever meeting a Charlie," I frowned. "I remember a Charles though that my head of house nearly handed out detention to for punching me in the jaw."

"What happened?" Harry asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing much," I shrugged, "I stood up for my head of house when people were insulting him and this Charles punched me in the jaw. You should have seen the size of the bruise – it was bigger than both my fists."

"So, you play Quidditch?" the redhead asked, glaring.

"Beater," I smiled, "I love hitting the bludgers. It makes me feel so good, and it's a great way for me to vent out all my stress. Even my head of house approves of it, and he normally doesn't approve of girls playing."

"You're talking about either Snape or Flitwick," Weasley said darkly, "they're the only two male heads of houses."

"And how are you so sure that one of the others didn't get switched out, wise-guy? Who are you, Merlin?" I asked, and Harry laughed for a little bit before realizing my joke was also an insult.

"That wasn't very nice," he said frowning.

"Nobody knocks my head of house. Trust me, the last person who tried in front of me – well, let's just say I don't remember the rest, but everybody has avoided me ever since," I said smirking. Weasley gulped fearfully as Harry's eyes widened. "Well, I gotta go. I don't want a trio of troll headed and ferret-faced idiots getting into my trunk."

"Nice seeing you again," Harry beamed, "Oh, wait! What are your views of the four houses?"

"Hufflepuffs are loyal, I wouldn't have minded going there except the ones I knew of at the time were a bunch of cowards. However, there are some brave ones in there. Then the Gryffindors – Merlin's beard, thank goodness I'm not in there! I'd have to have McGonagall as my head of house! She scares me, although not nearly as bad as our Potions Master. Anyways, then you've got the Ravenclaws, the brains of the bunch. I love how Flitwick squeaks, it's so fun to watch! Then there's the Slytherins."

"The dark ones," Harry nodded.

"Hey now! Don't knock a house down just because of one wizard! Merlin was in Slytherin, you know. I have the book to prove it. Anyways, they're all dark and gloomy, but at the same time, they can be pretty cool once you get to know them. While some are all about blood purity, there are others who really couldn't care less. It really depends on where you want to go with this. Does that help?" I asked, and he bit his lip before nodding.

I left the compartment and passed a bushy-haired girl was frantically looking for something.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said worried, and I shook my head.

"You might ask the seventh years. They're allowed to do magic since they're of age," I suggested, and she beamed.

"Thank you!" she smiled before I went back in.

"What took you?" Malfoy glared. "I think you were avoiding me."

"Sorry, no, I just needed to check on someone I ran into in Flourish and Blotts," I soothed, "He looked pretty upset at the time, and was going through a rough spot. I just managed to find him and wanted to make sure he was okay."

"You're not in Slytherin," he scowled, "There's no way you're in Slytherin. Get out of our compartment."

"Excuse me? I was here first," I said crossing my arms, "and I think you'll find that I've done a lot more daring, and much more life threatening, things than you ever have. Heck, I even cussed out Dumbledore, and not just on one occasion and in one language either."

"And you didn't get expelled?" they asked appalled, "How'd you do it?"

"It all depends on who you know," I smiled vaguely. "now, you were saying something about your godfather?"

I wanted to smack him silly throughout the whole rest of the train ride.

* * *

Review, please! Chessie will get along with Draco eventually, but for now he'll get on her every nerve since they're both used to being the center of Snape's attention.


	32. Hats and Trolls

Snape: She doesn't, and never will own any of us at Hogwarts or in Diagon Alley except for Chessie and Chessie's familiars. Chessie will begin this chapter for me.

* * *

Potter turned out to be more of a hatstaller than I was, although I was displeased to find that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all three in my house. I sighed as I wondered vaguely what Professor Snape was going to do with them. I sincerely hoped he didn't spoil Malfoy rotten. And I was only spoiled whenever I'd almost been killed and while I was recovering from said near-death experiences. Life sucked for now.

Unfortunately, Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. Then the redhead, did, indeed turn out to be a Weasley, and thank Merlin _that _was another lion. Then there was the bushy-haired girl from the train, who would have been well to do in Ravenclaw, but wound up in Gryffindor anyways. What was this hat, bias? I demand a resort for Potter, damn it!

Well, on the plus side, nothing of interest happened until Halloween. Snape and I were actually just about to do our normal "scare the crap out of the first years by goofing off" routine, when we were so _rudely _interrupted by Quirrel running in and screaming about a troll in the dungeons before fainting. Of course, most of the others were panicking now, and the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. I wanted a picture or a penseive for that moment.

Anyways, I nodded towards Snape and watched as Potter panicked about Granger being gone, and I sighed before alerting the nearest teacher, who was shocked I wasn't in my dorm. I told how I'd smelled the troll, having read about it, and that I thought it better to come get them before too much damage was done.

Although there wasn't much damage by the time they listened to me and raced after Professor Snape, it was astonishing to find that they'd managed to take on a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. By sheer dumb luck, as McGonagall put it. I could see Snape angry, and hiding his now-injured leg with his robes, but at least the stone was safe. I came out of hiding, wanting to talk to the trio, and Snape nodded to McGonagall before the elderly lioness led her trio of cubs to her office.

She sat them down, angry, and stormed out of the office. It was then that I chose to reveal myself and stopped the disillusionment charm. Weasley yelled in shock, Potter's eyes widened, and Granger gasped audibly.

"You're in Slytherin!" Harry yelled, "You're a snake!"

"Yup, and proud of it," I smirked as I sat on the desk before scowling. "Do you realize how much things could have gone wrong? You should have gone to get a teacher, you twat! And _you _Weasley – you should be ashamed of yourself for making one of your year mates, your own house mate, no less, cry! I seriously want to hex you, but you'd best be happy I'm already on probation as it is!"

"What'd you do?" Harry asked fearfully, and I grinned madly.

"Cussed at a teacher," I shrugged, "I do it all the time, they know it means I'm close to blowing my top."

"So that's why you're a beater," Harry gulped, and I nodded. "Makes sense now. So, Snape's your head of house?"

"Yup," I smirked wider, "Best one I can think of. He really does act like a father figure to us snakes that we're used to, but nobody _dares _to say that to his face but me. They're all too chicken."

"You _fancy_ him?" Ron wretched, and I turned on him angrily.

"Tell me, do I look like someone who would be stupid enough to get the only Slytherin teacher on staff fired? Well? Do I have 'stupid' written on my forehead? Huh? Answer me, you little rat!" I snarled, and he cringed and shook his head vigorously. "Thought not. Watch where you trod, Weasley. You're already walking in your idiot dragon-loving brother's legacy."

"I knew it!" he yelled, "You _are _Chessie Fukui!"

"Chessie Fukui, and bloody proud of it," I sneered, "You should have seen the look on the staff's faces when I cussed out one of their own right in front of them. I swear their jaws were touching the floor!"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter and guffaws. The trio stared at me in horror as they finally registered what I said.

"You cussed… at a teacher?" Harry asked, and I nodded. "In front of the rest of them?"

"That's what I said," I said slightly mockingly. "Why?"

"Well, who'd you cuss at? Oh, was it Filch?" Weasley asked.

"No, but I'll have to try that when I'm recovering from a near-death experience," I laughed, "No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What happened," Harry said, his eyes filling with water from either fear or betrayal.

"Well, to be perfectly honest… I remember waking up from a near-coma, him saying I was faking it all for attention, cussing at him… then he insulted me… and then the next thing I remember, Professor Snape is having to physically hold me back to keep me from destroying him and I ended up using a wand-less rebounding spell on the spell he used on me, with Snape holding me back all the while," I summed up concentrating on what really happened that day. "Why?"

"Who was it?" Harry repeated, and I smirked. "Who did that?"

"Dumbledore of course," I said like it was obvious. "He's the only one hypocritical enough out of the Professors who would do something so stupid. Even McGonagall was pissed off at him over it, and that's saying something since she doesn't take well to Slytherins."

They gaped in shock and could do nothing but stare at me as though I'd lost my mind.

"You don't believe me? Alright, that's up to you," I shrugged, "But I'm warning you now – don't blame me if a life is put in danger. Did you know that he's supposed to be screening our mail for anything deadly and I still ended up with not one, but _two _illegal powders exploding into my face from letters last year? If Professor Snape hadn't been nearby with the antidote, I'd be dead. I'm warning you kids, even with him here we're in trouble. Of course, then again, it might just be because I'm in Slytherin house…"

"Professor Dumbledore would _never_," Hermione gasped in shock, "He would _never _allow that to happen!"

"Oh yeah? Ask the staff, ask any of them but the defense teacher," I told her, "ask _any _of them what happened at the staff meeting last year on… let's see… it was… sometime before Valentine's day, I think. But it was after Christmas, and it was an emergency one, too, since it was the second time that I'd gotten the plague envelope, only this one wasn't marked right. Ask them, tell them I sent you, they should tell you."

"You're a filthy liar!" the redhead yelled, and Harry was looking at me with confusion and hurt.

"Now don't get it into your heads that I'm telling you three what to do, I'm just saying that not everyone is as perfect as they're made out to be," I said putting my hands up, "and not everyone's as evil as they're made out to be."

"I trusted you," Harry gaped in shock and pain. "I trusted you, and you're one of _them_. I hate you! I wish I'd never met you!"

I shook my head before leaving McGonagall's office.

"By the way," I said as I stopped at the door. "You have me to thank for getting the teachers there so quickly."

"Get out!" Harry yelled, and I left while shaking my head, Professor Snape glaring at Harry and the other two lion cubs before escorting me to my common rooms.

"Thirty points to Slytherin for trying to save a rival student tonight," he said calmly as we made it to the dungeons at long last after the trek of silence.

It still didn't change anything and how heavy my heart was in my chest, as though I'd just been betrayed. I now understood why he hated the Potters – they were a bunch of backstabbing lying filthy hypocrites as well.

* * *

*gasp* a betrayal! But don't worry, they'll make it up to each other pretty quickly. She _is _being a brat right now, after all.

Please review, I will not continue to bash Dumbledore forever.


	33. Mirror of Erised

Chessie: I'm the only thing she owns in this mess alongside my pets and family.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season came up, and the entire school was revved. I knew that Charlie, their previous seeker and a git Weasley, had just graduated, so they were out of a seeker. If they didn't find one by now, they were toast and we'd have the Quidditch and house cups for the eighth year running.

You can imagine my shock when the rules were bent for Potter to allow him to become the seeker. I was still upset over his betrayal, and ignored him as best I could as I willingly flew towards bludgers and rammed them as hard as I could. All students and staff alike could tell when I was stressed – I would beat the bludgers like it was the head of someone I wanted to destroy, and this was one of those days.

I vaguely heard Lee Jordan's commentary, and almost laughed at him except that it had been about my own house.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - oh no..." I heard him say, and I shook my head and rammed another bludger. For some strange reason, hitting the bludgers wasn't helping today.

All of a sudden, Harry's broom stick began bucking and he struggled. I ignored him for a bit until he called out for help. The stands, except the snakes, were all yelling in protest and he dangled dangerously from his broom. Contrary to popular belief, though, once he was back on the broom was returned to being hexed. This time, I decided to intervene and go towards where I felt the attack was coming from, which was ironically the teacher's stands.

I almost went past Harry, only he looked as though he were about to be dangled again. It bucked once more as he dangled a second time, and he called out to me desperately for help. I sighed angrily before flying over to him and taking his hand just as his other one was bucked off of the broom. He looked down and looked back up. I smirked madly, and his eyes widened.

"Relax, trust me, and try to hold onto my hand," I told him, "I'm going to do a maneuver to help you up."

I quickly performed another barrel roll, this time focusing on making it wide and arcing so that he could get on with the momentum. I smiled as my aim was found to be true and he started clinging terrified to my waist.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I was wrong. You'd have let me die if you were truly one of them."

"Death Eater? Pah, I may be pure blood, but those guys are idiots," I told him before flying upwards and grinning madly at Lee, who was now commenting about my being a brat and stopping the match from winning by taking Harry onto my broom. "Oh, I'll show you slimy snake, you git!"

I surged towards him, and he yelled and dove out of the way in shock as I jerked upwards just before I ran into Professor Snape. Harry was yelling in fear and shock, clinging to my robes fearfully for dear life the poor boy, and Professor Quirrel fainted.

"Fukui!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor!" I called down, "There was a hex coming from this direction, as well as a cub too big for his britches."

"Get going," Snape hissed, glaring angrily up at me. "Detention for that, Fukui!"

I cackled before flying off to get Potter's broom, which was now falling in midair. I shot forwards, and performed a nose dive to catch it, and relished the feel of it against my skin.

"Nice broom," I smiled at Harry, "Can you mount in midair?"

"I think so," he said carefully as he took his broom. He put it under one leg of his and I jerked away from him.

I could hear his bottom hitting the broom, but he beamed and called out a thanks to be for saving his life as he went about his duty as a seeker. The stands were now almost silent as they tried to register what they all had just seen. A Slytherin, _a Slytherin _had just saved a Gryffindor, and it was Harry "Bloody" Potter at that. I could tell that the other snakes were pissed off at me and the others were too shocked, but I ignored them as I went about my business as a beater. I felt better now that Harry apologized, like what had been wrong with me was guilt and pain at his hurtful words.

I began beating the bludgers with renewed vigor until it was now _my _broom that was being hexed. I jerked my head, searching for the source, and I darted away, the broom still bucking underneath me. I felt a bludger hit me from behind as my broom bucked, and I felt it ram my back painfully. Luckily I'd put up protection charms this time so that we didn't have anything fatal happen, and so it only bounced off and cracked a few ribs in the process.

However, as the game wore on, my breathing became a little labored. I was glad when Harry had caught the snitch, and I immediately went towards the ground and fell in a heap. I learned later that a good number of my ribs had punctured my lungs, and that my bucking broomstick only kept tearing at the already damaged tissue. Harry had even rushed towards me in fear from what the Weasley twins reported, but it was of no use. Madame Hooch didn't punish the git responsible, and the person who hexed the broom wasn't caught.

I remembered waking up in the hospital wing, with bandages all over my chest, and not a note, letter, visitor, or anything of the sort. I guessed the lions hated me still for my house allegiance and the snakes hated me for saving Potter's life. Well, what was I supposed to do, let him die? It was disturbing that nobody, not even the twins, visited me or tried to send me something. Two days later when I returned to class, they were all glaring at me like I'd killed someone. Everyone, literally, began isolating me. Even Malfoy, who had taken to me like I was his older sister, was rejecting my existence.

So, naturally, I turned to being a beater. But it still didn't help my loneliness and pain. I swallowed, and again turned to Professor Snape. Or, I would have, if he had been in his office that night. But, my only source of comfort was gone, and so I went to my dormitories to find it severely vandalized, the word 'Mudblood' strewn across the area. The entire house had heard that I was raised by Muggles even though I was a pure blood, but it still didn't stop them from treating me like a Muggle born.

I went to the only other place I could think of. I chose the astronomy tower, and it was so isolated that almost nobody went up there, which meant it was the perfect place to have a good cry. I followed this routine until after Christmas, which surprisingly Snape was gone for, and it became a sort of private location. I would remain there for hours, contemplating whether anyone outside of Professor Snape would care if I jumped. I let the tears fall like rivers, not even caring to stop them or the sobbing that was now hurting my chest as though I were being ripped open again.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses hated me because I was the only one who was ever able to become a "teacher's pet" to Snape. The Gryffindor house hated me simply because I was Slytherin. I hadn't the faintest clue why Dumbledore hated me, but it was probably because I'd gone against his wishes and insulted his precious Marauders. The teachers hated me because they all thought that Professor Snape spoiled me rotten 24/7, and the Slytherin house hated me because they thought I was either a blood-traitor or the equivalent of a 'Mudblood' even though they were all told I was a pure-blood.

I looked down at the ground from the railings as I stood on it. The Weasley twins no doubt would hate me after that first Quidditch match, since I'd nearly attacked their friend after all when he was insulting me (which was _not _something I tolerated) and so they probably wouldn't give a care. Snape would be the only one who cared, but even then it was only because I was one of his most talented snakes, and his comic relief in this hellhole.

"Contemplating suicide?" I heard a voice ask, and I could almost feel more pain alongside the relief that it was my Potions Master.

I said nothing, glaring down at the ground and the other students as they played in the snow.

"Why is it that every time I try to do something good, it always ends up blowing up in my face?" I asked after a while, trying to keep a lid on my emotions.

"I'm not sure why our lives are that way," he said as he joined me to lean over the railing. "I contemplated suicide once, right where you're standing."

"You're lying," I said trying not to cry.

"You're hurting, and I'm not lying," he shot back. "It was just after I'd accidentally insulted my best friend of eight years. I was in my fifth year, she'd turned her back on me to follow the Marauders like a lost puppy, and my entire house hated me. The only one who hadn't turned against me was my head of house, much like you're in. He was far too lenient, but he was too care-free to notice much."

"What stopped you?" I asked, strained.

"The thought that hopefully someday I could find true love," he said calmly. "It was a fleeting thought, but it had often been one of my mother's words of comfort whenever I was emotionally hurt after my father's foolishness, which resembled that of your aunt and Uncle."

"You too?" I asked, appalled that the strongest wizard I looked up to (the only one, actually) was also a victim of domestic violence, just like me.

"He liked booze and dog chains," he said coldly. "But I gave him what he deserved in the end. Lucius Malfoy, a good friend of mine and Draco's father, put him in his place with the Cruciatus curse. He sobered up after that, and sent most of his earnings to me so I could transfer it into wizard money for school."

"So, you really are…"

"Yes, Draco's godfather," he nodded but leaned closer to me to whisper into my ear. "But I prefer spending time with you over him any day."

I wanted to smile, but the urge to jump had become so strong, so prominent, it was like a drug for me. I knew he was being honest, he never lied to me, but I was still in so much pain that I wanted everything to just end. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently and eased me away from the rail. I protested, groping for it, and I protested further as he drug me away and half-dragged me to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus," he called in as he found a locked door. "Let me in."

"What is it, my boy?" he asked before spying me trying to escape. "Ah."

"We need to get her separate dorms," Snape said calmly. "The others have vandalized the entire dorm room, and have written the 'M' word on the wall and on every article of clothing that they had access to. Luckily, Chessie is paranoid and keeps her trunk locked with special keys. It's been escalating ever since the first Quidditch match, and to be honest, I'm worried."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that unless her life is in danger," Dumbledore said, and I let myself go limp.

"Don't you get it, Albus? Her life _is _in danger! I just had to drag her away from the Astronomy tower so she wouldn't jump off of it!" he snarled.

"Miss Fukui, could you return to your dorms while I speak with Professor Snape alone, please?" Dumbledore asked, and I nodded before leaving with my head down. I went to a location near the library, one that I knew was rarely visited.

I was astonished to find Harry there, sitting and staring at a giant mirror. He looked up before looking back at the mirror. He looked sad, longing, and it was making me extremely curious. I stood behind him, looking at the mirror, but nothing showed except for me. He crawled aside, sitting off a ways to my left, and I gasped audibly as a new image was being formed.

In the mirror, I was older, filled out, a woman in all senses of the word. In my arms was a small two to three year old boy, and I was astonished at his eye and hair color. Then, to even more of my astonishment, I realized that the older version of me was pregnant, and I saw a hand wrap around her and move protectively over the baby bump. I gasped as I saw whose hand it was – Professor Snape's. I stared in shock and awe before the image shifted. He moved so that now he was beside me holding the now-four year old boy, and I held a tiny infant in my arms, and was once again pregnant.

I swallowed before letting the dark waters of slumber finally catch up to me as I collapsed onto the floor of the room.

* * *

What do you think happens?

Please review!


	34. Snape Bargains with the Devil

Harry: Um, Chessie wants you to know that she and her family and pets are the only things that RabidOrochimaruOtaku owns.

* * *

"Chessie," I heard a young voice say, and forced my eyes open to find worried green ones. I realized who was above me and jerked upright. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said faintly, "I just-I just need to-I just need to be alone to think for a bit. Thanks for letting me see into the mirror."

"What did you see?" he asked, and I smiled at him.

"Me with a family," I said vaguely, but I didn't dare elaborate. "You?"

"My parents," he said sadly, "I see them every time."

"I wonder," I said while stepping forwards.

The same image as before appeared, with Snape beaming at me before rubbing noses with the tiny boy who was in his arms. I felt my heart clench, and the scene shifted so that now the child was at Snape's leg, the older infant in Snape's arms, the younger one in my own, and yet another baby on the way.

"Oh," he stammered as he realized that I was now hyperventilating. "What? What is it now?"

"It-it keeps changing," I gasped, "It keeps changing. I see my parents behind me – is dad's eyes really that far apart? Wow. And mom – wow, I have mom's hair and eyes, I had no idea. And-and I'm-I'm older, though. I'm older, with a family of my own!"

"Whose?" he asked curiously, and I swallowed.

"I don't know," I lied. "It's just shadows right now. Most of the little ones look like me, though. Oh, now I _really _want to be a mom!"

"It's okay," he said hugging me. "You'll get there one day. Maybe you should go tell someone in your house. I tried, but Ron saw something different, too."

"The inscriptions on the mirror… I think I can translate it," I said thoughtfully. "I show you what you truly desire? Well, I _do _want to be loved. I still can't believe _dad's eyes _– oh, Sensei's not going to hear the end of this!"

I flitted off to find Professor Snape just leaving his office. His eyes narrowed dangerously before he motioned me inside. I shook my head and grabbed his sleeve, almost literally dragging him along behind me. I wasn't exactly subtle when I opened the door with a loud creak, but it gave Harry enough time to throw his new invisibility cloak over him that he'd gotten for Christmas.

I led Snape in, and showed him the mirror. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but he stepped forward. I saw his eyes first return to normal, then widen in shock. He was breathing deeply, as though trying to remain calm, and he swallowed once before stepping back.

"What did you see?" I asked, curious. He shook his head, looking off sadly.

"Something that will never be possible," he said sadly.

"I want to know anyways," I insisted, "Please tell me. I want to help."

I had no idea that what I was saying and what I was hiding was so familiar to him.

**(Severus PoV)**

I looked into the mirror. To my initial shock, I saw that this time it wasn't Lily who showed up on her own. Potter Sr. was there as well, and they were standing behind me. I knew they were dead, but they were smiling sadly.

"We're so sorry," Potter Sr. mouthed, and I couldn't help but widen my eyes in shock.

"I forgive you," Lily said calmly before smiling widely. "Give her a chance, Severus. Ask her what she saw in the mirror."

They faded in the background before a new image appeared: Chessie. She was older, a woman, a mother to a small child. The child wasn't what startled me – it was his eye color. My eyes. I then saw myself come up from behind, and suddenly she was now pregnant and I was holding a hand protectively over her abdomen. I swallowed fearfully before backing away, shaking my head at the impossible.

"What did you see?" She asked, curious. I shook his head, looking off sadly.

"Something that will never be possible," I said sadly.

"I want to know anyways," she insisted, "Please tell me. I want to help."

I could come up with a number of retorts. Bear my children, marry me, let me knock you up, let me shag you until I make you give me a child – but I kept my mouth shut. The image in the mirror hurt my eyes and heart, never to happen, even though I so desperately wanted it to!

I forced her to leave, looking and glaring around before escorting her back to my private quarters for safety that night. I kept hearing footsteps behind us, so I kept my mouth shut while we traveled until we reached there and I opened the door to my chambers. Two nights later, I couldn't help but return to the mirror. I sat, Indian-style in front of it, staring at it longingly and sadly. Every so often, the image would shift to add another child, or make Chessie pregnant again, and each time it did it was like a stab to my heart.

"Ah, Severus, I see that you, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised," Dumbledore said calmly as he came up behind me.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" I asked him, and he smiled softly.

"I would see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks. One can never have too many socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a pair, people will insist on giving me books," he said sadly.

"Albus," I said carefully, "If I promised to give you socks every Christmas until the day you died, and even on your birthday, would you promise me something in return?"

"But of course! Anything, my boy," he said jovially.

"Help me find a way to keep Chessie," I begged, and he swallowed. "I-She's what I see in the mirror, only older, and-and we have a family together."

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"I'm not forgetting to live, I'm trying to make it so that I _can _live and achieve my dreams," I argued back defensively, and he smiled.

"Very well, my boy," he said calmly. "But you must get a bit of a shorter leash on her. It will not do to have her revealing who you are. Also, I do believe I will let her have a set of quarters near your own that she may use when she feels threatened or harmed."

"Thank you, Albus," I sighed, and just realized that I'd revealed my biggest weakness to him.

"I believe that you are right, and that it is time to begin to act civilized towards her," he said before leaving. "However, I must continue to act cruel so as not to alarm the children of the Death Eaters."

You can imagine the general surprise to everybody who hailed from the house of Slytherin when he went through with his words and let Chessie have her own sleeping quarters behind a painting inside of my own quarters. It would also have a painting to let her access the rest of the house quarters, but I doubted that she'd want to.

* * *

Please review.


	35. Inside the Exams

Chessie: I'm not liking the premonition I'm getting right now.

Snape: Ignore it. You always do anyways. R.O.O. still ownly only Chessie and her pets.

* * *

Well, surprisingly, nothing happened until a few days before time to go home. Quirrel approached me with a stuttering smile and asked if I could help him with something he was asked to do. I nodded and he led me to the third floor corridor, the one that was forbidden. He flicked his wand at the harp and it began playing, and I gaped at the Cerberus before he patiently motioned me forwards.

The second room was startling – one made of vines. It didn't take long to realize that it was a plant from first year Herbology, and I conjured up sunlight and we dropped down into the next room. This room was very confusing, and we passed through quite easily. The key room was next, and I flew to catch the key, accidentally bending the wing before we rushed through the door and the other keys rammed into it. This next room was a giant chess board, and I swallowed fearfully as I saw what two pieces were missing – the king and a knight.

I was never used to play except to destroy, which I had _great _fun doing, and we passed through after he proclaimed a checkmate. The next room was a room that was soon blocked off on both ends with fire. I jumped, and he nodded towards a set of potions. I gasped, realizing what was going on, and that Quirrel was either after the stone itself, or to protect it. I wasn't sure which one, but I had to stall for time.

"Um, this will take a bit," I said pulling out some parchment and writing some things down.

It was about thirty minutes later, as I was still pretending to try to figure this out while occluding as best as I was thought how to, that I felt the pain enter my body. I was immediately writhing on the floor, screaming in white-hot pain. I had no idea what curse this was, but I didn't want to find out again. I screamed out, begging that I was working as fast as I could, and he yelled at me that he was furious that Snape had spoken so highly of me.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, "He's made this hard! I'm not a genius like he is!"

"Work harder! Cruccio!" he snarled, and the pain went through me worse than before.

I screamed and writhed in pure agony, stopping and gasping in pain while blinking and trying to figure out where I was. After a bit, I realized it, and I got up before taking up another ten minutes to solve the puzzle, or get close to it.

"I narrowed it down to two," I panted, and pointed at the two. "It's one of them."

"Finally," he ranted angrily, "Cruccio!"

I screamed and writhed in pain for a few more minutes before he finally stopped with a smile so evil that I was quaking more than ever before.

"You are useless," he scowled, "Severus sings your praise, but you are nothing! I will show you just how much of nothing you are worth! Or rather, Severus will. Imis desiderium Tantibus!"

I screamed in shock as Professor Snape was suddenly in the room. He was staring at me almost hungrily, and I smiled and gasped.

"Professor Snape!" I breathed, "Thank Salazar!"

"Oh, you'll be thanking Salazar," he said vaguely as he stepped towards me and removed his boots. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Sir? What-what are you doing?" I asked terrified as he took off his cloak and vest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he removed his shirt to reveal a mess of so many scars it seemed to be all he was made up of.

"I-I don't," I stammered, terrified. What was going on?

"Surely you can figure things out," he sneered, and I swallowed fearfully. "Obviously you can't if it took you nearly an hour to find out my riddle with the potions. Now, what do we know is the differences between the two of us?"

"Um, you're a man, I'm a preteen female," I guessed, and he sneered.

"Congratulations, you've finally gotten a question right for once," he said darkly as he removed his pants, and I stared at his boxer shorts.

Oh, this was not good. I wanted a family, not an assault by the man I loved!

"S-sir," I gasped, "S-surely we can-can do this somewhere else? Per-perhaps another time? I-Quirrel's after the stone."

"Oh, I know," he beamed, "And he's housing my master."

I gaped in horror as he removed my underwear and sneered.

"Sir, please, I'll do anything, just don't take my virginity," I begged, and he smirked. "Well, yet. Take it all you want, but please just wait until after I'm of age!"

"Oh, you won't be coming of age," he sneered, "You're going to die here after I fuck you."

I wanted to scream as he removed the last layer of clothing. Never before had I seen a man naked and now wasn't exactly the best time, so I diverted my eyes to the ceiling just before he mercilessly fucked me. I felt my body giving out so many tremors as he kept going, yelling at me angrily and slapping me for some minor misdemeanor. Or rather, that's what my mind _thought _he did.

In reality, it was very different, although I had no way of knowing so at the time.

* * *

Imis desierium – Deepest desires

Tantibus - Nightmare

So, the spell Quirrel used is one of my own. It turns your deepest desires (which the Mirror of Erised shows) and turns it into a nightmare that is designed to be your personal hell. Poor Chessie. Snape comes in next chapter!


	36. Rescuers Down Under

Chessie: Make it stop!

Snape: R.O.O. still doesn't own. I'll be telling this part.

* * *

At long last, with Dumbledore gone, I was free to roam the castle to look for Chessie. I checked almost every nook and cranny, and was horrified to learn that Quirrel was also missing. I immediately put the search for Chessie on hold as I raced into the third floor corridor, somehow stunning the bloody Cerberus, and managing to go through all the trials. Finally, at Minerva's, I saw the youngest Weasley boy passed out.

"Great, Potter and Granger are down here, too," I growled, stepping over him and ignoring the chess pieces, which recognized me.

I went forwards into the room I set up, lifting myself through the fire with magic, and was startled to find Granger sobbing and trying not to puke. A bloodcurdling scream was heard, and I jerked my head towards the source in horror.

Chessie.

She was screaming, her back arching in pain, but only at something that she could see and feel. She was screaming, begging for something to stop, and I realized the spell that had been used.

"Oh no," I gaped, "Oh God, no!"

"Professor," Granger sobbed, "I-I d-didn't do it, I-I promise!"

"I know," I scowled, "It takes a very dark, and very powerful, being to do this spell."

"What does it do?" she asked fearfully as I drew up upon my magic.

"It turns your deepest desire into your worst nightmare," I told her. "Most of the time it mentally destroys a person after prolonged amounts of time, much like the Unforgivable curses. It _should _be an Unforgivable curse."

"I-she was like this when I found her," she said fearfully, "She's-she's arched her back five or six times since I got here."

"Shit!" I swore in a panic and she visibly jumped at my anger as I whisked out my wand. "Tantibus Remotionem!"

Immediately, the screaming died down and her breathing began to be a little less labored. I stood behind Granger, fearing the worst. Chessie blinked, looking around the room. however, when she saw me, her eyes widened.

"No! No! no more, please! Please, no more, Sensei! No more!" she screamed, and I frowned confused at what she was talking about. "No more, please! I'll be good, I promise! Please, just don't-no more! No more, please, please no more pain!"

I frowned and went towards her. she screamed louder, and I backed off towards the far wall. This was bad, this was very bad. Well, at least it hadn't been me that screwed up this time. well, that I knew of.

"Severus," Dumbledore said calmly as he stepped through. "Ah, good, you found her."

"Them," I said pointing at Chessie. "Deepest Nightmare Curse, I believe. She started screaming when I removed whatever curse it was from her. she seems to think I hurt her…"

"Ah, I will explain that later, my boy," he said calmly, "In the meantime, I believe it best that we put her into a sleep, yes?"

I nodded sadly before casting Legilimens on Chessie. I watched the nightmare curse in horror – so that was why she had been begging me! – but, was that? Oh, no! Shit!

I withdrew and immediately raced towards the only cauldron in the room and vomited violently. Albus of course ignored me and went on to his precious Potter, but Granger for some strange reason hovered fearfully nearby.

"S-sir? C-can I help?" she squeaked, and I shot her a glare as I tried to catch my breath.

Naturally, Albus ignores me again as he walks by with a now unconscious Potter, and I could only hope he picked up Chessie for me. Wait, no, no he didn't. Well, shit, she'd hate me now, for sure. I scowled and almost passed out as I leaned back against the wall.

"Professor!" Granger gasped in shock and fear, and I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"I'm fine," I rasped. "Not a word of this."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," she promised, making an X with her fingers over her heart.

I could see the hollow and terrified gaze as Chessie continued to stare at me as though I were her own personal demon. I had to fix this somehow, but I had no idea how to. it was out of my control, the piece of Voldemort that had apparently been inside Quirrel had fled now (I'd felt the mark burn as it flew past me) and I was once again alone in life.

"Sensei," Chessie croaked, and my eyes snapped to hers. "Why?"

"Because," I said calmly. "It wasn't real. it was just an illusion, I promise. I'll show you the spell he used in the book of the restricted section if you don't believe me. Just _don't _throw a tantrum. Whatever you do, remain calm."

"Calm," she said blankly. "Calm? _Calm_?"

Oh shit, I'd snapped a wire.

"Granger, cover your ears," I ordered, and she clamped her hands over her ears as I cast the most powerful _Mufflatio _spellI could upon her.

Next thing I knew, Chessie was screaming and cursing me out in a slew of languages, a couple of them I didn't even recognize. After what seemed like hours, when she was finally hoarse from screaming everything I'd done to her, I shook my head.

"It was an illusion," I promised. "Here, it's a spell that shows what happened. Priori Scaenae!"

I flicked my wand and the scenes appeared before us in a bit of a reverse order. Quirrel casting the Cruciatus curse – holy hippogriffs, _five times! _How _did _she survive? Never mind that, he just cast the nightmare charm on her. a few more issues later, Potter and Granger show up. They argue, naturally not noticing Chessie until Potter has gone through the fires after Quirrel and Chessie screams in pain.

Then Granger notices her and looks after her until the real version of my body got there, and not the one in Chessie's mind. I canceled the spell, and she gaped at me in shock.

"Sensei," she moaned before passing out.

"Well, at least she's not throwing a tantrum," I shrugged. "Merlin knows that would be the coming of the next apocalypse when she threw a tantrum directed at me."

With that said, I calmly walked on ahead to the mirror of Erised to stand before it. The scene was now different, with a Chessie who had just woken up in the hospital wing after her ordeal just now. She was smiling and waving, as though nothing had happened, and was happily prancing around, playing with me in my backyard. Her parents had given me secret and unofficial custody of her, and she had completely forgotten what had happened with Quirrel.

Alarmingly, after that, time sped up and I watched her grow up at my side. Eventually, the mirror returned to where I had been staring at it before – parenthood alongside Chessie. I sighed, looking longingly at what could now never be, and I stepped aside and motioned for Granger to look in the mirror.

"Professor, what is this mirror?" she asked, and I explained what it did and asked what she saw. "I-I see myself in the Hogwarts Library. I've read the whole thing, except the restricted section. Madame Pince is giving me the key – all those books!"

Definitely an insufferable know-it-all.

"Joy," I croaked out and forced a goblet of summoned water down my throat.

"Why? What did you see, Professor?"

"Me? I found myself wielding a bottle of firewhiskey and destroying those in my past who dared to harm me," I shrugged, lying easily. It was halfway true – it had been what I saw when I was twenty, before I had betrayed Lily. "Among other things."

Granger shuddered, and I left the room to go check up on my little snake. I calmly lifter her into my arms and led Granger out of there as the tiny first year clung to one of my arms fearfully. I hated the little Gryffindor chit, but I was the only one to be able to get her out of here.

I ignored the Hospital wing and took them straight to my quarters. I was tired – after three and a half days straight on my feet, it was definitely time to get some sleep.

* * *

Review please!


	37. Recruiting Help

Snape: R.O.O. still doesn't own. If you can't figure that out by now, then I refuse to let you in my Potions classroom. I'll handle this part since she is asleep.

* * *

"Molly," I called through the fireplace, "I need to talk to you and Arthur. May I come through?"

"Of course, Severus," she gasped as said male Weasley appeared with a small girl behind him. Ah, so this must be the youngest Weasley. "Come on through."

"Thank you," I said before vanishing into my quarters and then went into the Weasley home. "I presume you've heard the latest Hogwarts news from your sons, then?"

"Is it true? Quirinus…?" Molly said softly.

"Tortured one of my snakes with the Cruciatus curse before casting a very deadly, powerful, and illegal curse at her," I finished, "But yes, he was killed by the renevant he was hosting within the hour. Or rather, because the renevant couldn't touch Potter directly without turning into ash."

"You mean," Arthur gasped, and I nodded. "Merlin's beard, Severus! How can we help?"

"I need you to keep your oldest and youngest school sons out of her way," I said calmly, "The twins are fine, she's friends with them, but the other two aren't making life easy for her."

"What happened?" Molly asked darkly, and I honestly almost didn't want to tell her for fear of their deaths. "What happened, Severus?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I only know what Poppy has told me," I said quickly, "But your youngest male was talking to Miss Granger when my snake passed out. She hasn't woken since, and it's been a week."

"Merlin's beard," Arthur murmured as Molly put her hands over her mouth and the small girl's eyes widened. "Does Poppy know what caused it?"

"She thinks it has something to do with losing the will to live, but we're not sure," I said shaking my head gravely, "The Twins and I have visited her – they tried to give her and Potter toilet seats, but thank Merlin Poppy stopped them – but nothing bad happened. If anything I think they were honestly worried about her."

"How old is she?" the small girl finally spoke, but it was very quietly.

"She's thirteen, fourteen when you meet her, Miss Weasley," I said calmly, "I'm sure you won't need to hear what horrible things your older brothers have done."

"They tried to send her a _toilet seat_?" Molly shrieked angrily, and I shot her a glare.

"Molly, calm down," I snapped angrily, giving her the look that I normally reserved for unruly seventh year Slytherins, and she immediately quieted. "Thank you. Now, Percival has been trying to ensure that the twins don't make contact with her, or rather that she doesn't make contact with any of her friends in Gryffindor."

"How many does she have in Slytherin?" Arthur asked furrowing his brow.

"As of her saving Potter's life in a Quidditch match, none aside from me," I told him, and the trio stared as though I'd dropped a bomb. "She has four, possibly five, friends in Gryffindor – your twin sons, Potter, Granger, and possibly Longbottom if she manages to get him to trust her next year."

"Why won't the other teachers do something, sir?" the tiny Weasley asked, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Because, they all avoid her since I'm the only one that can control her," I said testily. It wouldn't do to mention that Albus himself had nearly killed her with his words on a few occasions. "Even then, I can't fully control her when she's angry, which is why I've kept her as a beater for the Quidditch team."

"Fukui," Arthur gasped, and I nodded gravely. "Alright. How can we help? Surely there's a reason for her behavior problems."

"there is," I said, "I'm technically not supposed to be elaborating, but I'll leave it at the fact that her home life is less than desirable and that I've had to save her from her Squib and Muggle relatives on a few occasions."

"They've tried to _kill _her?" the two witches asked, and I nodded.

"Arthur, I'll need you to request an inquiry about her, tell them it was your twin sons' concern for someone they look up to," I plotted, and he nodded. "Molly, be prepared for worst case scenarios in case you find her at Diagon Alley. She may just attempt a runaway this year."

"How are you sure she won't attack Ron and Percy?" Arthur asked, and I looked at him.

"So long as you're around, I doubt she will," I said calmly, "She hates them, and for very good reason, but she's not stupid. Besides that, I've heard Ronald asking Potter to come stay, so he should be a good enough distraction from her anger towards them. She looks to him like a little brother, for Salazar knows why. Also, it's best if she handled any physical labor around the house that involves the wizard world if she does come here – it helps her vent, I have reason to believe her parents are more violent than she lets on."

"How often has she come to you suicidal?" Molly asked worriedly, and I had to think for a few seconds.

"I'm honestly not sure," I admitted, "But she's had at least a dozen nervous breakdowns in my office. I even had to let her stay in my private quarters one night when her entire room and section of the room was vandalized."

"What do you mean?" the first year asked.

"The word Mudblood was painted all over her bed, every article of clothing of hers they could get their hands on, and her trunk," I explained, and their eyes widened, "She wouldn't calm down that night, she was sure the others were going to try to kill her. That's not even the half of what has happened – she's been poisoned on a few occasions, and carries two bezoars in her pockets at all times now."

"She's been attacked so much that she's become paranoid," Molly realized, and I nodded.

"Just as much, of not more so, than I am," I said gravely. "And it's sad to see any thirteen year old girl in such a state."

"Why doesn't Albus give her private quarters next to yours if she's such a problem to the other students?" Molly asked, and I frowned.

"She and Albus don't exactly see eye to eye," I said warily, "They got into an argument in her first year, and he hadn't exactly been the kindest headmaster to her ever since. I had to save her from a couple plague envelopes."

"But the mail is supposed to be screened for that!" Molly and Arthur yelled astonished, and the tiny girl backed away to the far wall. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Don't, Lucius Malfoy is already handling it," I said quickly, "I sent him a letter a couple days ago elaborating on what Dumbledore has been doing over the course of this year, with his son Draco also sending one at my request, to elaborate on what Dumbledore has done to her because of the sole fact of her house loyalties and standing up for her moral values."

"We'll see what we can do," they promised, "Those two will get what's coming to them."

"I never thought I'd say this, but don't punish the twins for the toilet seat incident," I said thoughtfully and carefully, "I believe it was their way of trying to cheer up their two invalid friends. Poppy and Minerva have already scolded them harshly."

"You think it's funny?" Molly asked appalled and I smirked as I went towards the fireplace.

"Only because Dumbledore received one himself during their first year, and I believe it is where they got the idea," I said vaguely, "However, the real culprit of the mystery seat sender has not been found. We believe they've graduated."

"You're hiding something," Molly accused, and I sighed.

"Chessie may have some mental, emotional, and psychological scarring from what Quirrel has done," I said sadly, "I'm not entirely sure of the severity of the damage, but I do know that she probably won't be the happy-go-lucky witch that she once was anymore."

They gaped in horror just before I bid them farewell and went into the fire. Naturally, Albus was waiting for me and I told him that I went to the Weasleys to discuss the behavior of the twins. Luckily, he didn't question me further.

* * *

Chessie wakes up in the next chapter.

Please review!


	38. On the Equinox

I did this title chapter after "Meet Me on the Equinox" from New Moon, but it wasn't around right now so I couldn't put it in the chapter like I wanted to. It will be in Chessie's PoV.

* * *

I awoke in Professor Snape's quarters with a terrified Granger next to me. She was gasping, hiccupping, and sobbing all at once, and it was what had waked me. She clung to me, sobbing out some incoherence about Potter being in the hospital wing with Weasley. Well, serves them right for ignoring my warnings.

"Chessie," she sobbed, and I looked at her. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah," I said sitting up. "Why?"

"I-I don't," she sobbed terrified, and I looked around at the familiar location with a scowl.

"He said he'd explain," I said calmly but darkly. "Where is he?"

"P-Professor Snape? He's in class," she hiccupped.

"Damn," I swore angrily, "DAMN HIM TO HELL!"

She gaped at me in shock and horror before pulling out a book and handing it to me with a letter. I recognized the spidery handwriting of my head of house immediately.

_Chessie, I know you're probably angry with me, but I've bookmarked a page in this book I think you should see. It will explain a number of things that happened after Quirrel used the Cruciatus curse on you and abandoned you. Sensei_

I was visibly crying as I opened the page of the book, and Granger was staring at me in shock and horror.

"That's from the restricted section," she gaped, and I looked on the spine to find that it was, indeed, from the restricted section. "Do you think teachers have full access?"

I was silent as I looked at the page before I began quaking in shock and horror. The Deepest Desire Nightmare Curse – it truly did turn a perfect dream into a nightmare. It would start out like a perfect dream, one where the victim was thinking that there could be no wrong, and then it would suddenly turn into their worst nightmare and become more and more of a nightmare as time progressed. It wasn't taught in school because people had been mentally, emotionally, and psychologically scarred for life, and families torn apart because of this curse. I then realized what it had meant.

My deepest desire was Professor Snape, and my deepest desire was also my worst nightmare – love.

I feared loving him, but at the same time I wanted to so badly. I wanted to love him, but I'd screamed profanities at him as though he'd actually done it. But if he'd taken the time to find the book, then perhaps he was willing to give me a second chance at being his friend. But why would he want someone as broken and constantly in danger as me for a friend? Granted, some of the things were my doing, but most of them weren't in my control.

The door opened and he ran his hand through his hair as he walked in. I ran and tackled him into a hug after thrusting the book aside, and he looked down at me.

"You read the bookmarked page," he said, and I nodded into the front of his robes. "Then you know the side-effects?"

Side effects?

I shook my head and he sighed while rubbing his face wearily.

"There is often permanent damage done to the mind, sometimes even the body if the curse remains long enough, and the victims are a wild card when it comes to how they deal with the emotional issues and trauma. Families and entire clans have been completely destroyed and slaughtered by this curse. It is not to be taken lightly, and I don't want to see you use it on anyone but your guardians," he explained, and I beamed. "Your _non-magical _guardians."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You were hurt and not in your right mind, it's not your fault," he said calmly. "You know I can't stay mad at a select few of my snakes forever."

"And I'm one?" I asked shocked, and his lips twitched upwards towards a smile before I remembered that Granger was still in here. "Thanks, Sensei."

"Good," he smirked, "Now let's get you two little chits to the hospital wing so Poppy can look you over."

I scowled but obeyed as he led us up, with Dumbledore eyeing me warily as he passed, and Snape's hand on my shoulder as he did. I suddenly remembered that Dumbledore had ignored my needs to tend to Potter and had completely ignored Granger and me while Professor Snape was puking.

"One hex," I snarled wheeling around, but Snape had his hand firmly around my wand arm within moments. "Just _one _hex to that bloody bastard's ass, that's all I ask."

"I think you need to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_," Snape said calmly changing the subject, "I wouldn't normally recommend it, but I believe you'd like it and relate to the three main characters extremely well."

"is it playing?" I asked, tilting my head calculating.

"Not this summer that I know of, but I can check the theaters around _my _house," he said calmly as we walked in. Madame Pomfrey was immediately alert as she gave Weasley his breakfast.

"Oh, no you don't, Severus! I've had enough of her crap for one year!" she yelled out, and Snape smirked.

"Oh, come now, Poppy," he reasoned, "She's been tortured by Quirrel. You can't deny a student help when they've been tortured, can you?"

"Send her to St. Mungo's, let _them _deal with her," she shot back, "I will _not _put up with it again!"

"And if she behaves?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest as he sneered at her.

"It won't happen," she shot back while I murmured "I will, I promise."

"You'll behave, right, Chess?" he asked, and I nodded silently, staring horrified at an angry Madame Pomfrey. "See, Poppy, she knows when to behave. She just gets wild when she gets too hyper."

"Which is all day every day," she grumbled before preparing a bed. "Fine, she can stay, but you'll be called if she gets out of hand!"

We both assured her with two words that I wouldn't at the same time, and she scowled before setting up the bed curtains as Professor Snape walked off.

"Hey, Hermione, are you okay? Did the Greasy git hurt you?" I heard Weasley ask, and I flinched in pain.

"No, Ron, I'm fine," she said calmly, "It's _Professor Snape_, and he's the one who got Chessie and me out of there."

"What the hell was she doing down there anyways? Probably trying to become a Death Eater," he sneered, and I felt a hole get ripped into my chest.

"No, Ron, Professor Quirrel tricked her," she said defending me, "He tricked her, then used some sort of Cruccio curse or something like that on her, and then used a really, really dark curse that causes the mind to be scarred permanently. I'm not sure what it was, but Professor Snape didn't like it at all, he was furious when he figured out what the curse was."

"Well, yeah, she's a Slytherin!" Weasley shot back. I wondered where Potter was in all this. "Of course he's going to be mad that she's hurt! I say he should get fired and she should get expelled!"

"Ron! He's the only one in the entire school who's been treating her fairly! Even Harry and I were cruel to her, although I for one will at least _try _to make it up to her," Granger – no, Hermione, said.

"Hermione, you're insane! She's a Slytherin, and all Slytherins who follow after Professor Snape end up as Death Eaters! Everybody knows he is one, and if you ask me, I'd say that she's going to end up marrying the Greasy Git, and end up in an abusive relationship! She's just like Malfoy, spoiled rotten, and I'm glad that Quirrel used the Cruciatus curse on her, even if it is one of the three Unforgivables!"

I felt my world collapse as soon as I heard his harsh words, hearing only Granger's startled scream as I hit the floor and everything went black.

* * *

Well, I tried to give a brief explanation of the curse, on a few different levels. Chessie has yet again almost died, and the end of this chapter will be no exception. This _is _an explanation about how many times he saved her hide, after all.

Please review!


	39. Madness

Snape: Since Chessie's in the Hospital Wing, I'll do this one - again. Miss R.O.O. still doesn't own the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Imagine my surprise when the elder of the two Weasley boys that I asked her to help me with got a Howler the next day. It wasn't exactly what I'd asked about, but it would possibly do the trick. He cringed in his seat as it exploded, and I laughed as I recalled that Potter wasn't here to see this. It would have scared him out of his pants, although the image alone was amusing enough as a substitute. Sadly, Chessie was in the hospital wing instead of enjoying this as well, and Molly Weasley's voice, magnified by one hundred, ranted angrily at her oldest son that was still in school.

"PERCIVAL HAROLD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU PUT ONE YOUR SCHOOLMATES' LIVES IN DANGER! DO YOU REALIZE THAT EVEN THOUGH WORDS CAN HURT PEOPLE THAT ACTIONS WILL HURT THEM EVEN MORE THAN THAT? HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR POSITION AS A PREFECT AGAINST SOMEONE OF ANOTHER HOUSE! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO DISGUSTED WITH YOU! I DON'T CARE _WHICH _HOUSE THEY'RE IN, IF YOU PUT ANOTHER CLASSMATE'S LIFE IN DANGER, WE'LL SEND DUMBLEDORE SO MANY HOWLERS THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAY PREFECT, AND YOU'LL COME _STRAIGHT BACK HOME_! Oh, and Fred and George, thank you for remaining friends with the classmate your brothers are hurting."

The entire school was frozen in shock as the one who was seemingly perfect received a howler instead of his twin brothers, and that it was them who were complimented this time instead of him. The roles were reversed, and this shocked them all. None of the Golden Trio was down here yet, so they didn't get to hear it. Longbottom was cowering in his seat, even though it wasn't him the howler was for, the Slytherins were beaming and laughing, the other two houses couldn't care less, and Dumbledore was probably furious. I looked over to see him shooting me a "you will explain this to me Severus" look. I shot him a glare that said "bug off, my Slytherin" and looked at the twins.

They were looking between each other and then looked over at me. I nodded, and they turned to each other before turning back to me and pantomiming that they wanted to see me. Well, all's fair in war, Albus, I contemplated, and I beamed as I thought of the perfect way to get Dumbledore back. I went to my office, and they followed a few minutes later curiously.

"Sir," they said warily, "We were wondering… was the howler talking about Chessie?"

"Yes," I explained, "She remained in the girls' bathroom all day a few weeks back because of something Percy said, and last week with Ronald insulting Miss Fukui to Miss Granger was the final straw, and she collapsed. She hasn't woken since that I know of, but Poppy won't let me in."

"We could go check, sir," they volunteered, and I nodded. "We promise we won't try to give her another toilet seat."

"Actually, I think she'd like it if you did," I smirked, "However since Madame Pomfrey won't let you give it to her…"

I trailed off, leaving the end of my sentence for interpretation.

"Sir-sir would _you _give her the seat for us?" they asked appalled, and I nodded. They gaped before looking back at me.

"She really is suicidal…" one murmured sadly.

"I wish we'd have disobeyed Percy and still hung out with her…" the other said.

"This is all our fault…" they murmured in unison sadly.

"It is Percival and Ronald's faults, not yours," I said calmly. "However, I believe it is time to go check up on your fellow prank player."

They nodded before going up to the hospital wing. They returned flushed and saying that Chessie was awake, and the Dumbledore was there and that Madame Pomfrey wanted me there as quickly as possible. I flew up to the hospital wing as quickly as I could and was shocked by what I saw when I got there.

(Chessie PoV)

I sat in the Hospital Wing and looked around, rocking back and forth, back and forth, from side to side like Snape would do. I tried to imagine him here to comfort me, but it wasn't working as well as I wanted and bits and flashes of the nightmare curse returned to me. I gathered it would take a more traumatic experience to push that one into the back of my mind.

Nobody had come to visit me in a week, and Professor Snape had been banned from the hospital wing because Harry was here. I wanted Dumbledore banned, but she wouldn't allow it. Harry was looking at me worriedly as I drank warm milk from a teacup, which was somehow soothing right now. My best guess is that there's a calming draught inside it. Naturally, Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later, with Potter still asleep.

"You're all late for tea!" I screamed as I threw my now-empty cup at him. He dodged and sent it upwards with a flick of his wand and a frown, and I burst into maniacal laughter.

"Poppy, I believe it best that we send her to St. Mungo's," he said calmly, and I was immediately angered and all could tell it. I stood up, my magic crackling dangerously, and Dumbledore took a step back.

"You ran out on us to save your own skin, you gutless, scottish pilgar lickering, Bar lom muck egg brimni -!" I began darkly and quietly, raising my voice gradually to the point that I could be heard in the dungeons.

"Cheshire!" I heard Professor Snape yell angrily, and I froze.

"Thank you," I rasped out strained.

"Oh, whoa," Ron gaped as Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"I'd ask what's wrong with you, but I already know," he said calmly. "Now tell me, what do you want most right now?"

I was silent, contemplating for a few minutes.

"Out!" I yelled, and he flinched. "I want out!"

"What do you want out?" he asked with an eyebrow raised at me.

"Me!" I said like it was obvious, and he looked as though he relaxed some more.

"Poppy, I think she's ready," he said calmly, "Considering what she just said, I think she's still sane, so long as she is helped medically and mentally."

The youngest Weasley gaped at me and Hermione sighed with relief before I tilted my head to the side before rushing to my head of house and burying my face in the front of his robes. I breathed his scent in deeply, and I immediately felt as though a weight were lifted off of my shoulders, like my burden wasn't just my own to bear. I knew that it was his as well since he was my deepest desire and now my worst nightmare as well. But I knew what he meant now, by what he'd said about sex being an adult topic.

It truly was, and rape should have been made illegal at the dawn of time.

I could feel him put his arms on my back after a bit and then begin to rock me back and forth gently, calming me down slowly.

"Pitiful creature of darkness," he said calmly, as though reciting something. "What kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you that you're not alone."

With that said he held me closer to him, and I began to cling onto his robes desperately. Perhaps he knew what he was talking about, but I didn't. I relaxed finally, and some of the weight in my heart left me. I knew that it would remain there for a while, but when Professor Snape removed one of his hands to fish for something in his pocket, I got curious.

"Here," he said calmly, "I spoke to a friend of mine, and he said that drawing helps with trauma victims. I thought you'd like something that your aunt and uncle can't destroy. Actually, if they try to, their hands will get burned to the point that they can't hold anything again without pain."

I looked at the art set and stared at it. it was protected, all for me. It wasn't just a folder – it was a binder, an art case itself. I opened it to reveal a pocket with a set of paper on one side, and colors on the other, and an eraser as well and a regular pencil. I shut it and hugged him fiercely, and he smiled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to give you your Christmas present," he murmured. "Now, I don't know about you, but I think you need to go to St. Mungo's for those curses that Quirrel used on you. Don't get any bright ideas, because I _will _drag you there if I have to. but, I'll make you a deal – the more you cooperate with me on this, the less you'll see of your aunt and uncle this summer."

I nodded vigorously and he shook his head before transfiguring my hospital wing clothes into travel ones.

* * *

Aw, a trip home! Bummer! Things will get hectic and frenzied and hurried after this. I'm going to try to speed through books two, three and four so that we can get to Umbridge. That's not working too well as far as I can see right now.

Please review!


	40. Meeting the Rival Parents

Chessie: Joy, going home again. Somebody shoot me or send me to Professor Snape. R.O.O. still doesn't own, and I'll be doing this chapter. Stupid disclaimers...

* * *

Surprisingly, I went to King's Cross like I was supposed to, but to no surprise my parents weren't there. In their stead, however, was our dire Potions Master who wasn't even under a Polyjuice Potion. I beamed and raced to him, causing all the other students to give the two of us WTF looks. Malfoy, all three of them, were glaring at me like I'd done something astronomically wrong, while Harry just nodded and trudged over to the Dursleys. Ron went over to his mother, who was angry as hell, and Percy gulped in fear as he joined them. The twins were beaming and gave me thumbs-up signs, and I smiled and pointed at Sensei, who nodded and watched the rest of them unload.

Surprisingly, my things weren't on the train, even though I knew I'd brought it. we frowned, and he stepped forwards to talk to the ones who were helping us unload. They explained that they had been told by a kind red-haired first year that the owner was still in the hospital wing and that she'd be taken home by a Professor, so they'd left it behind. I gaped and whirled towards the Weasleys, while the matriarch was scolding her two boys that weren't twins. Their little sister, I noticed, was looking at me curiously.

"Molly," I heard Professor Snape growl.

"Scold him and punish him in whatever school manner you will," she said, and their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Good," he smirked, "Ronald, detention for a month as soon as the school year starts back up."

"What? What'd I do?" he protested, and I snarled as Professor Snape had to hold me back by the back of my cloak. "What's her problem?"

"You lied about her things, which are now probably getting soaking wet outside of the school," he said in return coldly, and the Weasley Matriarch was extremely angry immediately. I relaxed, but only to see how she'd handle it.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you are in big trouble young man!" she scolded harshly, and their father was also staring at him coldly.

"You haven't learned a thing from the twins," he said coldly, "We are _very _disappointed in you, son. You'll be de-gnoming the garden for the rest of the summer, and that's not even the half of it."

I had no idea what a de-gnoming was, but it was something that the entire Weasley family hated. I didn't want to be him, but at the same time, I was extremely glad that someone had _finally _punished him in front of me that wasn't a Slytherin house member. He glared at me angrily as a tiny girl stepped forward from the group and gave me a hug.

I stared down in shock, not sure of what was going on, but the hug felt good and sincere. It was such a relief to me that I instinctively hugged her back like I would a little sister. Weasley or not, this girl was kind, even though she didn't know me.

"Can we be friends?" she asked as she finally pulled away, and my eyes widened.

"Yes, yes I'd like that very much," I said with a relieved smile. She beamed before hugging me again and then returning to her mother's side. "Well, three out of seven is an amazing feat, Mrs. Weasley. I especially like this little one."

"I'm Ginny," the small girl said with a shy smile.

"I'm Chessie," I said holding out my hand, and she shook it happily. It was weird, but I sensed more to the story. "Just a warning, but I'm in Slytherin."

"I know," she said smiling, "Professor Snape told us."

I turned and looked at him. He looked off to the left and my eyes widened as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well, we'd best be going," he said, "I don't want to delay any more wrath of Chessie's dunderheaded relatives."

"Are they as bad as us?" the twins asked, and his eyes narrowed.

"Much worse than the entire Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses combined," he told them, and their eyes widened. "the idiots keep trying to fight me when I come to bring Chessie to Diagon Alley."

"Bye, Professor," they all said politely.

"Bye, Chessie," Ginny and the twins said alongside their parents, and I beamed before calling out a farewell to them.

After a bit, we mulled through towards a trio, two of them blonde, and I recognized Draco Malfoy. I flinched, and Snape kept me close to his side as we went forwards. The eldest of the three, who I assumed was Draco's father, turned around and looked at me before eyeing who was next to me.

"Severus! How interesting to see you here," he said calmly as he eyed the two of us, "A trip for school?"

"In a sense," he said vaguely, "Chessie here is supposed to remain away from stress and so I will be taking her to my house instead of her aunt and uncle's."

"Ah, so this is the orphan that Draco says is being raised by a Squib and some Muggles," he said eyeing me. "Then you are Miss Fukui?"

"Yes, sir," I said nodding and holding out my hand. he blinked before taking it warily. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Draco speaks very, very highly of you and Mrs. Malfoy."

"So, the rumors about Quirinus…?" he inquired towards Snape, and I shuddered visibly and put my hands in front of my chest instinctively.

"Are true," Snape said putting a hand on my shoulder to snap me away from my fears. "He's dead."

"I sense more to the story," Mrs. Malfoy finally spoke, "Tell me, what happened to you, child?"

"He-he used the Cruciatus curse on me five times," I told her, recalling that the mind healer had said that talking about my problems and emotions would help me recover. "and then some sort of curse that turned my deepest desire into my worst nightmare…"

"it's over, Chessie," Snape said firmly. "You're out of there."

"Thank Merlin," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Lucius, I would like it if she came to our house."

"Ah, her guardians would literally try to kill me," snape cut in, "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to let her come there, but they are already cruel enough to her as it is. I'm _trying _to get custody of her, but it's not going so well with our reputations…"

"Would you like some help?" Mr. Malfoy asked, and I looked between him and his wife. I then looked at Draco, who was standing appalled. I shrugged at him, and he gave me a look. "Where is her trunk?"

"The youngest Weasley boy lied to a train conductor, and so it is now back at Hogwarts," Snape said level-headedly, "And I'll be sure to give him hell for it when we return."

"You're going to have to wait in line, Sensei," I smirked madly, "cause _I'm _going to make his life so bad he'll wish he'd have never been born."

"Knowing you, you will," Snape said raising his eyebrows. "Merlin knows how insane you get around the headmaster."

Lucius Malfoy smirked while Mrs. Malfoy blinked in confusion, and Draco's jaw literally dropped. I smirked before putting a finger under it and closing it for him, which appalled the two adults. They shook their heads slightly before giving him a look that asked for details.

"I hate the old git," I shrugged, knowing I had to play the part of a future Death Eater, "He preaches house unity, but he's nothing short of a manipulative hypocrite. I've even cussed him out a few times."

"And nearly killed him when she was hallucinating and extremely angry at him," Snape beamed and snickered. The three Malfoy family members eyed the other ones before turning back to us. "Well, Lucius, I thought I'd let you meet the little Slytherin prodigy before I went to terrorize her aunt and uncle."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'll see you next year, Draco," I said with a slight bow and a soft smile as the youngest gaped at me like I'd lost my mind from Quirrel's torture.

In all honesty, I probably had.

* * *

Yes, the torture has turned Chessie's aura from a nice pink and blue to something else.

Please reveiw!


	41. St Mungo's

Snape: RabidOrochimaruOtaku only owns Chessie, Chessie's family and pets, and the curses that she puts in a textbook or creates. That includes the Deepest Desire Nightmare Curse and *stops* Never mind, that would give it away. This chapter will be in my perspective.

* * *

Finally, after hours of waiting outside for my little Slytherin, the mind healer walked out with a frown on her face. I stood up warily, bracing for the worst.

"I won't lie to you, Professor Snape," she said curtly, "Miss Fukui is still traumatized. She already explained the curse – we mind healers are warned about it during training, and-and this is one of the lightest cases this hospital has seen in a long time. However, she's young and has become privy to things that she shouldn't be, so she's understandably confused."

"How bad is it?" I asked fearfully.

"I won't lie, it's horrible," she said shaking her head, "But on the bright side, the curse was explained quickly to her, and so she understands that it was just a hallucination. She's still terrified, just not of you, surprisingly. She also said that the Cruciatus curse was used on her five times by the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but said that someone gave her an Anti-Cruciatus Potion."

"Yes, I made sure she got one when I found her like I did," I said calmly, "The blank look in her eyes reminded me of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and I thought the worst. It took me a few minutes more to figure out that it was the nightmare curse that she was under."

"Well, considering the severity of the caster and how many times it was cast," she said, "I think it's lucky that she's alive. She said that she thought that a revenant of he-who-must-not-be-named was the one that had taken over her professor. Although, she called him 'Lord Moldy-pants'."

"It's a running joke we have," I smirked. "We both can't wait to see him molding in the ground."

"Well, so long as you keep her away from extreme amounts of stress for the next few months and help her with therapy sessions, I think she'll make a full recovery," she said with a soft smile. "I noticed that you gave her an art set – that was both very kind and very wise of you, considering this gives her a chance to express how she truly feels through her art."

"It helped me as a teen, I thought it would her," I explained, and her brow furrowed. "One of my year-mates and his gang would pick on the Slytherin house in their year. I was attacked at least once a week."

"And Dumbledore did _nothing_?" she asked appalled, and I nodded.

"He's repeating the mistake with her," I told her, and the mediwitch's face flushed angrily. "To a degree."

"I'll send a letter, or rather, a howler, to that man to let him know that if I find her, or any other student, in St. Mungo's again for his carelessness, I will personally help bring the charges against him and make them as bad as I possibly can."

"I'm sure the students and their families would appreciate that," I said calmly before an idea hit me, "I actually think I'd like a doctor's note to help her get out of stressful situations. She lives with her aunt and uncle, but she hates them."

"Ah, of course, a one-way ticket out of stress," she laughed, "Of course. Give me a bit. Oh, and – you might want to talk to her in the room. I used the chalkboard therapy for our first time."

I nodded, familiar with mind healing therapies. The mind healers here made sure the new recruits knew that I was a regular here with my Slytherins who had been hurt. Of course, I never brought them if their parents were Death Eaters. No, that was their problems, although I did intervene every so often if things got too bad at home for the Death Eater children, such as attempted murder and near death experiences.

I hesitantly stepped into the room, where Chessie was silently drawing on the pad that I'd given her and smiled softly before turning to the blackboard. I saw a lot of words, all of them feelings that she'd held, and gaped at them all, a number of them polar opposite from each other. Hate, Love, Fear, Pain, Want, Anguish, Hurt, Cruciatus, hex, curse, Anger, and Destroy were the lesser prominent ones that I saw, but one word was so prominent, it was in bold lettering and very big letters: Lonely.

"Chessie, what do you want?" I asked, and she looked up. "You wrote want on here – what is it?"

She was silent, drawing, and I stepped over to look at the artwork. She was a wonderful artist, even though her handwriting was chicken scratch, and I guessed that the bad handwriting as because she still wasn't fully used to writing with a quill yet. The drawing was amazing, a large tree white pure white fruit, and there was a rod leading down to it. Nearby, there was a large river of filthy water, and it separated the tree from a large and spacious building, where she had elaborated that there was laughter and mocking coming from it.

"Can you tell me what it means?" I asked, and she nodded.

"The tree represents peace between the Hogwarts houses," she explained, and I blinked at her. How very… Un-Slytherin of her. "The big building is the pride of the other students. They mock those who think that there can be inter-house relationships. The river is the horrible deeds that can happen, and the many things that can go wrong in a relationship. The rod represents true friendship and loyalty, even when the ones of other houses make mistakes."

"That's impressive," I said looking at it, "May I get a closer look?"

She was fearful, I saw, but reluctantly held it out to me. I knew this was her testing me, so I was very careful with it.

"I believe that there is one more thing that we can add," I contemplated, and she tilted her head. "There is a path just here that you've drawn – perhaps it can lead to a different building where interhouse-marriages can be found?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. I took four pencils and drew the house, with those of each house in it, any and all combinations of couples drawn. I returned it to her, and she smiled before flipping to the next page. She started drawing the mirror of Erised, but stopped at the mirror section.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she held it out to me. "You want me to draw what I saw in the mirror of Erised?"

She nodded, and I hesitantly picked up the pencils once more. I drew what I'd seen in the mirror of Erised, with she and I as a family, with one small boy on her hip and my hand on his shoulder. I didn't dare go further than that – I knew she feared sex, so I didn't want to scare her. I tapped it with my wand, and made it so that the trio moved, waving up at her.

She gasped as she took it back, and looked up at me.

"You love me," she murmured, and I nodded.

"I know I'm a git," I started out, and she frowned. "Let me finish. I know I'm a git, and I know I'm not the best for things like what we're drawing, but I truly did draw what I saw in the Mirror of Erised. I don't think that will change anytime soon, my dear."

She nodded before hugging me. she then drew what she saw in the mirror of Erised the first time she looked in it. I was startled to find that it was identical to the scene I had drawn only it was much different as well. The small boy was older, standing and clinging to my pants leg while I held a one-year old child proudly on my hip, Chessie held another infant, and she was heavily pregnant with my child.

"You-this is what you saw in the mirror?" I asked, and she nodded with tears rolling down her face. "It's beautiful. May I keep it, please?"

She blinked up at me, astonished before nodding. I folded it and stuck it in the front of my robes pocket, which was usually reserved for something of utmost importance, and gently helped her gather the art set. Her eyes had widened at my actions, and she held the binder close as we left the room.

"Will I have to go back?" she asked fearfully, and I sighed.

"I'm going to try to get you out of there this summer," I told her, and she nodded.

* * *

Aww, they finally revealed it to each other! But he doesn't say it for a long time yet. So long that she completely forgets, actually...

Review, please!


	42. Human Mrs Norris

Chessie: Me, My family and pets, and any artwork I create are the only things that RabidOrochimaruOtaku owns. Oh, and... oh wait, that's not until the chapters in the late fifties. Moving on, this is in my point of view.

* * *

The summer was somehow uneventful, and I spent it all with Professor Snape. My parents had been furious that I hadn't died of course, but if felt good to finally be free enough to express how I truly felt and play what I wanted to play. I practiced Potions and Flying, and reviewed History of Magic as well. In short, I studied and reviewed with Professor Snape and helped him brew some potions for the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey. Somehow, it remained uneventful until our trip to Diagon Alley. We went the day after Harry did, and discovered that Gilderoy Lockhart was to be our new defense teacher.

Somebody shoot me.

Still, it was fun enough to antagonize him as he did another book signing and kept rattling about a fight the day before – no doubt between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin – and was talking now about me without knowing it was me he was talking about. I got all my books (with mom and dad having to give me an extra four hundred to "pay" for it all) and snarled at the Lockhart books. As tempting as it was to burn them, I'd need to read the sappy heaps of garbage in order to pass a test he was no doubt going to make us take.

Professor Snape _wasn't _pleased, especially when Lockhart commented that he needed more color in his outfit, at which I retorted that he himself could use less bright colors since the brightness of his cloaks was making me nauseous, and his hair and teeth were only adding to the problem. That lightened Snape's mood a bit, but we still saved the Apothecary for last. This time I noticed that he purchased a lot more ingredients than last time, and I wondered vaguely which potions he was going to make and what year I would learn them.

After that, we went back to his house, at which I was surprised to find Mr. Malfoy standing in the living room like he owned the place. Professor Snape was apparently used to this, and said Malfoy looked at me with a smirk.

"Ah, I was wondering where you had gone off to," he said kindly to Sensei, but there was an undercurrent in his tone that I didn't like at all, almost threatening. "Diagon Alley, then."

"Yes, Chessie needed her books," Severus explained.

"Can I get Lockhart fired?" I asked, and to my astonishment Mr. Malfoy chuckled in amusement. "I don't like him! He's a self-righteous pompous git who can't even use half a brain cell without making even the dumbest of Gryffindors look like geniuses!"

"Well, this will be an interesting school year," Snape sneered, "I look forward to you pulling out all of the prank stops with him."

"I'm going to get really mad if it's Potter that's the one to get rid of the Defense teacher again," I said crossing my arms. "I got rid of one, and he got rid of one. I will _not _be on a par with a lion!"

"Severus, consider what I said a few weeks ago," Mr. Malfoy said before turning back and disappearing into the fireplace.

"Huh?" I asked, and Professor Snape sighed.

"He wants you to become a Death Eater," he explained as he closed the door behind us. "He thinks you have a lot of potential, and you do – just when you're angry at someone."

"I'd rather die," I shot back, "I'm not joining the Death Eaters when I'm one of the ones they would love to kill! No, thank you, I'd rather go into hiding!"

"Then I'll help you go into hiding," he said calmly, "And if your house is somehow one of the ones on the Death Eater raids, I'll protect you with my life."

"And uphold to the lie that we've fabricated," I reminded, and he nodded. "Why must Moldy-pants be a prick so much?"

"I don't know," he said and I pulled out the first of my Lockhart books to begin reading and preparing for my next school year. "What courses did you choose for your electives again?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination," I said calmly, and he shot me a look that asked if I was sane or as mad as a hatter. "What? The idiot witch in charge of Divination is worse than I am on the insanity scale. Besides, some of her remarks and actions are actually funny, and she doesn't care if we laugh at her!"

"I _almost_ pity Sibyll," he said shaking his head.

It was about a month later that I was at King's Cross, with Professor Snape having apparated me there a few hours early, and it was my displeasure to find that Harry had missed the train as well as Weasley. I wasn't complaining about the youngest male missing it, but Harry had a knack for trouble. Alas, I was also in trouble – Professor Snape had my trunk still, so I was still in Muggle attire. Well, sort of. I had a trench coat on, but it was over my uniform, so I wasn't really in trouble. I would just say that I got cold and put it on for warmth since I wasn't allowed to cast magic.

Naturally, they were still no-shows by the time the feast rolled around, and it was both Professor Snape and my duty to look for the idiots. I heard a smash, and alerted him to the noise, and we waited outside the Great Hall just inside the dungeons for the two missing students. Sure enough, they walked in and were peeking into the hall and talking about our favorite Potions Master.

"Maybe he's ill!" I heard Weasley say hopefully.

"Maybe he's _left_," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts _again_!"

Really Harry? Is this how you repay the man who rescued you? Oh, I so want to hit you right now.

"Or he might have been _sacked_!" Ron said enthusiastically as Professor Snape and I crept up on the two of them. "I mean, everyone hates him-!"

"Or maybe," Professor Snape said coldly as we stopped just behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

The two spun around in shock to see us, and Weasley went red at the sight of me. I gave him a "don't give me that look, you did this yourself" look, and he went even angrier. He went pale though when he saw Professor Snape's smile that I knew meant that these two were in extremely deep trouble. I looked up at him, beaming like a Cheshire cat (I _was _his version of Mrs. Norris to Filch, after all) and one gaze into his black orbs let me know I was about to come watch the fireworks fly. I wanted Weasley expelled, but not Potter. It wouldn't do to have an uneducated savior of the magical world. One less Weasley in school, I could live with, however.

"Follow me," he said, and the two followed him down to his office (one of the best rooms in the whole school) and I flanked behind them grinning like a cat that had just eaten a canary.

They shivered as we reached there (I'd be terrified if it were me, too) and he was most cruel with them. I raised an eyebrow in request, and he nodded. I entered as well, grinning but also terrified, and watched as the two idiot Gryffindors kept digging themselves a grave towards expulsion. I wanted to laugh at these two, but I settled for grinning madly out of their range of sight since it would ruin the effect that Professor Snape was creating. Harry was looking at me white-faced (more so than Professor Snape, which was saying something) in fear, as though my own smile were a reflection of what Quirrel had done and that I was now on doctor's orders to remain with Snape at all times. Well, in a way they had said to have the least amount of stress as possible until a year went by, and Professor Snape was like my own little package of calming drugs.

"_Silence_!" I heard him snap again, and I had to force myself not to laugh. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who _do _have that happy power. You will wait here. Chessie, make sure they don't further use their stupidity."

I beamed and saluted, grinning madly as the two second-years went even more white-faced as they stared at each other. I knew that these two were definitely going to be expelled – well, if they were in Slytherin. Knowing Dumbledore, though, he'd pity his little lion cubs. But the constant switch between the grin and scowl on my face was probably telling these two that I'd gone somewhat mad. This was true, especially after what Quirrel had used to torture me with at the end of Potter's first year.

I laughed at the thought of Weasley begging for food while Harry was in school and eating to his heart's content. Weasley audibly gulped, and I just burst into even more maniacal laughter. The look on McGonagall's face when she entered though was enough to sober me up and I quieted into a fit of quiet giggles and snickers. It was amazing to see Professor Snape this happy – I'd never seen him so happy before, not even when I'd woken up and let him know that he was forgiven. Okay, so the two were evenly matched, but the light in his eyes and excitement looked like he was almost enjoying a Christmas.

Until _Dumbledore _showed up.

We listened to the tale, _again _and it was obvious to me that they weren't going to get expelled this time, and I felt a rush of rage.

"You pompous, arrogant, _toe rag_ of a _git_!" I yelled at him angrily, and Snape was soon looking as though Christmas was here again. "You let them off the hook now, but if it had been me that had done that, you'd have expelled me even if Professor Snape had been standing up for me! You and Lord Moldy-pants are the world's _biggest _oversized-headed hypocrites _I have ever seen_! How _dare _you not expel them for what they've done?"

Harry and Ron had now gone pale and terrified, and Professor McGonagall had backed away with her wand at the ready. Snape was on the alert, ready to stop me trying to lunge at the old git's throat. It was satisfying to see the old man's disturbance, and we all knew that it was only because of Harry's somewhat maintained innocence that I hadn't been swearing my head off. Of course, I had only intervened _after _Professor Snape had tried to get them expelled.

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," he said calmly, and she visibly swallowed in fear of my wrath. "They are in her House, and therefore her responsibility." He turned back to a now-pale Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample…"

I saw Professor Snape shoot the two lion cubs a look of pure venom before looking at me. I nodded, grinning madly, and he permitted himself to be swept out of his office. I turned my sharp glare to McGonagall, who visibly cringed. I narrowed my eyes, almost expecting her to be fair. She was trying, however, to distract herself from me (with my magic crackling around me in the air dangerously) by looking at the two like a wrathful eagle. Something told me she'd be a little fairer than Dumbledore.

It was fun to watch the two cringing, and I snarled at the small number of only one detention for each of them.

"Chessie, honestly, do stop following so close in Severus' footsteps, it is rather disturbing," she said calmly, and I tilted my head.

"Oh? And who do you think was the one who kept me alive after Quirrel tried to kill me last year in the third floor corridor? Dumbledore left me there. _To die_. When has _Dumbledore _ever cared about _any _of us in the Slytherin house? Huh? When have any of you cared?"

"It was the rest of us who defended you when Severus was trying to tell Albus about the plague envelopes," she said quietly, and I flinched. "Albus thought you were faking it. your explosive temper tantrum proved him wrong, but after Severus had to struggle to keep control of you, we realized that he was telling the truth."

"What makes you think I was off my rocker?" I shot back, and she smiled.

"You bit him," she said, and I paled and frowned.

"I bit…Professor Snape?" I asked, and she nodded. "Oh crap. Oops."

"Poppy kept a watchful eye on you for a few weeks after that to ensure that you were in sound physical _and _mental health when you left," she explained, and I face-palmed.

"Sheikh!" I said angrily. "Now I've got to make _something else _up to him, blast it!"

"You weren't stable, and he knew it," she shot back, "That was why you were there in the first place – so he could prove that your life was in danger. Unfortunately, it backfired on us all as you lost complete control."

"What _other _damage did I do?" I asked fearfully.

"You sent a stunner reflected back at the headmaster with wild magic," she said calmly, "But aside from that and struggling against Severus' trying to control you, nothing. Well, except a few messes on the floor, but nothing that wasn't cleaned up."

I wanted to die from embarrassment at that moment. I vaguely realized that I now had my own private quarters.

* * *

I know I'm bashing Dumbledore, but it won't continue. She's still hurting from the emotional pain her parents and Quirrel put her through, and she's taking it out in the only way she knows how - temper tantrums. She'll mellow out in time, I promise.


	43. Gilderoy Lockhart

Snape: RabidOrochimaruOtaku wishes to remind you that she owns nothing except the Fukui household, with animals included, and a familiar or two. I also feel the need to remind you that Post-Traumatic Stress can cause permanent damage to one's attitude.

Chessie: Oh, Oh! I want to do this chapter! I want to do this chapter! Oh, and Sensei already told me about the howler Percy got. Enjoy. *claps giddily*

* * *

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T GAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Yet another Howler arrived from Mrs. Weasley, although this one was for the younger of the two boys who hated me. I had a smug look on my face and I couldn't help but smile at the suffering of the student in question. It was a start for a proper punishment, and I looked up at the staff table to see Professor Snape smiling and looking at me.

" – LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE _DIED_-!"

I had vaguely wondered when Potter's name would have cropped up. Molly truly did have a soft spot for that boy, even though she had six of her own, most of who were horribly behaved towards us snakes.

" – ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER _TOE _OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT _BACK HOME_! And Ginny, dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your Father and I are so proud."

That was the first thing I heard after the mail arrived and there was soon a bit of laughter, mostly from us snakes, and I was struggling to breathe as I laughed at Weasley's expense. Draco was also beaming smugly, while Crabbe and Goyle were looking at me as though I'd lost my mind over the summer. I wouldn't blame them – the entire student body who had older siblings knew my reputation, and the younger ones were quickly learning from the older ones not to mess with me. I virtually owned the school by now, and was probably the only to match up with Professor Snape on a terrifying scale.

And we loved it.

Naturally, I had Defense class first thing before dinner. I smirked evilly as Professor Snape handed me my schedule with a sneer before he stopped and leaned close to me.

"You'd best behave today, Chessie," he said quietly, "You're on thin ice after ranting at the headmaster like that."

I smirked and saluted before laughing like a maniac. To my astonishment, he smacked me upside the head with a roll of parchments, and I shut my mouth and forced myself to be quiet. He then saw my schedule.

"However, I will make an exception for Lockhart," he said coldly, "Do try not to get expelled, however, I do not want you coming into my office with another letter saying that you threw another tantrum in the middle of class."

"I won't if he behaves," I promised, and he scowled as he went off. I yawned as I went throughout the day, bored out of my mind until we reached Care of Magical Creatures. The teacher was getting rather boring, and today we were doing Thestrals.

"Alright, how many of you can see them?" he asked, and I hesitantly raised my hand. "I knew _you _could Miss Fukui. Really, Rookwood? Who did you see?"

"My Uncle," he said calmly, "He was killed in the war."

I yawned until the thestral stepped towards me with a snort. I stared at it, and it nudged me. I looked confused at the teacher, who shrugged. I couldn't even recall who I'd seen die, until I realized just who it was – my roommate in the Muggle Hospital had died right in front of me as I'd been talking to Professor Snape.

"Unfortunately, I cannot see them," he admitted, and I deadpanned.

I was then nuzzled towards its back.

"Um, are we allowed to ride them?" I asked, and the Professor looked at me quizzically.

"It looks like you're being nuzzled that way, which they don't do often, so yes, I believe so in any case that this occurs," he said calmly and I stepped to mount it like I'd learned to do as an eight year old.

I recalled the riding lessons I'd taken before I'd discovered I was a witch, and longed for the time that my parents were fair towards me. it nuzzled me again, and I carefully led it over to a rock so I could safely mount it, and it snorted before I grabbed onto its neck.

It surged forwards, and I felt a rush of a familiar feeling. I recalled my lessons, and slowed it down to a calm trot, until easing it into a slow canter. It sensed that I was unaccustomed to riding while also being so, and it gradually sped up its canter. After a while, it started galloping, and I felt a sense of elation as it galloped through the forest like there wasn't even a rider before it took flight. I beamed, and began laughing freely. It was the first time that I wasn't around Professor Snape and I'd felt truly free since I'd been told I was a witch. We returned to the ground just before the class ended, and I got a chunk of extra meat for the thestral that had let me ride it.

"Thank you," I said petting its neck gently. It felt like a combination between leather and horse hair. "I haven't felt like that since before I was told I was a witch."

It snorted its thanks, and I went off after the others, who were all jabbering and some calling me a cocky show-off teacher's pet. We headed off for lunch, and I saw my Care of Magical Creatures teacher talking to Professor Snape animatedly. Snape was actually interested for once, which led me to believe that the conversation was about me. I looked at my schedule – Potions then Defense, awesome!

"Hey, what do we have next?" one of the girls asked, and took my schedule from me. her eyes widened in shock and horror. "_Why _do you have _skulls _around Professor Lockhart's classes?"

"He's annoying, and I've got some stuff planned," I beamed madly, and the others in my year shuddered in fear at my nasty plot. I ate quickly and went to Potions early to find Professor Snape getting ready to sneer at whoever entered his domain early.

"I was told you rode one of the wilder thestrals," he said barely glancing up from the papers he was already grading. "Well done. Who did you see?"

"The guy in the hospital room," I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Potions of course passed by without incident, with me finishing everything perfectly and far earlier than most with the help of Professor Snape's special recipes that he'd had me copy into my textbook. I was visibly beaming as I went on up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart thought I had had a change of heart, but the others in the classroom knew that it was nothing but danger coming from my smile. We waited in fearful silence for him to show up, just waiting for all hell to break loose from my mouth.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him," Lockhart said as he entered the classroom.

"Sure you didn't, it was because you flashed him," I said loudly with a smile, and he turned to me appalled.

"Honestly, there's no cause for that!" he said in shock, "Come now, what makes you hate me so?"

"You're not Professor Snape," one Gryffindor answered for me, and I couldn't help but blush embarrassedly. "Oh, wow, I made her blush!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, and I felt my face flush more. "Shut up before I duel you!"

The class was immediately quiet except for Lockhart, who was rambling on now about some test. I looked at the questions, and I beamed as he said it wasn't for a grade. I flicked my wand and there were immediately two copies of the test. One would be the one that he would show Sensei, and the other one was the answers that only he could see. I, of course, was writing all the correct answers below my smart mouth ones, separating them with a slash or a hyphen.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's Favorite Color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

It went on like this all the way down to the final question. I beamed before raising my hand and asking if I could answer on different paper. I had bought prank paper that insulted the reader as well as the intended message if you wrote the word "test" at the top. However, it would only read the prank answer you wrote to the reader's name that you wrote. So, I did both, and numbered the lines on it, each number receiving two lines. There were fifty-two questions total, and I was excited as I began to write.

_1. Poison Colors. Lilac._

_2. Get as many women as possible. Rid the world of evil and market own hair care potions. _

_3. Looking like an idiot in Flourish and Blotts when Malfoy and Weasley fought. Oh, and looking like a monkey's uncle compared to the other Professors. Defeating the werewolf._

"Tut, tut," he said as he gathered up all the papers and thumbed through them. "Wait a minute, this isn't right! Miss Chessie Fukui has full marks, but also no marks for both perfectly correct and incorrect answers! Where is Miss Fukui?"

I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest as I shot him my best imitation of Professor Snape's scowls, and he stared at me.

"I see. Ten points from Slytherin for insulting a Professor," he said calmly, "I will also be showing Professor Snape your exam."

"Okay," I shrugged, "He won't care. You're the first teacher here who's actually dared to stand up to me aside from him. To be honest, it's kind of stupid of you."

He gaped before calling me to the front.

"I'm curious, pick a second," he said motioning towards the class, and I beamed.

"Professor Snape himself taught me," I bragged, "I don't need your ruddy seconds. I can kick your butt in twenty seconds flat. You pick."

"Very well," he said flashing his teeth. "Do I have a volunteer?" Nobody raised their hand. "Alright, it will be one on one then."

"You're going to get killed," one of the Slytherins warned, "You'd better back down. She's survived five Cruciatus curses within the span of twenty minutes, and didn't get help for twelve hours after lying through torture nonstop the whole time."

"That's what she says," Lockhart laughed, "she's famous, but not nearly as much so as I! Now, Miss Fukui, do you know how to duel?"

"I've known since I was a few months before twelve," I snarled, "Get ready to die, dumbass."

He bowed, I jerked my head, and we brandished our wands towards each other. Within seconds I had disarmed him, sent him spiraling upwards, sent a stinging hex at his privates, and sent him ramming into the far wall and breaking quite a few of the framed photos of himself.

"Is that the best you've got? Get up, you ruddy lump!" I snapped, "get up!"

"You're good," he conceded, "I allowed it to happen."

I sent another seven hexes at him, and he was soon covered in boils, his hair was green, his skin was purple, his nails were a sickly yellow, and his robes were now blood-red and the black of Professor Snape's clothes. He screamed like a little girl before yelling at me that I had detention for a week with him angrily. I laughed as I went back to my seat and began spitting paper wads at him as he tried to teach.

This was going to be a good school year for sure.

* * *

Yes, Chessie gets to throw a tantrum without actually throwing one. I tried to make this funny.

Review! What do you think of her ideas?


	44. Checkup

Snape: *glaring at Chessie* You did something.

Chessie: Perhaps. R.O.O. doesn't own anything but me and my household, and this will be in Professor Snape's PoV. Enjoy the chaos.

Snape: WHAT? *deadpans before walking to the staff room*

* * *

"You wouldn't believe!" Lockhart yelled as he walked in. We all saw what happened, and we all knew it was one of two things: the Weasley twins' boredom, or Chessie's wrath.

"What won't we believe?" Pomona asked.

"That Chessie Fukui did this to me!" he cried in outrage. "Can you believe the nerve of her!"

"She does that to everyone who gets in her way," Filius squeaked, "The only one who can control her is Severus."

"What about me?" I asked looking up bored from the newspaper. I had to force back a laugh as I saw the ridiculous look on Lockhart. Chessie was at work again, I knew. It was too early for the twins to be doing this to teachers.

"Chessie," Minerva said, and I nodded.

"That word explains almost all that goes on here in this room," I said returning to the papers.

"Severus, a word please?" Lockhart asked, and I scowled further. "It's about something Miss Fukui wrote on a practice test today."

"Oh, what now?" Minerva snapped. "That girl is always testing her limits to see how close she can get to expulsion without getting expelled!"

"She's a snake, of course she will," I smirked, "But then again, Minerva, your precious Potter almost got himself killed in the same way as Miss Fukui last year."

She shuddered as I led Gilderoy to a dungeons classroom. He removed a piece of paper from his robes, and I looked at it.

"I don't see how you don't scold her for this!" he cried indignantly. "Of all the indecencies!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at the paper. "Where is this quiz and the answer key?"

He handed both to me and I quickly scanned them.

"Your snakes said it was my funeral if I dueled her," he went on, "She bragged that you trained her yourself!"

"I did," I said, "She wasn't learning anything from her previous teachers who saw fit to look at her like the dirt on their shoes. It's why she hates Defense, and what are you talking about? I see only full marks on this paper."

"But, but the first question," he stammered, "It says another answer alongside the correct one! All of them do!"

I looked again.

"I see nothing," I said darkly. "Now if you're quite done wasting my time, I have essays to mark."

He huffed angrily as he left the room. I heard later from Minerva that he had them all look at the same paper, and they all saw the exact same thing that I did. Lockhart insisted that Chessie kept insulting him on the paper, but we ignored him. It was common knowledge that you never gave her detention, so when I saw her name on the list, I knew whichever teacher that wasn't me – which was probably the idiot Lockhart – was in for hell.

Yup, I knew it. It was Lockhart, the suicidal fool.

I laughed at the date he put on it, and saw that it was on a day that she had her scheduled meetings with her mind healer. I informed him of his little slip up, and he yelled that he was upset and would just reschedule the detention. It was useless, though, she'd just be practicing Occlumency and Legilimency the whole bloody time.

The meeting came for her healer, and she appeared in my office fireplace with a manila folder at her side and a clipboard. Chessie was drinking a cup of herbal tea alongside me, now that I'd convinced her it was good for her health.

"It's nice to see you both again," she greeted happily. "I was wondering if we could do the chalkboard therapy again to see how your therapy is affecting you."

"Okay," she said shrugging as I led the two of them to a classroom. I watched her write a slew of words, but the list was much smaller this time. Love, calm, amusement, annoyance and hate were the words that she used, and this time the most prominent word was calm.

"Well, I think we're making a lot of progress," she beamed, "You've worked wonders on her, Professor Snape, I've never seen a student with such traumatic experiences recover this much so quickly! Well done!"

I watched as Chessie looked around, confused, and followed a phantom noise around the room before looking up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" she asked, and I frowned. "That noise – something was moving through the walls, I know it!"

"Well," I said warily, "This _is _an old school, it's probable you just heard the pipes."

She frowned and shook her head before taking out her art set.

"How has she been doing?" the healer asked as Chessie finally went to her private quarters. "Is she getting along with the others?"

"She's been getting along much better now that I've explained her situation to a couple sets of parents and they've alerted their children to leave her alone if they won't be kind to her," I said calmly. "She's been doing much better since I kept her away from her aunt and uncle this summer. I think they're a strong part of her stress problems during the times just before and just after summer."

"Well, I'm afraid that I'll have to take her to St. Mungo's if this noise hearing keeps up," she says calmly, and I paled. "Unless you're suggesting that there's actually something in the pipes?"

"The school is old, and last year Quirrel hosted a revenant of you-know-who's," I said grimly, "If anything bad happens in this school, I'd be willing to bet my life that it will enevitably find Chessie and the dunderhead trio."

"Dunderhead trio?" she asked confused. "Who are they?"

"Potter, the youngest Male Weasley, and Granger," I said calmly, "A trio of troublemaking Gryffindors who nearly got themselves killed last year if not for Chessie's intervening."

"Ah," she said simply before shaking her head. "Still, if she keeps hearing it, we'll need to take her to St. Mungo's hospital until we can prove whether or not there is actually something in the walls and plumbing."

All was calm until Halloween, when Potter and Weasley had to get in trouble again. Way to ruin what was already a horrible day, boys. As I went into Lockhart's office, with Chessie following behind and biting her lip, which I knew meant she heard it again, I felt as though Christmas had actually come for once this year. I piped up in their defense, but seriously doubting it, and I wished I'd kept my mouth shut when Albus didn't expel them. I knew what was going on – a new generation of Marauders, and Chessie was this generation's version of me, only everyone was isolating her in fear and not disgust.

"Professor, I heard something moving in the walls again," she said fearfully after the two had left the room, "Could it be the monster?"

"Most likely," I said grimly. "You may correct, but still… I'd prefer you to go to St. Mungo's to be safe."

Translation: You may be a Slytherin, but you're still a Muggle born student, so you are still in grave danger. I will bring you back when it is safe.

I knew she was hurting as she went to her private quarters to pack. Ten minutes passed, and then twenty, and I furrowed my brow and went to check up on her. To my astonishment, she was now on the floor.

* * *

*gasps* Cliffie! Yes, I do them. I'd ask what you think is going to happen, but I write about ten chapters in advance right now on my laptop, so I can't.

For the record, I upload it onto the internet at school where we have Wi-Fi. Review please!


	45. Chamber of Secrets

Snape: I'll be doing the next couple of chapters. RabidOrochimaruOtaku still owns nothing of J. 's.

* * *

Chessie was immediately rushed to St. Mungo's, and I explained to Albus what had happened. It was lucky I had come when I had – twenty minutes later and Draco or one of the others would have found her. Luckily for us, or rather me, she was only petrified. Still, I knew I had a legal alibi for what the others were saying – that Chessie was hearing things and was taken to St. Mungo's to get her hearing checked and for them to get a good look into her mind. I spoke to the healers at St. Mungo's, and told them that I would come get her when I felt it safe for her to return.

So, naturally, I had to wait the whole bloody school year. To my shock, Lucius actually checked in on her when he came to sack Albus. I explained that she had been hearing things and had been taken to St. Mungo's for scanning, and that they would allow visitors and eventually release when they felt that she was ready to mingle in society again. he shook his head and sighed.

"It's a pity," he said quietly, "she's have made a wonderful addition to the army."

"I know," I said morosely. "She would have. I trust them enough to heal her or at least minimize the symptoms. For all we know, it could just be a delayed symptom of post-traumatic stress syndrome."

"Leave it to you to think of the worst case scenarios," he said before turning away. "I'm about to go sack Dumbledore. Would you like to watch?"

"As amusing as that sounds, no," I said calmly, "I have to patrol the halls."

"A shame," he said before we left and went our separate ways.

After a while, I began to get bored. I could have sworn I heard something at one point at the same time as I sneezed, but nothing happened. I _did_ however, hear the quiet footsteps of two second years under an invisibility cloak, so I ignored them and decided to let Lucius catch them red-handed.

Imagine my surprise when they didn't return. I ignored the inclining feeling that Potter was in grave danger, and went to bed worrying about how we were going to get rid of this bloody monster in the Chamber of Secrets.

The school was in full-blown panic mode, and Draco was always hinting that I should be headmaster. I wanted to be, but that was far too premature in Dumbledore's plan for that right now. No, Dumbledore wanted me to fulfill some sort of mission first. But it was shocking to us all when Ginny Weasley, a pure blood, was taken down to the chamber. I gripped the back of a chair nervously, hearing them in the coat closet and ignoring them, and recalling that it could have been Chessie in Miss Weasley's shoes if I had not sent her to St. Mungo's.

Naturally, it was up to me to make the restorative draught two nights later when Potter destroyed the monster, and Albus sent a letter to St. Mungo's to tell them that it was now safe for Chessie to return. I wanted to be the one to wake her up, and so I prepared the vials of the restorative draught for the other students and gave all but one to her.

I walked calmly over to Granger to revive her – it was the least I could do since she helped me save Potter's life in their first year, even if she _had _set my cloak on fire. She blinked before waking up fully and moving at long last. She looked at me and sat up quickly, eyeing me carefully.

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully. "Thank you."

I nodded before moving on to Chessie, who had been placed in a private room. It would be simple enough to tell everyone in the hospital wing that St. Mungo's had transferred her here two days ago because they were getting too full and that I was getting her out because the monster that she was hearing, which everyone else had thought was nonexistent, was now gone. I poured it down her throat, and she, too, blinked before waking up.

"Sensei!" she gasped just before hugging me fiercely. "Oh, Sensei! I thought I was going to die! Thank you!"

"It's dead," I assured her, "I kept you petrified in St. Mungo's to keep you safe. Potter killed it – and Lockhart's memory was wiped on his own accord when he attempted to wipe Potter's, so neither of you get the count."

"Damn it!" she swore, and I chuckled in amusement. "I wanted to torture him some more emotionally! On that note... do I still have to serve that detention?"

"Hm… the man who gave it to you has his memory gone, so no, not if you don't want to," I said calculating. "Although next year's Defense teacher may have something to say about that."

"So, what now?" she asked, "I'm not insane like everyone thought, what do we tell them?"

"We'll just tell them that it was the monster of Slytherin you'd been hearing and we were paranoid that you were going insane," I said evenly, "It will be true enough, just not the whole truth. I'll tell the Slytherins while you go to the feast. Come on."

It was about midnight when the two of us walked in, both laughing, at the heap of idiocy known as Lockhart, and most of the students who heard gave me terrified looks before remembering the source of our celebration. The night passed uneventfully, and Draco was visibly scowling. After the feast, I called the Slytherins out, even the ones who were asleep, and announced to them in the crowded common rooms about Chessie's return and why she had been gone. One asked if she was truly insane, a first year, and how it happened.

"She has possible insanity caused by massive trauma in a short time, but that is not what we were concerned about. No, what she was worried about was hearing things, and it was merely the monster of the chambers that she'd been hearing," I explained calmly.

"Where is she now, Professor?" Draco asked.

"She is asleep in her common rooms," I said evenly. "Unfortunately, she has been awake since seven in the morning and is understandably very tired. Now, I believe it is time for all of us to go to bed and get some rest before we need to pack and get on the train tomorrow. Off you get."

All of them were yawning as they went off to bed, and I was also yawning as I went towards Chessie's private quarters. I entered after giving the painting of a girl with a gray wolf the password – which was Eurasian Wolf – and stared at what was around me. A number of the teachers had sent her Christmas presents, all of which remained unopened until today. I guessed they liked how badly she'd treated Gilderoy, the buffoon, and wrapping paper was strewn out across the floor. I banished it with a flick of my wand and Chessie looked up at me.

"Hey," she beamed. "You wouldn't believe what some of the teachers got me!"

"I know," I smirked, "Even Filch was appreciative of your insulting Lockhart. I'm proud of you for defeating him so easily and so quickly – it was probably the fastest duel this school has ever seen."

"Thanks, sensei," she beamed as she opened the present from me. I saw her eyes widen in shock at my gift, as well as the wrapped Valentine's gift I got her.

It had been simple, a small chain length net with little rings to hang things on for one's wall. I'd already added one of Hades' feathers, and also a king cobra's fang – just not one of mine. She stared at it before hugging me tightly.

"I thought I'd get you something special to make up for last year," I smiled gently. "And besides – it's my treat. Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to spoil you only just after a near-death experience."

"Can I go to your house again?" she asked, and I sighed and shook my head.

"No, Albus wants you to return home and for me to do something for him this summer," I said with a yawn, "I will try to visit you, though. Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

Aww, he's getting sappy with her! Well, not that they know that yet.

Snape: Hey! I object to my getting sappy! Stop that, you daft female!

R.O.O.: Nope. Chessie needs it! XD

Snape: ...

R.O.O.: *looks at Snape and runs away in terror as he races off to hex her*


	46. From One to an Upcoming

Snape: *returns from hunting me* RabidOrochimaruOtaku still doesn't own anything of J. 's. *watches Chessie rise up from the floor like a madwoman*

Chessie: I Liiiive! So tell me what RabidOrochimaruOtaku has in store for me!

Snape: ... *deadpans and sweatdrops* Merlin help me... Chessie, this one's yours, I'm going to go hunt down our author friend and demand to know why she killed me. *stalks off to find J. *

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked after I got up and snuck away from the dungeons.

"Of course," she said warily, "But I don't see why you aren't going to Professor Snape."

"You see, it's about Transfiguration," I said smiling carefully, and her eyes narrowed.

"There is no test to make up," she said coolly. "So if that is what this is about, then you may leave."

"Um, can I close the door, please? I kind of don't want word to get out," I said shyly, and she warily flicked her wand to close, lock, and place wards on the door.

"Out with it," she said tartly.

"I want to become an Animagus, but I don't want Professor Snape to know," I blurting it out. Her eyes widened, before she motioned for me to sit down.

"I'm sure you've heard and read about them," she said levelly. "Severus already told me that last summer you managed to get to the end of your course level for this year in this course. What makes you think you can do this?"

"Well, I did that because I had a bit of a premonition that I would need to do that, and… well, this is kind of the same feeling, but it just won't go away. It's like I might need this to go into hiding. After all, I'm going to try to spy for the Order of the Phoenix," I explained carefully. "Well, he'll come back, or even if something insane happens. And also, I'm pretty sure that me turning into an animal will _really _get my guardians terrified of me."

"So, in a nutshell, for self-defense," she said carefully, and I nodded. "You'll need a better reason than that for the Wizengamot if you want to become a legal one."

"So, then you'll help me?" I asked hopefully, and she hesitated and pursed her lips before nodding. "Oh, thank you so much! I'll be good next year, I promise!"

"Of course you will," she said tartly while retrieving a book from her shelf. "This is the title of the book that you'll need to study."

"Um, I think I'll just send Silvana with some money and the order form for it to Flourish and Blotts, I don't want to risk your copy," I said carefully. "My guardians aren't the kindest at times. It wouldn't be the first time they destroyed one of the books I brought home when they caught me reading it."

"Ah," she said and withdrew the offer. "Yes, I understand. Well, you aren't of age, so it will be extremely difficult for you to become one – usually if they are a minor, then they must have a serious reason and possibly even someone to vouch for them."

"I never thought I'd say this, but do you think Dumbledore would?" I asked worriedly biting one of my nails. She shrugged, before placing a cup of herbal tea in front of me. I smiled before taking it. "Thank you. How did you know?"

"Severus told us it was the only kind of tea you'll drink," she smiled, "He truly does like to brag about how strong you are, and how you're in his house. You truly are the brightest witch your age."

"So is Hermione," I countered, and she choked on her tea in shock.

"I heard rumors of you being uncaring about the house loyalties when it came to your friends and who you compliment, but I had no idea," she gasped as I summoned a dry piece of spare cloth for her to clean up with.

"I try to be, but I won't deny, some of the animosity of some of your lion cubs really does make it quite hard to be kind to them, so I stick with the role of ignoring them as best I can," I smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she managed before realizing something. "Severus doesn't know that you're doing this does he?"

"No," I admitted. "I don't want him to know. I kind of also want it to be a way for me to secretly visit him if I have to go into hiding for some weird reason. You know, worst-case scenario mindset and all that."

"Please do stop, you're becoming just as bad as Severus," she said before stopping herself. "Although with very good cause, I suppose. Please do be careful, I don't want to lose the one snake who is actually fair to everyone."

"I'll try," I promised, "But knowing my guardians, they'll be idiots again and try to keep me from school again."

She nodded before explaining the basics of the transformation to an animagus, and the process to start with. It was very interesting – I had to try to picture myself as an animal, just keep an open mind about what animal I was to be, or it wouldn't work. She explained that I would possibly get sensations that my animal has while meditating upon it, and that if this happened I should remain calm. I blinked, letting her know that I was _always _calm except for when they were violent with me.

As soon as she was done, I thanked her profusely and hugged her – a first for a Professor that wasn't our Slytherin on staff, Professor Snape. She gaped as she let down the wards and I left with a long piece of parchment with notes that I'd taken, one that nobody could read but me. of course, I studied it the whole train ride back to King's Cross, and to no surprise, my parents weren't there. _Yet again._ Harry's guardians were sneering at him, though, and I didn't like that look at all. I sighed before going to Professor Snape, who flat out apparated us to my house.

"Be careful, they probably have some animosity built up," he warned as he hugged me at our apparition point.

"Don't worry, I've got some of my own to give them," I smiled, and he tried to get past my shields. I held up my wall of black roses, and he scowled. "It's pointless to try to get past the roses, you know."

"You're hiding something," he snarled, "What is it?"

"Only a torture session I'm going to give them if they try to kill me," I soothed, telling only part of the truth.

He sighed before he watched me return to the house. I went past my mother, telling her how good it was to see her again, only to be slapped in the face. I smiled at her sweetly, and she took a step back in shock and screamed at me to get to my room. I bowed and murmured a quick "as you wish" before obeying.

The book in question that I wanted didn't come in until a month later. My mother wanted to bolt my window shut until I died, but I promised I wouldn't send any mail to anyone unless she gave me permission to do so. She glared before beating the crap out of me with a new, sharper, belt that she'd bought. I didn't make a move to defend myself, so she probably thought it submission and that I'd finally broken, and so she kicked me harshly in the gut before slamming and locking my door behind her as she left. I grinned and went to study my new textbook.

Surprisingly, it was just after another meeting almost a month later that I transformed for the first time. I was in a submissive position of sorts – I was sitting up propped up on my arms – when I managed. I could feel juices run down my throat, and I felt my mouth water. I could feel as fur was trying to erupt from me – I was already covered in hair of sorts since I wasn't permitted to shave at all while I was at home, so I didn't fight it. I was growling at my mother, and suddenly my growling became literal growling. I had a small mirror underneath my bed, so I dug it out with one paw. I gaped in horror at what I saw.

I was a beautiful Grey and Black European Timber wolf, with fur as thick as though it were my winter coat – I assumed it had something to do with whether or not I'd shaved recently. I snarled and returned to normal. I heard the doorbell ring an hour later, and to my astonishment, it was Professor Dumbledore who was here.

I swallowed in fear, knowing I was probably a sorry mess right now and held no power of fear over him.

* * *

Dumbledore will stop being bashed on in the next chapter.

Review please!


	47. Timberwolves

Chessie: Oh, crap! I'm screwed! RabidOrochimaruOtaku doesn't own, but at the rate I'm going, I'll be dead before she finishes the story! Waah!

* * *

I sat in front of the Wizengamot, dreading everything. I let my head remain where it was, unmoving, but the injuries on me couldn't be hidden from their sight for long. I explained that I wanted to become an animagus to do something useful for someone, but that I couldn't remember what it was anymore. I guessed it worked since I had taken quite a few blows to the head from my mother. I kept my stare as blank, numb, and sorrowful as I could.

To my astonishment, Dumbledore jumped to my defense and explained that it was his idea since he wanted someone to keep an eye on students that they thought were abused. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that I was one, and that they'd chosen me because I was somewhat ignorant of the house rivalries and fair to all students who weren't harboring bias and perpetuated animosity towards me. I was grateful to the old man at that point, as the Wizengamot bought it, but insisted that I would need someone to vouch for me.

To my astonishment, Dumbledore himself vouched for me, saying that it was the least he could do for me after not believing me when I'd tried to tell him that my guardians were being cruel. They asked what my form was and I transformed again. It felt good as a wolf – wild, free, as though I was one of the few things in the wild that was challenged. Well, I most definitely was that way at Hogwarts anyways.

I knew they were upset and writing something down, but I sat down obediently and began trying to lick my wounds – literally. They saw that I was obedient and calm, so they allowed it with Dumbledore vouching for me. I sighed with relief before transforming back.

"Thanks," I said as we left. "Should I go to St. Mungo's?"

"That is your decision," he said calmly. "However, I will alert Severus to a new animagus in the Order of the Phoenix who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sure it will help him take you in."

"Oh, that's a good one," I beamed before taking his arm for side-along apparition. I transformed again, and this time went towards where I knew Professor Snape's house to be. Dumbledore followed me, and I collapsed onto the ground just on his property line.

"Severus," I heard Dumbledore knock, and the door was opened immediately. "Come, there's a wolf that seems to need medical attention…"

"Albus, I'm not the one who is good with animals! Go talk to Hagrid about that!" he snapped.

"But Severus, it is already on your doorstep," he said calmly. I heard footsteps and suddenly I was being heaved towards the house.

"You'd better have a good reason for this," I heard Professor Snape wheeze.

"I felt that you could use another set of eyes and ears. Timberwolves are very loyal to those who they look to as a pack. She was alone," he said calmly.

"Are you saying that you think _I _will be looked to as her Alpha wolf?" he snarled, and I heard a slight chuckle. "And how do you know it's a girl?"

"Why, no male would be out on their own in such a manner!" he said as though it were obvious, "I also think that there is a lack of male parts."

I felt one of my back legs lifted slightly before the Professor dropped it like it were a dead chicken. He sighed angrily, and muttered some things that I couldn't make out.

"Ah, Rubeus is busy, I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with her on your own," I heard Dumbledore say, and I felt rather than saw the twinkle in his eyes before he left the house.

I heard the floo being used, Professor Snape saying something of a jarbled mess to my ears, but I soon heard the floo in use as the fires erupted.

"Where is she?" I heard a witch ask, and I had to focus not to flinch. She must have seen me because I soon felt soft hands on my injuries. "These are some horrible wounds. It looks more like some cruel Muggle got his or her hands on this poor girl. We don't usually deal with wolves, but from what I can see, she's too badly hurt to care who tries to help her."

"I think she's asleep," I heard Professor Snape say.

"Only partway," I heard the female say, before I heard a rustling in a rucksack. "I'll need to fully sedate her."

I growled lowly, baring my teeth faintly.

"Hm, her reactions are slow," Professor Snape said. "I believe her injuries are incapacitating her for us."

"Yes, I'm afraid that they are," the witch said. "If this poor girl can't even open her eyes during a snarl, then she's in a lot of pain. Here, start rubbing this into her lighter wounds while I stitch up the worse ones."

I tried to relax as I felt the hot needle come into me, but as soon as Professor Snape began rubbing, I felt immediately at ease and felt myself drift off close to sleep. the only thing keeping me awake was the small hum of the two people trying to heal me, and I faintly heard her ask how his Slytherins were doing. I heard him brag that one of his fourth year students was already performing spells that were two years ahead of her ability in most of her classes, and that she was already brewing seventh year potions. I had the slight inclination that he was talking about me, but I wasn't exactly a fourth year yet. Oh wait, yes I was, I had just finished it. he then went on to brag about the other Slytherins, and I knew he was trying not to compliment me too much – the other Professors must have gotten onto him for bragging a lot.

"Poor girl," I heard the witch say sadly. "She's not even growling or whimpering like most would when they're in this much pain."

"How can you tell?" I heard Snape ask.

"You can get a good idea of what they're feeling and thinking by their body posture," she explained, "If, like right now, her ears are back in the manner that they are now, she is either in pain or angry, depending on whether or not the hair on her back is raised. Right now, it's not, so she's in a lot of pain because of how far back her ears are going, or trying to go. Also, she's not baring her teeth, which could mean one of two things – she's sad, or she just wants to be left alone. You have to look at the entire wolf to figure out what their thinking. Their ears and muzzle will help you figure out what they're thinking, and the hair on them will also help to tell you whether or not they're angry or if they're upset that someone or something is in their territory."

"So, let's say that her ears were forward, and her tail were up with her hackles raised," Snape said, conjuring one at random.

"Ears forward means either curiousity or that they're trying to sense something. Their tail up means that they aren't quite angry yet, but can become so if you push it. Raised hackles are a sign of aggression, of course, but you probably already knew that from dogs. So, I think that in this case, they sense upcoming danger and are warning you to stay away while trying to figure you out."

"How interesting. Now, what should I do if she brings me a pup?" I heard Snape ask. Oh, that probably wasn't going to happen, sweetheart.

"Well, if she trusts you enough to let you near her pup, then its best that you take the pup in and not break her trust," the witch said. "However, it won't be just one. Timberwolves have litters of pups ranging from five to seven, eight if there's a runt."

I felt myself drifting off to Professor Snape's voice as he asked how to properly care for me while I was so badly injured.

* * *

Yes, she becomes an Animagus legally. Like I said, Dumbledore stops getting bashed... as badly. She'll still bash him for a bit, but it will take the Wizengamot a while to go through with the transfer of guardian that probably won't get finished before another near-death experience.


	48. Canine Advantix

Chessie: (singing) There ain't no bugs on me! There ain't no bugs on me! There may be bugs on some of you mugs, but there ain't no bugs on me!

Snape: RabidOrochimaruOtaku doesn't own, and Chessie's finally lost her marbles.

Chessie: (still singing) Yeah, there may be bugs on some of you mugs, but there ain't no bugs on me!

Snape: RabidOrochimaruOtaku also wishes for you to know that she couldn't resist naming the chapter what she did. I will handle this chapter for what seem like obvious reasons since I'm the only human in it so far.

* * *

It took the wolf a day to finally wake up, and even then I was wary at feeding times. I would levitate the food to her carefully, keeping my distance. Finally, I felt comfortable enough to leave her alone in the living room while I went to bed. To my astonishment, I was woken by her muzzling my hand.

I jerked in terror, and brandished my wand at her. She must have sensed a threat, because her ears went back and she assumed the canine classical "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it" pose. Her ears were down, she was cringing, and her tail was so far between her legs I thought it would never come back. I sighed before lowering my wand, rubbing my face wearily. I grabbed the ointment that the animal healer had given me to put on her wounds and began rubbing it in.

She's snarled as I got close until I put the wand away and put my hands towards her face up. I let her smell the ointment and she relaxed. She must have recognized the smell, because she moved towards me to let me apply it. I marveled at how smart this canine was, and that she was so trusting of me. it took a couple more weeks, but I finally managed to get her to come back outside alongside me, and a few people shied away from me as they saw her trotting alongside me. one elderly friend of my mother's in particular became extremely worried.

"We worry, Sev'rus," he said carefully. "It's dangerous."

"She hasn't bitten me yet, and she's lived with me for two weeks. She'll even let me bathe her," I said kneeling to pet her behind the ears. She hadn't much taken to the flea bath at first, but after she realized it got rid of the fleas – which took a couple times – she came to enjoy it. "She's an odd one, but I think she looks to me as her alpha now."

She sniffed the air before turning to face a large canine who was staring at me as though _I_ were a criminal. The canine snarled and I saw the wolf literally leap to my defense. She flung herself at the black dog, and I backed away ready to defend both of us should the need arise, without my wand, of course. It was a shock to me that she was so adamant – the black dog bit her in a sore spot and she lunged for his throat. She hit his shoulder, but she dug her teeth in harshly enough for him to yelp in pain and withdraw.

They circled each other, sizing each other up, and the dog tried to lunge past her. I saw as she intercepted just as the dog managed to knock me down and nearly rip my throat out. It was scary as hell, but the wolf had just saved my life, and that of a Muggle. She was snarling now, openly growling, and her hackles rose so far that I thought they'd never go back down. Her ears were so far back they mingled with her head, and her lips were so curled upwards in anger that I could see every single one of her yellow teeth.

With a final snarl she bit the gut of the canine, and he yelped in pain before bounding away with his tail between his legs. He stood a few paces off, glaring at me, and she chased after him, barking madly and howling every so often at him. He hesitated before she rammed onto him, snarling at his throat and holding him down with her paws. I scrambled up, knowing that my insane wolf had won this round, but that if the dog were stupid, he'd return.

Luckily, he didn't. She trotted towards me as though nothing had happened, and licked her lips as she went to sniff me. To both of our human astonishment, she reared up onto her back legs to put her paws on my shoulders. She began sniffing where she couldn't have reached before, most especially at my throat. She licked my jaw a couple times, as though she were a mother wolf assuring her pup, before getting down and looking at the muggle and sniffing at him as well to ensure that he, too, was safe.

"She's a smart girl," he said carefully so as not to startle her.

"She looked like a huntress," I smirked, "I think I'll call you Artemis. How's that sound, girl?"

I was astonished as she looked at me curiously. "Oh, forget it," I muttered before she licked my hand.

"Good luck with her," he said before leaving, shaking in fear like a leaf in a tornado. I smirked at Artemis, her hackles now down as though nothing had happened.

"Let's get you to the staff room to see what they make of you, huh?" I asked, and she looked at the woods nearby. "Oh, you're hungry now. Alright, I suppose I can help you hunt."

She bounded off and I slowly followed her into the forest. For some odd reason, she had wormed her way into my life, much like Chessie had. She was loyal, strong, fierce, and a leader, but also a follower when you asserted yourself as alpha.

I shot the killing curse at a stag, which felt very good since it was Potter Sr.'s animagus form, and she lunged forwards to eat. I smiled and watched as she ate hungrily and greedily. Apparently I hadn't been feeding her enough, but it was still just enough for her to survive and get well. I went off to watch the does now that their stag was gone and wondered if this was what it would be like if Lily were still here, and if she would be a doe as an animagus.

Suddenly, a snarling was heard behind me as the does all fled, and I whirled around to find the black dog from before. I backed away carefully, only to trip over my own robes as he lunged for me. I held him at bay as best I could, his teeth raking huge marks into my arms that were going to scar for sure, and I let out a yell of pain as he stomped on my privates harshly.

To my luck and her credit, Artemis came bounding through the forest, rearing angrily against the canine, literally lunging at any part of him she could in order to kill him. I wheezed as a tabby cat bounded towards me – one that I recognized to be Minerva. She shifted back before looking at the dog and canine.

"Ow," I rasped, and she looked down at me.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to help me up. I was still hurting, of course, so I couldn't really stand that well. "Severus?"

"Black…attacked… Artemis… defend," I managed as I closed my eyes and tried to keep my Occlumency shields up.

"Which one is Artemis?" she asked looking at the two fighting and snarling canines.

"Wolf," I rasped, and she took a step back in shock. "I saved her. Her debt's repaid…"

Artemis snarled angrily before grabbing the black dog's throat and tossing it from side to side like a chew toy that she hated. She threw it down and the dog made an attempt to scramble away. She, however, was quicker, and grabbed his tail as hard as she could. He snarled and went to bite one of her old injuries, and I saw Minerva lunge forwards and claw at the black canine's eyes. He yelped in surprise and ran away with his tail between his legs again.

To my surprise, Minerva remained in her cat form to talk to Artemis. I heard a few gestures, and after a while Minerva hissed angrily before relaxing and licking one of her paws. Artemis was breathing heavily, but her eyes were like little moons, shining even through darkness. Minerva shifted back into her human form.

"How interesting," she smiled, "She thinks you're her alpha since you saved her life. She told me that she would defend you and be at the ready for you until you pushed her away or until she was dead."

I could tell there was more to the story, but I didn't question anything. I knew animals had no reason to lie, and that if a wolf was pledging loyalty to me, I was all the more feared at Hogwarts. I followed her out of the forest, with Artemis trailing behind me with a slight limp.

"Artemis, go keep an eye on Potter," I said, and she tilted her head. "Go on, he's the pup of a friend of mine."

She nodded before bounding towards the black dog, who had returned. He turned tail and ran, whining miserably. Something was telling me that the dog wasn't all that met the eyes, and neither was Artemis.

* * *

Yes, Snape meets Chessie's animagus form without realizing it.

Review!


	49. Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire

Chessie: RabidOrochimaruOtaku still doesn't own. Oh, except me and my family and pets. Oh, and my animagus form of course. I'll do this one.

* * *

I raced off towards Harry's house, talking with the black dog the entire way there. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was – the way he was talking longingly about Harry made it obvious that he was a Marauder, and the only other one he could be was Black. He told me everything that had happened and that he was supposed to be the decoy for the Potters' real secret keeper – Pettigrew. Pettigrew, however, had performed a blasting curse before trying to escape. Black, of course, couldn't tell I was an animagus, but it was still good enough to know that he was.

I lurched forwards and froze, growling at him to stop. I could smell another canine in the area, which meant that another Dursley had arrived with it. I told him to wait there and I then slunk away to transform back into my human form. Luckily, my clothes weren't rags, and I leaped over the fence before transforming back to listen to what was going on. I flinched in the side yard as Vernon and Petunia Dursley followed a large balloon of a woman out, and I almost laughed at her misery as I saw what was happening.

I couldn't hold it in – I laughed quietly, but thank goodness none of them heard me, even though the canine in their house had smelled me and the blood on me, meaning that I was dangerous. I piqued my head, listening to the sounds that were going on. I heard a trunk being moved, and then it stopped suddenly.

"She got what she deserved!" Harry said angrily. I can only assume he pointed his wand at Dursley for what was said next.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside your school!" the fat monster stammered.

"Yeah? Try me," Harry challenged before storming out. I transformed back into a human, and bounded up to him quickly.

"Harry!" I called, and he wheeled around warily before relaxing. "Nice performance. Where are you going?"

"I don't know," he admitted, before looking into the bushes. I saw Black's animagus form, and let out a low growl towards him that I knew he would translate to 'back off, I've got him now.'

"So," I said straightening him up before a large bus came.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," I heard a man say. "I'm Stan Shunspike, and I'll be your host this evening. What you do doin togeder?"

"Traveling," I said like it was obvious. "Otherwise we wouldn't have called."

"Thanks," Harry told him as the adult helped him get his trunk on board. "Um…"

"812, Cedar Lane, Manchester," I said calmly, and he nodded before the bus jerked forwards.

"Who're you?" Shunspike asked, and Harry floundered for an answer.

"Chessie and Neville Fukui, our parents are away at work," I told him, "They told us to get home before dark from our aunt an uncle's house but we lost track of time with our cousin."

"Nice one," Harry whispered before noticing Stan's newspaper. I ignored the duo's ranting as we rode, and I was relieved and fearful when I felt the bus lurch to a stop at long last at my house.

"Sorry," I said quickly as the bus disappeared with a crack. "It was the only place I could think of that the Ministry wouldn't find you."

"You know," he said widening his eyes. "How?"

"Professor Snape, of course," I beamed madly, "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm like his version of Mrs. Norris. Actually, in more ways than one, but you won't figure out about that stuff until your fourth or fifth year. Come on, over the fence."

"What about your guardians?" he whispered fearfully, "Won't they get mad?"

"I've been gone for months, they probably won't care," I shrugged, "I've already been to Diagon Alley for all my things. Come on, they'll have no choice but to let you in once I'm through with them."

"What do you mean?" he whispered as we reached my room (we'd each carried an end of his trunk) in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you'll find that my teeth and ambitions are bared," I said vaguely, and he swallowed fearfully at my words and the mad look in my eyes.

Sure enough, just as the sun rose, my mother barged into the room in a fit of rage.

"You arrogant bitch!" she screamed, "I raise you and this is how you repay me! by going to your bloody headmaster and telling him what I do to you? Well not anymore! You aren't leaving this room ever again! And I'll be damned if I let your little friend out as well!"

"Oh, shut up, you useless bitch!" I yelled and threw my hairbrush at her. "To hell with your stupid rules!"

"You arrogant heap of shit!" my mother screamed before she shoved me backwards and rammed a knife into Silvana's throat.

"Silvana!" I screamed, and Harry held me back fearfully.

I was forced to watch in horror as my mother continued to torture my precious familiar, and I felt the hot and angry tears surge forward, as well as the desire to kill. I pushed the urge back, forcing myself to maintain control over my inner wolf. Silvana had been like my pup, my only friend in this hellhole, a child to me of sorts. Harry watched in horror, grateful that it wasn't Hedwig, and I roared with fury as I tore away from him. I lunged at my mother, clawing and biting at her as best I could, only partially transforming my teeth and nails so that I could get an advantage on her.

"You ungrateful bitch!" she screamed as she rammed my head with her belt buckle. I winced before dodging and circling her angrily. "How _dare _you try to rip my throat out!"

"I was aiming at your voice box, you over-controlling she-devil!" I yelled angrily, and lunged forward again. This time, however, I was forced back and she decided to destroy my arm.

"Take that!" she yelled as she broke my left forearm in half, the skin barely staying together in shreds. I winced and left it limp before she rammed me against the wall. "And if either of you speak a word of this to anyone, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!"

I could hear Potter coming to my side to try to help me fearfully. I rasped out Professor Snape's address, and told him to send the letter in my top left desk drawer – the one I reserved for emergencies like this and rewrote every summer – so that we could get help. I felt my world go black soon after the window was opened and Hedwig flew off.

* * *

Like I said, she'll be nearly killed before the Wizengamot actually goes through with the inquiry.

Review please!


	50. Hit & Run

Snape: RabidOrochimaruOtaku still doesn't own, and where the hell is Chessie? She's supposed to be helping me with this this time. Oh well. This chapter is in my Point of View in her absence.

* * *

Imagine my shock when I received Potter's owl alongside my morning newspaper. Black was out of Azkaban, I saw with horror. Well, that explained the dog that kept attacking me, but what about Potter's owl?

I went over to it and opened its letter, and she hooted indignantly. I put a treat in front of her, which she accepted happily before flying over next to Hades. I read the letter once, twice, three times before summoning Albus here with the Floo network.

"Albus," I snarled, "What is the meaning of _Potter's _owl, with _Chessie's _letter?"

He stared at me before taking the letter and reading it. His blue eyes glazed over with sorrow, and he sighed heavily.

"It means that our two orphans are trying to get help," he said calmly. "However, I'm sure that Miss Fukui would prefer to see you and a set of aurors."

I wanted to hit Albus right now – oh, I was more than just pissed! After he left, I realized what he'd said and went straight over to 812 Cedar Lane to terrorize one Fukui clan. However, this time I sent a letter to a friend of mine, who apparated near me with five aurors. She was Chessie's mind healer, and the aurors knew that if a mind healer was concerned, as well as their dreaded Greasy Git of the Hogwarts Dungeons, then something was very, very wrong.

Nothing seemed amiss until the doorbell rang. There was no dog barking, and most definitely no owl screeching. There wasn't even any yelling, which caused me to pull out my wand and open the door for us. They followed in suit, and to our astonishment, we found a letter to us written in blood on the far wall on the windows of the back doors.

_We know what those brats have tried to do. You won't find us, and you're too late. Your precious little brats are dead, as well as their familiars. Have fun burying the bodies._

The aurors gaped in shock before I raced over immediately to Chessie's room and broke it down with a powerful explosion spell. Potter's head jerked up with surprise, his eyes seeming to be like empty glass, and I raced over to check his pulse. I sighed with relief – one alive, one to find. I looked around to find Chessie lying in a very terrifying pool of blood, as well as Silvana.

"Chessie!" I called out to her, and lurched forwards. "Chessie, wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered for a few brief moments just barely opening before her head went to the side. I put my fingers to her jugular to check her pulse and was still relieved to find a pulse. I wasn't astonished at all to hear the aurors approach the room, and the four stared at the horribly wrecked room in shock before their instincts kicked in and two rushed forwards to Potter, one to Chessie and me, and one to Silvana.

"The owl's dead," he said, and the two were able to verify that Potter was just going through traumatic shock and was too stunned and suffering from a possible concussion.

"Harry's alive," they confirmed audibly.

"So's Chessie, but not for long," the auror said before I pulled out a blood restorative potion. "What is that?"

"Blood restorative, I always carry it," I told them as I spelled it into her stomach. immediately, her wounds began to bleed a bit heavier, and I gaped in shock. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's."

"You two take Potter and get him to the Leaky Cauldron," the one next to me said.

"Not a word to the Minister about this," I said firmly, and they turned to me in shock. "Aside from the shock, Potter's fine. It's Chessie's injuries that need to be reported. Don't worry, those bastards will be back before school ends next year. They always do, this is their summer home."

"You've been here before?" one asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, but I saw no signs of violence until last summer when her idiot aunt slapped her for making a mess. I almost hexed the bitch, but I forced myself to keep control and settled for cleaning up the mess. Just they wait until I get my hands on them, they'll wish they'd have never been born," I snarled, "Nobody, and I mean _nobody _messes with my snakes and gets away with it!"

"Note to self, don't attack a Slytherin student without probable cause," one auror muttered as the others did as they were told. The two aurors took a portkey to St. Mungo's, where they looked over Potter carefully, while I apparated Chessie there.

I paced frantically in front of the desk, with the three aurors in the room writing their reports to their bosses. Potter came out first, completely calm but still shocked. It was dusk by now, and one auror told him that it would be wisest for him to take the Knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where the Minister of Magic was waiting for him. I paced frantically for hours before another healer finally came out with news of Chessie.

"She's got numerous broken bones, fractured skull, badly bruised, covered in gashes and scars from years of abuse, and that's just the beginning," he said sadly. "From what I can tell, she's been extremely careful not to let this show, and it's been happening for a few years. Did you know about this?"

"The only sign of violence that I saw was her being slapped for breaking a house rule, but then one of her cousins received the same punishment, so I thought it was normal in their house," I said darkly. "I had no idea she was being abused. If I did, I'd have hexed those two into oblivion, to hell with the laws and Azkaban."

He sighed before leading me to the room that Chessie lay in. She was asleep, her face swollen and bruised now, and a phoenix was perched above her crying over the last of her injuries. I stared in horror at what had happened, and the fact that _a phoenix _was needed to heal her.

"Her bones are mending, and she should wake up within the week," he said calmly, "We had to spell the Skele-grow into her stomach because she was so unresponsive, but at least she was breathing. If you had gotten her here even five minutes later, she'd have died even with all of our medicine. As it is, she may have permanent damage, but we aren't sure yet."

I stared at my student, who was just barely clinging on to life. I had saved her life yet again – but at least Albus had let me check in on her this time. I decided to show him the evidence this time. _All _of the evidence as best I could.

* * *

Snape gets mad, but Dumbledore's starting to feel like something's not right.


	51. Starting Bridges

Snape: R.O.O. Still doesn't own. I'll do this chapter.

* * *

I sighed in disgust at Albus' choice for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts position – one Marauder out of Azkaban and after my (or Potter's) life was bad enough, but to bring the most dangerous one into the school was absurd! But, I'd let Chessie chew him out for bringing the werewolf in. What was even more disturbing was that Albus assigned Lupin and I to the same assignment – although he never said what.

"Severus, what do you know of this Chessie Fukui student I've been hearing so much about?" he asked as we walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"She's one of the Slytherins," I said stopping warily. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, just what to watch out for with her," he said fearfully. "They say she drove off a defense teacher in one year and survived five cruciatus curses from a revenant the next one."

"Yes, her second and third years," I said with a nod while resuming my walking. "She's powerful, and very headstrong. So far, I'm the only one who has been able to control her, though she actually _does_ try to look past the boundaries of the Houses. Somehow she manages to have a good sense of humor, if you know how to get her to make jokes that aren't insulting you, and is a trouble magnet, but not nearly as bad as Potter in that department. Why?"

"Well, I was also wondering what she knew of me," he said carefully. "Minerva said you told her about us."

"Ah, as the Marauders. She hates you as the Marauders, but I explained to her that you are probably the one I hate the least out of the four of you. I will, however, require that you take the Wolfsbane Potion every full moon."

"I wouldn't dream of putting the students in danger as I did you, Severus, and I deeply apologize for that even though I cannot remember it," he said sincerely. "You may use Legilimency on me if you wish, but I want this rivalry to stop."

"And Black?" I asked coldly as soon as I confirmed his words, and he swallowed.

"If Sirius is truly after Harry, then I will kill him myself if it means keeping young Harry safe in James and Lily's honor," he said firmly, and I used Legilimency to find that he meant it.

"It seems that you've grown more of a spine than when we were students," I said grimly. "But be warned, Chessie will probably be sharp-tongued. She's been picking up on my habits, and not just a few of them either, and she will also be ready to kill anyone and everyone who dares to threaten me."

"What are her grades like?" Lupin asked curiously after shuddering slightly, and I sneered. "Oh, I said something I shouldn't have."

"She's extremely talented, the brightest in her year if I do say so, and receives nothing short of Outstanding in Potions, Charms, Defense, and Care of Magical Creatures. Divination and History of Magic are borderline between Exceeds Expectations and Acceptable, and Transfiguration will depend on how much tutoring Minerva has given her. as of right now, she is performing at fifth year level in most of her spells even though she is going into her fourth year, while she is already capable of brewing Seventh year potions without my help," I rattled, glad that someone was actually interested in Chessie for once instead of just terrified of her. "She actually defeated Gilderoy Lockhart in a duel twice in a minute. The school was talking about that for days."

"Gilderoy was a bit of a fool for a Ravenclaw if I recall," Remus said. "It doesn't make sense how he became so famous."

"Perhaps," I said thoughtfully. "It is because he used memory charms. Potter admitted that Lockhart had tried to use a memory charm on him which backfired and ended up wiping the memory of the caster. It is highly possible he did the same with all of the people who truly performed the acts of heroism that he claims to have performed."

"You know, I think you're right," Lupin said amiably as we entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"I never thought I'd see you two together," Tom said, and I glared at him. "Oh, this is another one of Dumbledore's assignments, I get it. Do you want a Firewhiskey, then, for the road?"

"Don't tempt me," I growled before heading towards Diagon Alley. "Alright, Lupin. What is Dumbledore's big assignment?"

"To pick up Miss Fukui," he said carefully, "he was under the impression that she would want to see you but also that she needed to meet me for who I was before school started."

"You know, we've done that with two of her four Defense teachers so far, and they're the ones who weren't run of specifically by her," I said thoughtfully. "Fine, then. We'll pick up her things that we can first, then we'll pick her up before going to Madame Malkin's and the pet shop."

"Pet shop?" he asked, and I nodded gravely. "Oh, oh you know what happened to her."

"Yes, and it's strictly confidential," I said closing the subject.

We split up, and I went to one side of Flourish and Blotts while he went to the other. We met in the middle and I went to pay for it, knowing she'd insist upon paying me back. We then went to the Apothecary so I could get the Potions ingredients I knew she would need for this year, as well as a few dozen extra for the Wolfsbane Potions, and we then headed to St. Mungo's. I felt Lupin stiffen as we neared her room, his eyes narrowed warily.

"What if she tries to attack me?" he murmured, and I shot him a glare before knocking on Chessie's door and entering.

I was met with a morose student, not at all like the one I was used to, and I immediately stiffened, blocking Lupin from entering. In this case, a calm Chessie was a dangerous Chessie, and I remained where I was while she sat there staring forwards.

"They made me watch," she said quietly. "They made me watch as they tortured her."

"I know," I said just as quietly. "I know. What they did was wrong, and you and I both know it. we'll find them, don't worry. And I'll also be giving Albus a piece of my mind the minute I get into his office."

"I went on my own," she said blankly, and I looked at her. "He needed my help – it was the only place to take him that was partway safe."

"you could have taken him to the Leaky Cauldron," I said, and she shook her head.

"he performed magic. He'd have been expelled," she said blankly.

"it was accidental magic, it happens to the best of us," I said firmly. "Even I have accidental magic sometimes, you know that."

"He won't…" she trailed off, "and me?"

"Neither of you are expelled," I said calmly. "And what happened to Silvana was not your fault. If you need to use an owl, you may borrow Hades anytime you like."

She looked up at me and I saw just how truly hollow and empty she looked. On the outside, she looked as though she had been in Azkaban, and probably wasn't much better off on the inside. Her eyes were seemingly hollow and emotionless, and they pierced through to the very core it felt like. Her cheeks were haggard, as though she hadn't eaten in weeks – although by the smell of her, she probably hadn't bathed either. She seemed to be almost empty, with hardly anything to keep her alive. Her left arm was in a sling, and I recalled that it had been the main force of her bleeding while on her bedroom floor.

"Severus," Lupin said behind me, and I stepped aside for him to join me in the room. he shut the door behind him before turning to Chessie and gaping, slack-jawed, at Chessie.

"She isn't normally like this," I said quietly. "Normally she's nothing but spitfire or hyperactivity when she's not studying."

"What happened?" Lupin asked quietly, and I shushed him.

"Later," I said darkly as I approached her carefully. "Chessie, Professor Lupin and I are going to take you back to the Leaky Cauldron. We'll be escorting you and Potter on the train tomorrow."

"Don't bother," she said quietly. "They'll just kill me."

"The Slytherins will do no such thing, and you know it," I said firmly. "I won't allow it."

"I hate them all. I wish they were dead," she said darkly, and I was honestly scared and wondering what had happened to the sweet, loving and caring student that I had taken in who was so loyal and how she had been warped and twisted into this empty shell filled with a mass of hatred, pain, and anguish.

After checking Chessie out of the hospital and leaving Lupin with her to see how he could handle her like this, I went back to find that she was letting loose powerful accidental magic, stronger than ever before, and I knew immediately that something had happened. I leapt through the swirling sheets and pulled her against my chest, forcing her to breathe in my scent and listen to my heartbeat as she sobbed. I began rocking her back and forth as I had done in her first year, and Lupin stared at me as though I had lost my mind.

"I know your pain," I told her. "I know what you're going through. Let me help you, Chessie. Together we can make sure this never happens again because of them."

I felt her nod against my robes just before her magic suddenly died off and she fell against me unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Lupin asked me, "Minerva said she was uncontrollable."

"_Almost _uncontrollable," I corrected, "she's been looking to me as a guide and parental role model ever since I told her she was a witch."

His eyes widened in shock, and I had to explain the lie that we came up with while presenting it as the truth.

"Well, that makes so much more sense as to why she's a Slytherin and acts like a Muggle-born," he said calmly. "How much does she know about you-know-who?"

"She isn't even scared of him," I snorted. "She knows he's real, but until Potter says that he's returned, she won't believe that he's back."

"I'm worried about this year," he admitted as I performed a _reenervate _to wake Chessie. "I won't want Sirius near me, but at the same time, I know that he won't be caught."

"Come on, Chess," I soothed, "Let's get you down to Madame Malkin's."

She blankly told me her height and the rest of her measurements.

"Or we can just have Minerva order all of this for you," Lupin said pointedly.

"Yes, let's," I said turning away. "Coming, Chessie? Or would you really decline a trip to the Apothecary?"

I was relieved to find that she allowed me to lead her out. She truly was broken, and I hoped that Black wouldn't rear his ugly head at school this year. Knowing Chessie and Potter's knacks for trouble, though, meant that it probably would happen. I'd just have to keep an eye on things for a while, and by the looks of it, the pet shop would have to wait.

* * *

Poor Chessie! This is the part that Post-Traumatic Depression comes in. She lost her familiar, so she's having to deal with a recovery, a new school year, and the loss of her best friend (aside from Snape) at the same time. Tends to put a damper on things, yes?

Review!


	52. Dementor

Chessie: *stares blankly and holds up a letter*

Letter: RabidOrochimaruOtaku doesn't own. This is in Chessie's PoV.

* * *

I could have cared less which idiots went into the compartment I was in that year at the train, so it came to no surprise that it was Malfoy. I gave him a blank and pained stared before letting my head roll to the window. The trio was silent for once, and they only began talking after they thought I was asleep.

"What do you think happened to her, Malfoy?" I heard one of the two trolls ask.

"Don't know. Uncle Severus told me to keep an eye on her this year and to be nice, but I didn't think it was this bad. I think the Squib and Muggle filth she lives with hurt her."

"How bad do you think it was, then?"

"From what I can see, it was bad enough for her to let her guard down and go to sleep with you two in the car. From what I can see, she doesn't exactly like you two."

"Thanks, Malfoy," one grumbled. How typical – but why was it getting cold in here?

"Hey, what gives?" the other troll asked astonished.

"Shush, you'll wake her!" I heard Malfoy snap quietly, and they quieted. "Wait a minute-who let the Dementor in?"

Uh-oh. If there was any kind of math I could do right now, it was me plus dementor equal very bad problem and hospital visit.

I opened my eyes wearily as I heard my mother begin to shout, and I felt my body seize up with the memory of becoming petrified coming forth. Then there was another memory of my mother, this one of her screaming at me in front of Harry just before beating me up. I was astonished to find that if flew away from something, but I didn't know what.

When my eyes finally opened again, Professor Lupin was sitting in front of me with the three Slytherin students glaring at him.

"Lupin," I moaned quietly, and he smiled.

"Yes, that's right," he said gently holding chocolate in front of me. "Here, it's chocolate. Eat it, it will make you feel better."

"Ramen," I moaned, and the other three snakes looked at each other warily. "Ramen."

"I'll talk to Severus and see what I can do about that," he said calmly, "right now, I need you to eat the chocolate. You aren't the only student affected by the dementor so."

I nodded slightly before wearily taking the chocolate from him and eating.

"Don't go," I moaned out, and he turned towards me.

"I'll come back, I promise. Right now I need to see how many other are in the state you're in now," he said levelly, and I bobbed my head. "I will meet you at the carriages if nowhere else."

I ate the chocolate and let myself fall back asleep on the window. I was tired – I hadn't felt that much pain since the day she'd actually attacked me. I owed Professor Lupin one, and he was kind enough even though I was a Slytherin. Knowing the staff room, though, my reputation had preceded me. I didn't care about that this year – my mother had made sure of that. My main concern now was just getting through the year alive.

"So, what happened to you?" Malfoy asked as we finally neared the school.

"Robes," I said faintly before leaving to go get changed. As I was leaving, I saw Ginny Weasley.

"Are you okay? you look like you just-!" she began fearfully.

"Dementor," I said curtly, and she nodded before hugging me again.

"It's okay. Harry did, too. You look like it actually beat you up, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she rocked me back and forth. How did they know how to do that for me?

"Aunt and uncle," I said curtly, and her eyes widened.

"what did they do this time?" she asked, and I sighed.

"Almost killed me again," I moaned. "I overheard a healer tell Professor Snape that if he'd gotten me to St. Mungo's even five minutes later, I'd have died. I also felt a phoenix's presence in the room."

Her eyes began watering before she pulled me into a fierce hug. I returned the embrace and began to cry on her shoulder. It was a first for anyone but Professor Snape, and she must have sensed this as she tensed up before beginning to rock me from side to side.

"How?" I asked, and she smiled gently.

"Mom does this to us when we're upset or hurt," she said gently. "I can only guess that this is the kind of embrace you never receive at home, so it's the one that comforts you the most."

"thanks," I said sniffling as my tears were all out of me. "I feel better now."

"Glad to be of help," she smiled, "So, Harry said he heard screaming. What did you hear from the dementor?"

"My mother screaming profanities at me," I shuddered, "Just before her latest attempt at my life."

"Ouch," she winced, "Well, we're almost there, I'd best let you get back to your compartment."

As we all left the train in the cold rain, I looked around for Professor Lupin. Pansy Parkinson had found the snake trio, so I let her ride with them. I found him talking to Neville Longbottom, and a startled Ginny Weasley.

"Ramen?" I asked as I went up to them, and he smiled.

"Hello to you, too," he said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to Ginny's help," I admitted. "But my head still hurts a lot, as well as my left arm."

"Well, let's not deprive Professor Snape a chance of deploring how exhausted and beat up you are," he joked, "From what I recall, he isn't a patient man."

I smiled as he helped me up into the carriage. He was different than what I had originally thought of him as a Marauder, and even though he was a werewolf, it was of no fault of his own that he attacked Professor Snape in their fifth year. I yawned before feeling everything get dark again.

* * *

Yes, Chessie has a change of heart, but only towards Lupin. He's the only one that Snape didn't want dead, after all.


	53. Deal With the Devil's Spawn

Snape: Still Chessie's PoV, and R.O.O. still doesn't own.

* * *

I faintly hear a lot of chatter about what was going on.

"Holy crap, she's asleep and it's not Snape who's carrying her!"

"Who's that? Surely Professor Snape didn't take a Polyjuice Potion!"

"What's our new Defense teacher doing with Fukui?"

"Do you think he and Snape are friends?"

"Severus!" I heard a male voice call out, one that I faintly recognized from somewhere before.

"Lupin!" I heard him snarl. "What did you do?"

"Dementor on the train," he said as I felt myself being jostled. I was then facing familiar chamomile scented black robes that I would recognize anywhere. "She passed out. I managed to wake her for a bit so she could go change, but she seems more tired. She was on the floor of her compartment with Misters Crabbe, and Goyle staring at her in shock, and Mr. Malfoy trying to wake her."

"Ah," he said curtly. "You have our thanks, Lupin. How did she behave while she was awake?"

"Groggily. It was as though her mind were covered in fog," he said as I felt the slight jostling of Professor Snape walking up stairs. "I'm not sure what the dementor brought to the forefront of her mind, but she and young Harry were the only two who were afflicted in such a manner."

"Chessie and Potter are likely to be five star gourmet restaurants for those beings from hell," I heard Snape snarl. "Rest assured, she'll be able to produce a corporal Patronus before the end of the month."

I felt myself being laid in a bed, with a medical witch coming over to us.

"Oh, not her, too!" Madame Pomfrey cried indignantly. "Honestly, first Mr. Potter and now Miss Fukui! I will speak to Albus about this, this can't continue!"

"She'll be able to defend herself soon," I heard Professor Snape say, and knowing him I would be. "I will begin teaching her the very day you let her out of the hospital wing."

I felt his firm hand on my head, his slender fingers going into my hair, and it remained for a few seconds.

"It's probably a concussion," I heard Professor Lupin say. "It _is _possible since she hit the floor."

"Remus is right, it's a concussion," I heard Madame Pomfrey say. "I'm going to need to keep her here overnight, Severus, just to be safe."

"Naturally," I heard Snape say and could almost see his eyes rolling. I went back further into the deep waters of slumber, only to be awakened by a large black dog jumping on me.

"What?" I asked, and he glared at me before jumping down and transforming into Sirius Black.

"Who are you?" he snarled with his hand at my throat. "And how the bloody hell did you get both Remus and Snivellous wrapped around your fingers?"

"Professor Lupin? No idea," I shrugged, "Professor Snape, you mean? Again, no idea."

"Which house are you in?" he snarled, and I blinked at him.

"House loyalties don't make a person who they are – it's what the person does and the decisions they make in life that defines them," I said countering him in a very Hufflepuff manner.

"Spoken like a Hufflepuff, but we both know Snivelly hates them," he sneered nastily into my ear. "Now tell me what house you're in or I'll slit your throat."

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure," I said vaguely, and he snarled again.

"No, you're too daft for a Raven, too… insane. Tell me, now, or I _will _slit your throat," he snarled, and I felt the knife tip at my throat.

I smiled nastily before closing my eyes and waiting for death.

"Go ahead. I don't care. I've been through so many near-death experiences over the past four years that it doesn't faze me anymore. I can have a knife at my throat and be perfectly comfortable," I drawled, and he growled angrily.

"So, that's how you're going to be?" he snarled, "If you won't tell me what house you're in, then tell me which house the Weasley boy is in."

"Oh, that's easy. Gryffindor," I smiled, "But can you do me a favor? Leave the twins and the girl alone. I also want Hermione Granger left alone, as well as Harry Potter."

"There's only one traitor I'm after, and the Weasleys are housing him," he snarled, before looking at me calculatedly. "You know, your remind me of someone I used to know. What's your name?"

"Chessie Fukui," I told him, and his eyes widened.

"So, you're the legendary student that only Snivellous can control," he smiled nastily, "Well, I'll tell you what, Fukui, I'll make you a deal. You help me get Weasley's rat, and I'll help you get freedom from old Snivellous' control."

"No, I like how he can control me. I don't want to get expelled," I said, "However, if I help you get Weasley's rat, will you promise me that you'll leave Professor Snape alone?"

"You're a Slytherin," he snarled nastily.

"And proud of it," I sneered back, "but I'm a woman of my word, so if you uphold to your end of the bargain, I'll uphold to mine."

"counter-deal," he negotiated, "I show you my memories of Snivellous, and you help me catch the Weasley rat."

"_All _of the memories of Professor Snape?" I asked icily, and he nodded.

"Wizard's oath," he said, and I felt a crackle of powerful magic.

"Deal," I promised. "Which rat do you want?"

"The actual rat," he sneered before transforming back into a dog. I sighed with relief at being alive, but now had a problem on my hands – how was I supposed to get my hands on that stupid rat, Scabbers?

* * *

Oh, she knows alright. She had her suspicions and they were just confirmed. Enjoy.


	54. Back to Class

Chessie: still my PoV. R.O.O. still doesn't own.

* * *

I was emotionless as I went up towards the Divination tower for my class. I only liked Trelawney because she was crazy, and that it seemed that I truly did have the gift of sight. Ironically, we were dealing with the crystal balls today. I stared into mine dangerously, and I saw something strange: a man and a woman, both chained in a courtroom, with their child clinging to another woman on the sidelines at it looked over at them curiously. I shuddered at the thought that it was Professor Snape.

I forced the image out of my head before staring back. This time, I saw the man and woman again, but this time I could properly see who they were – Professor Snape and an older version of me. We were kissing, and grinning happily at a small wedding ceremony we'd held. I blinked, my breathing apparently quickening, and Trelawney came over to me.

"What did you see, dear?" she asked, and I looked at her and told her the first image I saw. "How interesting, very much so! I see that you will have much trials and tribulations before you finally receive your heart's deepest desire."

I blushed and squeaked, and the other students rolled their eyes and laughed as I looked down into my textbook. If she said I would get my heart's desire, then did that mean that I would truly marry Professor Snape someday?

"Everyone knows that she's a fraud," one boy murmured, "Why do you listen to her?"

"Because," I whispered back, "Remember all those times that she predicted bad stuff would happen to the families of those other students?"

"Coincidences," he shot back, "Honestly, the old hag's a fraud."

"At least she's good for a laugh," I felt my lips twitch upwards towards a smirk as she rammed her arm against a desk.

A few others laughed outright but we soon quieted down as the bell rang. I had free period next, and I watched as the ones that Professor Snape had labeled the "Golden Trio" came up. Hermione was a little ways behind the others, and I smirked before stopping her.

"I have to get to class," she whispered.

"Time traveling?" I asked, and her eyes widened. "I won't reveal. Just be warned, you may think she's a fraud, but I've stayed in her class this whole time, and you know how I hate wasting time."

She broke away from me fearfully before going into the classroom I'd just left. I sighed and began working on Potions Essays, and almost laughing at her aloud as I heard her begin her short beginning of the year speech.

"The study of Divination will give you the rare gift of SIGHT!" I heard her say, and heard her ram one of the tables as she said sight. I smiled and settled back in.

After Divination it was Potions, and it was insane. We were doing a review, and Professor Snape kept glancing at me as though he were waiting for me to raise my hand. my mind was too wrapped up in the images I had seen in the crystal ball, though, to care. Was the man and woman in the trial scene him and me, and the child ours? So many questions plagued my mind about it that when the bell rang for dinner, he made me stay behind.

"You came from Divination before free period, and you weren't paying attention in class. What happened?" he asked, and I took a deep breath before sighing heavily and beginning to tell him what I had seen.

At first his reaction to the trial scene I had watched was terrified, and I suddenly wished I'd watched what happened to the couple and the child. His eyes were wide, and his face paler than normal, and it was at long last that I told him that there was a second woman holding the child of the couple, and what the child was doing. his eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched as he scowled deeply. I then bit my lip, not wanting to tell him my second vision in the crystal ball.

"There was another one," he said calmly, and I nodded. "I'm assuming you don't want to tell what it was."

"Well… I…" I stammered, unsure of what to do or say to him. How was I supposed to tell him it was our wedding?

"I understand if you want to keep it private, but if it's what's bothering you," he began, and I shook my head.

"N-no, sir, the one I described to you is what's bothering me. The man and woman could be anybody, but I'm scared of who it might be!" I said quickly cutting him off. "And the wedding scene-!"

We froze, realizing that I'd just revealed the second scene.

"I wont ask for details, but write them down and leave them for later. You should still have that journal from before, the one where you wrote the visions or whatnot and the dates they are fulfilled."

"thank you, sir," I whispered shyly. I was about to leave when he motioned for me to sit down.

"We're going to begin a new spell," he said, "One that will ward away the dementor."

My eyes widened and I swear I wouldn't stop training until I got this spell right. He must have sensed this, because with a strange darkness in his eyes, he added "and we'll start immediately after dinner."

I ruffed before we went off to dinner. It really was quite funny, looking back on it, but at the time it was extremely annoying. I almost quite literally wolfed my food down before chugging down a goblet of pumpkin juice and grabbing my bag before I realized I had defense just after dinner. I glared up at the table and he shot me a smile within his eyes. I crossed my arms, and he chuckled, causing Professor Lupin to look at him worriedly.

The two spoke for a bit before Professor Lupin asked something that made Professor Snape angry and retort with something harsh that made the Gryffindor flinch. The two went their separate ways and I went on ahead to Defense Class. I arrived early and peeked in hesitantly. The room was simple, and I saw a Gryndylow in a tank.

"Hello, Miss Fukui," I heard him say behind me and I was immediately whirled around with my wand raised towards him dangerously. "My apologies, I should have been a little less subtle with my approach."

"It's okay," I said levelly, lowering my wand but still focusing on him. I took the time to get a closer look at him.

He was haggard, his hair was shaggy and unkept, and his canines were a little longer than the normal, so I gathered it was just after or before the Full moon. His clothes were old, and had a couple patches in them, but they were otherwise very well-kept for old clothes. He dressed in an old suit, and I was suddenly reminded of a homeless man who was desperate for a job before remembering that the homeless man had been him.

"So, Severus tells me you want to learn the Patronus charm," he began, and I narrowed my eyes. "The charm that wards off dementors."

"Oh, yeah," I said straightening up. "What do I need to do?"

"It's simple, really," he smiled, "All you need to do is-!"

He was cut off by the others swarming in, though, eager to start Defense. They were wary when they saw that I was talking to the new teacher already, and a few were even placing bets on how long it would last and if I still had to serve my detention from Lockhart.

"I would focus on finding a happy memory during class today, Miss Fukui" he said vaguely, "I've heard that Severus is your private tutor. Well done, he doesn't take to students lightly. He speaks very highly of you, and I'm honestly eager to see the full extent of your potential."

"You… _want _to see my full potential?" I asked warily, and he nodded before his eyes widened. "I think I'll wait for the day that you're ready, I don't think you look in the best health right now. It would really be right if we lost a Defense teacher on the first day of class, ne?"

Professor Lupin laughed before nodding and I honestly cracked a small smile. It was good to finally have another teacher who shared my sense of humor. Nobody else but Professor Snape had ever laughed at my jokes before. I sensed that Lupin and I had more in common than he'd like to let on, and decided to take a seat in the front row, a first outside of potions class in all five years of my time as a student.

"Now, class," he began. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm not sure of the levels that all of you are at right now, but I've heard that some are better than others by word of mouth from some of the other members of staff."

"Translation: Snape's been bragging on Fukui again," one Gryffindor laughed, and I tilted my head with a scowl. "Watch, he'll be shagging her in his office next!"

"Detention, my office at seven, Mr…" Lupin scolded, and the Gryffindor stared. "We do not insult our classmates, and more importantly not our professors in such a cruel manner. You will serve this detention or I will speak to Professor McGonagall about your crude behavior. This will go for _all _the houses, not just Gryffindor."

"Which house were you in?" the boy sneered, "Another Slytherin judging by how quickly you got the greasy git to talk to you!"

I remained in my seat, snarling on the inside.

"Since you insist upon rubbing filth on the names of your Professors, I believe it best that the other students decide your fate. Or rather, the _Slytherin _students since you continue to insult their head of house," Lupin said calmly. "I do not like giving detentions nor punishments, but I will give them where they are due. I have known a group of four Gryffindor boys to be particularly unruly in their school days and they were never properly punished."

"Make him duel Chessie," one of the others said, and the others gaped in horror.

"No, anything but that!" the Gryffindor begged. "I'll-I'll serve the detention with Snape, just _don't _make me duel Chessie!"

"Chessie, your thoughts?" Lupin asked, and I looked up at him blankly. "Chessie?"

"Is she even awake?" one girl wondered. "I remember she slept through class most of the time in her second year."

"She's awake," Lupin said calmly. "Chessie, do you still have side-effects from the concussion?"

I looked up at him and used Legilimency to show him what I was feeling right now. Pain, hurt, anguish, loneliness, isolation and worst of all, being an outcast – I showed that I wanted to be treated as an equal, not as someone who deserved to be spoken of like the dirt on someone's shoe. He gasped as he stepped back in shock and I withdrew back into my shell and put my Occlumency shields back up.

"I see," he murmured, "I understand. I had the same problem when I was your age." I looked up at him, remembering that he had the Marauders. "My friends weren't always around, you know. Oftentimes two would be off hunting down Slytherins to annoy while the rest were off in detention."

I looked up at him and almost shook my head. I recalled Professor Snape saying that dueling could sometimes be therapeutic since channeling emotions into the magic would make it stronger, most especially if it were negative emotions for hexes and jinxes. I nodded and stood up, my face a blank mask that the other students knew meant trouble.

"Please, I'll serve a month with Snape," the Gryffindor begged, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Please!"

"Come forward," Lupin said calmly, "Chessie, you may not use any curses that are life-threatening in any way."

I nodded and stared at the Gryffindor who was now quaking in his boots. I bowed and then cast Legilimency on him, sending out an image of a giant nine-tailed giant wolf erupting from inside me. The wolf represented all my pain and sorrow, as well as my animagus form. The idiot yelled in shock and began trying to cast spells on me. Naturally, I deflected them all and sent more powerful Legilimency, causing him to hallucinate that Professor Lupin was Professor Snape.

"No! No, please, Professor Snape! I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear!" the Gryffindor begged desperately, and I narrowed my eyes at him again to make Snape sneer. "Please, don't expel me, please! I'll be good from now on, I promise! Please, please, please, Professor Snape!"

The others were murmuring in shock and confusion, and I motioned for them to be silent. They immediately did, and the boy turned to me.

"Please, please, Professor Snape, please! I'll-I'll even fight the giant nine-tailed wolf, just don't try to expel me, please! I'll write a ten foot essay about how good a teacher you are, honest!" he begged his eyes now flowing with rivers of tears. "Please, Professor, don't expel me!"

The Gryffindor went to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably and it broke the Legilimency immediately. I went back to my seat without a word, having won the duel without even casting a single verbal spell. Professor Snape would have been proud, and the boy was sent to the hospital wing for hallucinations and a panic attack. Lupin eyed me warily before announcing to the class that if anyone else saw fit to insult any Professor in his classroom while he was present, they could either serve a detention with Professor Snape or challenge me.

They haven't spoken ill of anyone since, and I've been more isolated than ever.

* * *

Poor Chessie! Things will get better, I promise!


	55. Dropping Some Eaves

Chessie: Still my PoV, and insert the usual disclaimer here.

* * *

Before I went over to Professor Snape's office, I went down to my private quarters. Yes, I still had them since Dumbledore insisted upon my being insane, either that or to protect me. Not that I minded any since it gave me full protection and kept all the other snakes from spying on me and suspecting. I could act and look as Muggle as I wanted here, and it was comforting. However, I happened to overhear a talk between Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, which startled me greatly since the two supposedly hated each other.

"Severus, I think you've been training Chessie a little _too _well," Lupin said warily, "I think you need to back off a little."

"Oh? Elaborate," Snape said calmly, and Professor Lupin sighed.

"Severus, she caused a Gryffindor to hallucinate today in class. All she did was stare at him, and over time it became worse. At first we weren't sure what was going on, until he began begging. He mentioned a giant nine-tailed wolf, and he kept looking at me and begging me not to let the wolf kill him. Only he thought I wasn't me – he thought I was you, and was begging to do detention with you for however long you wanted in order to make it up to you."

"What did he do?" Snape sneered, "something stupid I presume."

"I expected Chessie to be calm and collected, like she has been, but I didn't think she could be so calm as she just let another student go insane on the classroom floor," Lupin fretted. "her face was an emotionless mask, and her eyes were cold as though she knew he deserved it."

"Tell me what he did and I'll be the judge," Snape snorted.

"He insisted upon calling you a greasy git, and even made a reference to you and Miss Fukui… well, in an inappropriate manner, to say the least," Lupin said fearfully and Professor Snape was silent for a few moments.

"He's not the first one," I just barely heard him say at last, "Over the past few years, at the end of the school year some of the seventh years have been sending me letters telling me to shag her, and even asking me if I already have."

"Have you?"

"Most definitely _not_!" he yelled angrily before lowering his voice. "Quirrel used a curse on her in her third year. One that made her hallucinate that she was being raped. I would never touch, much less harm, one of my students in such a manner. Not even if they were a Gryffindor."

"You were the one raping her in the illusion?" Lupin asked, and the two were silent for a few more minutes. "Severus, what do you smell when you have the seventh years brew Amortentia?"

"In all honesty?" he asked, before sighing. "Fresh paper, a wolf, and… and Chessie."

"Really?" Lupin asked, and Snape was immediately on his feet.

"This is to be strictly confidential, Lupin. Not a word is to be said to anyone – especially Chessie. If she knew that she was what I smelled in Amortentia, she'd have a heart attack. She still looks at me afraid sometimes when she's relived that torture in a nightmare."

"I understand," Lupin said calmly. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you," I heard Snape say before it was silent except for the sound of his footsteps. "Although, it's most curious – I checked the next autumn after the Quirrel incident, and I was still one of the smells that she smelled in Amortentia."

I recalled the words that Trelawney spoke in class today: you will go through many harsh and long trials before you finally achieve your heart's greatest desire. My heart's greatest desire was Professor Snape, but he was so far out of my league now – I was broken, shattered, demolished. He'd have to be really desperate to marry me.

"What do you see in the Mirror of Erised?" I heard Snape ask.

"Myself not as a werewolf," Lupin replied levelly. "You?"

"Chessie," he admitted, "it's the same thing that she sees, ironically."

"Tell her how you feel," Lupin said before stopping. "Oh wait, that would get you fired. You can always wait for her seventh year, right? It's only two years away."

"Lily left me in her fifth year," Snape said darkly. "I don't want to lose Chessie as well in her fifth year because of circumstances outside my control."

"Perhaps… sending it to her in a code?" Lupin suggested, and I heard Snape stop.

"You'd have made a good Slytherin," Snape said before jerking on one of his desk drawers. "But what on earth am I supposed to – ah hah! Say that she misspelled words and write her the message one letter at a time!"

"See, you're getting the hang of skirting around Albus already," Lupin laughed. "Just be careful. you'll have to do it gradually, not all in one paper."

"I'll have to go through with this later, I'm supposed to meet her in an empty Potions lab in ten minutes to help her with the Patronus charm," he said calmly, and the two left.

So, that was how they wanted to play? Hide things from the ignorant student? Two could play at that game, Professors. I began to work on my potions essays, but ended up going to bed because I couldn't concentrate. I wanted outside, I wanted to run as a wolf, but I couldn't. finally, I turned to my art set and began drawing. I felt sorrow, but I didn't know how to express it, so I settled for abstract art. It was about ten when Professor Snape came in to find me sprawled out, pretending to have fallen asleep while drawing.

I heard him walk around the room and manually gather the papers before setting each and every pencil in the art case he got me. he set the papers straight and then set them carefully inside the portfolio. His voice was upset when he went to pull my blankets over me.

"My office will always be open if you need to talk to me," he whispered into my ear before kissing my forehead and turning out the lights as he left.

Somehow, that one kiss seemed to lighten the load of sorrows that I bore, and I felt a small surge of renewed life within me.

* * *

Yes, Chessie begins to feel the stirrings of true love! But she doesn't know that's what it is yet. She just thinks it's still a schoolgirl crush.


	56. Intervention

Snape: insert the usual disclaimer, and this chapter will be my point of view.

* * *

It was strange. One minute I was peacefully sleeping in my room, the next minute I am wide awake and frantic about Chessie. I rushed to her private quarters to find her gone, her bed bereft as though she'd barely slept in it. I almost panicked before I realized I was a wizard and could use a simple point-me spell and I could find her quickly and easily. Alas, things didn't quite work as well as I hoped with that.

I followed the wand outside, and it kept moving back and forth, as though she were running laps. It was astonishing at how fast she was, but I was unable to find her. She was moving too much, and it was the Full moon. Even with Lupin using the Wolfsbane Potion, I didn't dare want to go into the Forbidden Forest, not with other werewolves on the loose. Still, I knew what I had to do.

I morphed into my animagus form and slithered through the taller grass, only to be astonished at finding Artemis at the edge of the forest, chasing an orange feline. Finally, the insane cat ran up a tree and hissed angrily, and I recognized Granger's new familiar. I almost laughed except Artemis looked at me before trotting deeper into the forest. I shrugged it off – Chessie was more important.

I searched for a few hours, but nothing came up, and I crouched near Hagrid's hut, in the midst of his pumpkins to hide. I used a silent point-me spell, but it began spinning wildly, as though she were using another spell to cancel mine out. I scowled before re-sheathing my wand and slithering back to my private quarters – no pun intended.

Come morning, though, Chessie was still a no-show, and this went on for a few more days. The other teachers were confused, and I was finally accused of shagging her to my face by a rather irate Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher. Most of the others gasped in shock at her accusation, and Lupin looked at me calmly as though he were about to watch an interesting show.

"How dare you accuse me of touching a student in such a manner," I growled lowly, and sauntered towards her slowly and venomously. "What makes you think I would shag a student when I have so blatantly refused to touch any student in any kind of manner?"

"You spoil her rotten! You act as though she were your sister or lover!" she spat angrily, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I behave that way because her aunt and uncle blatantly neglect and abuse her," I said grimly, "I am the only source of parental love and guidance in her life. I have made that blatantly clear to her, and she is in no way interested in sex in any way, shape, or form. If anything, it is her greatest fear, and she will literally kill someone to save her virginity for her future husband."

"Fine, then!" she screamed, "Admit that you didn't shag her under the effects of Veritaserum!"

"Charity, that is enough," we heard Albus say calmly, and the entire staff table turned to him. "Severus would not be here still if he had done such an act with a student that is not of age. I would not permit it, and neither would the board of governors."

I looked at her with a smug sneer.

"Severus, how long has Miss Fukui been missing?" he asked, and I told him the exact date and time that I'd noticed she was missing. "Were there any signs of possible suicide attempts or premonitions?"

"There was a lot of darkly colored artwork in her portfolio, but most of it was just in blues, blacks, and reds," I said vaguely. "It was all abstract, I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"She told me at the end of last year that she wanted to mellow out and try to make friends this year, no matter what house they were in," Minerva said, and I glanced at her before turning to Lupin, who had started to speak.

"She told me that she was upset that none of the kids her age were being respectful towards her unless she had saved their lives, with the exception of the Weasley twins, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, although she feels that the last four are only out of pity," he said, and I almost went to hex every single little idiot who was hurting her.

We spent the next few hours talking about Chessie and how to help her try to get over this isolation and I vaguely realized that this was a depression. The others were quick to support the idea since she'd been upset since Quirrel's attack, and that the post-traumatic stress could have been held at bay for so long that when the depression finally _had _hit, it had hit hard and become almost impossible to help remove.

It was at that point that we began formulating different strategies to counter this issue – including the idea of a few Ravenclaw students taking tutoring from Chessie in areas that she was good at since they were known for being smart and she was known for being strong and ahead of the game. I felt that if anything could help, it was someone looking up to her for her abilities instead of fearing her. That was probably another factor in the problem, was that everyone was isolating her because they didn't want to get hurt. However, what the other students weren't realizing was that she was completely harmless until you snipped the wrong cord, which happened to be insulting me.

It was another three months before Chessie showed up, just before exams. She was staying at the castle, and her eyes looked a little darker, with her teeth a little more yellow than when I had last seen them. It was clear that wherever she had run off to didn't have the best hygiene facilities. The look in her eyes when she returned was hollow, almost haunting and haunted, and I swallowed with worry for fear of what had happened to her.

I'm only admitting that because I'm under Magnis Veritaserum.

I wasn't sure where she had run off to, but it didn't look good for her. Nobody but me was caring about where and when she was coming and going. Although, the other teachers weren't letting this affect her grades, at least. It was disconcerting, and Albus wasn't being much help except to try to assure me that she had an unlimited supply of food and water. I wanted to hex him well into the next week.

Finally, I had had enough of the isolation. I gave detentions out to a number of students that I saw fit and made them all at the same time. When the students arrived, I sneered at them in triumph. The Weasley twins cringed and gulped, Miss Weasley put her hand to her throat wide-eyed (as if I were a vampire – hah!), Lovegood simply blinked at me, Potter and Granger backed against the wall (nothing is more delightful than cowardly lions), Draco looked at me quizzically, and a very confused Auror Nymphadora Tonks walked in only to gape in fear.

"I suggest closing the door Nymphadora," I sneered, and she was too afraid to correct me as she did so.

"Professor, we aren't _all _in trouble, are we?" Draco asked, "I mean, she's an auror, that doesn't make any sense! How can she have detention?"

"I'm well aware of the house and family ties, Draco," I said darkly, and he quieted. "She is here probably because of Miss Fukui, as are you all."

"Wotcher, Professor," Tonks finally said. "Cornelius Fudge wants me to watch her since she went missing again. he said something about a mental health issue that was probably recurring. How are all these kids going to fit into my assignment and what you're talking about?"

"Post-Traumatic Depression," I said, and her eyes widened. "That is what is wrong with Chessie, and this is where you all will come in. Don't give me that look, Draco! She needs as many friends as she can get, in or out of the Slytherin house!"

"How can we help, Professor?" The three Weasleys asked in unison.

"Each of you has one major thing in common with her upbringing or personality – use these to your advantage as you try to befriend her. No, Draco, I am _not _referring to the house ties! We will go in stages, and as loathe as I am to ask this of you, Draco, I'm going to need you to ignore Potter, and vice versa. In this case, house loyalties do not matter since if this doesn't succeed then we may well just lose one of our brightest students."

"Is there an order you want us to go in?" Potter asked.

"Finally a useful question comes out of the mouth of a Potter! It's a bloody miracle!" I half-shouted and Draco beamed and laughed while Tonks began to scowl.

After giving out the different assignments to them and the order in which they were to try, I motioned for Granger to join me in a corner of the room while the others plotted their strategies. Without breaking the code of silence that all teachers and Heads of houses were bound with concerning abused students, I explained Chessie's predicament as best I could about her summer vacations, as well as her street address.

"I live only a few streets away," Granger gasped, "Oh, if I'd known I'd have gone over and helped her, or-or let her sleep on our couch! Oh, can I send my parents a letter asking if she can stay the summer?"

"If you'll wait a day and give it to me, I will have my owl deliver a letter of my own to your parents alongside yours as Chessie's head of house," I said as I sat at my desk. "Although, are you sure you aren't objective to having a sister in a different house?"

"I'm not sure, but I think my parents will allow it!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I wish I'd known! Then I'd have spent more time with her when she was upset and isolated so much!"

"Ah, good," I said as Hades flew in with a letter in his hand. "Speak of the devil, you rascal, Hades. Miss Granger, if she is not permitted to stay at your house I will need you to keep correspondence with her during the summer at all costs."

She nodded vigorously as we went back to join the other students and Tonks about what their strategies were going to be.

* * *

Yes, Snape actually has to resort to the others to get some help. They'll come in handy later in her seventh year.


	57. Tonks' First Day

I wasn't at all surprised when they assigned some weird Auror to keep an eye on me since I'd ran away and that she was trying to get on my good side. Of course the Ministry would be upset since I'd ran away and had nearly been killed (for the umpteenth time) at my parents' hands. Not that they knew that they were my actual parents. Still, the auror was weird, and her hair kept changing colors with her moods.

"Wotcher," she smiled as she sat down next to me at breakfast on her first morning. "You're Miss Fukui?"

"Let me guess, they want you to keep an eye on me and want you to keep me from doing something bad, I get it. The Ministry doesn't trust me, it's not new, nobody but Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape does, mostly the latter most one. The other two only came to trust me over the summer, and even then they're wary and have no idea how to handle me," I said darkly picking at my food. "What do you want?"

"Uh, well, that's not exactly why I've been assigned to you," she said scratching the back of her neck nervously. "You see, the Ministry got wind of what your aunt and Uncle did to you, and well… they want me to make sure that you're okay."

"In short, they want to make sure I'm not insane," I scoffed, "Well, they're too late. The Defense Teacher from my third year already drove me to insanity. The one from my fourth year nearly got himself killed when he made me mad, and Professor Lupin is the only one of the five that I can think of who's actually made an attempt at trying to understand me and look past all the house ties."

"So, what about the other Professors?" she asked, and I looked at her. "You know, the other classes you're taking. How do you like them?"

"Professor Snape is a genius, I could sing his praise all year long and still keep going," I started off, and her eyebrows shot up minutely. "Professor McGonagall is actually looking past the house ties now that she knows what I go through every summer and has been making an effort to be a bit more of a mother figure for me, I think. Professor Flitwick – I'm not sure about him, but I know he's been more careful ever since… well, my reputation probably precedes me yet again.

"Professor Sprout has been really generous with the points to me, and will oftentimes ask if I need help at the end of class or if there's a way she can help. I'm not sure if that's a Hufflepuff thing or not, but oh well. Professor Binns is the same old idiot – I do nothing but draw during his class. Our new Professor for Care of Magical Creatures – I haven't met him yet. No idea who he or she is or what he or she looks like, let alone what his or her name is."

"Wotcher, Professor Snape," she greeted happily as he walked past with her schedule. "Have a nice morning, then?"

He said nothing as he handed me my schedule – Care of Magical Creatures, free period, and then Defense before lunch, with another free period and then double potions just after. Dinner was then, and then I had more free periods. Joy – but speaking of periods…

"Hey, Tonks, can we take a detour to the hospital wing?" I asked, and she looked at me worried, as well as Snape turning his head and looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Not right now, but during one of my free periods… I think there might be something wrong with me."

"Sure," she nodded before getting up. "So, where are the legendary Slytherin common rooms? I've been _dying _to see them!"

I led her to my private quarters, muttered the password, and then walked in. I motioned for her to follow and she tripped on her way in. I snorted before heading to get my textbooks, and she stared around in confusion as I did so.

"What? They're not Professor Snape's, you know," I said darkly.

"You have your own private quarters? Why?" she asked appalled, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Because, Auror Tonks, I was receiving plague envelopes in my second year, Death Threats in my third year before getting petrified. Dumbledore finally got it through his skull that I was a danger magnet, and didn't want the other snakes in danger, so he put me here. There's a door that leads to Professor Snape's quarters if I need to talk to him, but I try not to use it."

"Blimey. So, what do you think your first class will be about?" she asked, and I shrugged. "You don't really care much, do you?"

"No," I scoffed, "Why should I? I don't even know the imbecile, but knowing them they'll be terrified of my reputation just like all the other new teachers. The only exception to that rule is Professor Lupin, who took the time to get to know me over the summer for a few days and actually helped me recover from a dementor on the train."

"Oh, I heard about that," Tonks gushed, "What did you see or hear?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, appalled that she knew.

"Dementors show you your worst memories," she explained, "What was yours?"

"My mum nearly killing me this past summer when Professor Snape had to take me to St. Mungo's to help me," I said quietly, and she paled. "I overheard the medics. If he'd been five minutes later, I'd have died. He's ended up saving my life so many times, I lost count. I owe him everything, literally, so I obey him without question. He's who I look to for guidance and protection. I'm not sure any of the other teachers would have done the same if I were in their house."

"I heard he was protective of his little snakes, but I had no idea he was so much so," she said as we went down the hill to the edge of a small forest and followed the rest of my classmates out. "Well, this is it. Oi, Hagrid! Wotcher! What are you doing here?"

"I teach," he said before looking over a ways at a herd of what I knew to be Hippogriffs. "Yer Miss Tonks, righ'? and yer Miss Fukui?"

"Yeah, I'm Chessie Fukui," I said crossing my arms. What can I say, it was impulse, and my defense. "You must be the new teacher, then."

"Aye," he said warily. "Sev'rus praises you, and so did Mister Merrythought. Said yer a genius."

"Hippogriffs," I said nodding towards the herd. "You bow, and if they bow back, you can approach. If not, then back off slowly and make sure to never break eye contact or stop bowing."

"Righ' ye are," he beamed, "Truly brigh' witch!"

"Thanks," I muttered, honestly interested. It seemed to me as though he were making an honest effort to try to make friends with me. I wondered if that was of his own accord or if Professors Snape or Dumbledore had told him to.

I half-listened to the lecture, thinking of different ways to hex my parents into the different millennium when I heard footsteps. I snorted and stepped forwards since he'd obviously just asked for a volunteer, and since it was down to me and Tonks, I may as well prove how much of a genius I was.

To everyone's astonishment, the Hippogriff bowed lowly back to me within seconds. Hagrid stared at me as I approached the beast, and I realized that the hippogriff's feathers were the same color as my Silvana's had been. I felt tears coming to my eyes and asked the Hippogriff quietly if I could ride him. It nudged me towards its back, and I mounted it with ease. It had helped that I'd had a growth spurt over the summer, and even more during the time I'd been on the run.

I was flying free soon on Hippogriff's back, crying into his feathers like a little baby. it was long overdue, and I remained up for a while before Hagrid finally whistled and it circled around to come back. I put my big girl panties on and sucked up what remains of the crying I'd had left, and rubbed my eyes as if the wind had hurt them.

"The wind hurt my eyes that time, but that was fun!" I said with a soft smile. It was a fake, and most students could tell, since my eyes were telling a different story.

I decided to stick around after the lesson to learn that the third years were also doing hippogriffs, and I had the slight inclination that Malfoy would do something stupid. Sure enough, after Harry had gotten off of Buckbeak, the hippogriff I had ridden, Malfoy trotted up and insulted it.

"Accio Malfoy!" I said loudly and he was whirled back and I grabbed the back of his robes just as Buckbeak reared angrily. "Rule one, Malfoy, never insult a Hippogriff. You'll be hurting for weeks afterwards if you survive."

"I don't care!" he yelled angrily and sauntered forwards again. I shook my head as he ignored me and got his arm scratched pretty badly.

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle are going to be busy for a while," I mused as Hagrid dismissed the class. "Hey, Buckbeak, you're not anything that Malfoy says you are. He's just a git sometimes."

The Hippogriff blinked at me before plucking one of its wing feathers and giving it to me. I stared and hugged his neck, complimenting him until I had to leave and head to the Hospital Wing for a checkup, which Madame Pomfrey was probably going to take me out of Potions for if I didn't. Her eyes widened at the diagnosis that she received, and she blinked before asking me when my last menstrual cycle was.

"My what?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"The monthly bleeding between your legs," Tonks explained bluntly.

"Wait, I'm supposed to have bleeding on a monthly basis in my underwear?" I asked appalled, and they gaped at me in shock. "What? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"You've never had it?" they asked confused, and I shook my head confused.

"If that's all, I've got Defense Class next," I said warily before leaving the Hospital Wing with a scowl that would rival Professor Snape's.


	58. Muggle to Witch

Snape: I have no idea what the last chapter spoke about, so I'll be doing this one. You know the routine disclaimer by now, I should hope.

* * *

It was to everyone's astonishment that Poppy Pomfrey arrived at the next staff meeting. we were even more appalled however that she brought Chessie's medical file – which had been growing steadily every year. I narrowed my eyes as her lips became a thin line comparable to Minerva's and she flinched.

"Alright, Poppy," I scowled, "What's the bad news."

"PMS," she said, and I raised an eyebrow alongside most of the others. "Pre-Menstrual Syndrome."

"Wait, what?" Lupin asked appalled. "What are you talking about?"

"She's never had her menstrual cycle," Poppy said, and we stared at her in horror. "She hit puberty, but it stopped and she never hit it."

"You think this is one giant Pre-Menstrual Cycle problem?" I asked, and she nodded. "Oh, so you're saying that girls are more emotional just before and during their menstrual cycle, is that it?"

"For a man as ignorant to women as you are, Severus, you have the basics of what I'm saying down to a T," she said fearfully. "I'm wondering how in the world we're supposed to go forwards with this."

"Well, what are the main causes of a lack of the cycle?" I asked, not realizing that it had more than one meaning.

"One of them is pregnancy, which I highly doubt is possible," she said like it were obvious, "However, stress could be another factor in the department."

"Of course," I growled, "One vicious cycle. She gets upset and stressed because of her hormone issue, which causes her to have no cycle. This causes her to be on the PMS problem, which causes more emotional issues that only lead to more hormone problems."

"I think that's about right," she said fearfully. "But we have a problem. I have no way of stopping this problem. We have to help her start it on her own."

"We? There is no 'we' in this, Poppy," Charity spat, "She's in the Slytherin house, and that means that she is now Severus' problem, and has been since she was sorted there."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chessie tries to maul you before she graduates, Charity," Minerva scowled in a manner much like mine. "Honestly, give the girl an honest chance and at least try to look past her house ties and infamous reputation."

"Also, I'm going to leave it at Severus' digression to elaborate as he will, but Chessie is being abused at home," Poppy said, "I received a letter from St. Mungo's that said that if he had gotten her there even five minutes later, she'd have died, even _with _the phoenix crying over her."

The others all stared in horror as they heard these words, and they then turned to me. I, of course, had hidden myself behind a newspaper as soon as she said that it would be up to my digression to disclose any information. I _hated _being the center of attention at staff meetings, contrary to popular belief.

"Severus," Charity growled, "Why didn't you mention any of this?"

"Because, you arrogant chit," I spat as I slapped down my newspaper. "None of you asked about why she acted the way she did! None of you asked about why she clung to me like a koala bear! None of you asked why I had become protective of her! you didn't even bother to get to know her after she had been sorted!"

Most of them then bowed their heads in shame, Charity not among them.

"She's a pure-blood, that's her own problem how her parents handle her," Charity spat.

"Chessie's parents are _dead_!" I yelled angrily, "She's in the same damn position as Potter, only her uncle is a bloody squib, damn it!"

I realized what I said just as the others did.

"Oh god… Albus, is it possible that Harry is also being abused?" Pomona worried.

"I _told _you not to leave him with them!" Minerva yelled angrily. "I _told _you what they were like!"

I sat back to watch the fireworks fly, and to my astonishment, one Cornelius Fudge entered the staff room.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I need to speak with one Severus Snape," he said curtly, and I stood up and followed him into my office.

"I presume something's wrong," I said sitting down behind my desk as he sat in front of it.

"Miss Fukui is a Muggle born," he said curtly, "you lied about it to the others."

"IT was athe only way to properly protect her in front of the children of possible Death Eaters," I said calmly, "And besides, a Muggle born in the house of the snakes is unheard of."

"Why wasn't she resorted?" he asked, and I sighed.

"She threw a fit, she didn't want to," I said calmly, "She threatened that if she was forced to be resorted that she'd just move in with her fellow Slytherins anyways and vandalize the dorms of the house that she had been resorted into."

"You've saved her life, Severus," Cornelius said calmly, "Her parents are walking a fine line that is close to their being sentenced to Azkaban."

"Cornelius, she nearly _died_," I said grimly, "She _can't _go back there again."

"Then what are you suggesting?" he asked, "Let her stay at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, yes," I said considering it. "Ask her which of her Professors – aside from me, I don't want it to be awkward – she would like to be her guardian."

"And if she insists upon you?" he asks.

"Tell her that I cannot because I have a history that the Ministry doesn't like," I said gravely, "she won't know what I'm talking about, I don't think. Why not Minerva McGonagall? Or perhaps Pomona Sprout? Merlin knows that she needs a mother figure in her life. I've been her father figure for so long, but she needs a matriarch, not a patriarch."

"You're right, and I'll add that to my explanation as well," he said calmly. "But there arises the problem of her parents. You see, they claim it was in self-defense and that she was trying to kill them. However, when we questioned them under Veritaserum, it was revealed that they started it and that her defensive attacks got a bit out of hand."

"So you're saying that in a way, both parties are at fault," I said, and he nodded. "Minister, I think you need to see her medical files – both here and at St. Mungo's. I saw her half-naked when I had to rescue her, and she was covered in scars."

"I will see what I can do for her," he sighed. "It's sad when a student has to be taken from their own guardian and given to another."

"Yes, and Minister, I would appreciate it if she remained in the school custody," I said calmly, and he nodded.

"Perhaps you should get to the staff meeting and ask if anyone wants to take Chessie in for the upcoming summer," he suggested, and I went to do just that.

To everyone's astonishment, Minerva volunteered. She was strict, but fair, and also knew the severity of the issue. Out of all of the other members of the staff, she and Lupin were the ones that Chessie trusted the most, but obviously the latter couldn't because he was a werewolf. We all waited in tart silence as Albus began rambling on about how he had no idea what was going on, even though I'd specifically showed him the photos of her bedroom being progressively covered in more and more blood. I sighed in defeat, knowing he was only doing this in his defense even though he'd done it to try to protect her from the other Death Eaters. Still, he _had _been an ass about it.

What was my life coming to?

* * *

What _is _his life coming to? Review, please!


	59. Loyalties and Where they Lie

Chessie: What in the world happened at the staff meeting, Sensei? Why did you look like a nervous wreck two weeks ago?

Snape: You'll see in due time. For now, let the audience be reminded of the usual disclaimer so we can move on with our story.

* * *

Imagine my shock when I'm taken into the ministry of magic for who knew why, with Professor McGonagall at my side instead of Professor Snape. We were led into a courtroom, and Snape was testifying under the effects of Veritaserum. Finally, he was given the antidote and gave me a sorry look in his eyes as he left. I took the seat he'd vacated warily as I was told to by who I could only assume was Cornelius Fudge.

"In your own words, tell us what your mother did to you," he said calmly, and I felt my magic flare up powerfully.

"Which time? Ever since I was told that I was a witch, she's been trying to kill me. she tried shooting me a couple times alongside my brothers, and don't even get me started on all the times that she used a belt as a whip against me. she tried starving me, and oh, let me think, this past summer when she _killed _my _familiar _and then proceeded to try to kill _me_!" I said angrily. "What more do you want, visible proof? Cause if you don't believe me, I can turn around and show you how many scars are on my back!"

"You are in the Slytherin house. Why did Professor Snape not bring this to our attention until now?" he asked, and I furrowed my brow confused.

"He promised that he was trying to, but every time he brought it up to Dumbledore, nothing happened. I think Dumbledore was ignoring it for a while until he saw that I was coming to school somewhat off my rocker. Although with my insanely long medical records, can you really blame someone for going insane if they were in my shoes?"

"No, no I couldn't," he admitted as he opened a large manila folder. "Ah, yes. it says hear from a mind healer that since you look to Professor Snape as a male role model, you need a female one in your life to help you recover."

"What are you saying? That I get to actually _choose _my next guardian?" I scoffed.

"From among the staff at Hogwarts, yes," he said, and I contemplated it.

Professor McGonagall had already taken care of me once with helping me become an animagus, but she was head of the Gryffindor house. On the other hand, the head of Hufflepuff house was Professor Sprout, and it was just as mocked by the Slytherins as the Gryffindors. It would obviously be told to the students that I had no choice in the matter, and that it was up to the Hogwarts staff as to which witch I would live with.

"There's a problem with your idea, I think," I said warily, "You see, my House already hates me, and Professor Snape's the only Slytherin teacher on staff. They also hate the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses – not that I have anything against them personally – and I don't want to put my teachers in danger because I'm a trouble magnet."

"Child, your house will not have to know which of your teachers will be chosen," he said like it was obvious. "Just pick."

"In all honesty? I think I'd prefer someone I was close to and comfortable with," I answered vaguely.

"Give us a straight answer," he snapped.

"I'm afraid that I can't," I told him, "How else am I supposed to honestly tell them that I had no choice in the matter?"

"Well then, which house would you prefer?" he snapped angrily.

"An animagus," I grinned, and Professor McGonagall blinked.

"There are only two animagi on staff," a woman in pink coughed and smiled sickeningly sweetly. "I believe you already knew that since you are one yourself?"

"Yeah, I knew Professor Snape was one," I frowned. "But who's the other?"

Professor McGonagall looked at me as though I had finally gone off of my rocker. I used Legilimency to let her know that it was a trick on the Wizengamot.

"Professor McGonagall is," the woman in pink smiled sweetly, "I believe she taught you how?"

"I thought it was just because she was the Transfiguration teacher," I said honestly, and destroying the Veritaserum with my magic. It wasn't that hard – I'd swallowed a bezoar before coming here as a backup.

"Well, do you have any objections, Minerva?" Cornelius asked, and she shook her head. "Very well. Miss Chessie Fukui will hereby live with Minerva McGonagall until she comes of age. Case closed."

She smiled as we left the courtroom, and I contemplated what had just happened. It took me a while to wrap my brain around it, and I was numb for a long while before realizing something as we finally got back into Hogwarts. I was free, no more abuse. I could study and perform as much magic as I wanted over the summer since I was still on school grounds. I could _actually _unpack my things over the summers! I smiled a true smile for the first time in more than a year, and almost started laughing before I hugged my new mother.

"Well, hello to you, too," she chuckled. "Thinking of all the naughty things you think you can get away with over the summers?"

"No," I beamed, "Thinking of all the many things I can _study _over the summers! Oh, I can't wait! The possibilities – _endless_! Sweet Salazar, I thought this day would never come!"

It was just after dinner started now, and we walked in together. Dumbledore stood up, and everyone looked at him confused. I flinched, knowing what was coming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said happily, "I am happy to announce that we once again have a teacher on staff!"

I saw Professor Snape drop his fork in shock before turning to Dumbledore with a snarl. Murmurs were abounding by now, and the Slytherins were constantly asking who it was and who the unlucky soul was to be stuck with a teacher for a parent.

"Yes, all the curiosity aside, our own Professor McGonagall has agreed to take in Miss Chessie Fukui into her home, in light of recent revalations about the unpleasant housing that our poor Slytherin has had to live through at the hands of her aunt and uncle!"

Cries of "traitor" could be heard from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, and I backed away as Flint, Crabbe and Goyle tried to strangle me. Luckily, Tonks got in the way, and Malfoy tried to hold the two back, even though he was glaring at me with betrayal written all over his face. I looked over to find Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins beaming happily and hitting high fives. The Ravenclaw students were most quiet, with a few scattered rounds of applause. Hufflepuff was the only house who was honestly happy for us.

To my astonishment, I felt something wet, and I raced out of the Great Hall with tears on my face after Flint managed a punch to my face. Naturally, Tonks punched him back before kicking him in the groin and following me out. I raced out and to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, going into the first stall I saw, and jerking down my pants. In the two weeks that she had been watching me, I gradually began to feel more comfortable and safe in the school. Heck, my stomach even let out some knots I didn't know it had.

"Uh, Tonks," I said scared, "What was that monthly thing you were talking about a few days ago?"

"Let me in," she said gravely, and I heard the lock snap before she wormed her way into my stall and relocked it. I looked down at my stained underwear, and also my now-stained uniform.

"Is this bad?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Sweetheart, you've been having Pre-Menstrual Cycle emotional issues for two years," she said putting her hands on my shoulders. "It's long overdue that this happened, by about two years. The others on staff already know that you had that problem, but I think they'll be overjoyed to hear that the problem has been sorted out."

I bit my lip as she tapped my uniform with her wand, and the stain disappeared. She then repeated the process with my panties and handed me a square package before explaining that it was a feminine hygiene product and that I would need to mark my calendar the date that I started, and then ended, my menstrual cycle so I could keep it even. If it was late, that meant that I was possibly pregnant, which of course would only happen if I weren't a virgin. The only other option it could be was that I had become too stressed and needed to relax, which had been what was keeping it at bay for a few years.

"thanks," I breathed with relief as she helped me apply the necessary hygiene issues and then helped me clean up. "I can't believe… how could they?"

"They're just a bunch of idiots, don't listen to them," she waved it off. "Besides, I notice quite a few students who were honestly happy for you. The Hufflepuff house, about six or seven of the Gryffindors, twenty or so of the Ravenclaw students, and even Professor Snape looked kind of happy, for his usual self."

"Really?" I asked, and she nodded as I finished up and flushed the toilet. "Man, I'm glad I finally had this ordeal so I could get this to show up – I never thought I'd see the day that being hormonal would be a good thing. I feel almost normal now."

"Good," she laughed as we went to the sink to wash our hands. "Now, what do you say we hex that Flint boy into next Wednesday?"

"Or, we could prank him," I smiled evilly, "I've played pranks before, and never, ever, got caught. Not even by Professor Snape."

"Oh, god, so that's what he meant when he said you were picking up on some of his habits," she shuddered with a smile as we left. "Should we go tell Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," I smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that I'm a little closer to being human again."

"Ha ha, very funny," I heard Professor Lupin tease as he rounded the bend, "Congratulations on the change of guardianship, by the way. From what I hear, it's long overdue."

"Thank you," I smiled, "At least _someone_ from one of our two houses is happy about it."

"Severus and Minerva want to see you in Dumbledore's office when you get the chance," he said, and I nodded before heading to the Hospital wing.

* * *

What do you think the problem is now? Chessie's finally got her cycle, but the others don't know that... yet. Tonks to the rescue!


	60. Readings

Snape: the usual disclaimer will be inserted here, I will give this chapter's perspective, and you will read it and review. If you don't, I may be inclined to give your children detention if they enter my domain.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I heard Chessie ask as she walked in. "Oh, and um… Sensei, about what Madame Pomfrey was upset about a few weeks ago…"

"She got it," Tonks grinned, and he choked on the tea he was drinking in shock.

"Tonks!" I yelled as I smacked her arm with a nearby textbook that had been lying around.

"Ow!" she yelled as she cringed and backed off. "What, I'm just saying, it's not like they'd be able to know."

"Actually, Poppy told us at a staff meeting and said that it was the underlying issues of your mood swings," Dumbledore said calmly. "However, as disconcerting as things of this nature are to hear, it is a relief to know that you are still healthy."

"Thanks?" I said confused.

"You caused quite the riot, Albus," Professor McGonagall (or should I call her Minerva, now?) said. "She was attacked by her own house. I sincerely hope you get her some private quarters or she'll be murdered in her sleep."

"Severus already beat you to the mouse, Minerva," he said calmly. "She has had them for a while now."

She looked at me for confirmation and I beamed and nodded. Professor Snape scowled and asked what we were going to do now that I was also an honorary lion. I frowned confused at this before recalling that my new guardian was the head of the Gryffindor house.

"Wait, if I get attacked by a Gryffindor, what happens if I put up shields in defense?" I asked, and they looked at me.

"Shields only will not get you detention," the two Heads of Houses said in unison. "However, they will be receiving detention for doing so."

"I daresay that this will be needed for a while," Professor Snape said as he handed me a wand sheath. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but you were hurt. Don't worry – it's not your Christmas present."

"Oh no!" I yelled in horror. "It's Christmas already?"

"Uh, that was a few weeks ago," he said carefully. "I think you've been off in Wonderland again."

"I honestly don't think this is wise, Minerva, but since the Wizengamot has already decided," the headmaster started before trailing off. "We must keep her. However, I must ask that you keep her under control as best you can."

"Chessie, you won't have to break Minerva's rules to keep safe or to get the necessary things for life that you need," Professor Snape said firmly. "I may still be your patriarchal role model, but from now on, Minerva will be your matriarchal one."

"And if you're lucky I might teach you how to become an animagus," she added with a twinkle in her eyes. I beamed before nodding once.

As I went back down to my private quarters, I contemplated things that were going on. This was going to be very fun, very fun indeed, and I'd never have to leave the school again if I didn't want to. Well, until Voldemort came into power. It was interesting to watch the rest of the students panic at Black being here, but I was calm and stoic, never once bringing my knowledge to light. I'd sworn secrecy, but only because he had been about to kill me and would probably know my schedule to kill me if he wanted to. I went into Transfiguration the next morning, and to everyone's astonishment, a second cat was on Professor McGonagall's desk alongside her animagus form.

She was facing it, probably talking with it, and I looked over it. It was short-haired, pure black just like Professor Snape's robes, and its eyes were amber. I wasn't sure if it was a male or a female, but its face wasn't at all squashed like Crookshanks, but it looked as though it were wise beyond its time. I saw immediately that it was part cat, but also partway magical creature. It looked at me and blinked before turning back to Professor McGonagall.

One of the other students pushed me aside, calling me a traitor to everything the school stood for, and both felines hissed angrily at the desk. I didn't need a translator to know that was their way of calling the Gryffindor scum a bad word or two. We watched as Professor McGonagall shifted back into her human form as she leapt forwards and looked at her Gryffindor with distaste.

"I will warn you all now that I will not tolerate any kind of rude behavior in between the houses," she said tartly. "And if you think that you may walk all over my adopted daughter, you will have another thing coming from both Professor Snape and myself."

I beamed at her words and went forwards to hug her tightly. The students gaped before the Gryffindor in question took his anger out on the black feline, who leapt down behind the desk and hissed angrily before racing over to us and leaping up on one of the Slytherin desks.

"Professor McGonagall, May I duel him?" I asked with a mad smile, and the entire classroom backed away from me in fear.

"N-no, please!" he begged, "No! You-you wouldn't dare, Professor! Not after what happened the last time she got in a duel!"

"I didn't even cast a spell," I chuckled. "It's not my fault if he can't stand my magic crackling dangerously around me."

"Chessie," she warned, and I smiled sheepishly before turning to her.

"Yes?" I asked, and her warning glare told me what I needed to know. "Yes, ma'am."

"You-you piece of shit!" another Gryffindor spat angrily before shooting a hex at my adopted mother. I literally leapt into the way, putting up a shield as I did so. "You're a coward! You may be our head of house, but you're a coward!"

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos!" I yelled and pointed my wand at him, choosing the words at random. I didn't have the faintest idea what it meant or did, but I felt my magic crackle and become manifest in the colors of my aura. Not surprising, I found that it was a load of black and red, with some others mixed in there.

"Ah! Expelliarmus!" he yelled, and I smiled madly as my wand was sent to the other side of the room. "I don't think this was a good idea, guys! Back me up, it was your ideas!"

I smiled as I focused my magic around them, snaking it upwards with tendril hands and literally making them wet themselves in fear.

"If you thought Sirius Black was terrifying, you haven't seen anything yet," I grinned madly like a cat who had eaten a fat canary. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been getting lessons from Professor Snape in how to terrorize people, and as it just so turns out, I've just created a new spell. Which _will_ be patented, mind you lot."

They cringed before backing away in terror. I blinked a few times, not sure of how to stop my own spell, but it simply dropped as I was wondering how to. Professor McGonagall blinked at me before handing me the necessary paperwork to go through with the patent. I yawned before listening to her go on and lecture her lions about house fairness and about the headmaster's lecture as I filled it out.

"Professor?" one Ravenclaw asked while raising her hand. "What did the colors mean in Chessie's aura?"

"Give me a bit and I'll answer," I told them, "I've got it in my Divination book somewhere."

About twenty minutes into the lecture, I raised my hand as I found the page.

"Okay, the black represents dark thoughts, depressing thoughts, unclear intentions, and/or presence of a dark side of a personality. Red can stand for a number of things. Depending on the kind of red, and I'm not sure what all ones were in there, it could be any of the following: survival-oriented, anger, powerful and competitive, immature and/or dishonest nature, confidence and creative power, and… and… love relationships? Oh, this black sounds like Professor Snape so much. Black represents holding a grudge, past life hurts, or grief from losing something precious to them."

"Who wants to bet that the last one wasn't it for old Snapey?" one idiot Gryffindor girl said who hadn't seen my display.

"Tell me, do you want to find yourself with a white aura?" I grinned madly, and she gulped in fear before shaking her head. "Good. Because you'll find yourself with one if you insult either of my parental role models again. From here on out, nobody, and I mean _nobody _messes with Professors McGonagall and Snape without getting through me."

I could literally see the joy radiating in Professor McGonagall's magic as she went on to teach the lesson, and also a sense of pride at my words. Granted, I may have been a dishonest little chit who was in love and bore grudges, but I was still her adopted daughter. And so far, I was loving every minute of it.

* * *

gasp! The new spell was actually done by Raven on Teen Titans, so I don't own the words. I just own the spell's doings. I wanted her aura black like Snape's, since that's Raven's usual color. Enjoy.

Review!


	61. Chessie's First Patronus

Chessie: You know the disclaimer and routine. My turn with a chapter!

* * *

To my astonishment, being an honorary lion wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. The Gryffindor house who didn't know me but knew Harry well started to try to approach me after that. The first one was Neville Longbottom, who got so scared of me he spilled his morning pumpkin juice. I helped him clean it up before a different group of Gryffindor students approached me.

"You're Chessie Fukui?" one asked, and I nodded. "Colin Creevey."

"Nice to meet you, Colin," I smiled and said holding out my hand. He shook it and the others took turns introducing them except Neville, who had gone a bright red.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me with potions…" he admitted with a stutter worse than Professor Quirrel's and a voice so quiet it put Professor Snape to shame.

"Professor Snape is your boggart, I hear," I grinned, "It's no wonder you have a hard time. He _can _be pretty intimidating when he wants to be, can't he?"

They all nodded before turning to him as he stood behind me.

"Hi, Sensei," I beamed, "Up for a bout of a good Fudderwacken after dinner?"

He shook his head before moving on with a glance at me to see what I was up to.

"It's all in how you handle him," I beamed as they stared at me. "Yes, Neville, I'll help you in Potions class and homework. Also, I think I'll be your tutor for a number of classes, if that's alright – Sensei says you have a hard time with your wand work as well."

"Th-thank you," he murmured gratefully. "I'd kind of like to make my Gran proud."

I smiled before another figure came up behind me. I turned around to see the entire quidditch team of the Slytherin house glaring at me angrily. They were looking at me as though I were a Mudblood (which was true, but they didn't know that) and that I was a traitor.

"You're off the team," Flint said darkly.

"Okay," I shrugged, "That gives me more time to help some of the other kids with Potions homework and class. If you're trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work. I've already gotten a long lecture about my temper needing to get under control."

"Well, if you're so cozy with the dunderheaded Gryffindor house, then maybe you should join them," Draco sneered. If he wasn't Professor Snape's godson, I'd be hexing him into oblivion.

"Hey, lion house, to you want to see a new spell I created and have been getting patented?" I asked, and they nodded. "Good. Asarath Metrion Sinthos!"

In a large bang my aura exploded into the dark colors that I knew them to be, and to my astonishment, I could see the auras of everyone else. I looked over to Professor Snape to see his aura as black as his hair, with just the tiniest flecks of pink inside if I looked extremely closely. I laughed and turned to our other mentors and found Dumbledore to find his a swirl of different colors, most of which I had no idea what they meant.

"Well, it looks like Dumbledore's not the bastard I thought he was," I said at last. "Ooh, Potter, you've got an interesting one – there's a – never mind, I'm probably just imagining it. Natural that yours would be pure orange and red, Malfoy, since they're the colors of the two houses that you lot happen to hate most."

They snarled before my black aura exploded to cover literally the entirety of the Great Hall. Professor Snape's eyes widened as they began to be filled with uncertainty. Just as Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at me, Professor Snape started looking around for the source of the tendrils that had begun drawing little hearts on his food. It was quite funny, but I let out a fit of giggles before having to reign it in and drawing little skulls on Malfoy's back.

"Kai," I said, and the spell dropped immediately as though nothing had happened. "Enjoy the show, boys? If not, I can always create new spells that your parents would like. Oh, and if you want to use that if you're not a head of house, you'll need to pay three hundred galleons per use or a thousand for unlimited use."

"I'm assuming that was your temper at play?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked up. I grinned before tilting my head to the side. "On the one hand, nothing happened, although the little art job you did in Severus' food is quite… unsettling."

I giggled and crossed my arms with my eyes alight and eyebrows raised.

"Holy crap, she's like a miniature Snape," I heard the youngest male Weasley mutter angrily. "Somebody hex her."

"Alright, then, Weasley, if you think I need to be hexed, then I'll make you a deal. Pick a second whose last name doesn't start with an L, P, G, or W, and I'll duel you without a second," I challenged, and he glared at me.

"Only a fool would attack Professor Snape's pet," he snapped.

"Oh, mark my words, Weasley, you'll be meeting the same sticky fate as two of the Marauders that aren't parents," I sneered, and Professor McGonagall shot me a glare. "What? It's not a death threat. I don't think Dumbledore would allow it anyways."

"Since when have you cared about what Dumbledore wanted?" Malfoy spat, "You hate him!"

"Correction: I _used _to hate him. I only hated him because he allowed me to stay with my abusive aunt and uncle," I snapped, "Why else do you think I'm going to stay at Hogwarts? Well, that and it's the one place I've actually felt at home at. Besides, I can study all I want during the summers, and I won't have to worry about an abusive relationship ever again."

"Not if you marry Snape," I heard the male Weasley mutter. I ignored him and went off to my next class, which was Defense class.

To my astonishment, it was cancelled. I sighed before turning to leave, only to find Hades flying towards me with a letter. I held up an arm to him, and he landed on it. There was a letter, and it wasn't just from Professor Snape – Professor Lupin was in on it as well.

_Chessie,_

_Meet us in the Defense Classroom. It's time you learned how to produce a patronus. _

_S.T.S. & R.J.L._

I smiled before opening the door to the Defense classroom to find it empty. I looked around before the two walked in alongside Professor McGonagall.

"That's quite an interesting new spell," Professor Lupin smiled. "Well done. I'm sure the patent will go through without a hitch."

"Your aura is black," Snape said, and I nodded. "I'm assuming mine was white just to give me a cruel irony?"

"No, that means disease," I said calmly, "Yours is just as black as your hair and robes. Although I think I could have seen a few flecks of pink if I squinted, but I was probably just imagining things."

They blinked before moving on to the essentials of a proper patronus charm. On my first try against a boggart, nothing happened and I passed out. I shook my head and ignored the chocolate, which caused my two parental role models to frown. After two more tries, I turned onto Professor Snape to yell angrily before seeing the look on his face. Concern, but that wasn't what I was thinking of. It had been both, and Lupin had said that Harry's had been of his parents' sacrifice. If it worked the same way for him, then who was I to care how I did it so long as it worked?

"One more go," I insisted, "I think I've got it this time."

"Severus, step in if she can't," Lupin said calmly, but it wasn't needed.

"Expecto Patronum!" I bellowed and pointed my wand at the boggart as I focused on the nightmare that Quirrel had forced into my mind. I focused on my feelings for Professor Snape as I did so, and I heard a few astonished gasps behind me.

I opened my eyes to find a large king cobra coiled in front of me, and I knew immediately just what it represented. I turned around only to be stared at astonished by all three Professors. I looked Professor Snape in the eyes to find his cold and uncaring.

"I don't know what memory you chose," he said coldly. "But try not to run into a dementor again."

And he stormed out as I stared after him with tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over.

* * *

Oh, how could he? Just kidding, he does it to protect her, like always.


	62. Aunt Minnie

Chessie: Yet another chapter with my PoV, and you know the disclaimer.

* * *

"Okay, Chessie," I heard Professor McGonagall say after our O.W.L.'s were over and we were finally able to go home on the Train. "Remember, the portkey will take you back to Hogsmeade to the Hog's Head, which is where I will meet you. It will only activate after eight in the evening."

I nodded and sighed sadly before going back to my reading.

"Chessie," she said softly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I murmured, "I'm used to it."

"Chessie Fukui, you are my daughter now," she scolded gently, "I do not like to see an unhappy daughter."

I took a deep breath before sighing heavily and admitting what was wrong. She blinked before smiling and putting her arm around me.

"I'm sure my former students will be astonished to see me there," she smiled, "Why don't we bring Severus to make it a little more chaotic?"

I looked up at her in disbelief and shock.

"You mean it?" I asked, and she nodded before I hugged her tightly. "Just think, all of your old students are going to be shocked to see you, but when they see Professor Snape coming to get me as well – oh, this is going to be good!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked quietly as I went into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Minerva, can I come through?" I heard a female ask, and my guardian went over closer to the fire to talk. "It's about Snape's pet."

"Snape's pet is in the room," I muttered, "And wants to see just what you want, yerry."

"Yerry?" my guardian asked just before the witch arrived.

"Minerva," she fumed, "What is Snape's little pet doing in your office?"

"Didn't you hear? Aunt Minnie has a Slytherin daughter," I smiled. "Isn't that kind of a rule of thumb with parents and their kids? As much bonding time as they want?"

"It is," Minnie smiled at the use of a new nickname. "Is something wrong, Charity?"

"We were wondering what you're going to do with a future problem," she said glancing at me while my back was turned. As if I was an idiot, I knew they were talking about me.

"If you're talking about me then you may as well say something to my face instead of slinking around behind my back while being in the same room as me," I said flatly. "However, if not, then pardon my interruption and continue as though I weren't here."

"Get out and I will," she shot back. "You're not exactly supposed to be in the staff room."

"This isn't the staff room, this is Aunt Minnie's private quarters," I shot back, "And isn't that a bit bias of you? You claim to hate the Slytherin house because of all of the bias they wield towards most others in the other houses, but what isn't told is that the other houses have just enough bias. They just don't show it as openly as the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses."

"Chessie makes a very good point, Charity," Minnie said. "If you have something to say about her, you can say it to the both of us. The door is that way if you feel as though you can't handle an honorary lioness that lives in the house of snakes."

I heard an angry growl before the door opened and then slammed loudly. I looked up to find my guardian upset.

"I think it's time I brought you to the staff room," she said calmly. "I want an explanation for all of this."

"Me, or them?" I asked as I leapt over the couch to join her.

"Them," she said calmly.

"Minerva!" we heard Professor Sprout yell astonished. "Charity just told us what Chessie was telling her, but I had no idea that the bias was so bad! I-oh, sorry."

"It's fine," I said calmly as I sat down at the staff meeting.

"She's not on staff," the witch from before spat angrily, and the others all glared at her, including Dumbledore.

"I would like to formally apologize to Severus for not believing him about the severity of Miss Fukui's abuse," Dumbledore began. "And I would also like to formally apologize to Miss Fukui for all of the times that I have inevitably put her life in danger. I will try to be more kind and to make up for it. I thought that by using the blood wards it would be safest with the Death Eaters that are still free, but I admit that I was gravely mistaken, and for this I apologize."

"You already started by making sure one of us Professors was her guardian, Albus," Aunt Minnie said firmly. "But that would still be wise, if what she says about her aura is correct."

"Black, but the grudge isn't on anyone at Hogwarts anymore," I said darkly. "When I get my hands on those heaps of slime and filth, I'm going to give them a combination of Muggle and Magical thrashing so bad that they'll wish they'd have never been born."

"Now, I would also like to add a thanks to all those who have been supportive of Miss Fukui, even against my wishes at the time," he continued, "Particularly the heads of houses that aren't snakes."

I saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout smile at that, as well as Aunt Minnie. The only one who was glaring now was the witch who seemed to hate me for no reason.

"She's a Slytherin, Albus!" the witch burst out, "She looks up to Severus! He's a Death Eater! You probably didn't know that, did you, brat?"

"Oh, I know," I said calmly, "It just doesn't bother me. I know what I'm going to do when I grow up, and it has nothing to do with the war that will eventually come, if my source is correct."

"Your source is a DEATH EATER!" she screamed, and I glared at her.

"Aunt Minnie," I fumed, "May I shut her up so that the headmaster may continue?"

"Please do," she said tartly, "but nothing rash."

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos!" I smiled and my aura filled the staff room again.

Their eyes widened in alarm before they realized what this was and that it was focusing on restraining the witch who was throwing the temper tantrum.

"Now, as I was saying…" Dumbledore said and I settled in to listen to the staff meeting, feeling a bout of pride radiating from all of the Professors except for the one that I had bound.

* * *

Yes, I know, Dumbledore isn't a butthole anymore! Chessie will eventually forgive him - maybe.


	63. Slytherin Entertainment

Chessie: Insert another disclaimer, and enjoy the chapter in my eyes!

* * *

I was bored as I sat up in the Divination tower while the third years did their Crystal ball exercises with Professor Trelawney. We fifth years were required to have at least two things that we saw in the crystal ball whenever we went through them. What was funny this time around was that it was actually the fact that every time Professor Trelawney had predicted the grim the student _had _been in a life-threatening situation. But, that didn't always mean that they died, as told by Harry still being alive by now with however many Grim's he was receiving.

That being said, she'd predicted literally hundreds of the thing for me, and look how many life-threatening situations I've been in! And I'm just summing this up with the major life-saving times that Snape has done!

Sweet Salazar, I love that man.

I listened as Trelawney continued to predict another Grim for Harry, love and hate against a best friend's friend for Weasley boy, and a startling revalation for Hermione about one of her best friends.

"Can I give it a try?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yes, sure" Professor Trelawney said happily.

"The grim? Possibly?" Hermione guessed carefully.

"You know, my dear, the moment I looked into your eyes I knew that you did not have the mind for the noble art of Divination," she said calmly, and I snuck a peek into the classroom with another spell that I had invented based off a sneak. Professor Trelawney was now looking at Hermione's palm. "See? Right here. You're young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

I backed off as Hermione got up and left with an angry huff, startling Professor Trelawney.

"Have I said something?" Professor Trelawney asked the class as I dropped the spell.

"I knew there was a reason I spent my fee period up here," I whispered excitedly as I left. "This woman is so retarded, she makes Crabbe and Goyle seem as smart as Professor Snape!"

I stopped, then shuddered before going down to Snape's office, where Colin's in trouble, while laughing my head off. I knew the routine by now and went right on in while still giggling. Colin looked up at me startled and relieved, and Snape's eyes narrowed at me dangerously.

"Another Grim from Trelawney?" snarled Snape.

"Oh, it's much better," I said with a wide smile and looked towards Colin.

"Creevey, detention, my office at seven tonight," Snape snapped, "Now, get out!"

Colin ran off with a grateful glance at me. I then turned around and repeated the scene to Professor Snape, who was then sent into a chuckling fit.

"And you wonder why I spend my free time up there while doing homework!" I teased.

"It makes sense now," he admitted as we left his office, "that old beetle always did have a social capacity the size of an atom!"

"So, what did you think of it?" I asked as we neared the Golden Trio.

"I think you should keep reporting to me on what the hag keeps saying," he told me while trying to keep a scowl on and not laugh. "That was the best laugh I've had in years… You truly are in the same vector of evil that I am."

I heard the Golden Trio gasp in shock and horror at my words, with the redhead (who I'd learned how to ignore as though he were an irksome fly) spitting out a slew of insults at the two of us.

"Why, thank you so very much! I _do _have you for a perfect role model after all!" I beamed excitedly.

"Was that flirting I just heard?" Snape leered, although his eyes were saying both deadly and teasing at the same time, which was extremely confusing and scary.

"N-no, sir!" I said catching myself nervously. "I was just being honest! I mean, from what I can tell, the only person the students can know for sure of that's eviler than you is Lord Moldy-pants himself!"

Snape shook his head before going off to the staff table with a huff.

"Why oh why did I do that?" I asked sadly shaking my head before realizing the answer. "Oh wait, I'm an idiot. Yes, that's it, a love-struck idiot!"

I banged my head against the Slytherin table with an extremely loud bang and I was soon seeing stars and little birdies swimming around my head. Although whether that was actually there or not was beyond me at the time. I would later discover that Snape had cast that spell on me to confuse me and get me back for flirting at him.

It was a few hours later at the end of Potions that I finally stood up and fell over immediately from the concussion I'd ended up giving myself. Naturally, it was Professor Snape who went over to me and to check to see if I was truly alive while all the others panicked terrified.

* * *

I couldn't resist, that scene in the movie was just so funny!


	64. Wolverine

Chessie: Yay, fun fighting! Fight, fight! Fight!

Snape: Chessie.

Chess: Oh, right. Insert the disclaimer here, yada yada yada. On with the show! Popcorn, Severus?

Snape: ... *Glares before taking a piece warily* ...

* * *

"Aunt Minnie?" I asked as we got back to her office. "Why did the headmaster hate me for the first few years of school?"

"It wasn't that he hated you," she said with a sigh. "None of us hated you. We just saw that you clung to Severus to guidance and feared that you would become what he is today."

"A Death Eater," I said, and she nodded gravely. "But then why did he leave me there for so long?"

"He wanted to protect you from Death Eaters," she said calmly. "Your parents were used to create the blood wards, but Albus thought Severus was exaggerating when he told of all that you were going through."

"And when he passed by me in the pit of trials?" I asked, and she blinked. "I was left in the room with Professor Snape's test to die. If Professor Snape and Hermione hadn't been there …"

"He was worried about Harry and Ron," she admitted, "But I wanted to go down there to rescue you myself until he told us that Severus had you and would be returning within moments after him. When he arrived an hour later with a terrified Miss Granger clinging to his arm, I knew something was gravely wrong with you. Even more so after she told me that he had vomited at what he had seen in your memories."

"Does Professor Snape hate me for it?" I asked quietly, terrified. I didn't exactly want to ruin the first talk with a female role model I'd ever had since I became a witch.

"No, child," she said firmly. "If anything, he wants to distance himself from you to protect you. He doesn't want you to get hurt should one of the Death Eaters find out your true lineage."

"But, but that's not fair!" I said trying to keep a lid on my emotions. "That's not in his control! He's been teaching me defense, you saw that spell that I created! You saw how strong it can get! How can he still worry about me after all that he just saw?"

"He worries because they will use him to get to you, and vice versa," she said gravely, "He knows the tactics of the Death Eaters inside and out. He will not do anything without a good reason."

I tried to keep that conversation in mind over the next few days as I studied, but my thoughts were broken as I saw Professor Snape go outside on the night of the full moon.

"I'm going out to hunt," I told Aunt Minnie, and her eyes widened. "Don't worry, I won't leave my wolf out for anyone to see."

She nodded before I leapt out the window and used magic to glide downwards as Professor Snape went down below the Whomping Willow. I morphed into my wolf form and saw Potter and Granger in the woods, staring at me as they watched me carefully. She had seen me transform, but thank Merlin that he hadn't – that would be bad. I saw the scar, and I immediately knew what it was – a horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul. If I was correct, there was a possibility that it was still connected to Moldy-pants somehow.

I heard Hermione give out a fake howl a while later, and I saw Black lunge for Lupin. Unfortunately, Black was struggling to keep Lupin at bay, so I was forced to remain with him to defend my alpha, Snape, who was trying to get Hermione and Weasley back up to the castle, to no avail. He received a slash to the upper arm, and I leapt over him gracefully and began weaving alongside Black angrily, snarling and biting at Lupin in as many areas as I could.

"Potter, no!" I heard Snape snarl as he tried to stop Harry from escaping to Sirius' aide, and I snarled angrily at Weasley before turning to the two other canines.

"Bloody hell!" I heard Weasley yell. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Artemis, protect Potter!" I heard Snape yell, and I gave him a sharp bark before pelting away to follow after Lupin. I could smell Potter in that direction, and could also feel the confusion Snape was letting off behind me.

I race forwards before leaping at Lupin just after Buckbeak snapped and clawed at his head angrily. I began biting him fiercely, and Hermione screamed in shock. Harry gaped at me as though I'd lost my mind, and I snarled at Lupin before slashing at his throat and sending him running. I howled a threat at the werewolf's back before turning to Hermione and beginning to lead her towards the lake.

"What on earth is that thing?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape's pet," Hermione said, "he gave it a command to protect you earlier, it must be obeying him! Come on, I think it's trying to tell us something!"

Smart girl, Hermione. Tis a shame you can't speak animal better.

"Hermione, this is madness," Harry protested before I snarled and nearly lunged towards his throat.

"Harry, we have no other choice," she protested as she followed me. "She's protecting us, can't you see that? She views us as Professor Snape's pups! She must view him as her alpha!"

I growled before leading them to the lake with all the Dementors. I whined and put my tail between my legs as I saw them. I still hated them, no matter how you diced it. Finally, as Harry wasn't going forwards, I pushed him, and he realized what was wrong.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled and pointed his wand upwards.

A large white stag erupted upwards, and I felt my gut twinge with relief. I growled before snarling at an intruder. They took off and hid behind the trees, still within view, and I bounded up towards Potter on the lake of ice just before it thawed. I sniffed and began licking Potter before sniffing Sirius over.

I looked up to find Professor Snape entering the clearing, and knew that the two were safe. I wagged my tail, and he shot me a WTF look as he conjured a stretcher for the two dunderheaded Gryffindors. I bounded after him and followed him to the hospital wing, where Weasley jumped up in surprise as Professor Snape brought the others in. it was fun to follow him up to the astronomy tower, only to bark and snarl in surprise as Black was missing.

He also let loose a snarl rivaling my own canine one before storming to the hospital wing angrily. I followed him with my hackles raised, and snarled at anyone who dared get in my way – except Professor McGonagall, of course.

"Severus, behind you!" I heard Madame Pomfrey scream in shock as she backed away and pointed her wand at me.

"Artemis, lay!" he commanded harshly, and I kept my hackles raised as I obeyed, my ears flattening angrily. "Potter, what did you do?"

Oh, I knew what was coming. He and Hermione must have time travelled on Dumbledore's orders to save Buckbeak and Sirius. But if Sirius was innocent – Pettigrew! Pettigrew was still alive! I snarled angrily at Weasley, and Snape had to renew the lay order towards me angrily before going back to rant at poor Harry.

"Honestly, Severus, how can someone be in two places at once?" Minerva asked tartly, and I growled lowly while looking out the window.

Some things never change, but just to make things interesting…

* * *

Uh-oh. She's got an idea!


	65. Experiments With Life

Snape: Enough! Insert the disclaimer, this one will be in _my _perspective.

Chessie: You poon! You're no fun!

Snape: You say that now, but what about a cup of tea, hm?

Chessie: *stares at him confused*

* * *

Surprisingly, Chessie didn't make an ounce of trouble over the summer – which shocked literally almost nobody on staff. The only one who _had _been astonished was Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, and the only one who still thought that Chessie shouldn't be here. As tempting as it was to hex her, Chessie had shown a piece of her anger towards her, and the staff had begun treating her as a niece now that she lived with Minerva.

I was soon approached by Dumbledore in late August and told that she and I with a family was still what Chessie saw in the mirror. I almost fainted in shock. Potter's name coming out of the goblet was no surprise, and Chessie remained impassive with her new Defense Teacher, to everyone's shock, until one fateful day of class when she began screaming from flashbacks. It had been Tonks who had rushed to catch me and take over teaching the Potions while I went to her aide.

When I arrived, she was writhing on the floor, the other students backed off away from her, with her aura glowing a powerful black, which was trying to destroy an unseen enemy. I rushed forwards but it blocked my advances like a sort of dome shield, and she screamed out in more pain.

"What happened?" I snarled towards the students, and they looked at Moody terrified. "Moody, what have you done to my snake?"

"Showed them the Unforgivables," he said simply, and my eyes widened.

"Are you daft? I told you not to do so in front of her! Do you realize how much you've just put back her mental, physical and emotional therapy that I've been working on for _three years _with her?" I roared angrily before jerking a calming draught into my left hand and my wand in my right.

"Yeh shoulda said that this was her," he said gruffly. "How's I supposed to know?"

I contented myself with both houses ganging up on him and yelling angrily at him about torturing a snake and the daughter of the Gryffindor Head of house. Looks like Minerva made Chessie a permanent honorary lioness.

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos," I murmured, and my aura surrounded me. To no surprise, it was also black.

I felt her aura's power clash with mine powerfully and I forced the calming draught down her throat before putting my hand on her gut and pushing harshly from where I knelt with my head over hers, our views of each other upside-down. I felt her smack my face harshly before she realized who I was. To hell with the hand-print it would leave, I was more worried about her sanity.

"Feeling sentimental?" I said simply, and she continued to do nothing but stare at me and breathe raggedly. She smacked my other cheek, and I grinned. "That's the Chessie we know and love. Come on, up you get. Your mother will kill me if I don't take you to the hospital wing."

She said nothing as I hoisted her to lean against me so I could half-carry half-drag her there, but instead decided to let Auror Tonks be the bearer of bad news to Minerva. I admit, I had a _lot _of help from my aura as hers dropped in exhaustion. I also felt my aura inch towards Moody dangerously, and out of spite, I let it. I heard him yelling in shock before trying to cast a different spell to get it away from him, and I noticed that most defensive spells didn't work against it.

However, I also noticed that it had a radius range, and even though mine was about as large as my Potions classroom/lab, it still wasn't able to terrorize Moody for long. I stormed up to the hospital wing and watched as Madame Pomfrey immediately prepared a bed for Chessie.

"Moody again?" she asked, and I nodded. "She's not the first – oh! Never mind, let's get an anti-cruciatus into her!"

I summoned one and spelled it into Chessie's stomach.

"How badly do you think she's relapsed?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"With your quick reactions, probably not at all," she said calmly. "From what I can see, it hadn't yet started the flashback of the Deepest Desire Nightmare. In all honestly, she'll probably be fine in a couple days as long as you and the rest of staff coddle her and keep her away from that idiot Moody."

"Albus should never have let him in," I snarled, "I'd rather have _Tonks _teaching Defense!"

"Coming from you, that's saying something," she said worriedly. "I'll send a Patronus to Minerva to let her know what happened. You head back down to the lab before someone blows something up."

"Tonks is watching it," I said calmly, and she did a double take. "You're right, she'll probably manage to knock a cauldron over with her luck. Bye!"

I quickly ran to her fireplace to Floo to my office, and then jogged back to my classroom.

"Wotcher," Tonks smiled as her nose went back to normal and the laughter died down. "Want me to tell Minerva?"

"Poppy will," I said calmly, "Although you might want to go see if she wants you to take over for Transfiguration."

"Right," Tonks said before racing off to do just that.

I heard later that Minerva had gone and threw a fit at Alastor, accusing him of attempted murder through pushing a student into committing suicide. That had been music to my ears, although Tonks wasn't really impressed. I looked calmly at the cauldron, having brewed Felix Felixis to jot down the ingredients that I needed and the recipe for a new Potion that I wanted to brew.

"Whatchya brewing?" Tonks asked childishly as she walked in.

"A Potion," I said vaguely.

"I see that," she said warily. "What kind?"

"Experimental," I said, and she gaped.

"Ooh, can I help?" she asked excitedly and I contemplated before the Felix Felixis urged me on.

"Tonks, how badly do you want to help? Or rather, in what manner do you want to help?" I asked.

"Any!" she beamed, "I've never helped with an experimental potion before!"

"I see," I beamed, "This is going to be fun, then. How much Dragon's blood do you think you can get me?"

"A lot," she said warily, "Why? You know that as an auror if I request Potions ingredients to try to brew a new antidote for something, they have to give it to me."

"Well, this potion requires quite a lot of it," I said calculating. "About a gallon or so, if I'm correct."

She gaped before agreeing and asking if there was anything else she could help me with.

"Tonks, the only remaining part of this potion is going to be extremely complicated," I told her, "Are you _sure _you want to help me with this?"

"Yes, yes! I'll do _anything_!" she begged, and I narrowed my eyes.

Gradually, I began to explain what the potion was and what I wanted it to do and why. I then explained what I wanted for the final ingredients and everything else. She stared, gaped, and almost fainted before I was done. But by the time I was, she was pale-faced and terrified.

"Does that mean we have to actually… you know… do it?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Oh thank god! No offense to you, but I'm just not…"

"I know," I said flatly. "I'm used to that reaction. No, I think I can come up with a spell that will get me what I need from you."

"Oh, good," she beamed before frowning. "Will it hurt?"

"Probably not," I said waving my wand and muttering an incantation and holding up a vial. I corked it as the tiny little white sphere was now inside of it. "Well, that's one of the two ingredients needed. I'll get the other one later – right now, Dragon's blood is next on our list."

"Wotcher!" she saluted before leaving my office _extremely _carefully. Surprisingly, she didn't knock anything over.

As soon as she was gone I closed, locked, and placed wards on the door before turning to myself and pointing my wand at my groin and muttering the same incantation. I winced and felt a sharp jab of pain before the necessary ingredient came hovering towards the only other empty vial and I corked this as well.

"Chessie, I'm hoping for both of our sakes that this works," I said out loud to nobody. "If you're still scared of sex when we get married, then this will have to be our path of choice if you want kids."

* * *

Aww! It's a sick and twisted kind of romance, but hey, he's trying!


	66. Yule Ball

Chessie: That was so wrong, Sensei, and I still have no idea what the hell you're talking about with that potion!

Snape: You won't for another... ten, twenty chapters. Somewhere in there, but insert the usual disclaimer.

* * *

Surprisingly, nothing exciting happened during my new semester at Hogwarts in my sixth year. The only thing that happened was the Yule Ball, and Sweet Salazar that was _heaven_! Oh, the lights, all the drama from everyone else, Professor Snape doting on me, most especially that last one.

I was hesitant when Aunt Minnie handed me my dark green dress robes, and even more so when she taught me how to waltz like a pro. But, when I heard about the TriWizard Tournament, I put my foot down and said no. Of course, the only thing I said no to was my participation in it. She smiled at me before telling me the dance was mandatory. I played the rebellious card and literally begged her not to make me go.

"We'll see," she said vaguely at the end of October.

Two days later, Professor Snape asked me to go with him since he'd heard from Dumbledore that I was refusing to go. I frowned and shook my head before he jerked me into his office and asked again. I again shook my head, and he jerked me towards him and harshly placed his lips on mine. I immediately felt myself melting in his arms, and all sense of reason went soaring out the window like an owl with a package.

I caved in as soon as he broke away for a breath.

He grinned at me before I realized what I'd said. I, of course, put up a fuss the whole way until the night of Christmas Eve. I was wary, I didn't want this quite yet, but I had no choice. He was my head of house, he'd already asked me, I'd already accepted, and unfortunately for all of the rest of us, it was a bloody mandatory thing. I sat back and watched everyone dance like a bunch of hooligans, their actions barely even being considered a dance, let alone a waltz.

Finally, I saw Professor Snape slip Dumbledore a slip of paper. The Headmaster's eyebrows shot up before he changed the song to something _extremely _familiar that Professor Snape had taken me to during the summer for some "bonding time". He held out his hand and I took it, but not really wanting to go in the midst of all the others yet. I listened in joy as "Enteracte" from _The Phantom of the Opera _began playing, and I realized what he had requested.

"You genius," I beamed, "May I have this dance?"

"That's what I'm here for," he smirked sheepishly as we hesitantly assumed the waltzing position. I carefully stepped, but it wasn't large enough, and he almost tripped over me.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly and he chuckled.

"No harm no foul," he mused, "Let me lead."

"But," I protested, "But you don't know how to waltz!"

"Who says I don't? Minerva?" he snapped back, "I can waltz! I can waltz better than any of the other members on staff here!"

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Question for you," he said, "When all this insanity and the upcoming tests are over, will you-will you- you know."

"No, no I don't know," I said challengingly. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Be my bride," he said quietly as though he were nervous about it.

I stared at him before smiling widely just before the two managers in the song started talking to each other. I looked him in the eyes to find that he was almost quite literally begging me. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. His eyes lit up as though there were the sun directly behind them and I swear I could hear his heartbeat jack-hammering in his chest.

"Do you mind if I obliviate this after tonight?" I asked, and he tilted his head. "I don't want you to be in danger from it."

"Ah," he said nervously, "Yes, yes of course you may. But… promise me something if you do."

"Anything," I promised, and he looked at me sadly.

"When this is all over," he said quietly as we stood at the wall calmly, "Promise me that you'll find me and return them."

"I promise that and so much more," I said fervently, and I could tell he was visibly forcing himself from leaning forward and kissing me then and there. Out of nowhere, he started singing along with them. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"I can," he grinned.

"Think of it – our secret engagement. Look, your future bride," I sang quietly just at the same time and with exact timing with the music. "Just think of it!"

"But why is it secret?" Snape asked in unison with Raoul. "What have we to hide?"

"Please let's not fight," I begged.

"Chessie you're free," he argued at the same time.

"Wait till the time is right," I argued.

"When will it be? It's an engagement, not a crime. Chessie, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Let's not argue," I told him, and he agreed. "Please pretend-!"

"Like before," he cut in.

"You will understand in time," we snarled in unison as we joined the others on the dance floor.

Surprisingly we were waltzing in perfect time with the music, speeding up and slowing down as it did so, and this caused a great majority of the school to stop and stare at us in shock. Out of curiosity, terror at me dancing, even more terror at him dancing, or a combination of any of the three was beyond me. We beamed before going back to sing with the music in unison, his firm baritone matching perfectly with my soprano. We all jerked our heads as the Phantom's theme began playing and the candle-light dimmed before we saw that there was a Phantom imposter among us.

"Why so silent good messieurs?" he asked, and I glared as he went on to completely repeat the Phantom's part.

"We're silent cause he's an ass," I whispered to Snape, who smirked.

"Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!" the phantom snarled as he jerked off the necklace I was wearing that had been a christmas gift from Professor Snape with one of Silvana's feathers on it.

He disappeared somehow through a trap door of some kind, but Snape was quick and followed after him like a rash Gryffindor. I beamed before racing back to Snape's quarters to wait for him. As he entered, he sighed before eyeing me. I felt a faint glimmer of something familiar, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Chessie," he whispered, "Would you join me in the Room of Requirement, please?"

"Of course," I said before we raced up the stairs. As soon as we passed the fifth floor we ran the entire way barefoot just before I let him open the door.

"In," he murmured before I did so and he followed me. "Don't worry about Minerva, she won't get onto you for disappearing."

"Why, because I'm with you?" I asked cheekily, and he smirked before nodding.

"Chessie," he said quietly, "I know you fear it, but… please, as a Christmas and birthday present combined…."

"Sex," I croaked, and he nodded, his eyes pleading. I felt a somewhat familiar stirring. "On one condition. We have to use protection. I don't want a teen pregnancy on my hands, even more when it will put you in danger."

"I understand," he murmured as he took off his cloak and vest.

I was wary as I undressed, but he was careful with me as he continued. Every time I flinched he backed off and then eased and coaxed me back into a more comfortable feeling in the room. I could feel the love and the lust he was radiating towards me, but he could also feel my fear.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to be as gentle as I can," he promised as he put a hand on my jaw before kissing my lips.

"Severus," I breathed, and he smiled.

"My name never sounded so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned over me. "Yes, dearest one?"

"Severus, can you-can you promise me that-that whatever happens-whatever happens, we won't tell anyone about this?" I asked, and he blinked.

"We won't be able to fight the effects of any Veritaserum," he said slowly, "But we'll at least be able to promise that we won't tell anyways. Besides, you'll need to erase my memory of tonight after we wake up."

"But that's not fair," I protested. "Why do this if you're going to forget?"

"Because," he smirked, "I'm going to-oh, there's an idea."

"What?" I asked, and he beamed before a penseive appeared with a set of vials.

"We'll use a penseive," he smiled, "Albus won't mind, he'll understand, and he has to make up all those near-death experiences up to you _somehow_. No, he won't care. Put the real memories into these vials while you hold onto them and keep them in the eighth compartment of your trunk, inside a second smaller box that has a separate key in the seventh compartment. It will keep them safe, and you may give them back to me in due time."

"I like that idea," I breathed as I hesitantly pulled him towards me. "Now, can you do me a favor?"

"Hm?" he smirked as he kissed my lips again gently.

"Put on a condom," I told him, and he laughed.

* * *

Yes, they do it. I'm not much one for writing lemons right now, so enjoy imagining what you will.


	67. Back in the Courtroom

Chessie: I'm scared, Sensei!

Snape: We just had sex, how can you be scared?

Chessie: Well, aside from the usual disclaimer... Umbridge.

Snape: *shudders* Let's hope she doesn't ask about any other incidents...

Chessie: Knowing her, she will. My PoV.

* * *

We were jostled back into the courtroom by a very angry Dolores Jane Umbridge. Apparently she didn't like how I was almost quite literally singing Professor Snape's praises. Professor Snape was staring at me as though I'd lost my mind, but also as if he was trying to figure me out. Yet at the same time, he looked so much like a beaten dog that had been whipped mercilessly it wasn't even funny, and it made me want to jerk him from his chains and free him then and there.

"We're running out of time for today," Umbridge said sweetly, "Why don't you tell us about your seventh year by summing it up?"

I took a deep breath before thinking about where to start.

"Let's see," I considered, "I turned seventeen, so I was a legal adult now. Yet you still tried to prosecute me with underage magic."

"I recall you getting into trouble a lot," Snape piped up under the effects of the Veritaserum as well.

"Ah yes, two hundred and seventy-five detentions with one Dolores Jane Umbridge in which I was forced to use a blood quill and write "I will not attack my teachers" one hundred and fifty times per detention, and I know for a fact that one Harry Potter, as well as any members of the study group known as Dumbledore's Army would recall the use of the blood quill," I said looking over at the study group in question, who glared at Umbridge and nodded almost all in unison.

"I recall one Sibyll Trelawney being sacked by said Umbridge," Snape piped up, "When she did not have that happy power."

"I recall one attack on said Umbridge in the Great Hall," Umbridge spat.

"Ah yes! The second level of my created spell, Asarath Metrion Vortex!" I said happily, and my aura started to creep around me. "Oops. Release!"

"If I recall correctly, it transformed into a giant ten-tailed wolf," Snape said considering, "But she only used it _after _you had used the Cruciatus Curse on her."

"Silence!" Umbridge spat. "Chessie Fukui, did you or did you not use the Cruciatus curse on one Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts?"

"No, I used Legilimency on her to make her think that I did say the spell, and in doing so she hallucinated that it was being used, and so she was writhing in pain," I said calmly, "It's an illusion gift that I've had ever since I was attacked in my third year."

"You lie!" Umbridge spat, and I felt myself writhing in pain from the chair. "Tell the truth!"

"I'm under the Veritaserum, I _can't _lie to you!" I retorted, and she screamed at me to. "Go to hell you pompous bitch! I'm under the Veritaserum, I can't physically tell a lie! It's impossible to, how often do I have to tell you? Professor Snape and I have been under the Veritaserum potions all day long, and we still haven't gotten the antidote this time! We. Can't. Tell. A. Lie!"

"She's telling the truth," one Wizard said in the side wing of the Wizengamot. "She cannot tell a lie."

"We will talk to the Minister about this later," a witch in red agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief for the time being.

"I am in charge here!" she yelled slamming down her gavel to silence them.

"The only one in charge here is Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt!" I yelled angrily, "Mark my words, if he finds you that you're using your job to get power, he'll fire your sorry ass!"

There was a large ripple of approval at my words in the crowds, and I heard quite a few of the members of Dumbledore's Army cheering and whooping. Harry was beaming, his almond green eyes glittering happily.

"What Minister Shacklebolt doesn't know won't hurt him," she said darkly, and I bristled.

"That's what you said when you were about to perform the Cruciatus curse on Harry!" I yelled angrily at her, "If Hermione Granger hadn't stepped in and outsmarted you, he'd have been writhing in pain!"

There was a murmur of disapproval at my words.

"In fact, Umbridge didn't just do these things!" I announced angrily, "I kept spying on her while she was still in the Ministry in the same post she's at now while Voldemort was in power!"

Yet another murmur of fear and disapproval abounded as she attempted to regain order.

"Yeah, you lot heard me right! She was putting Muggle borns like me in concentration camps and bloody _enjoying every minute of it!_ If you lot don't believe me, ask the Golden Trio, Harry, Hermione, and Weasley! They saw it as well when they had to steal one of Voldemort's Horcruxes from around her neck!"

"I had no such thing!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah? That locket with the S on it that had an emerald that looked like a snake? That was the locket of Salazar Slytherin, and it was one of Voldemort's first Horcruxes!" I yelled angrily, "Again, Harry can testify for all of this!"

"Enough!" she screamed, "You will remain silent and answer only what you are told or we will end this trial for today and the both of you will go to Azkaban!"

I saw Snape cringe and shudder before shrinking in his seat. I didn't want to know what Azkaban was like, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out that people went insane there. I was already on the brink of insanity, I didn't need another bout of torture. Still, on the other hand I could cast a wand-less Patronus charm to keep myself safe. To my credit, I remained silent as I glared at her with the utmost loathing and as much malice as I could conjure.

"Good," she sneered, "Now, did you or did you not have sexual intercourse with one Severus T. Snape over the course of the 1995 school year?"

"No," we said in unison.

"Although after that is a different story altogether," he muttered, and her eyes snapped to him.

"And have the two of you ever had intercourse at all?" she asked, and I cringed as Snape's eyes went completely blank and I knew he was going to take the full trip down memory lane.

* * *

Uh-oh, another flashback. Don't worry, no lemons.


	68. PostFighting Fights

Snape: Since I'm the one who had the premonition about this in one of the previous chapters, I'll tell this chapter. Oh, and you know the routine.

* * *

Unfortunately, the whole Death Eater raid that I'd had nightmares about since I'd rescued Chessie just after her first year had come true just as I'd feared it would. It tore me apart, and I literally had to visibly concentrate in order to keep my shields up. Voldemort could tell I was upset, but it was simple enough to tell him that one of my favorite students was in St. Mungo's, and he shrugged it off.

It was close enough to the truth.

For an entire week I beat myself up about that night, the pain and agony on her face evident and visible every time I closed my eyes, or even blinked. Admittedly, I turned to the Death Eater raids to try to calm down, and had to force myself not to hex my fellow Death Eaters. It wouldn't do to blow my cover, especially since I'd gone back while she was still unconscious and gotten her to a safe house I'd made.

However, at the end of the week, I was sick of it, and finally opened a bottle of Amortentia to find that she was still the one that I smelled. I took another deep breath and apparated to her home.

"I'm so sorry about that night," I said as she opened the door, and she was silent. "I truly am. I didn't mean to be so sadistic. You know why I did it."

Way to go Snape. Way to start the inevitable argument between you and the love of your life. Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to be thinking these things! When the hell did I let Dumbledore into my head?

"Then why couldn't you have screwed my mother while I apparated away?" she yelled distraught and I snapped out of my reverie.

"Because the very thought of your mother disgusts me," I told her, and I was admittedly scared, "And I've loved you ever since your first year at Hogwarts."

She froze, and stared. Ooh, I could tell she was turning into more of a tigress than a Viper.

"How…?" she asked.

"The Amortentia on Valentine's day," I told her, and she blinked before pulling something out of her pocket and sniffing it. I could vaguely smell that it was Amortentia. I didn't dare hope that her smell was me. I'd once again turned the gold into ashes.

"Fine," she muttered, "Am I supposed to take it that was something you wanted in return for saving my life?"

"That is one way of looking at it," I said carefully, "But they would have killed you. I was the only one who knew what house you were in and the lie that was fabricated for you. If I hadn't, Greyback and Lucius would have raped you to death."

"Take me," she gasped, and I flinched, "I told you to do it, didn't I?"

"Yes," I said strained. "I promise you, as long as your oldest brother is the secret keeper at this house, you are safe."

"Why him?" she asked, "Why not Harry?"

"Because, I got him arrested, and he is now safely in a Muggle prison," I said, and she blinked at me. "I know you're angry with me, and I understand that you hate me after everything I've done, but please let me come back after the war is done."

"After the war is done, I want to fully repay you for saving my life all these times," she said calmly, "I want you to come back and-and start a family with me."

"You… want… children? _My _children?" I asked appalled, and she nodded.

I felt as though I could fly in that moment.

"Please come back," she pled as she clutched to my robes.

"I promise you that I will as soon as I possibly can once the war is over," I promised.

"Promise me you'll keep Nagini's anti-venom and a batch of Phoenix tears on you at all times," she begged, and I nodded. "Blood replenishing potion? Bezoar? Your wand?"

"Yes to all three," I promised before kissing her on the forehead. "I will return. You know what you remind me of?"

"What?" she asked carefully, fearfully.

"A tigress ready to pounce," I smirked before kissing her again.

I could tell that she'd done nothing but stare as I'd turned and apparated away.

**(Chessie PoV)**

As soon as he apologized, and presented his argument, I knew he'd won. He was right, it was only to save my life. Although I won't deny that I'd loved it except for the pain. I had often found myself reliving that night in my dreams, and every time I closed my eyes over the week, and now that he was in front of me, it was only making it stronger. I realized he was turning me on, and had to force myself to stay in control of my hormones.

Much, _much _easier said than done.

As I did, I realized he could have forced my mother instead of me, and without meaning to I snapped at him distraught. His calm demeanor as he refuted my statement served its purpose, and I felt my blood both freeze and turn into magma in my veins.

Did he just say that he loved me?

After a bit, I managed to find my voice. However, I had to make it look like I was putting up a fight, so I kept arguing with him. I wasn't about to let him know that he could just walk all over me and then I forgive him like a lost puppy! No, I learned my lesson from trying that with my parents: it never works.

As I heard him ask me to forgive him, I felt as though he were trying to beg without begging. It was so endearing, I completely forgot the act, and told him exactly how I felt. His appalled reaction was so expected, but so unexpected as well. I swear he'd have gone into shock if I didn't intervene, so I clutches his robes before literally begging him to come back.

I felt a rush of relief as he promised he would, and instinctively I began thinking of all the worst case scenarios. I'd begun blurting out things he would possibly need if Voldemort turned on him, which he probably would since I'd been having dreams of my love dying on the floor of an old shack, and begging him to keep them on him at all times.

I'd stopped as he kissed me on the forehead. I knew with that kiss that he truly meant his apology, and was truly sorry for what he'd done, even if it _had _been to protect me. I was fearful as he asked me what I reminded him of, and so I managed to squeak out a question.

"A tigress ready to pounce," he smirked before kissing me again.

I felt my insides melt and wanted him so desperately to stay as he apparated away to Hogwarts, and to his post as a spy.

* * *

Yes, they finally get together. Sort of.

So, do you think she gets pregnant from his taking her in the middle of a Death Eater raid? Should she? What do you think Umbridge will do to them?


	69. Jury's Verdict

Snape: Insert the disclaimer, and it's my PoV. *praying silently that he doesn't get killed*

* * *

"Well," Umbridge sneered nastily as we snapped out of our reveries, "Did anything ever come of that little bout of intercourse? I'm presuming there's another little Snape around here somewhere?"

"No," I snapped angrily, and Chessie remained silent as she glared.

"Miss Fukui?" Umbridge sneered slightly.

"My relationship with Professor Snape after he got me to the safe house is nonexistent," she said coldly and icily, as though she hated me. "He abandoned me there, even if it was to keep me safe. I nearly went insane I was so alone in that house."

"Oh, so you hate him, then?" Umbridge sneered, and I could feel Chessie's magic crackling.

"No," she said firmly, "That's the reason I made up my mind to come here. I took one whiff of Amortentia this morning, and the scent on Professor Snape's robes is still one of the three things I smell."

"You _love _him," she sneered, "How disgusting! You _love _a _half-breed_!"

"Half-blood or not, he's still human just like all of us humans in the world," Chessie retorted angrily. "In case you hadn't noticed, he contributed more to Voldemort's defeat than you ever did to the entirety of the world!"

"You little bitch!" Umbridge screamed, and the Patronus was dropped from the Dementors just as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Chessie. "Cruccio!"

I was forced to watch, bound to my chair with chains, as my Chessie began writhing on the floor with pain from both the current and past Cruciatus curses. I struggled against my shackles, snarling angrily at Umbridge, just before a dementor swooped in front of me. I flinched and tried to occlude, but it was of no use.

I saw one lower their hood, and my eyes widened in horror at what I saw. I swear I felt my breath leave me and my soul as well. But it was an astonishment when it was sent flying by a tigress patronus, one that hailed from the navel of the young woman writhing in pain on the floor. She was looking over at me, a fierce determination in her eyes, and I realized why her patronus was what it was: her desire to protect her family.

It took me a few minutes, and four aurors surrounding me, but I finally remembered how to breathe and blink. I gasped and let out a terrified yell, shaking my head in terror, writhing and trying to back away into the chair. Anything to get away from the Dementors – it was the only thought I had at the moment.

"Enough!" I heard a male voice yell angrily, and I recognized the voice of the one person who could save me from death.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic.

"Minister!" I heard Umbridge say in surprise before she was jerked out of her seat by four aurors and dragged away screaming – no doubt to Azkaban for what she had done in front of the entirety of the Wizengamot.

"Let me see the notes," Kingsley said, and I cringed and shivered, forcing myself not to cry as I waited for the upcoming death sentence that was inevitable. "I see. All in favor of sending him to Azkaban."

I didn't dare look up in fear.

"All opposed?" he asked, and I cringed and shuddered worse before he continued. "All in favor of a fine?"

A fine? Sweet Salazar, no more Azkaban! Thank you, Almighty being on high!

"Alright, this case is closed!" he yelled ramming the gavel so hard it hurt my ears. I jerked my head up in disbelief. "Severus Snape will pay a 40,000 galleon fine for what he's done before the end of the year. If anyone has any objections, take it up with me personally and leave him alone."

I almost fainted as I was released from my shackles. I instead settled for lunging forwards to help Chessie, though, who was still writhing in pain.

"Chessie," I said loudly, gently slapping her cheek as I had done so many times to wake her up from a nightmare. "Chessie, wake up! It's over, Quirrel is dead! I'm alive and a free man!"

She looked at me blankly before arching her back slightly one final time and becoming still as an auror raced forwards to give her an anti-cruciatus potion. I tried to lift her up, but it was of no use – my body was too weak.

"Here," Harry said calmly as he helped me. "Why don't the two of you come over to my place? I'd be happy to let you stay and get back on your feet."

"Th-thank you," I stammered, still looking around skittishly for the dementors. "That was not…"

"You saw what was under the hood," he said with his eyes widening, and I nodded before almost breaking down and crying. "Okay, okay, just hold on. Ginny, go get the spare bedroom ready at the second safe house! Hermione, go with her and make sure that there's plenty of things to eat that are _healthy_! Ron – do us a favor, and go get your parents and George!"

The trio nodded before getting going.

"Okay, grab my arm," he said calmly, and I cringed backwards. "It's okay, I'll apparate us."

"Chessie first," I insisted, "I still need my wand back."

"They snapped it," he said, "Umbridge didn't expect you to make it out alive."

I wanted to both kill that woman and cry right then. I heard footsteps and looked to find Kingsley Shacklebolt walking towards me.

"I thought you would like this back," he said calmly. "I managed to keep it from Dolores' clutches."

To my relief, I found that he was holding out my sheath with my wand still intact inside of it. I felt the familiar tingle of magic that I'd felt in my first year when I was getting my wand and I hugged him in gratitude.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Get some rest," he said patting my shoulder awkwardly. "Merlin knows you need it. You've got a long road ahead of you, and the salary of a teacher isn't a very good one."

"Chessie and I will manage," I said bleakly, and he smiled.

"Yes, I believe she still has quite a few amazing patents to her name," he said thoughtfully. "It would be a shame for them to go to waste."

Potter's eyes widened before he grinned madly and apparated Chessie away, just after whispering to me to meet him at his old home in Privet Drive. I nodded before thanking Kingsley again and using the Floo network. I was too rattled to properly apparate, and I probably would still be for a few weeks yet.

* * *

About and from the mouth of RabidOrochimaruOtaku: I was recently approached by a classmate who heard my typing speed, and he asked me what on earth I was clacking on for so long and fast. I told him I wrote for fun and he looked at me as if I were crazy after I told him I type sixty words a minute. I guess some things never really do change, and my love for writing is one thing that will go into that category. May the stories and muses continue to smile upon us all!


	70. Privet Drive

Snape: *still rattled* not... Rabid...Orochimaru...Otaku's... *shudders*

* * *

"Severus," Harry said calmly as I arrived in the fireplace, landing straight on my feet. "I – sorry, should I keep calling you Professor?"

"All those years that you didn't, I would prefer it now," I said rattled still, and he nodded.

"There's the bathroom upstairs to the left," he said calmly. "You can use it as long as you like. I kept it stocked with a spare set of hygiene tools for both genders. Shampoo is in the closet, as well as the soap."

"Thank you," I rasped before heading straight there.

I'm not sure how long I took in the shower, but it seemed to relax me, so I stayed where I was. I was still terrified, and I let the tears cascade down my face as I curled up and began rocking back and forth in fear at what I had seen. I had almost gotten the Dementor's Kiss, I was literally inches away from death in that moment. Near death was bad enough but the sight of what was under the hood sent shivers down my spine and fear through my every fiber. I needed a penseive, I had to get rid of this memory. It would destroy me.

Finally, a long time later, I shut off the water and stepped out. I donned a towel around my middle and looked at my now-haggard frame. I was never much one to gain weight, but now that I truly needed to, I probably wouldn't be able to easily. Not unless I ate like a pig and slept around like one. I hesitantly took a razor in hand and ignored it as I set it down. I looked at myself and frowned, knowing that I'd need to trim with a pair of scissors first. I picked on up and started to try to trim back the ragged mess that had become an unwanted beard, and did my best not to cut myself.

It was long work, but I did it with a finger's width between my skin and the scissors as I trimmed, just as a hair stylist would. It wasn't easy, but I finally managed it on the entirety, and once again touched the razor. I sighed before picking it up and lathering up the shaving cream in my hands. I began shaving very, _very _carefully, and was extremely careful not to do anything rash. I stopped mid-shaving to cast a muffling charm on the door so I wouldn't get startled, and then resumed after putting my wand down. I still don't know how long I took, but as I finally finished, I felt as though I'd just gotten rid of twenty years off of my outward appearance.

Now for grooming my hair, I scowled. I grabbed a hair brush and began brushing out all the tangles and knots, only to get frustrated when that's all that my hair was. I swallowed and began again, only to break the hairbrush. I finally jerked it out of my hair in frustration, which hurt a lot, and I tapped it with my wand to repair it.

"Hey," Potter greeted as I stormed downstairs for a little assistance. "Nice shave job."

"Enough sarcasm," I sighed as I took a seat and yet again tried to brush my hair only to break the brush again. "Damn it!"

"Hey, language, there's a kid in the house," Potter scolded gently. "Chessie would probably kill me for revealing this but – your kid to be precise."

I dropped the brush in astonishment as I tried to wrap my brain around what he said.

"My…child?" I asked, and he nodded as he summoned the hair brush and began brushing in a completely different manner than I had been using.

"Yes, through that final time you saved Chessie's life," he said quietly. "He has your hair and eyes, you know."

"Whose nose?" I asked worried, and he laughed.

"Hers," he said, and I relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Normally this way of brushing one's hair would only be used by a girl, but I think it works just as well for tangled and matted hair. Unfortunately, you're probably going to need a haircut since I can't get all the tangles and knots out."

"Harry?" I heard Molly Weasley say, and I glared up at him.

"Relax, it's just Molly," he soothed quietly and put the hair brush in my hands. "She's here to help, and so is Arthur and George. There are a number of others who also want to repay their life debts that they owe to you somehow."

"How many?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "Everyone in Dumbledore's Army, that's for sure. Want me to round them up?"

I was silent before shuddering and curling up on the chair with a blank stare in my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me. "You don't show emotion. What's wrong?"

"The Dementor," I murmured, "so close to…"

"It was about to Kiss you," he said with tears in his eyes and I nodded fearfully.

Out of impulse, I leaned onto him and started crying anew. I felt him flinch in shock before he wrapped his arms around me and start rubbing my back. He put the other hand against the back of my head, holding me to him while soothing me and assuring me that it was over.

I heard rather than saw Molly stop in shock at what was happening, but I didn't care. I was as scared as a five year old in the dead of night without a night-light right now. She gasped before retreating and warning the others not to go into the kitchen. I heard a few confused voices – Lovegood, Draco, a few of the Weasleys, Granger, and the Creevey brothers to name a few – and guessed that she had rounded up Dumbledore's Army for Potter. I heard Draco yelling at her before he stormed in and stopped short at what he saw.

After a bit I heard another set of footsteps, this one more feminine and familiar. I felt Chessie's hands on my shoulders, massaging them gently to help soothe me. I left Potter's front to turn to hers and cry even more like a child.

"Uncle Sev," I heard Draco say, and I looked at him with eyes that were probably bloodshot by now. "I-how-what happened to you?"

"I'd like to see you not have a nervous breakdown after being inches from the Dementor's Kiss just after the love of your life was rendered helpless with the Cruciatus curse," I managed sourly before turning back to Chessie's front to cower and shiver in fear at the memory.

"Shh, it's okay," she said rocking me back and forth as I had done for her so many times. "It's okay, we're in a Muggle town, and there are no more Dementors here."

"Patronus," I whined, and I felt her remove a hand to grip her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," she said calmly, and I saw a tigress swim into the edges of my vision. "It's okay, Sev, it's okay. I don't blame you, baby, I don't blame you. It's not your fault, just let it out. That's it, baby, just let it out. Just let it out, it takes more of a man to cry than keep it in."

I clung to her robes and sobbed quietly into the front of them. I heard a couple pairs of footsteps leave before hearing Potter announce that Chessie and I wouldn't be joining them until we recovered from the Traumatic Shock of the Dementors and Cruciatus curse.

"He was almost kissed, wasn't he?" I heard Longbottom ask.

"He was literally within three inches of dying," Potter said. "And he saw what was underneath the hood. I probably would be having just as much of a nervous breakdown as he is right now, if not a really bad and worse one. No, I think that we should come up with ways to help repay him on our own."

"Patented spells and potions!" Chessie yelled into the other room, and I heard Ronald laughing before letting out a slew of swear words about me.

"One hex," I murmured, "Just one."

"If it's one of mine, then hell no," she scowled as she held me close. "Come on, let's get you upstairs, big guy. I think what you need is a good night of dreamless sleep."

"That sounds good," I murmured before flinching. "Patronus."

"It's right beside us," she soothed as she led me out. I still had my arms crossed over my chest, this time to hold it together, and was visibly shaking. "No, no, no! It's okay, my Patronus is right beside you, it's okay! There aren't any Dementors in Little Whinging. _Right _Minister?"

"That is correct," I heard Kingsley say from my right. "Severus, normally I wouldn't suggest this, but I think you need to see a mind healer. You've kept everything in isolation for too long, you need to get it out."

I had to keep myself from crying as we went upstairs and she gave me a dreamless sleep potion. I was relieved to feel her hand in mine as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Wahoo! 100,000 words, baby! Woo, that feels good!


	71. Financial Solutions

Chessie: Sev needs to rest, so just silently insert the disclaimer here.

* * *

"Okay, guys," I said once I had put Severus to bed. "What's up?"

"We want to help," Malfoy said, "We owe it to Uncle Severus. And what was with him crying earlier?"

"You'd be crying to if you came within three inches of getting kissed by a Dementor!" I snapped angrily with an accusatory finger pointed at him. "And even more so if you remembered what you saw under the hood!"

"He saw? Merlin's beard, nobody's ever remembered before!" Arthur cried. "The things that could go in a textbook with his help!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him, and the others flinched. "HE HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK IN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS, YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE OR SO HELP ME I WILL USE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY INVENTED SPELLS ON YOUR SORRY POSTERIORS SO BAD THAT EVEN ADAM AND EVE WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

They were silent for a while before Daemon toddled up to me and held up his arms for me to pick him up. Even angry, I picked him up without dropping my glare to the others, and they gaped in horror and shock.

"Is… is that…?" Aunt Minnie asked, pointing at him.

"Yes, Aunt Minnie, this is my son Daemon," I said coldly. "And yes, Professor Snape is his father."

"Blimey," George said appalled, "Snape – a dad! Who'd have thought?"

"I did," Minerva smiled, "I knew it was what he wanted ever since he met Chessie."

I sat down on the couch before explaining why I had kept Daemon, and why I hadn't revealed his existence to Severus. I didn't want Severus or Daemon to be in danger, since that was the tactic that the death eaters used was an attack on each others' families. Also, if he'd been found out, all three of us would have been killed.

"Dada?" Daemon asked, looking up at me sadly.

"You want daddy?" I asked, and he nodded before looking at me. "Okay. But you have to be quiet, daddy needs to sleep right now, okay?"

He nodded before I took him up to see Severus. Daemon murmured out "Dada" when he saw Severus asleep on the bed under the blankets and curled up next to him. I smiled at the son that Severus would find a rude awakening to. I quickly wrote out a letter explaining that Daemon would be staying with us until further notice because his mother was tending to his father, who was a bit mentally unstable after the shocks and horrors of the war.

I then quickly went down to talk to the gang. It was then brought up that the patents were still in full effect, and I stared as almost all of Dumbledore's Army started practicing with my spells. With this many uses of it, I wouldn't really need to have Severus in a financial bind after all – within twenty minutes they'd racked up four thousand galleons amongst them. Of course, by that point about half of them had mastered it, so they stopped to watch the others and help out.

"Guys," I said, but Harry held up his hands.

"I'm going to give you two thousand galleons," he told me, "Consider it a gift for helping me with the war efforts."

"Hey, let's get Rita Skeeter under Magnis Veritaserum!" Hermione cried before we shushed her. "Sorry."

"She's right," Harry said firmly. "We're a tenth of the way there, and if we can get the word out to some of the others who we know extremely well who will protect him, then we can get this job done."

"I'll let the Hogwarts Staff know," Aunt Minnie nodded towards him.

"They'll listen to me without a fight, especially if I throw a temper tantrum," I added, and she glared at me. "Just saying."

"Merlin knows why everyone fears them," Harry shuddered. "That giant ten-tailed wolf you created in my fifth year was terrifying. What spell did you use?"

"A secondary level of the one you guys were working on just now," I beamed, "It's three times as strong, and the cost is three times as much as a result because of the difficulty in controlling it fully."

"We're in," Harry beamed, "Get us in the Room of Requirement and we can handle this in no time!"

It was odd, but I managed to get to the Floo network in Hogwarts, and then from there I managed to send a Patronus out to everyone on staff who was there at the time. Which, luckily for me, was everyone but Severus and the new Muggle Studies teacher, and they hurried out to the staff room to see what the emergency and verdict was.

"Well?" Aunt Minnie asked, and I beamed. "Oh, thank Merlin! How is he?"

"He was about three inches from getting Kissed, but I kept it away with a patronus," I told them, and they gasped and screamed in shock. "No lie. Umbridge put me under the Cruciatus curse right in public, the idiot, and Severus now as a forty thousand galleon fine. So far, Dumbledore's Army and I have managed four thousand."

"How?" Flitwick asked, and I beamed.

"They practiced my spells," I told them, and they gaped. "Yes, they really did. They want to practice some more advanced ones of mine, but we'll need the Room of Requirement for that. May we, Aunt Minnie?"

"Of course," she said, "How can we help? We know that we can't help very much, but…"

"No, just let him back in with open arms," I said shaking my head. "Don't let him teach Defense, he won't like it, he feels that he failed in that department. Perhaps letting him stay headmaster while you remain the Transfiguration teacher?"

"Yes, I can manage that," she smiled before turning to the rest of the staff. "Round up the best of the students that you can recall – three per person only if you will – and head to the Room of Requirement. We've got a colleague to help."

* * *

Such youthful devotion! I did it this way since Harry spent so much time to free him and showed all of the teachers the memories that Snape showed him. As a result, they now want to help. The D.A. is following Harry unfailingly since he's their leader.


	72. Setting Things Up

Chessie: insert the usual disclaimer - no, RabidOrochimaruOtaku does _not _own Harry Potter or any of the characters but me and Daemon.

* * *

I looked around at the mass of witches and wizards that had gathered in the Room of Requirement the next day. I was glad now that I'd asked Severus to look after Daemon, and that hopefully our child would be therapeutic for him like he was for me. Although I made sure that Daemon wasn't able to say "dada" to Severus for a number of reasons, I didn't want him to know just yet. A number of the people in the room were aurors, and quite a few of them were also mind healers. It was a total of thirty-six in all with the help from the Professors, and another twenty-five from Dumbledore's Army.

"Thank you all for coming," I said loudly as they all gathered up. "Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Yes? Good. Now, I'm sure you all have heard by now that Professor Snape was a spy in the war for the light. I am proud to announce that he is free from Azkaban and is a free man as of today!"

There was a loud and large amount of whoops and cheering from them before I finally settled them down.

"However, there is also a down side to this. Due to the fact that he was still forced to commit crimes as a Death Eater, he must now pay a forty-thousand galleon fine. Let me finish, please!" I cut off before a few aurors could interrupt. "Questions and comments will be taken in a minute, I promise. So far with some help from Mr. Potter and a generous group of his friends and my colleagues as Hogwarts students working against Umbridge, we have rallied up four thousand of this amount. Now, are there any questions about the spells that I have invented that we will be using?"

"We were told that we could either pay for unlimited use, or per use by a smaller amount," one auror said vaguely, "Which would you prefer?"

"Well, the D.A. – that's Dumbledore's Army, the group that I was talking about before – they didn't pay for unlimited use until _after _they'd mastered it. Which, unfortunately only a few of them have mastered it well enough to move on to the second level version of the spell, which is three times as expensive."

"Chessie," Hermione piped up, "I've still got ten thousand galleons left over from my Order of Merlin First Class. I can vouch for ten members of the D.A. who want to buy the rights to this spell."

"No, Hermione, you're going to want to save three thousand for the next level," I promised as I pulled out my wand. "Now, everybody stand back. Professors, I'm going to need you to go to your offices and wait until Harry sends a stag to you. This is about to get ugly."

"Chessie," Aunt Minnie warned, but a large bellied wizard pulled her back with a frown and then out of the Room.

"Thank you, sir," I smiled as he left before looking upwards. "Asarath Metrion Vortex!"

I was immediately surrounded by my aura, and this time it was transforming into a large ten-tailed pure black wolf with eyes as red as blood with little pink retinas. I growled, and the wolf in my aura snarled menacingly. The aurors stepped back before I blinked, which caused the wolf to blink.

"I'm not sure if this shows you your animagus form or what," I told them. "Nobody else has tried this one yet because I've been telling them not to and forbidding the use of it until after they've mastered the first level."

I then pointed at the wall, and three large posters showed up. I pointed again, and everyone's name was suddenly written on each one, and then a number beside it. on the top of each poster was the name or incantation of a spell. It was at this moment that the staff came in as they received a stag patronus (guess whose).

"Now, it's three hundred galleons for two uses of the Asarath Metrion Sinthos spell, and a full thousand for unlimited use for the rest of your life," I told them, "Three times as much for Asarath Metrion Vortex because it is so dangerous. Magnis Veritaserum, the Potion that Professor Snape and I created together, is also three hundred galleons per use if you don't meet the requirements. Professors who are, or were once, head of one of the houses raise your hands."

Seven hands went up.

"Good," I beamed. "You have unlimited access to the two spells I have been mentioning. I created that loophole with Professor Snape in mind so he could practice whenever he wanted. If you get too close to running out of money in your Gringotts bank, then an alarm will sound in your ear and you'll feel a heavy feeling in your pockets. When a loud alarm sounds that sounds like a foghorn, you'll know that we've reached one of two things: our time limit, which will end at about dinnertime tonight, or a really important number towards our quota."

"Chessie, why don't you go home and I'll take it from here?" Harry asked, "You need to go be with Professor Snape right now."

"Thanks, guys," I said, "D.A. members who were at the safe house yesterday: you'll know how the spell works to a degree. Those who don't know, I'll sum it up. It basically manifests your aura and turns it into manipulative shadows and fog that you can use as both defense and offense, although I prefer the latter in most cases."

"Get back to Severus!" Aunt Minnie barked, and I laughed before leaving the room and going to the nearest fireplace to Floo back to Privet Drive.

"Honey! I'm home!" I called out with a grin before lowering my voice. "I've always wanted to do that."

I soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs with Daemon on one of Severus' hips. The elder wizard was scowling, and the younger now resembled a bucking hippogriff in the attitude department. I laughed before taking him into my arms.

"Did you two have a nice nap?" I asked, and Snape folded his arms across his chest angrily. "What?"

"Who are his parents?" he scowled, "I want a word with them, especially his father."

"Not possible," I beamed, "You are him. Daemon here is our son through that night that Malfoy Sr. and Greyback stepped in on our having a cup of tea, so to speak."

I swear he looked as though he were about to faint.

"I'm a… father?" he asked quietly, and I nodded. "Oh…"

And there's the faint I was waiting for.

Poor Severus on the floor! I giggled at him and Daemon wanted down before getting on Severus and beginning to try to ride him like a horse. It was quite funny actually, and I couldn't help but laugh at our son's antics. I pulled out my wand and used an _Aguamenti_ just before Severus jolted awake.

"Hi," I beamed, "I think Daemon's becoming a daddy's boy."

He looked down before almost fainting again as Daemon chirped "dada!" at him and bucked again.

"Sweet Salazar," he muttered, "Why didn't you tell me? Who else knows?"

"Well, when he was born, Molly, Harry, and Ginny were in the room," I explained, "And then Daemon toddled up to me last night after waking up with a good number of the D.A. students there, and, well… they kind of did the math and figured it out."

"Who tried to hex him?" Snape snarled, and Daemon fell over backwards on his back and started crying in a fit. "No. Oh, no. Chessie, what-what…?"

I motioned to him what he should do, and he turned to lean forward and bring Daemon into his arms.

"There, there," he said carefully. "Daddy's here, daddy's got you now. Daddy's sorry, Daemon. Daddy didn't mean it."

To his surprise, Daemon quieted very quickly, and I smiled at the pair. Daemon started giggling and then began playing with Severus' hair, which was now in a mess of knots and tangles after being in Azkaban for so long. Unfortunately, Daemon's fingers were almost immediately so badly intertwined that he was soon whining and crying while Severus was very unhappy about it. I beamed before leading them into the kitchen and sitting Severus down on a chair.

"Well, Severus," I smirked, "I've always wanted to know what it would look like."

* * *

Haircut time! Who wants to see Sev with short hair? I do! I do! I do!


	73. Snape Dynamics

Snape: in light of my finding that I have a son, I will allow you into my memories a bit more if you'll recall the usual disclaimer.

* * *

I swallowed in dread, knowing that what was coming could only have been a haircut. I hated the bloody things and honestly preferred my hair long. But, unfortunately, it was becoming a problem for all three members of the household since I'd been in Azkaban, and I was forced to listen in mute disdain as she continued snipping away.

"You could have said you were a hair stylist," I said dryly.

"I'm not," she said, and I almost jumped in panic. "I'm just mimicking what I saw my real aunt do, who _was _a professional hair stylist."

Well, it was better than no experience at all.

After a while, Daemon's fingers were no longer caught in my hair, but Chessie continued snipping away until finally she let out a huff of anger or frustration. She stormed off, and I looked at Daemon, who was still in my lap and we were now both covered in my hair. She stormed back in and plugged in what could only have been a razor. Oh, oh. Merlin save me.

"Chessie," I said carefully, "Maybe we can just get your aunt to fix this."

"I haven't been allowed to talk to anyone in my family outside of those I lived with ever since we first met," she told me darkly, and I felt a pit of dread in my stomach. "But, I'm a witch, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for it, as well as you and our son."

"Papaw?" Daemon asked, looking at Severus.

"No, Daemon, daddy's daddy is dead," I said calmly. "And so is daddy's mommy. Chessie, how about yours?"

"Traumatized a lot, but alive," she reported, which astonished me. "They called an ambulance as soon as you left. They insisted that I be the first one to get attention, but I apparated away before they could. I think they realize just how lightly we gave it to them."

"indeed," I grinned, "Shall we try again with them?"

"Once we're married, perhaps," she said vaguely. "If you'll still have me, that is."

"of course I will!" I said like it was obvious. I hated the feel of the razor, most especially behind and in front of my ears. "Will you stop that? my hair's fine!"

She stopped and stepped in front of me.

"Hm…" she said with a quirky smile. "Sev, did you know that Harry had a bout of accidental magic when he was a child that made his buzz cut grow back to normal overnight?"

"what are you getting at?" I scowled, before realizing it. "Oh."

I focused my anger and rage at the hair cut towards my hair, and I felt the relief as it grew out again straight, sleek, and very, _very _greasy. Thank merlin for oily hair today.

"Now _that's _the Severus I know and love!" she laughed, and I glared up at her. "Why don't you two go take a shower while I clean up the mess and make brunch?"

I was only far too willing to comply. I went to fetch a towel for Daemon and was surprised to find him already getting undressed on his own. I undressed myself and then took off his pull-up before placing him in the bathtub. I got in next to him, which wasn't easy, and turned on the tap. He looked at me before putting his tiny hands on a few of my scars.

"Mean men," he said scowling, making him look like a miniature of me. Wow, who knew that a miniature of me could actually be... (Dare I say it?) cute? "Mean men be mean to daddy!"

"Yes, mean men," I smiled gently, "But mean men dead now. Daddy help make sure of that."

"Daddy help kill Moldy-pants?" he asked wide-eyed, "Potter kill Moldy-pants with daddy help?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He pouted with tears in his eyes, glaring at me hurt.

"No, no, Daemon," I soothed with a smile. "Potter's fine, Voldemort is dead, I promise. What is it, son?"

"You laugh," he pouted. "You mean."

"Oh," I said realizing my mistake. "No, big boy, sometimes adults laugh when we think something is good. Like when you called Voldemort 'Moldy-pants'. He killed thousands of people for no reason."

"Hitler?" he asked, and I again chuckled at him.

"Yes, like Hitler," I said with a nod. "Now, let's get you all cleaned up. we don't want mommy coming in here and making the bath tub too full for us to all fit!"

"I heard that!" she yelled up the stairs, and we both laughed at the witch in our lives. "You'd better be happy I'm down here making breakfast, Severus Tobias Snape!"

"Oh, dear, already the family dynamics," I smiled before putting soap suds on Daemon's face. "Heh heh, Dumbledore."

He tilted his head confused before yelling out Merlin and making a big splash.

... (no further comment)...

**Chessie PoV**

I had no idea what was taking those two wizards so long, but so help me, if they didn't come out of that bathroom soon, I was going to walk in on them, kick Daemon out, and shag Severus like a rabbit! He'd been in there for two hours – _two hours! _And not a once did I hear a yell of protest come from the little hooligan known as Daemon. Still, that could have been Severus' inner teacher at work. Or was it…?

Could it have been his long-withheld inner father?

I heard the bathroom door opening before two sets of footprints went down the hall into one of the bedrooms. _Finally _they were out so I could use the bathroom in peace! I went in only to find, to my horror, a huge, huge mess made of soap and water.

"Daemon Severus and Severus Tobias Snape!" I yelled angrily. "What have you two daft wizards done to my bathroom?"

I heard a couple rounds of laughter from the room, and went to jerk the door open, only to find it warded and locked by Severus.

"Severus Tobias, open this door right now before I hex you into next month!" I yelled angrily.

"Only if you're willing to negotiate," he called back. "Daemon and I are dressing right now."

"I don't care!" I yelled, "Angry lionesses will look tame to what I'm going to show you if you don't open this door!"

"Daddy, mommy scary," I heard Daemon say before I heard Severus agree with him.

"That's it!" I yelled, "Severus, you and I are going to have a nice long heart-to-heart talk about how this family is going to be run, you daft man! Daemon, you are going to be visiting your mimi!"

"Mimi?" I heard Daemon ask, and Severus explained that I had two mommies, and one was because the one who gave birth to me was mean and tried to kill me. "Meanie nana! Mimi nice!"

I scowled as I yanked on Daemon's arm when the door was opened and apparated him just inside of the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Oh, oh. Chessie's mad. But... You'll see.


	74. Severus' Army

Chessie: recall the disclaimer and that this is my PoV. Severus is in HUGE trouble!

* * *

"Aunt Minnie," I sent through a Patronus, "I need to see you and the wizard next to you – the one head of house I don't recognize – and to come to your office. We need to talk."

It was five minutes later that they arrived, and the wizard gulped in fear.

"Minerva, I don't think it wise," he began, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Chessie," Minerva said gently. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need your help," I snarled, "Daemon here has been egging his daddy on to both be bad boys."

They gaped at me as Daemon tried to hide behind my leg. I looked down at him and shot him a glare, and he scampered out and ran to Aunt Minnie.

"Severus," she said appalled. "You had Severus' son."

"Yes, I did," I said darkly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have aforementioned Snape to go spank over my knee."

I could almost feel the shock in the air as I left through the Floo and landed back at Privet Drive. I stormed into the bedroom and tore off my robes, only to have Severus jerk in surprise.

"You will _not _disobey me like that again," I snarled, "Why didn't you open the door when I told you to?"

"One, you were angry," he said calmly. "Two, you were scaring Daemon. Three, we were getting dressed, and four, I was going to go clean up the bathroom as soon as we were done dressing. I already have."

I stormed out to find the bathroom spotless. I stormed in there to yell at him only to find him grinning happily like a school boy.

"What's so funny?" I yelled at him angrily.

"Have I ever told you that your beauty far surpasses that of Aphrodite?" he said, and I had to stop and think for a minute about why I was upset with him.

"Don't you change the subject on me!" I yelled with mock anger, and he laughed as he removed his shirt and pants. "Oh… _oh_. You want to make Daemon a younger brother or sister."

"That would be nice, yes," he said, "I'd very much like that. liven the place up a bit. And besides, all the more horrifying to the students when they realize that their headmaster is married with children," he laughed and I stared. "Oh? Didn't Minerva tell you? She wants me to stay headmaster and Horace to stay Potions Master. Although I won't deny, you'd make a _wonderful_ Defense Instructor, and would probably break the curse on the job."

We were silent for a while before I finally broke it.

"I told you not to change the subject!" I yelled in amused anger and began ramming his shoulders with my palms as he started laughing. "Stop that!"

"Hm, you have a remarkable feminine beauty," he said offhandedly. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste while we're on the bed."

"Will you stop that?" I yelled just before the roar of a fire was heard.

"Chessie? Professor?" we heard Harry call up, and Sev grinned in triumph.

"This isn't over yet, you greasy git!" I yelled at him just before he laughed and went downstairs with me following.

"Professor McGonagall came in with a kid," Harry said blinking. "The others kind of… well, did the math, and…"

"Oh god, is he okay?" we panicked in unison.

"If anyone _dares _to hex my son, I'll _kill _them where they stand!" he yelled angrily brandishing his wand. "Who do I need to kill?"

"N-nobody, sir," Harry said putting his hands up terrified, "The other professors already beat you to the chase and put up shields around him. Ron wasn't happy, but most of the other members of the D.A. are too shocked to do much more than gape at him, and Luna seems to want to be his godmother."

"Let her," I smiled, "A Ravenclaw for a godparent will be better for him than most Gryffindor students."

"Okay, um… I'll let her know," Harry said nervously. "Um, also… Rita Skeeter kind of put the pieces together in her animagus form. We thought you would want to handle her."

We snarled in unison before jumping into the fireplace and yelling out our destination. As soon as we arrived in a fireplace the Room of Requirement conjured for us, the others jumped in surprise as Sev and I sauntered forwards dangerously in unison, snarling at Rita Skeeter, who was no longer in her animagus form of a beetle.

"Well, well, well," she sneered, "If it isn't the parents of the bastard Snape toddler. What brings you here?"

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos!" Severus yelled and used his black aura to shut her up.

"I've got a better one," I bragged, and he looked at me. "Asarath Metrion Vortex!"

The large black ten-tailed wolf erupted from me, and all the Professors yelled in shock, having not seen it before. Aunt Minnie gaped in shock at the wolf as the large wizard from before wheezed in shock before looking between Severus and me.

"Um, guys?" Harry said approaching us warily as he left the Floo fireplace just before it disappeared. "I just went to Gringotts and… well, so far here's what we've got you with the patents."

I turned to him and Severus hesitantly stepped forwards to take it. He was still extremely shaken, I could tell, but he hesitantly took the large package that was in Harry's hand. I realized what it was, and looked up at him.

"Harry… how much money did you guys use?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Well, we used about eleven thousand galleons as the D.A. alone," he said warily, "And Hermione and I used about four thousand galleons to help them get unlimited access."

"We seven aurors have used about three thousand galleons total," one said stepping forwards. "The Healers have used about four thousand galleons total."

"Severus, how much did you have in your bank account before?" I asked him.

"Six thousand galleons," he admitted warily. "You?"

"I had about ten thousand galleons, so if we added all of it all together that would be…" I said trying to do the math.

"Thirty-eight thousand galleons," he said doing the math. "Oh, wow, we're so close…"

"We'll help out as well, Severus," I heard the walrus wizard say. "It's the least we can do for your keeping us as safe as you could during your school year as headmaster and the Death Eater attack."

"Horace," Severus said stepping forwards. "You don't need to do that."

"Yes, Severus, we do," he insisted. "And we aren't the only ones who think that. Give us a couple days, and we'll get you what you need, my boy."

He turned to me just before I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him on the lips. I heard whoops and cat-calls from the D.A., but I didn't care. It felt good to finally have my fiancée know that he was free.

"Aunt Minnie," I grinned madly. "Can you watch over Daemon for a while longer while I have a little heart to heart with our former Potions Master?"

"Uh-oh," I heard a few aurors and D.A. members say. "This can't be good."

"Just make sure he doesn't get hurt," she said looking at me fearfully.

"Oh, I won't hurt him," I said madly before turning around. "Too badly," I muttered.

"Help," I heard Severus whine as he turned around to face her. "Horace, do something!"

"Hey, she's _your _fiancée, Professor," Harry laughed, "She's your problem now."

Severus shot him a glare before I pushed him into the Floo network and I called out for us to go to my old house.

* * *

Sev's still in trouble, FYI. But... he's a Slytherin. He'll weasel out of it. or will he?


	75. The Raven

Snape: My turn, now, thank you! I will not be humiliated by you, Chessie!

Chess: Oh, come on, babe! You know you like it!

Snape: Insert the usual disclaimer here. Chessie, I don't like how you embarrass me! Nobody would!

Both: *continue arguing like a married couple* (Hint hint)

* * *

I was happy to say that she didn't kill me, but her parents and brother weren't too happy to see me either. They jumped back in shock and pointed guns at me just before Chessie grabbed my wrist and led me back to the Master Bedroom.

Wait, the Master Bedroom? What on earth was going on?

"Severus," she growled as she removed my vest. "You are in big, big trouble."

"What about?" I asked with a slight smirk, and she leered before putting her lips on mine to silence me for a while. Sweet Salazar, how _does _she do that?

"Number one, the one you called Horace," she growled as she moved on to straddle my hips with my pants still firmly on my waist.

"My Potions Professor," I told her. "Next issue."

"This," she growled, grinding furiously while still clothed.

"Ah," I managed, "That. Um… later?"

She got up before ramming down harshly. I felt water come to my eyes at the sting.

"Okay," I rasped, "We'll… okay, we'll do it now."

o.O.o.O.o

(Insert whatever Lemon here you want and then a good night's sleep from the two. Well, almost.)

o.O.o.O.o

I cringed at the nightmare in front of me. The Dementor, the hideousness under the hood, and the feeling that I was going to die were all too familiar to me, and I didn't like it. I felt lips press against mine, and I woke while letting out the loudest yell of terror that I could.

Imagine my relief when it was only Chessie laying on top of me and gently trying to wake me and reassure me.

"Oh, Chessie," I murmured before beginning to sob. "Chessie…"

"I know," she murmured, "I know."

A clock chimed somewhere nearby, and I flinched.

"Midnight," she murmured, and a tapping was heard. We frowned before she turned to the door and I to the window. "Lenore?"

"What?" I whispered as I opened the window to see a raven flying in. "This doesn't bode well. Chessie, were you secretly named Lenore?"

"Um, no," she chuckled, "Why?"

"Because this reminds me of Edgar Allen Poe's poem," I said fearfully. "You know, the most famous one called 'The Raven'."

"Ah," she said as we went back to watching the raven. "I'm keeping it."

"You're daft," I said appalled. "A _Raven _for a familiar? Do you know how rare that is? They only come to someone of a pure heart!"

"Exactly," she smiled before kissing me and pulling me back into bed. "If he's gone in the morning then we won't. If it isn't, then we will. Now, what posts need to be filled next year?"

"Defense and Muggle Studies," I told her. "And Horace doesn't want to be the Head of Slytherin house if he can manage that."

"Okay, then I'll take over that," she said, "Now, let me know in a couple weeks which post you haven't filled in yet, and I'll take over it."

"I want you to take Defense," I frowned. "Merlin knows you need to with your abilities."

"Yes, but do you really want to risk me with that curse," she countered, and I scowled before shaking my head. "Then try not to."

I sighed in defeat as I lay my head back against the pillows. The bird was still staring at us as though we'd lost our minds, and all was eerily silent in the house.

"Chessie," I whispered, and she stirred.

"Hm?"

"How quickly do you think we can get married?" I asked, and she smiled.

"As soon as we can find someone to help give us a shotgun wedding," she snickered. "Daemon already knows that you're his daddy, you know. He's always known. I made sure of it. He _wants _you in his life as his father."

"And I want him in my life as my son," I told her looking down. "The two of you have been the only source of happiness in my life since my fifth year as a Hogwarts Student just after O.W.L's. I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't," she soothed, and I felt a slight arousal between the two of us. "Hm, another go?"

"I'm too tired," I admitted, "I wouldn't be much of a good lover right now."

"You're always a good lover," she smiled before kissing my nose. "And I hope to Merlin that the next baby that we'll eventually have inherits your nose."

"What? Why? How could you wish such a horrible thing for our child?" I asked appalled.

"Because, I quite like your nose, thank you very much," she countered before kissing it again. "And besides, I want my next little one to be a miniature you in every way."

"Hogwarts doesn't," I countered, and she beamed like the Cheshire cat. "Oh, you're about to say 'to hell with what the students want' aren't you?"

She nodded before gently easing me back and rubbing soft circles into my face with her fingertips. It was in that sorry state that we fell back asleep.

* * *

Aww, Poor Sev! But, keep in mind, he survived a war, he's bound to have PTSD.


	76. New Staff

Snape: Usual disclaimer, and my PoV.

* * *

Finally, September rolled around and we sat at the front table in front of the entire school. Chessie was to my right, and a wary Arthur Weasley was to my left. I knew he was all too eager for Muggle Studies, and I also knew that poor Ginerva wouldn't hear the end of it this school year.

"For our old students, welcome back, and our new ones, Welcome!" I said standing up. "As you can see, those of the previous year, I am still alive and headmaster. However, I am pleased to announce that we have another Professor Snape joining us on staff. My wife Chessie will be joining us while filling in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

There was a ripple of confusion and fear throughout the students, and those of the fourth year and younger looked to the older ones confused and for the reputation.

"Now, as I'm sure you all want to talk about whatever reputation she built as a student of mine," I scowled, "I will save that for while we are over dinner. Our second addition to staff is Professor Arthur Weasley, who will be taking over for Muggle Studies for this year."

Chessie and Arthur stood, both giving out smiled, and I saw not a few Gryffindor students giving their new Defense Teacher the finger. Oh, she'd give them hell for it when they got there.

"I must also warn you that we have another addition to our school," I said over their noise, and they hushed. "We have not one, but _three _parent Professors on Staff this year. For those who already know, Professor McGonagall is Chessie's adoptive mother. However, what most of you _don't _know is that Chessie and I already have a son, Daemon, who will be joining us. I need not mention that when it comes to his safety, Chessie and I are like tigers. Do not harm him intentionally, or you may just face the wrath of a wolverine on your hands that I won't be able to stop."

Daemon smiled up at Chessie, who smirked back before pulling him up onto her hip. He scowled at the Gryffindor, probably making him look like a miniature of me.

"That being said, the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason, and if you don't believe me on how dangerous it is, ask Professor Chessie Snape, who can verify that in order to survive there for prolonged periods at a time without an adult you'd have to be as wild as an animal or have some sort of bloody miracle."

"Snape!" we heard someone yell angrily as they burst in angrily. "How _dare _you put that phyco bitch in charge of Defense!"

"Ah," I beamed, "Chessie, may I let you handle this?"

"Gladly," she sneered as she handed Daemon to me. He clung to my neck fearfully as he stared at his mother. "Hey, Weasley! Glad to see that you finally learned how to insult me to my face! Why don't you pick a second and I'll squash you flat!"

He flicked his wand, and I saw Chessie take to the floor writhing in pain. What_ was _it with everyone and using the Cruciatus Curse on her? Oh wait, it was her weakness. Damn.

"Mean man!" Daemon yelled and put his hands out angrily. "Go way!"

"Hah!" Weasley yelled, "Is this the little bastard that you sired, Greasy Git? _That's _the little product of rape that you did on her?"

"I did that to protect her from the Death Eaters!" I yelled angrily, "And you will _not _speak in such a manner in front of my son!"

"I'm not done yet," Chessie growled from the floor. "Sev, wand at the ready! Asarath Metrion Sinthos!"

Her aura was visible, and I saw that it was going to attack Weasley. But for some strange reason, it had a glowing quality to it that I couldn't quite place. Poppy and Sibyll, however, _did _place it, and I could see it in their astonished gasps. Weasley, however, had also used the spell and learned how to use it himself, but hadn't paid the fine for it – he must have weaseled out of it. There was a cry of alarm as Chessie was flung backwards onto the table and then with her back over the chair with a sickening cracking sound.

Her face contorted in a silent scream before she let it out, and her aura became all the more powerful and black. It suddenly switched to being dark, and she lost complete control of the spell.

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos," I murmured, and Daemon flinched as my own aura surrounded us to keep him safe. "It's okay, Daemon. Daddy will keep you safe."

He nodded before biting his lip and looking at Chessie, whose face was contorted with so much rage and pain that I knew something inside her was broken. It didn't take long for her aura to work as a medic and snap her spine back into place, and she snarled before lunging forwards and casting a second, more deadly spell at him. Luckily, her aura went back to glowing, which meant something was either right or wrong with her, and the two witches who had noticed the change relaxed with relief. Lovegood was wide-eyed and wanting to intervene, but didn't.

"I'll show you what a Mudblood Slytherin house member can do, you pompous git!" Chessie screamed at him angrily as she pointed her want at him. "Demento Patronum!"

A large black patronus erupted from her, another tigress, but this time instead of attacking a Dementor it attacked Weasley. He yelled in alarm as it sent him flying backwards before slashing at him angrily and roaring in protest. I stared at her new spell and Ronald Weasley was stopped from a certain death by getting the crap beat out of him and falling backwards on his butt and the tigress glaring at him angrily with its teeth at his throat.

"I surrender!" he yelled, and she scowled.

"You nearly killed multiple lives tonight," she said darkly. "Tigress, enough. We will show him our true power when we are at full strength."

It snarled angrily before padding back to her. I looked at her confused, and Daemon cringed towards me as though he were terrified.

"It's a reverse patronus, headmaster," Chessie explained calmly. "Instead of personifying happiness, it personifies hatred, sorrow, and anger. A perfect spell for the two of us, if I say so myself. I got the idea from the Dementor."

I shuddered.

"Please drop it," I told her, and she turned around to face me and tilted her head. "You're scaring Daemon."

She looked at him and the tigress vanished.

"Sorry," she said smiling gently. "Mommy's sorry for scaring you, baby, but she had to do that to protect you, Daemon."

"Dada," he whined, and she smiled before kissing his forehead and going back to her seat. "Mama scary, dada."

"Yes, Daemon," I agreed aloud, "Yes, your momma really is one scary witch when she's angry."

The students stared at me as though I had a third eye and webbed feet.

* * *

Lol! He's scared when she's angry, but who wouldn't be? She's powerful, and has every force to be reckoned with in her! What do you think she did all those months in the safe house alone with Daemon? Twiddle her thumbs? No, she invented new spells galore!


	77. Snake Nest

Chessie: My PoV, and insert the disclaimer please. now if you'll excuse me, I have a doctor's visit to go to.

* * *

As soon as the feast was over, I headed on out to the hospital wing to assess the damage that had been done by Ronald Billius Weasley. Hermione, having gotten wind of what he'd done via Severus' patronus, promptly dumped him mid-engagement. I almost wondered who she'd turn to next, but I figured that was her decision. What would be shocking and worrying was if it was Draco Malfoy, but probably not.

I looked at Madame Pomfrey and she frowned deeply just as Severus and Aunt Minnie burst in with one Horace Slughorn on their heels.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as he put his arms around me.

"Well, considering how badly her back had been broken at the time and the severity of the damage that could have been done, she's doing amazing," Poppy said with eyebrows raised. "But you'll want to make a few monitorial investments into a twin set of cribs when you can, Severus."

He jumped in surprise before Madame Pomfrey scowled.

"Not quite yet, Severus, the ovum are going to be released into the fallopian tubes a couple of days yet," she soothed, and he relaxed a small amount. "If you're going to go through with that stupid experiment of yours, then do it now."

"Sev, do it," I encouraged, "I want to help!"

"No!" he snapped, "Not when it puts our baby – _babies _– in danger. I don't want to risk it."

"Please," I said giving him a set of puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "But we'll be handling it in my office."

I beamed as we headed back into his office and he began rummaging through his cabinet of old Potions things. After a while he pulled out a vial with a frown and shrugged before bringing it to me and putting it in his nightstand drawer. I looked at him and he smirked.

"We'll give you a couple days to recover," he said gently as he pulled me into bed.

O.o.O.o.O

I wasn't laughing come Halloween. He'd gone through with the experiment and put whatever was in that vial inside me, and had made love to me that same night, but I failed to see what on earth he was experimenting with. All the same, by now I was beginning to panic. Ever since I'd gotten my cycle, never once had I been late. I shrugged it off as stress, though, since my cycle had been postponed for a full two years as a result of stress and kept working like nothing was going on.

However, come time to teach the Seventh years, in which a good number of those who would have graduated the year before were returning, I was exhausted. It was literally right in the middle of the lesson that I felt the dizzy sensation that seemed like déjà vu, and I stopped short and stood still. I blinked and shook my head a couple times before the room went back to normal. I again shrugged it off and went back to my business. However, I tripped over what seemed to be nothing, but as I struggled to get back up, I found that my world was beginning to go black and my students were now beginning to panic, Hermione especially. I heard a patronus charm be cast and then some time later the door barged open.

"Chessie!" I heard Severus yell in worry.

"Momma!" I heard Daemon scream before hearing his tottering footsteps rush over to me as Severus bent down over me.

"Headmaster," I heard Poppy say, and heard him shift to give her a little room. I felt a prick against my finger and some blood be taken, but I wasn't sure why. "She'll be alright, it's just fatigue as far as I can see. She probably just hasn't fully recovered from her spinal injury at the beginning of the year."

"Thank you, Poppy," I heard Severus say before I felt his arms shift me upwards by the back of my chest and then my knees.

"I'll take her, Severus," Poppy said in a tone that left no room for argument. "You teach. Daemon, come on."

"No," he said stubbornly and scowled. I could almost feel the shuddering in the room at the resemblance between my two wizards. "Daddy!"

"Alright, but stay in mommy's chair," Severus said and I heard a plop that meant that Daemon had been put into my chair. "Don't make daddy stick your bottom there, you know I will, Daemon."

"Kay," he said loudly, "Mommy kay, daddy?"

"Mommy's just tired, big boy," I heard him say as he was just within earshot. I heard the hospital wing doors open a few minutes later and I was moved from the stretcher to the usual bed of mine, which was farthest from the door.

**(Severus PoV)**

I was worried. Poppy was hiding something, but that had been a pregnancy test that she'd put in front of Daemon. She's told him to show it to me if it changed colors, which thank Merlin it hadn't so far.

"Daddy," I heard Daemon say.

I turned around to find him holding up the vial to me, and it was glowing pink and blue. I won't even try to deny the fact that I fainted in front of the class.

"Professor," I heard someone call out through the dark.

"Uncle Severus!" I heard Draco, and my mind finally started working again.

Twins at least, one boy and one girl at the minimum. Brother _and _sister for Daemon, not just one!

Oh, this was going to be nothing short of a nightmare.

"Uncle Severus!" I heard again, and this time felt a shaking sensation.

"Daddy!" I heard Daemon yell right next to me, and it was he who managed to revive me with accidental magic.

"Twins," I murmured so quietly that only Daemon and Draco could hear me. I shook my head to clear it and tried to put the vial in the back of my mind. Daemon toddling around after me didn't help matters much, but it kept me sane throughout the rest of the class period, so I ignored him.

It was odd – one minute I was so focused on whether or not Chessie would be alright and the next I'm worrying about what I'm going to do with multiple children coming into the family. I shook my head and already knew what day that they had been conceived. September the eleventh.

* * *

I couldn't resist putting 9/11 in there somewhere. It'll show up again in the sequel sometime after this story's done.


	78. Christmas Letters

Chessie: insert disclaimer *wheezes* here. Ow...

* * *

Come Christmastime, I was feeling _quite _a ways heavier than normal. Even though I was only three months along, I looked about four. I kept having dreams of a graveyard, but I'd be a fool to think it had anything to do with my babies.

Did it?

By the end of the week, though, the entire school knew that I had ended up pregnant with the headmaster's baby, and they were all wary around me. The Raven, which I'd christened Edgar, was constantly flying around my head cawing "nevermore" over and over again.

I was happy after finals when the vast majority of the students left, and I was left in pleasurable silence for the most part. Severus finally had unlimited access to a Penseive, so whenever a particularly bad Death Eater memory came up, he'd use it. I vaguely realized just then that he hadn't paid his fine that the Wizengamot had given him.

"Severus," I yelled in alarm, and he raced into the room I was in worried.

"What is it?" he asked as he worriedly put a hand on my stomach. "Are they hurting you?"

"No," I said, still worried, and he furrowed his brows. "Sev, what about the fine from the Wizengamot?"

"I've only got a thousand galleons to go," he reported happily. "One more unlimited use of one of your spells and we'll be free as birds."

"Speaking of which," I said pointing at the window where a Ministry owl was pecking to get in.

He looked over before retrievingthe letter from the owl and opening it. he paled before sitting down and crying, and I knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Severus," I said worried, "Sev, honey, what's wrong?"

"They're trying to kill me!" he yelled distraught, "They raised the fine!"

"What?" I yelled and jerked the letter from him. My vision swam as I saw the numbers. "No. No, that's not possible! There's no way that we can raise that much in less than two weeks, and with another baby on the way! What are they thinking?"

"I don't know," he sobbed before finally breaking down and crying outright. "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so confused…"

"Don't worry, baby, we'll think of something," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

Soon after, another Ministry owl swooped in. This one bore a completely different note.

_Meet me in Hogsmeade with Chessie in an hour. We will discuss the terms of the raising of your fine._

We looked at each other before donning our winter coats and going to Hogsmeade quickly. We stepped into the Hog's Head, and Aberforth Dumbledore nodded before turning back to the glass he was cleaning. It was astonishing to see a large amount of the Weasley family there, as well as a high number of aurors and even a few shimmering areas that I knew held Unspeakables.

"I'd say Happy Christmas, but it's probably not as happy as you'd like right now," I heard Bill Weasley say, and I frowned at him. "I'd like to also apologize for all the times I was a bigot while we were in school, Miss Fukui."

"Mrs. Snape," I corrected, and Severus pulled me close and put a hand over my abdomen.

"Oh! You're expecting?" Molly gasped in shock, and I nodded.

"Twins at least," I heard Severus say behind me, and a few sets of eyes widened. "we're working on telling Daemon, but we think Christmas Eve will be a good time. well, it _would _have been…"

"Severus, we know that the fine has been raised," Arthur said sadly, "And we are truly sorry about that, but now that Minister Shacklebolt has been away for a month, Dolores is doing whatever she wants, as long as nobody get killed and nobody gets tortured."

"But in a way she _is _setting him up for torture!" I protested, and he nodded gravely. "Oh my – she's doing this on _purpose _isn't she?"

"We're afraid so," they said gravely from a shimmering form of an Unspeakable. "However, we do know for a fact that she cannot condemn him to Azkaban, especially if it gets out that you are expecting twins. It will be the final straw against her, and she will receive torture from as many Azkaban inmates as the Ministry deems fit."

"But what do we do?" I heard another one ask. "We can't sit back and watch, but we can't let an innocent man die. So, we concluded that the best option is for someone to kidnap you so that Chessie can then raise up the money and then give it to the Wizengamot."

"Oh, and here's the last thousand you need," one green-haired auror said, and I swear the person looked almost familiar. "It's a Christmas present from most of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Thank you," Severus said calmly as he pocketed it. "But what about the other thirty thousand?"

"Wait a minute!" I cried out, "What if Umbridge erased Minister Shacklebolt's memories and sent him somewhere to live as a Muggle?"

The room was silent, and even Aberforth didn't make a peep. Then, as if in unison, we all started yelling threats about one Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"I've got it!" Chessie beamed, "Severus, the head of Slytherin house can control the Bloody Baron, right?"

"Yes," he frowned.

"And the Bloody Baron can control Peeves," I beamed, and the others' eyes widened in unison.

"That's genius!" they all cried. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Sic him on Skeeter!" one auror yelled, "Make her pay for what she wrote about Harry!"

"Sic him on Umbridge first, she deserves it more!" another argued.

"Hang on," I realized, "I've got an idea! Severus, let's go to my parents! If we can get enough Muggle money out of them, then we can pay off the fine!"

"Good idea," he nodded as we went over to the fireplace in unison. "We'll be back. 812 Cedar Lane, Manchester!"

We landed on the balls of our feet, which is much easier said than done. We heard a yell, and Severus was alert immediately. I raced towards my old bedroom, broke the door down, and broke the nose of the first person I saw: my mother.

"Hello, _mother_," I spat, "Didn't expect to see me back here, did you?"

"Chessie," my father began, and I glared at him. "Please understand, we did this to protect ourselves! He was going to kill us!"

I looked at the wizard in question to find that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Take me in his stead," I offered, and their eyes widened as Severus walked in.

"Chessie, no! the baby!" he stammered, just before we all froze as we realized what he said.

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos!" I said darkly, and my aura surrounded me carefully but lowly. "Let him go, or I'll kill you idiots myself. To hell with the blood ties I have with you lot, you tried to kill me when I did nothing wrong to you!"

"I'd obey her if I were you," Severus piped up. "She teaches Defense Against the Dark arts and can cause an entire school to be quiet with one glare. Actually, she fought a basilisk and won."

"And what, pray tell, is a basilisk?" my mother sneered.

"A giant snake whose gaze will kill you if you make direct eye contact," I grinned, "I fought it with my eyes both closed and blindfolded. Let him go, or I'll literally rip your throats out."

"Oh yeah? You and what army of hyenas?" my mother sneered just before I lunged at her and morphed into my wolf form.

She screamed and I felt her hands try to stop me. There was a hissing sound as Severus joined the fray as a King Cobra and began snapping at my brothers angrily. It didn't take long for them to back off and run away in fear at him, even though they had guns. He hissed and spat at them angrily while I ripped out my mother's vocal chords with my teeth and swallowed them.

Sweet Salazar, fresh meat never tasted so good on the tongue.

I morphed back, realizing the danger I'd just put the babies in. Severus also shifted back and put his hand on my stomach again to check on the babies. I felt my stomach drop, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was cold and hungry or what it was. I breathed before gagging and vomiting all over the floor in the one spot that there wasn't a large amount of blood. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve before turning to find that Severus was freeing Kingsley, who was gasping in pain.

"St. Mungo's," I said, "I'll handle my clan. Don't intervene."

They nodded before Severus apparated away. I beamed and cast my "aura weapon" spell, as it had now been christened by the students, and knew that I couldn't get caught because it was an outstanding spell that didn't really count since I hadn't used the incantation in front of my parents. And technically I was allowed to use it in front of them since they were my parents and brothers and they already knew what magic was. I sauntered into the bedroom they were in and felt as the bullets met my aura, which whirled and stopped the metal shrapnel from hitting me.

"Please don't kill us!" they begged, "We-we were forced to do it!"

"By who?" I snarled, "Give me a name!"

"We only know what she looks like," they begged, "She looked like a toad, and-and she was wearing this ugly color pink!"

I snarled before turning to go back towards the house that Hermione's parents were residing in once more. After Severus and I found them after the war, they'd been hurt emotionally, but were safe otherwise from harm. I knocked and their eyes widened before they let me in without question.

"Can I borrow your fireplace?" I whispered, and they looked at each other before turning to me and leading me through the house to show me that they had none. "Okay, then perhaps your phone?"

They pointed at their one non-busy phone, and I rolled my eyes and went over to it to dial a familiar phone number that I had memorized.

* * *

Who do you think she calls?


	79. Christmas Visits

Chessie: Still my PoV, and the same old disclaimer still goes here.

* * *

"Come on, come on, pick up your phone," I muttered impatiently before finally it was picked up on the seventh ring.

"Hello?" a confused Ginny said.

"Ginny, it's Chessie," I said quickly, "Kingsley's been found. He was at my parents' house. Umbridge was forcing my parents to keep him there against his will at gunpoint. I'm going to go back there for Christmas to see the rest of my family one last time alongside Severus and Daemon. I'm wondering if Sev can scare the lot of them into submission."

"If he can't, you most definitely can," she said happily, "Thanks for telling me, I'll let the others know! I am quite sure that everyone will be most angry with her and-you're hiding something."

"Well," I said hesitantly, "It's a secret."

"Chessie," she growled, and I smiled.

"Okay, okay, so most of the D.A. knows already," I admitted, "twins."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant? Congratulations! When is the due date? Boys? Girls? Both? Come on, girl, I want some details over here!" she gushed, and I laughed.

"Relax," I smiled, "May or June, and both. Sev actually fainted in front of the Defense Classroom when the potion revealed it to him."

"Oh! That is something I wanted to see!" she yelled in frustration. "Oh wait, I did. Oh! Oh so that's why he fainted!"

"Yes," I said warily as I held the phone away from my ear with an upset grin and glare. "Look, I'm stuck here and I can't apparate because of the twins. I don't want to put them in danger, but I have no Floo powder."

"Use a portkey," she said like it was obvious, and I huffed. "Oh wait, you're back in the city, never mind, sorry. Charlie's on his way from Romania, I'll send him a patronus and tell him to pick you up."

"He hates me!" I protested.

"He can't deny a pregnant damsel in distress," she countered, and I conceded defeat. "Besides, he owes it to you for saving his life. And Ron's."

"I wish Ronald would see it that way," I scoffed. "He tried to kill me! anyways, I thought I'd give you the news before Severus got back. pass it on to Harry and let them know how everything is going."

"I will. Happy Christmas, Chessie!" she chirped. "Say hello to Daemon and Severus for me!"

"I will! Happy Christmas, Ginny," I said before hanging up. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It was a bit of a Ministry emergency, if you know what I mean."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt's disappearance," he nodded. "How is he?"

"Badly beaten, much like I was the year they removed me from my parents' custody, but not as bad off as I was. At least he's awake and able to move. Severus is taking him to St. Mungo's as I speak," I said and a crack was heard. "And there he is now."

Hermione opened the door to find her old Potions Professor holding Daemon on his hip and scowling at me.

"Hi, honey," I smiled before going up to him and outright kissing him. "How was St. Mungo's?"

"Busy and annoying," he scowled, "Why did I have to do that?"

"Because I can't apparate," I said pointing at my gut. "I don't want to put the twins in danger! Do you?"

He scowled before nodding at the Granger trio and letting me lead him back to the place that I'd once called hell. I now knew that Azkaban was the living hell, and that this place was a close second, but not by much. I tapped my wand and the door unlocked, and I led him straight to my bedroom, which had always been off-limits to everyone in the clan for nigh on eleven years now.

"Jenn, is Sarah going to be coming this year?" I heard someone ask, and I realized it was one of my aunts who were younger than my mother. "We miss her!"

"Speak for yourself, she was a bitch," I heard one of my cousins that was younger than me say, one who was always arguing with me.

"Asarath Metrion S-!" I started, but Severus covered my mouth and shook his head before jerking it at the others. "Oh, you want me to go out there?"

"It's best that you let them know that you've been away at a private school and met your husband there," he said quietly, and I nodded.

"I'll try, but they probably won't listen to me," I said calmly as I grabbed my phone and went out to greet the others in my family.

I stood at them and sized them all up. There was Kim, who was my mother's older sister, and her four children, one daughter-in-law, and two grandchildren. Then there was Michelle, who was the older of the two younger sisters of my mother, and then her husband and their two children and one son-in-law with a step-child of my aunt's. the third of my aunts was the youngest of the four sisters, and she was here with her husband and their four children. in order, it was Kim, my mother, Michelle, and Bekkah. Then, in age order of the cousins:

Sledge family: Randall, Jenny (Randall's wife), Chrissy and Cassy (twins), Bobbie, and Claire and Max (the last two were Randall and Jenny's kids).

Fukui family (Mine): Samuel, Joseph, and me. While I'm on this tangent, the Snape family's was Severus, me, Daemon, and then our newest unborn little ones.

Boone Family: Spencer (the son-in-law), Saphrin, Sydney (the step-daughter), and Mason.

Moline Family: Emmy, Maddy, Preston, and Kendon.

Our family was growing way too fast for my mother's liking, but as soon as she saw that I had returned, her eyes widened before narrowing. However, now that I was outside and an adult, she couldn't kick me out or get violent in front of the others without causing a scene. She glared at me and looked towards my room in a silent message: get back where you belong.

"Hi guys," I said jovially, and most of the family swerved to see me, very much startled. "Private school was great. How bout you lot?"

"Private school? Where at?" Bobbie asked excitedly, "Can I go?"

"No, you can only go if you're signed up at eleven," I said shaking my head, "The only ones left as possibilities now are Mason, Kendon, Claire, Max, and Daemon."

"Daemon? Who's Daemon?" one of my aunts asked. "Who names their son Daemon?"

"Why, who do you think? Me," I said before looking over my shoulder. "Severus!"

My family was startled to see my husband walking up behind me, still in mostly-wizard attire, with Daemon fast asleep in his arms. They gaped at him in shock before I motioned for them to be quiet, and one brave cousin stepped up to us and put her hand on Daemon's head.

"He's so cute," she gushed quietly, "How old is he?"

"Let's see, I conceived him June of 1995 – different customs where the school is for phycic students – and he was born on May Fifth, 1996, so he's almost three years old," I calculated it out. "Yes, he was born on the Mexican holiday of the Day of the Dead."

"How long have you guys been married?" Bobbie asked, one of the snobbish ones that I remembered that I'd hated and always fought with.

"Are you pregnant, too?" I asked shocked, and she gaped at me offended. "I'll take that as a no. We've been married since August."

"You didn't marry the father of your child?" Randall asked loudly in shock, and I scowled and shot him a glare.

"No, Severus is Daemon's father," I scowled, "There was just a big huge civil war going on between two different kinds of psychics who had completely different views on who should be allowed into the private school, and Severus was caught in the middle just after we did it. We were already engaged at the time, and it was literally just a couple days before our wedding was supposed to happen that the civil war broke out. In a nutshell, I was one of the types of psychics they didn't like, so Severus put Daemon and I into hiding without even knowing that I was pregnant. Even I didn't know it at the time."

"What happened? Who won?" Kendon, one of the youngest, asked curiously but quietly.

"The good guys who thought that anyone with powers should be able to learn, no matter whether or not they get it from one or more parent with psychic powers," I told them.

"Can you show us something?" Preston asked, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, we can't. there's actually rules that we aren't allowed to break, and showing off to those without powers counts as one of them," I said sadly. "but, the children who inherit the powers _are _allowed to do so because they can't really control it. that priviledge stops when they hit eleven and start going to school to learn how to control it."

"So, what was your major in, Mister…?" Spencer asked.

"Snape," Severus said calmly. "My name is Severus Snape, and I am a chemist."

"Was," I corrected, "He's now the headmaster."

"Whoa there," one of my uncles said, "You _married _your _teacher_?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," we said in unison. "Nothing should be able to stop true love."

"How did you guys meet?" Jenny asked, "Was it the first day of school?"

"Actually, no," I said smiling, "He's the one who told me all my powers and why I had them. Mom and dad were so mad, they forbade me from coming back during the Christmas and Summer vacations."

"Sarah," my parents hissed angrily, and I sneered.

"Oh, _now _you start calling me by the name you gave me at birth!" I snarled, "Just because you were too embarrassed to admit to your own family that you had my name changed to hide me from existence because you thought I was _a freak_! Well guess what, my son is just as much of a freak as me and Severus, and so will his little brother and sister when they arrive."

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop, but not for long. There was an uproar from my mother, and Daemon was awake with a jolt and a bout of powerful accidental magic that sent my mother flying across the room and through the back doors, shattering the glass completely.

"Nicely done, Daemon," i praised as Severus went to the window. He stepped outside and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the window and repairing it just before sheathing his wand and walking back inside like nothing had happened at all. "Oh, I just knew that you'd be strong like your daddy! You'll be a Snake for sure!"

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"One of the four school mascots," Severus said calmly, shooting me a warning look. "the school is divided into four groups depending on the specialty of the students. Lions, Badgers, Ravens, and Snakes. Chessie and I were both snakes."

"Who wants dinner?" Samuel asked nervously and I glared at him before sitting down on the couch wearily.

* * *

I wanted to do one where she fainted, but I figured that's over-rated.


	80. Attempted Murder

Chessie: you know the routine. I wouldn't be doing this part if it wasn't my PoV. *yawns*

* * *

After dinner Severus and I donned out coats and went back outside. We headed out to the middle of nowhere, and were met by Ginny's Patronus, a doe. Severus was visibly scowling when he saw it, and I knew he was thinking of Lily. I looked up to find that Charlie Weasley was riding towards us on a dragon, and lowering it to our location. I stared as he landed, not believing my eyes.

"Ginny said you needed a ride," he said before realizing who was with me. "Whoa."

"Charles," Severus nodded curtly, holding Daemon closer to him to keep our son warmer. "I see you got the job you dreamt of."

"Yes," he said staring, "and I see you became a father. Congratulations. It looks like Bill owes me a hundred galleons!"

"Let me guess, you two made a bet that I would marry Severus," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Actually, I made a bet that you would have had his kid after the Death Eater raid," he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Bill made the bet that Professor Snape would get pissed off and try to kill it."

"Kill my own child? Tell William that the next time he wants to gamble, he can bet his own life instead of my son's," Severus spat angrily before apparating away angrily.

"So, the ride?" I asked, and he looked at me before looking at my wedding band. "Yes, I married him."

He chuckled before giving me a leg up onto the dragon and then mounting it in front of me. He tapped its shoulder, and I clung to his waist, feeling _extremely _nervous. The ride was virtually uneventful, but it was still exhilarating, like I were somehow being freed. For some strange reason, I always felt this way when riding an animal in the air, but never a broomstick.

"So," he called back as we were flying over a suburb, "What's it like being married?"

"Wonderful," I said loudly, but not too loud since I could lean forward to be next to his ear. "Severus has been my perfect match! I couldn't have asked for a better husband and father for my children! He took to fatherhood like a fish to water, believe it or not!"

"Judging by his face when I told him about me and Bill's bet, I'd say I believe you," he said sheepishly just before the dragon lurched. "Whoa, easy big guy. So, you're pregnant again – does he care?"

"Of course! He's so happy, but I think he's also kind of nervous," I said carefully, "I mean, he didn't exactly help me raise Daemon up until August, but I think he's more worried about how to handle a newborn than anything else."

"Yeah, parenthood is rumored to be very daunting for those who haven't experienced it before," he laughed before the dragon lurched again. "What on earth?"

"Death Eater," I called out, pointing to the right. "Let me handle this."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, and I pulled out my wand. "Okay, then."

"Asarath Metrion Sinthos!" I called out over the wind, and my aura jet out to attack the Death Eater, who dodged and swore angrily.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" Charlie snarled, "Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix!"

"He'll be joining her if I have anything to say about it," I scowled, "Get me on the ground so I can fight him one on one. Pure-blood versus Mudblood."

"You're a-!" he stammered, and I nodded. "Damn, no wonder Professor Snape was so protective of you! I had no idea you were a Muggle born! How'd you wind up in Slytherin?"

"The hat told me that it was either Gryffindor or Slytherin," I said as we landed. "I didn't want the house of the lions, but I wasn't smart or motivated enough to be a raven."

"Filthy little Mudblood! How _dare _you defile the house of the snakes?" Lestrange yelled angrily and pointed his wand at me.

Immediately, my aura protected me, glowing still. I felt like I was about to vomit, but it didn't matter as I continued to dodge and weave past his spells. I felt strong, empowered, but I also knew that the babies were slowing me down. I had no choice but to lunge forwards at his throat and transform into my wolf form and begin ripping and tearing. I literally tore his wand arm off, and he screamed in pain just before I transformed back and vomited all over him. I heard a crack and Severus was at my side, as well as most of the Weasley family.

"Charlie's picture said Mortal peril," Ginny explained. "We figured you'd be nearby."

I could feel Severus' arms around me, and knew that he was the only thing keeping me upright. I leaned back against him, and he held me up carefully. Daemon was now standing at our feet, clinging to Severus' robes, and I saw a killing curse just barely miss the three of us.

"How dare you?" I snarled and wheeled around. "Weasley clan, move it! He's mine!"

"Chessie, no!" Severus yelled, but I pushed him backwards into the snow. "Chessie, the babies!"

"I don't care!" I screamed, "_Nobody _shoots a killing curse at my magical family and gets away with it!"

"You're welcome to try, filthy Mudblood!" he laughed and I hit him with a powerful _Sectumsempra_ curse as he did so.

"You were saying?" I snarled angrily as I went towards him. I felt the world spin just before collapsing onto the snow.

There was a bunch of footsteps and Sevreus and Daemon were at my side quickly, as well as Fleur, who had become a healer, and some of the other witches in the family. George had married Angelina Johnson, who was now helping him run the joke shop. I tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"Easy, love," Severus soothed as he put Daemon in Molly's arms and then went to pick me up. "I think it's best that we get you to St. Mungo's."

"No, I'm fine," I insisted, "Just-just help me up, I'll be fine."

He huffed before obeying and I teetered dangerously and dizzily just before leaning up against him wearily.

"If not St. Mungo's, then at least to Poppy," he insisted, and I nodded and tried to look at Molly.

"I'll watch over him and get back to the meeting," she said before apparating away.

I wasn't sure what the others did for a few moments before following the Weasley Matriarch, but it was a relief when Severus apparated us straight to the Astronomy tower, and then used his smoke form of sorts to get me to the hospital wing quickly. I lay back on the bed exhausted, and I have no recollection of my head ever hitting the pillow.

* * *

Well, there's the passing out. She'll be fine. She kills in the same way that Molly did, only she doesn't use the curse that destroys people in that manner. She lets Rodolphus bleed out.

She's a sadist mama who's a tigress protecting her babies! Anyhow, eleven stories to update, gotta fly!

Please review, my lovelies! A warm thank you and heaping piles of every magical candy you can imagine to those who reviewed thus far and will review!


	81. Major Decisions

Snape: *nervous about parenthood a bit* I stand by the disclaimer Chessie gave in the last chapter.

* * *

It was to no surprise when, in February, Chessie squealed in delight from the couch and called me over to her. I rushed, knowing that she would only do something so urgently if it was important to her. She put my hand on her belly, and I felt a slight bump against it.

"Is that…?" I asked, and she nodded excitedly. I sat down and contented myself to simply smiling and enjoying the feel of my future child's kicking inside of my beautiful wife.

"Sev," she murmured, and I looked at her. "We should pick out a few names. You know, just in case."

"I want at least one of my daughters named Eileen," I told her, and she looked at me. "After my mother, love, and I think it's only fair."

"I was thinking about Struan for a boy's name," she contemplated, "It's odd, like your name – not that that's a bad thing, I love how our names are weird – but I also wanted Isamu. Maybe naming one of them Harry or Albus for their middle names."

"Isamu Harry and Struan Albus then," I smiled and kissed her. The babies started kicking madly, and she laughed in delight. "Calm down, little ones. Sheesh, as hyper as your mother was."

"Shut up!" she smiled and punched me playfully.

"I was also thinking of Annie," I admitted, "Or maybe Christine."

"Anna may," she laughed, and I scowled. "What, that'd be funny!"

"Our daughter would kill you for that," I said shaking my head.

"Or maybe Winifred?" she suggested, and we both stared before laughing at the absurdity of it.

"No," I smiled before a knock came at my office door. "Oh great. Enter!"

Horace walked in with a very disheveled and angry couple of Ravenclaw boys, and I narrowed my eyes before he explained that he had found them in the dungeons after curfew. I sighed before getting up and crossing to them in a few steps. I glared as they all began stammering about what they were doing down there, each one with a different story. Chessie glared and was obviously terrifying them.

"Liars," she called from the couch, "I can tell a lie from a mile away. They're all covering up the same thing."

"Never doubt a mother's intuition," I sneered at them, "I don't. Now tell me the truth or I will force Magnis Veritaserum down your throats."

"Don't push him, he really will," she said from behind me, "And even though I'm pregnant, I can still help out in that area."

"Fine, we wanted to get back at a pure-blood," they spat. "There, happy?"

"Horace, go check the Slytherin dormitories," I ordered, and he nodded and left.

I could feel the anger and malice radiating behind me from Chessie. I flinched as I heard her get up (with a bit of effort) and come over to my side. Even pregnant, she was still a force to be reckoned with, and was still greatly feared by all in the school. Nobody wanted to be at the receiving end of one of her patented spells. Those hurt, we all knew. I could also see her shaking somewhat, though. I brushed it off as the cold.

"What were you idiots doing down in the dungeons?" she snarled, and they cringed before one decided to do something stupid.

I blocked my wife's abdomen with my fist and whirled the boy around and held his arm behind his back and began pulling.

"I should expel you for that," I snarled, "Breaking the rules, attacking a teacher, a _pregnant _Professor at that, and the Headmaster's wife. Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a shame that your parents never taught you any manners."

"Perhaps their parents should be called," Chessie snarled before heading back over to the couch and sitting down wearily. "I for one would appreciate a little more control. You'd _think _that Ravenclaw students would be smarter than this."

"Indeed," I sneered before Horace came in with a crying first year Slytherin girl. "Let me guess, they attacked her?"

"H-headmaster…" she stammered, "It-it-they…"

She broke down into sobs, and I motioned for Horace to take the sobbing girl over to Chessie, who was cracking an eye from where she was resting. Thank Merlin Molly had volunteered to step in and take over her class as she became lethargic and always tired a couple weeks after my birthday.

"Thank you for that, Chessie," I said, and she nodded before turning to perform her motherly role that we both knew the child needed. I then turned back to the boys and began snarling. "As for you four, your parents will be contacted. Horace, make sure they stay where they are."

"Severus, maybe we should use Legilimency," Chessie suggested, and I scowled. "She's already given me permission, but you're the headmaster."

"Or," I said carefully, "Magnis Veritaserum. There's no law or limit about using potions on students as long as it doesn't harm them."

"Oh!" she gasped, excited. "Good idea! It's _our _potion, so we can use it how we want!"

The small first year tapped on her shoulder and began muttering into her ear. Her eyebrows shot up and the small Slytherin nodded. She nodded towards me and got up to go to my chair. I frowned and went over to the small girl, who was twisting her hands and her nightshirt.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked, and she looked at me sadly. "Mufflatio. There, now they can't hear us."

I felt my stomach lurched as she leaned towards me and began sobbing onto my robes, and recognized what this poor child was talking about with extremely gruesome details. I glared at the boys and they swallowed in fear as their parents arrived in the Floo, most of whom were Muggles, but a couple were witches.

"What happened?" they asked in seeming unison. Most of them stared at Chessie before turning to me as the tiny girl was sobbing onto my robes and I began rubbing her back gently.

"Miss Greengrass," I murmured, "What those boys did was wrong. They will not go unpunished. Not after…"

I dropped the spell and stormed over, my magic crackling angrily.

"The five of you are expelled," I snarled, and their parents' eyes widened in horror. "You know good and well why, but for the sake of your parents, I will explain. Your dunderheaded sons have gang raped an eleven year old girl tonight, and there is a ninety-nine percent chance that she will be disowned because of this by her father."

"Severus, I'm not a teacher anymore, so technically…?" Chessie questioned worriedly, and I looked at her. "Would it-would it be legal for me to take her in?"

"I believe so," I said warily. "We'll have to ask Minister Shacklebolt. Miss Greengrass, I want you to stay with Chessie while I got make sure these idiot eight-years go pack their things. I will not have another student attacked in such a manner."

I stormed out angrily forcing the boys to run from me in terror. Horace was visibly frowning and the parents were gaping in shock at what their sons had done. Chessie was glaring as though she wanted to kill someone, but held a hand over her abdomen silently with tears going down her face.

* * *

The Greengrass girl will show back up in the sequel, which is set in the era of the Epilogue, with a bit of a prequel to the epilogue.

Reviewers get their favorite foods!


	82. Punishments

Chessie: you know the routine by now. My PoV.

* * *

The tiny Greengrass girl looked up at me and then began sobbing again. I went over to her on the couch and sat down next to her and held her close to me, letting her sob to her heart's content.

"You know, in a way I was put through the same thing you are now," I told her, and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "No lie. A Voldemort revenant used the Deepest Desire Nightmare Curse on me when I was thirteen. The curse caused me to hallucinate that I was being raped for six hours straight up until the headmaster – the Potions Master and my head of House at the time – came and found me and removed the curse."

"I'm scared," she sobbed, "I don't want it-I just want it to go away!"

"I know, baby," I said holding her head onto my collarbone and rocking her back and forth. "I know."

"Mrs. Snape," one Muggle said padding up to me. "If there is anything my husband and I can do to atone for what our son has done, please don't hesitate to let us know."

"We agree," another said with a nod, and there was a ripple throughout most of the muggles as they agreed with each other.

"Thank you," I said calmly. "We will let you know if there is anything that needs to be done. Right now I think your sons just need a nice long lecture and a serious round of spanking."

"Torture," the tiny Greengrass whimpered, and I nodded.

"Yes, that was tempting to me, when I had that," I murmured to her. "Did you know that was how Daemon was conceived when I was seventeen?"

"Really?" she murmured.

"Mmhm," I said with a nod. "I was visiting my Muggle parents for a night when the Death Eaters arrived on the raid. Severus intervened and told them I was a pure-blood whose allegiance remained undecided as I lived with my squib uncle and muggle aunt. They yelled at him that they'd kill me if he didn't torture me, and he shot back that he would do the latter before leading me to a bedroom and… well, you get the idea."

"But why?" she sobbed, "Why didn't you try to hurt him?"

"Because I loved him, and I knew he had only done it to protect me," I said gently. "Now those boys who attacked you, they did it out of hate and anger."

"You can't do this to us!" we heard the five boys yell in what seemed to be almost perfect unison. "You can't just expel us for being out after hours!"

"You little bastards raped an eleven year old!" he yelled as he brandished his wand and scared them into backing back into the office. "I should be turning you brats into Dementor food right now, but you'd best be happy that I hate having them around!"

"Severus," we heard a voice come from the fireplace, and we all turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I came for a completely different reason, but what's going on?"

"A word alone, Minister," Severus growled, and led the way back to a different office.

"If you boys even _think _about leaving before he gets back, I'll turn you into Potions ingredients," I glared, and they gulped before cringing.

The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock, the whirring of various things of Dumbledore's that Severus had shrunken and put all in one massive cabinet, and of course Miss Wisteria Greengrass' sobbing. I could feel the lives kicking inside me as the anger pulsed through my veins, and I smiled before putting the first year's hand on my belly and whispering into her ear about what it was like to be married and an expecting mother. Daemon padded down, thumb in mouth, before toddling over to the couch and climbing up.

"Teddy," he said holding up his comfort object to Wisteria.

"O…kay?" she said confused before taking it.

"It's his comfort object," I whispered into her ear, and her eyes widened. "He hasn't handed it to anyone but Severus and me until now. He won't even let another member of staff take if from him while he eats."

"Thank you, Daemon," Wisteria said before sobbing. Daemon climbed into her lap and began hugging her gently.

I smiled at my son, knowing that it was his childish innocence that was winning her heart over. Even we mothers needed to turn to a child's innocence to fully help another person or student of ours heal. We heard a door slam and knew that it meant trouble from the two wizards.

"The five of you can say your good-byes to your families now," Kingsley said darkly. "You're going to Azkaban and then a trial for what you've done. Severus, I'll send you an owl later about what I was going to talk about before the incident showed up."

"That's quite alright, Minister, I'm still awake anyways," he said before eyeing Daemon. I glared at him to let him know my wishes for Daemon to stay put. "Nonetheless, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, it was about your Christmas holidays," he admitted, "I apologize for the chaos that Dolores has caused and her wand has been snapped and she is now in Azkaban for such high amounts of treason and attempted murder in the process. She won't be coming out, I promise. Also, the fines that she has had changed have all been returned to normal, and I have lowered your fine to thirty-five instead of forty as thanks for saving my life."

"Oh!" we gasped in shock before beaming at each other. "Thank you, Minister!"

"Oh, and I will stand by you if Chessie wishes to adopt Miss Greengrass," Kingsley said before leaving.

"Would you like that?" I asked her, and she nodded before curling up against me. "Good. Then if your parents disown you like they probably will you'll have somewhere to call home. Merlin knows I'd be dead if Professor McGonagall didn't vouch to become my guardian when my parents were abusive."

"It wouldn't have been discovered if I hadn't gone to check," Severus reminded, and I smiled gently before kissing Wisteria's forehead gently. "Alright, Daemon, it's far past your bedtime. Back to bed with you."

"Please, headmaster Snape, sir, I'd like to keep him with me, please," Wisteria begged, and Severus nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," I said gently as I led her towards the office door. "I'm sure she'll have a relaxant or two for you."

* * *

Aww, poor Wisteria! She'll come back in the sequel.


	83. Code Purple!

Chessie: *panicking* you know the routine, and-and-agh!

* * *

To our astonishment, nothing was heard of more on the matter of Wisteria Greengrass for a while yet. I was beginning to worry about her when I felt a familiar pang in my gut on April Fool's Day.

"Oh! Severus! Severus, it's time!" I said waking him at the stroke of midnight and he jerked upright in shock. "They're coming!"

"Shit!" he hissed before racing to grab his cloak. "Okay, um… crap, how the hell am I supposed to apparate you?"

"Like normal," I told him, "But Healer Dione said that we should use the Room of Requirement since you're still headmaster."

He nodded before helping me stand and beginning to lead me through the corridors. Every once in a while a labor pain would strike, and I would wince and grip his hand tightly. The door swung open for us to reveal a large room with a bed specially designed for giving birth in, complete with a nightstand, two basinets, a sink, a shower/tub, and a small cooking space. I winced as another pain struck and my water broke, spilling out all over the floor and surprisingly getting on the legs of Severus' pants. To my astonishment, he ignored this fact as he helped me onto the bed and helped me lean back.

"Hurry," I begged as he ran back out to contact the healer. The pains were starting to become more frequent and more painful as well.

Just as I felt as though I was about to explode from the pain, he returned with Madame Pomfrey and Healer Dione behind him. He almost raced to my side, but Healer Dione pulled him to stay at my feet to watch and get the first one when it was born. Madame Pomfrey was wise and kind as she remained at my head and began trying to soothe me. I arched my back in pain and protest as the labor pains became so unbearable that I thought I was going to die.

"Get it out!" I yelled in pain, and I could have sworn I saw Severus flinch and look as though he himself were in pain right alongside me. "Get it out!"

"It's alright, it's almost here, I can see the head," Healer Dione soothed. "Headmaster, you'll want to watch this."

I saw Severus eyes widen as the pain increased exponentially. I could feel the head sliding out, and it felt like I was trying to squeeze out nothing short of a slime covered watermelon. I screamed in pain and gripped the railings on the bed (which had just appeared) and curled my toes as best I could to try to relieve the pain.

I heard a gasp from Severus, a first, and then a shrill crying that I knew meant that the first of my babies had arrived.

"Eileen Chessie," Severus said calmly as he gently held out a clean green blanket that the room provided for us. I saw the healer clean her up then and there just before cutting the umbilical cord.

Did infants always look so nasty when they were born?

I didn't have much time to ponder because the little girl was being put into the blanket in Severus' arms that were now moving as if with puppet strings. He carefully wrapped the blanket around her tiny pink frame and smiled proudly at her with tears in his eyes. In three steps he was beside my head with her, kissing my forehead proudly.

"Thank you," he whispered just before standing back up and looking down at our little princess with his heart on his sleeve in a manner so much of a Gryffindor he would put them to shame.

"Sev!" I yelled as the second one began arriving. It was a mere matter of minutes, and a dulled pain, later that we heard the second of our infants born.

"Another girl," we heard Poppy say, and our eyes snapped up to her in confusion. "What?"

"That can't be right," Severus said calmly. "The potion said that there would be a boy."

"I think you've got little triplets on your hands," Healer Dione said as a third little infant started trying to make its way into the world. "Yup, it's triplets."

"Don't worry, Severus," Poppy grinned, "I'm sure Molly will be more than willing to help you if nobody else will."

I screamed out and arched my back in pain. I was seeing large black splotches in my vision, and something wasn't right. I felt as if there were no life inside of me anymore, as if I had suddenly become empty and bereft of everything that I had ever stood for.

"It's almost here," the healer soothed, "Just a little more and you'll have your son."

"No," I breathed, "No. something's not – agh!"

I wailed out a battle cry as the third one came millimeter by slow millimeter into the world. Daemon had never come this slowly, and neither had his sisters just now. What was taking my son so long? Why was he not coming like the others?

"Oh god," I heard the healer murmur, and three pairs of eyes snapped to her. "This is not normal. There-she's losing too much blood! Something must have happened!"

"The night her back was broken," Poppy realized. "Severus, do you remember when-?"

"Yes, her spine was broken because she was sent backwards over her chair," he said gravely. "Do you think…?"

"I think this little one will have some damage done as a result," the healer said trying to push her arm into me. "It keeps coming forwards and then back in. I'm forced to go in and pull it out."

I felt her inside me, and flinched as I felt a slight tugging at my navel.

"Okay, your uterus is just fine," she soothed, "But-but the Umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. I'm trying to unwrap it, but he's pretty tightly wound up."

After what seemed like hours of torment, with Severus and Poppy waiting anxiously, Healer Dione finally stood up with her arm covered in blood. I then felt a rush and the baby slid out like there had been nothing wrong in the world. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then noticed that something was wrong – my third baby wasn't crying.

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with my son?" I demanded, and she paled and shook her head.

"I-He-I'm so sorry… he's-there's nothing I can do," she said with tears coming to her eyes. "There's blood on his brain-it-it never affected him until now because he was still inside of you. I-I'm so sorry…"

I felt like a piece of me died inside at her words and felt hot tears come into my eyes just before my world went dark. Just as I felt my eyes getting wet, I felt two hot tears drip from Severus' eyes.

* * *

The poor Snape family! I know, I'm cruel... But I cried as I wrote this chapter, and as I posted it! I can't stand killing or hurting children and Slytherins unless they're Death Eaters! TT_TT

please review?


	84. Tobias James

Snape: *numb* usual disclaimer...

* * *

I stared at the tiny son who hadn't lived for more than a few minutes after birth. He'd lived just long enough for me to name him Tobias James, after the two people I hated most. I'd done so in an attempt to bury my long-held grudge and hatred towards them with my tiny son. I felt as though a part of me had died with him, and I wanted it to be the part that I have already mentioned. I still felt completely numb towards everything around me.

"Headmaster…" Poppy said gently, "Your second little girl still needs a name."

I looked at the tiny life in Poppy's arms, and noticed that where the hair had once been brown like Chessie's, it was now purest black. Within moments, it was then blonde. I didn't dare tell her that this was secretly partway Tonks because of my placing Tonks' ovum into Chessie the night that my little snake's back had been broken.

"She's a metamorphagus," I marveled, "I always wondered when the gene would show up again. I remembered that my mother's mother had been one, but it skipped us."

"She's a fine one, too, Severus," Poppy sniffed as Chessie rested. "Chessie's worked hard to bring these little ones to you. But, she…"

"Christine Nymphadora," I said quietly, and she blinked at me. "What?"

"Christine Nymphadora?" she asked, and I nodded.

"What? After Christine Daee on Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_," I told her. "And Tonks was a great witch who fought bravely for the Order, even after becoming a mother."

"Okay, but don't blame me when she hates you," Poppy said turning to fill out the birth certificate. "I wonder how the students will react to have two new Snape kids in one year."

"Terror if they're anything like their parents," I said darkly. "And if they're smart."

"Headmaster…" Healer Dione said approaching us. "I-if it's alright with you, I'd like to perform a scan on your wife to make sure that there is no permanent damage from the broken spine you spoke of."

"Thank you," I nodded gravely before turning back to try not to cry over my lost son.

"I know, Severus," Poppy said gently. "It's never easy to see death."

"It's even worse when they're your own child," I rasped, "And that they didn't even get a chance at life."

"At least you aren't Molly," she soothed, "She had to lose Frederick after raising him, and you know how attached she was to her children."

I nodded, recalling that Frederick's death had been what kept her going and killing Death Eaters in the second part of the battle. She had even out-dueled Bellatrix, which was saying something since the crazy black-haired Slytherin witch was second in the Death Eater ranks only to Voldemort. It had been a cruel irony to her to be laughing at her opponent just as her cousin had been when she had killed him. Her death had destroyed Rodolphus, just as Black's death nearly destroyed Potter.

I looked at my tiny wailing daughters and went over to Chessie. I had no idea what to do, but Healer Dione thankfully did. After instructing me on what to do for the infants when Chessie was asleep, she left the room. I looked at Eileen, and then carefully held her up to Chessie so that she could feed.

Once the tiny firstborn was finished, I held her out to Poppy, who carefully exchanged the babies with me. I held Christine out to Chessie in a similar manner, and watched as she, too, got her fill. I almost went to get Tobias, until I remembered that he was dead. I felt another jab at my heart and sent out a reverse Patronus to Kingsley to request his precense at my office.

"Poppy, I have a meeting," I rasped. "I'll take Tobias and Eileen with me. I'll need you to watch over Chessie and Christine."

She nodded as I left. I was careful with my tiny infants. One was placed carefully in each arm, and it seemed as if Tobias were only sleeping. Eileen, on the other hand, was crying at leaving the Room of Requirement. I entered my office with a bit of wand-less magic and stepped in to find Minerva sitting with Daemon worriedly.

"Minerva, take Daemon to your office," I said coldly. "I need to talk to Kingsley alone."

She nodded before leading Daemon away, who was staring at the two tiny bundles in my arms. Kingsley was already here, and stared at me.

"Kingsley," I said trying to keep it together. "You recall the attack that happened on the night of the feast?"

"Yes," he said warily. "I'm surprised you didn't want to press charges."

"I didn't think anything would come of it," I said darkly. "My son is _dead _thanks to that bastard! It… I could have lost his two sisters, too…"

"Oh god, Severus," Kingsley gasped. "What happened?"

"Tobias… he was already dying inside of her," I rasped out trying to keep it in. "The healer said that there was no way he could survive because of blood on his brain from a high-velocity trauma. She said that if he hadn't been placed in the manner he was, it would have been his sisters alongside him."

"Oh Merlin, Severus," Kingsley murmured, "I-I had no idea… I'll talk to Molly and Arthur and see if I can't bring up charges. If nothing else we'll make him pay to compensate for what he's done to you, even if I have to wring it from his sorry neck."

"I-I don't know what to do," I admitted, "Daemon has been wanting to meet his little brother and sister for so long, but now that Tobias came, I-I can't just tell him that his brother died. It will kill him…"

"Perhaps telling him that his brother was born dead," Kingsley said gently, "I believe it will be close enough to the truth. It will hurt him, but at least he won't know that his brother could possibly have been in pain. While I'm at it – announce this to the students. Let them know that you don't want any trouble, and that you'll be much, much stricter with their punishments."

"I can't," I said putting my hands through my hair. "They'll just think it's an April Fool's Joke!"

"Then let them know that you have good and bad news before hand," he told me. "Let them know that this is a completely serious matter and that you don't want to hear the words 'April Fool's' come out of anyone's mouth."

I nodded before looking at my two infants sadly. One was sleeping and the other was dead as a doornail because of what Weasley had done. Minerva tapped on the door just before Daemon toddled back in excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she apologized quietly, "I couldn't keep him still."

"Brother?" Daemon asked, looking up.

"Sister," I corrected as I knelt down to let him touch Eileen's forehead. "Eileen."

"Sister," he managed, "Eineen."

"No, son, Eileen," I corrected.

"Eileen," he managed, and I nodded. "Mommy?"

"No, Mommy's sleeping with your other sister," I told him, and he tilted his head.

"Sissy with mommy," he verified, and I nodded. "Brother?"

I looked first at Kingsley and then to Daemon. I handed Eileen to Minerva, who took the tiny witch into her elderly arms with a smile. I then picked Tobias off of the desk and knelt again to Daemon.

"No, Daemon," I said as he went to touch him. "Tobias-Tobias was-he was born dead, son."

I saw Minerva's head turn and her jaw almost drop at what I'd said. Daemon looked at Tobias and then back up at me.

"No, daddy," Daemon said. "Brother sleepy. Brother sleepy, wake."

"No, Daemon," I told him firmly. "Tobias was born dead."

"I don't think he knows what it means," Kingsley said and Daemon frowned. "Daemon, child, what do you think your daddy's trying to say?"

"What dead?" he asked, and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"It-it means that Tobias won't wake up," I told him, "Not ever again. It means he's in heaven, with Papaw and nana."

It broke my heart to see my little son crying so much that day, as well as those of the students. Well, with one exception of one Ronald Weasley, who seemed to be giddy at my family's misery. It was almost worth it to see Potter hexing him into oblivion.

Almost.

* * *

I'm single, and not a parent, but I'm going off of what my parents told me they'd feel if they lost me. I hope that I came somewhat close...

I want to cry. *goes to cry*


	85. WYWSHA

Title in Full: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.

Snape: my PoV... Tobias... Tobias... *hangs his head sorrowfully*

* * *

I looked at the students as I walked into the Great Hall with a sobbing Daemon at my side. I had stayed in my office to mourn my son until dinner, and Chessie was still asleep in the Room of Requirement. Molly had been contacted about what her son had done, and the whole school would soon know what he'd done if all went well. Daemon was sobbing uncontrollably, wearing all black just as I normally did, and the students were staring at us in shock and awe, as though they were trying to figure us out.

The next day passed in a similar manner. Daemon kept crying himself to sleep on my hip, with my grateful ability to bury my face in his hair to hide my own tears at the loss of my second son. On the rare occasions that a student was brought up to me for discipline, they were punished more harshly than I normally would have done, and the Gryffindor house was again at the blunt force of my rage. I had even less of an appetite than normal, bringing it to an all time low since Lily's death when I was fresh in the Death Eater ranks.

It was after dinner that Chessie and I took Daemon to the Snape/Prince family crypt and went to bury Tobias. I led them through, recalling all the passageways from when I was but a small child with my mother at my side, and then again when I was ten when my father had killed my mother. I lowered Tobias into the crypt in a slot next to my mother's. I began carving the words and epitaph into his gravestone, ones that I felt would best describe him.

_Tobias James Snape_

_Born April 1, 1999 at 9:05 AM_

_Died April 1, 1999 at 9:11 AM_

_He died protecting his two sisters from dying_

_And in dying he made them free._

I stared before backing away and looking at the heap of earth that was enchanted to go back into the hole when we left. I took out a small plush snake that I had purchased for him as a comfort object and placed it in the coffin underneath his head as a pillow. Chessie put in the blanket she'd made for him, and Daemon cried before putting a small toy he'd accidentally transformed into a wolf in.

I picked up Daemon and looked at Chessie just before we started singing the one song that we felt appropriate for the situation at hand, only changed just a few of the lyrics just a bit. It was another _Phantom of the Opera _song, this one called "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again". It was both a symbol of the child that we had lost, and the other loved ones, as well as all the horrors and pains in our pasts that we wanted to be rid of. By the end of it, all three of us had tears running down our cheeks, and Daemon was on my hip and clinging to my neck tightly.

Chessie and Daemon both knew by now that I was not a man to show emotions when I was in a public place, and so the tears running down my face were far more important to them than anything else that I could have said or done for them. Daemon began sobbing uncontrollably onto my neck yet again and I held him close as I led them back out of the crypt. It didn't take a genius to tell that a mass of news reporters would be waiting for us, but it was a great comfort to find most of the members of the D.A. backing us up and keeping them away from us. I glanced back at them to thank them, and I knew that it wasn't just the D.A., but also a number of other students whose lives I had saved. I knew that this was their way of keeping up their thanks to me, and I went back to the castle, leading Chessie in silence as she and Daemon sobbed while I kept a sorrowful but dry face.

"We thought you could use some help," Horace said as I reached the castle, "Harry didn't want you to go through it alone, my boy. Neither does the staff as your colleagues. We've been thinking, and we will all remain here as teachers until you are ready to look for any possible replacements for one or more of us as you see fit."

"Thank you, Horace," I rasped, "That means a lot to us."

"Also," Molly said, "Arthur and I have excluded Ronald from our wards. He won't be able to apparate to the Burrow, and he won't be able to leave the fireplace if he uses the Floo network. Bill and Fleur are still there, and they are both still extremely angry. I know they'd be trying to strangle him if it were little Victoire that were…"

"I'm sure he'll get the fine flames of his life," I said almost wanting to smile. "Thank you. Will you thank the members of Dumbledore's Army for me the next time you see them?"

"Of course," Molly smiled softly, "Severus, if you and Chessie ever need someone to talk to, Arthur and I will be here for you. We- there was another son between Charlie and Percy, if you'll believe it…"

"There was?" I asked appalled. "How-when-what?"

"He died because he couldn't breathe," Arthur said sadly, "His lungs-he had horrible asthma, and-and we didn't realize it until the autopsy. At-at least little Tobias wasn't in pain for long and had his father there for him the whole time."

I nodded as Chessie threw herself at Molly and into a much-needed embrace of a fellow witch who knew the pain we were going through. I knew that even though we would have up coming trials in our lives, we would always have those that she had helped me come to view as dear friends to help us in our times of need. Ronald Weasley would get what was coming to him in the long run, but one way or another he would learn how to behave properly, even if it killed him.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm being a Ronald basher, but he's stubborn, a hypocrite, and a jerkwad. Also, the Slytherin's Locket could have left dark effects on him, so I think that will be my excuse for his behavior in this fic. But, I know I want to make a sequel, but I'm just not sure who I want to be the enemy in it. Well, aside from Umbridge, that's for certain.

Ideas will be greatly appreciated and credited to those who supplied them for me! Thank you for your kind reviews and the follows, they've warmed my heart during the mess of moving from one home to another!


	86. Epilogue

Chessie: You know the disclaimer by now. RabidOrochimaruOtaku owns nothing but me and my kids in this mess.

* * *

It was now two weeks later, and even though things were still morose for Severus and me, things were finally getting back to normal. Eileen and Christine were perfectly healthy and sound little princesses. Even though Christine was a very, _very _vocal baby and Eileen was her polar opposite in every way, it still felt good to have them in the family. Daemon was finally used to not having the brother he wanted, but he kept asking Severus and me for one. It was so cute, but we couldn't exactly plan another baby so soon after the triplets – I still needed to let my body rest.

Still, Severus was happy to oblige whenever I wanted a "cup of tea" after a long day of work, at least once Poppy had given the all-clear to do so. I had the twins to look after, and so I was not the one to break the curse on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I was nervous now, but I was shocked to see a red envelope come in the mail and go towards the Gryffindor table.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DUEL A PREGNANT PROFESSOR!"

Charlie's voice, magnified by one hundred, boomed throughout the Great Hall. I was appalled, I hadn't really been that kind to him, so what was going on now?

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I MET HER OVER CHRISTMAS AND SHE PASSES OUT FROM THE USE OF EVEN THE SMALLEST OF MAGIC? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU ARE NO LITTLE BROTHER OF MINE, CAUSING HEADMASTER AND PROFESSOR SNAPE'S CHILD TO BE BORN WITH BLOOD ON ITS BRAIN AND KILLING IT, ALL BECAUSE YOU BROKE PROFESSOR CHESSIE SNAPE'S BACK WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH TRIPLETS! WHAT ON EARTH MOM IS GOING TO THINK OF YOU WHEN SHE GETS WIND OF THIS, MOM AND DAD NEVER RAISED YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS, I HOPE THEY FLAY AND FLOG YOU TO RIBBONS! ON THAT NOTE, I HOPE HEADMASTER SNAPE CHOPS YOU UP AND USES YOU IN A POTION OR POISON, YOU'VE MOST CERTAINLY BEEN ACTING MORE LIKE A DEATH EATER THAN HEADMASTER SNAPE DID TO ANY GRYFFINDOR WHILE HE WAS TEACHING POTIONS! BILL AND I MAY HAVE BEEN JERKS AT TIMES, BUT WE NEVER ACTED LIKE THIS, HELL, EVEN _PERCY _DIDN'T ACT LIKE THIS WHEN HE WAS BEING A BIGOT DURING THE WAR!"

I knew he'd dealt a blow by bringing out Percy, because Ron cringed and flushed deeper. He glanced up at us and I held my wand above Daemon and Eileen to ensure that the Mufflatio spell of Severus' kept working, and Severus had his pointed at Christine, who was watching him curiously. Harry was sitting and cringing with his fingers in his ears, as did Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"LETTER FROM SNAPE LAST NIGHT, DON'T KNOW _WHAT _YOU WERE THINKING WHEN YOU TRIED TO GET INTO HIS QUARTERS TO KILL HIS DAUGHTERS, DIDN'T VOLDEMORT TRYING TO KILL HARRY TEACH YOU NOTHING? HE TRIED TO KILL HARRY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PROPHECY, I WOULD HOPE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE ENOUGH BRAINS THAT YOU WOULDN'T GO TO ATTACK A NEWBORN LIKE HE DID AND PUT YOURSELF AT THAT LEVEL, BUT APPARENTLY NOT! HARRY DIDN'T KEEP YOU AROUND WHILE YOU LOT WERE ON THE RUN JUST SO YOU COULD GO AND ATTACK THE MAN WHO KEPT SAVING HIS LIFE, YOU'RE BEING NOTHING MORE THAN A SELFISH BRAT AND IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND GIVE YOU A PIECE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE WHILE USING PROFESSOR CHESSIE SNAPE'S MOST FEARED SPELLS!

"Oh, and Headmaster and Professor Snape, congratulations on the two new little girls in your family, I look forward to meeting them."

It exploded in a batch of flames, just before the Great Hall remained still. None of the students before now had known what had happened to our little Tobias, but now that the truth had been revealed there was shock and horror all around. Severus was blank faced but still sorrowful, I felt about ready to cry, and Daemon was looking up at me with tears running down his face. Molly and Arthur were both glaring at each other and trying to figure out where they'd gone wrong with him, while Sibyll Trelawney was muttering to herself. Fillius, Minerva, Horace, and Pomona (yes, the four heads of houses, I know, oh the irony) were gaping and gasping like fish out of water trying to comprehend what they'd just heard, and a very shocked Hagrid was staring at Ron as though he were seeing him in a new light for who he truly was.

The students, however, were the first ones to truly react. The Slytherin house was in an uproar at what had happened, and were soon yelling and letting loose a volley of swear words at Ronald Weasley. The Gryffindor House was yelling out as well, only they were yelling out death threats and the like against him, even Harry, Hermione and Ginny were glaring at Ron and yelling at him angrily. Neville was quiet, though, looking up at us sadly. The Ravenclaw house was looking around at each other trying to figure out what to do just before they joined in the fray, some letting out swear words and others threatening, while some were just sitting there and watching the fireworks fly with thoughtful looks on their faces. It was the Hufflepuff house who was the quietest, but their displeasure was made known in another manner. Most of them now took our quill and parchment and had begun writing furiously, writing swiftly but quietly. The Slytherins finally followed in suit after yelling out as many swear words as they knew, followed by the Ravens and finally the quieter of the lions.

It was a group of twelve members of the D.A. who made sure that Ron was expelled from the group, however. Luna sent her first reverse Patronus at him, which was a startling black rabbit. Harry sent an aura vortex out, while Colin used the aura shield, a privilege both of them had paid for unlimited use of. Neville disarmed Ron while Ginny sent a very, very nasty bat-bogey hex at him, and Hermione used her signature canaries, this time black ones. Cho Chang sent a powerful stinging hex at his privates while one of the Patil twins used a spell of mine that showed one's true inner beauty. To nobody's surprise, Ron turned into a devilish brute. The other Patil twin sent a patronus out to her parents, while the three remaining ones cast different jinxes in unison.

Ron was soon writhing on the ground in pain as tentacles erupted from his hair, his teeth turned sharp and he grew hair literally everywhere on his body. I didn't pity him one bit. No, he got what he deserved, on a much smaller scale than what I wanted. But knowing the entirety of the school, they'd get back at him for us while we waited for him to graduate.

And so they did. It didn't take long for more hexes, jinxes, and curses to be sent flying at Ronald Weasley, but to the students' initial surprise, the teachers didn't even bat an eye, even if it was right in front of them. They refrained when one of the children was around until Severus and I announced that all three of our little ones would be wearing protection amulets due to the increase in the itchiness to duel. It was then that the curses _really _started flying at him, even with the children nearby. Daemon's first experience with a hex coming from him was a stinging one that he'd used while punching Ronald in the privates, causing him to scream and writhe in pain.

We found out later that he had a broken testis as a result of Daemon's actions.

Severus and I couldn't help but laugh at Daemon's performance, and it was in June that I realized why I was suddenly so much more emotional now than I had been before. I sat down next to Severus one night at dinner and grinned and laughed like a Cheshire cat just imagining his reaction. He gave me a _what are you thinking _look, and I grinned up at him even wider and madder.

"What are you thinking? That grin isn't a normal one, Cheshire. Tell me, is it the upcoming summer within the week to be spent with our children, or something else entirely?" Snape asked curiously, and I only smiled wider.

"I'm thinking that I love you," I smiled sweetly with a completely different look in my eyes that he wasn't used to. I could tell it was scaring him somewhat, so I continued, "And that you'll be pleased to know that we have another baby due in March."

His reaction was priceless as his face fell forwards into his food as he fainted. The entire school could easily guess what I'd told him judging by his reaction and my shaking my head silently and shivering with containing my emotions at his own reaction and not even trying to revive their poor headmaster. I heard Harry yelling out a "Congratulations, Chessie!" just before Hermione and Ginny put body-binds on Ronald again and jerked his new wand from his pocket and throwing it down the table to pass it on down to Professor McGonagall.

Yes, I smiled and mused, this next baby of ours was going to have a wonderful life now that Ronald Weasley wasn't going to be around to ruin it.

I poked Severus in the face, and he had no reaction. I couldn't help but laugh and nibble his ear to jerk him awake, before he blinked at me confused and nearly fainted again.

"You have only yourself to blame," I giggled into his ear, and he scowled at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"If this is due in March, then I can only do the math," he murmured exasperatedly as Daemon went back to eating his food at the end of the table with the girls eating from their spots in Minerva and Pomona's laps. "I hope our children don't end up like the Weasleys' children..."

"With you as their father, I have no doubt that they won't," I assured with a kiss on his cheek. "Besides, they'll have no choice but to learn from your mistakes once we start telling them stories about our pasts and what the war was like."

Severus could only blink in agreement before kissing me on the cheek fondly as we walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The Battle's over, but the war's not. There's a sequel on the way. It will sound like a crossover at first, but it's not.

I think I'll call it "Slytherin Phantoms" or something like that.


End file.
